When Hearts Fall Too Far (Minimini Series) -3-
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: !Threequel! Jimin memegang rahasia yang menghancurkan dunianya. Segala yang ia tahu tidak lagi benar. Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya tapi ia juga tahu ia tidak akan bisa memaafkannya. Sekarang ia kembali ke Daegu dan belajar untuk hidup lagi... sampai sesuatu terjadi dan membuat dunianya berputar sekali lagi./ BTS MinYoon / boyXboy / Yoongi !Uke!Bottom! / KookGa / NamJin /
1. Chapter 1

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **JIMIN POV**

 _Tiga belas tahun yang lalu…_

Ada ketukan di pintu kemudian seretan langkah kaki. Dadaku terasa nyeri. Ibu telah meneleponku saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dan mengatakan padaku apa yang telah ia lakukan dan sekarang ia ingin pergi keluar untuk minum koktail bersama teman-temannya. Aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang harus menenangkan Taehyung. Ibuku tidak bisa mengatasinya jika melibatkan stres. Atau begitulah seperti yang ia katakan saat meneleponku.

"Jimin?"

Suara Taehyung yang tersedu. Dia menangis.

"Aku ada di sini, Tae," kataku saat aku berdiri dari sofa kecil yang kududuki di sudut ruangan.

Ini adalah tempat persembunyianku. Di rumah ini kalian perlu tempat untuk bersembunyi. Jika kalian tidak memilikinya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Helaian rambut cokelat Taehyung melekat di wajahnya yang basah. Bibir bawahnya gemetar saat ia menatapku dengan pandangan sedihnya.

Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat matanya bahagia. Ibuku hanya memberinya perhatian ketika Taehyung perlu baju baru dan menunjukkannya pada orang lain. Selain dari waktu itu Taehyung diabaikan. Kecuali olehku. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat ia merasa diinginkan.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak ada di sana," dia berbisik saat sebuah isakan kecil terlepas.

Aku tidak perlu bertanya siapa "dia". Ibu lelah mendengar Taehyung yang terus bertanya tentang ayahnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa Taehyung menemui ayahnya. Kuharap Taehyung mengatakannya padaku. Kuharap aku bisa ikut pergi. Tatapan terluka di wajah Taehyung membuat tanganku mengepal. Jika aku bisa bertemu pria itu aku ingin memukul hidungnya. Aku ingin melihatnya berdarah.

"Kemarilah," kataku, meraih tangannya dan menarik adikku ke dalam pelukanku.

Dia membungkus erat pinggangku dan memelukku erat. Saat seperti ini membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku tidak suka kehidupan yang telah ia jalani. Setidaknya aku tahu ayahku menginginkanku. Dia meluangkan waktunya bersamaku.

"Dia punya anak cowok lain. Mereka kembar. Dan mereka… tampan dan manis. Rambut mereka seperti rambut malaikat. Dan mereka memiliki ibu yang membiarkan mereka bermain di lumpur. Mereka memakai sepatu tenis. Sepatu yang kotor."

Taehyung iri pada sepatu tenis yang kotor. Ibu kami tidak akan membiarkannya berpenampilan tidak sempurna sepanjang waktu. Dia tidak pernah memiliki sepasang sepatu tenis.

"Mereka tidak mungkin lebih tampan darimu," aku meyakinkan Taehyung

karena aku sangat mempercayainya.

Taehyung tersedu dan kemudian menarik dirinya. Kepalanya terangkat dan mata besarnya menatapku.

"Mereka tampan. Aku melihat mereka. Aku bisa melihat foto di dinding kedua cowok itu dan bersama seorang pria. Dia menyayangi mereka… Dia tidak menyayangiku."

Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya. Taehyung benar. Dia tidak menyayanginya.

"Dia orang bodoh. Kau memilikiku, Tae. Kau selalu memilikiku, Jimin _Hyung_ -mu."

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

 _Saat ini…_

Lima belas km di luar kota ternyata sudah cukup jauh. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pergi sejauh ini dari Daegu hanya untuk pergi ke apotik. Kecuali, tentu saja kalau mereka seorang pria berusia 23 tahun yang khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya dan sedang memerlukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin warga kota mengetahui apa yang dia beli. Sesuatu yang di beli di apotik lokal akan tersebar ke seluruh kota kecil Daegu dalam beberapa jam. Terutama jika kau belum menikah dan membeli kondom… atau alat tes kehamilan.

Aku meletakkan alat tes kehamilan di atas meja dan tidak menatap pada kasir. Aku tidak bisa. Rasa takut dan bersalah di mataku adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kubagi dengan orang asing. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada siapapun, bahkan pada Zhoumi. Dan Jimin.

Jimin keluar dari kehidupanku sejak tiga minggu lalu dan aku perlahan-lahan kembali ke rutinitasku dulu dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Zhoumi. Ini mudah. Dia tidak menekanku untuk berbicara tapi ketika aku membicarakannya dia mendengarkan.

"Tujuh belas ribu won," wanita di samping meja kasir berkata dengan nada prihatin.

Tidak mengejutkan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang memalukan bagi seorang pria. Apalagi pakaianku yang hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana jeans robek tentu menjelaskan aku bukanlah seorang pria yang sudah menikah.

Aku memberinya dua puluh ribu won tanpa mengangkat mataku dari kantong kecil yang ia letakkan di depanku. Kantong itu menyimpan satu jawaban yang kubutuhkan dan itu membuatku takut. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dua minggu terakhir aku merasa tidak enak badan, mual, dan yang paling mengejutkan aku menemukan bercak darah di ranjangku dua hari yang lalu.

Membuatku tak kuasa mengingat apa yang ibuku pernah katakan kepadaku dan Suga sewaktu mereka masih hidup bersamaku. Ayah sedang bekerja saat itu. Kami sering mengobrol bertiga dan tiba-tiba saja percakapan itu terjadi.

 _"Yoongi, kamu adalah seorang pria yang spesial. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Suga, kau harus menjaga hyung-mu dengan baik, dia berbeda denganmu dan pria kebanyakan. Di dalam dirinya terdapat sebuah titipan Tuhan. Kami mengetahuinya ketika kalian melakukan cek medis bulan lalu. Ini bukan hal yang memalukan, ini adalah sebuah hadiah kecil dari-Nya."_

Ya, ibuku menjelaskan kepadaku bahwa aku memiliki seonggok rahim didalam diriku. Hal yang tidak begitu kupikirkan, saat itu. Aku juga menganggap hal seperti ini tidak terjadi dengan mudah. Tapi aku harus tahu.

"Kembalianmu tiga ribu won," katanya saat aku meraih dan mengambil uang itu dari tangannya yang terulur.

"Terima kasih," gumamku dan mengambil kantongnya.

"Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja," kata wanita itu dengan suara lembut.

Aku mengangkat mataku dan bertemu sepasang mata coklat penuh simpati. Dia orang asing yang tidak akan pernah kulihat lagi tapi saat ini sangat membantu jika ada orang lain yang kukenal. Aku tidak merasa begitu kesepian.

"Aku juga," aku menjawab sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu dan kembali ke matahari musim panas yang menyengat.

Aku mengambil dua langkah menuju tempat parkir ketika mataku menatap pada sisi kemudi mobilku. Zhoumi bersandar di sana dengan lengan bersedekap. Topi abu-abu yang ia pakai ditarik kebawah menutupi dengan rendah tatapan matanya dariku. Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Tidak ada kebohongan tentang ini. Dia tahu aku tidak ke sini untuk membeli kondom. Ada satu kesimpulan lain. Meskipun tak mampu melihat ekspresi matanya aku tahu… kalau dia tahu.

Aku menelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku yang sudah kutahan sejak aku mengendarai mobil pagi ini dan pergi ke luar kota. Sekarang bukan hanya aku dan orang asing di balik meja yang tahu. Sahabat baikku juga tahu. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk melangkah mendekat. Dia akan bertanya sesuatu dan aku akan menjawab. Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu dia layak mendapatkan jawaban. Dia layak tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini?

Aku berhenti hanya beberapa kaki di depannya. Aku senang bahwa topi yang dia pakai menutupi wajahnya. Akan lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan jika aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia pikirkan melalui matanya. Kami berdiri dalam keheningan. Aku ingin dia bicara terlebih dulu tapi setelah beberapa menit dia tidak mengatakan apapun sehingga aku tahu dia ingin aku bicara lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Aku akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau tinggal di rumah Wang _halmeonni_ , dia nenekku. Saat kau pergi dengan bersikap aneh, _Halmeonni_ meneleponku. Aku khawatir padamu," jawabnya.

Air mata menggantung di mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis tentang hal ini. Aku akan menangisi semua yang ingin kutangisi. Menggenggam tas yang berisi tes kehamilan lebih erat aku meluruskan pundakku.

"Kau mengikutiku," kataku.

Ini bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku dan beralih pada hal lain.

"Apakah kau akan mengatakannya padaku, Min Yoongi?"

Apakah aku akan mengatakan padanya? Aku tak tahu. Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak yakin ada yang harus kukatakan." Jawabku jujur.

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu,

"Tidak yakin, hah? Kau datang ke sini karena tidak yakin?"

Dia marah. Atau apakah dia terluka? Dia tidak punya alasan untuk keduanya.

"Sampai aku memakai tes ini aku tidak yakin. Aku merasa 'sakit'. Itu saja. Tidak ada alasan aku harus mengatakan padamu tentang ini. Ini bukan urusanmu."

Perlahan, Zhoumi mengangkat pandangannya hingga tatapannya tertuju padaku. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memiringkan topinya kebelakang. Bayangan telah hilang dari matanya. Ada rasa tak percaya dan rasa sakit di sana. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini. Rasanya hampir sama buruknya melihat penghakiman di matanya. Dimana penghakiman sepertinya lebih baik.

"Benarkah? Itukah yang kau rasakan? Setelah semua yang telah kita lalui itukah yang sejujurnya kau rasakan?"

Apa yang pernah kami lalui adalah masa lalu. Dia adalah masa laluku. Aku pernah melalui banyak hal bersamanya. Sementara dia menikmati kehidupannya aku berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidup. Dia sebenarnya menderita karena apa? Rasa marah perlahan mendidih dalam darahku dan aku mengangkat mataku untuk menatapnya.

"Ya, Zhoumi. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku tak yakin apa sebenarnya yang telah kita lalui. Kita teman baik, kemudian kita pacaran, kemudian ibuku sakit dan kau butuh kejantananmu dihisap jadi kau selingkuh dariku. Aku menjaga ibuku yang sakit sendirian. Tidak ada tempat bersandar. Kemudian ibuku meninggal dan aku pindah. Aku patah hati dan dunia berantakan dan pulang. Kau ada di sini untukku. Aku tidak memintamu tapi kau melakukannya. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu tapi ini tidak membuat semua masalah lain menghilang. Itu tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan bahwa kau meninggalkanku ketika aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Jadi maafkan aku kalau duniaku sekali lagi runtuh kau bukanlah orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi. Kau bahkan belum pantas menerimanya."

Aku terengah-engah dan air mata yang tidak ingin kutumpahkan menuruni wajahku. Aku tidak ingin tangis _sialan_ ini. Aku memperkecil jarak diantara kami dan menggunakan semua kekuatanku untuk mendorongnya dari hadapanku jadi aku bisa meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Jauh darinya.

"Minggir," Teriakku saat aku berusaha keras untuk membuka pintu sementara tubuhnya masih ada di sana.

Aku mengira dia akan mendebatku. Aku mengira ia akan melakukan hal lain selain yang kuminta. Aku memanjat ke tempat duduk di belakang kemudi dan melemparkan kantong plastik kecil pada kursi di sampingku sebelum menyalakan mobil dan mundur dari tempat parkir. Aku bisa melihat Zhoumi tetap berdiri di sana. Dia tidak banyak bergerak. Hanya cukup memberiku ruang agar bisa masuk ke dalam mobilku. Dia tidak memandangku. Dia menunduk menatap tanah seolah semua jawabannya ada di sana. Aku tak perlu khawatir tentang dia sekarang. Aku perlu pergi jauh.

Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Mungkin aku harus tetap menyimpannya di dalam hati di mana aku mengubur semuanya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi ini sudah terlambat sekarang. Dia menekanku di saat yang salah. Aku tidak merasa bersalah tentang ini. Aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke rumah neneknya. Wang _halmeonni_ memang sayang padaku, tapi kemungkinan Zhoumi yang akan meneleponnya dan mengatakan hal ini padanya. Jika tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mungkin sesuatu yang nyaris mendekati.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan menggunakan tes kehamilan itu di toilet pompa bensin. Akankah keadaan ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

* * *

-TBC-

[Welcome (back) all reader-nim]

[Siap dengan kelanjutan kisah MinYoon ini? :')]

[Question: pada mau diselipin preview next chapter seperti di WUFTF?]

[Silahkan vote ya yes/no? & ditunggu juga reviewnya :)]


	2. Chapter 2

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 2

* * *

 **JIMIN POV**

Ombak yang menerjang pantai biasanya menenangkanku. Aku sudah terbiasa duduk di dek ini mengamati air sejak aku masih kecil. Ini selalu membantuku menemukan sisi pandang yang lebih baik dalam banyak hal. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh lagi untukku. Rumah sudah kosong. Ibuku dan... pria yang kuingin agar ia terbakar selamanya di neraka sudah pergi, segera setelah aku kembali dari Daegu tiga minggu yang lalu.

Aku marah, rusak, dan liar. Setelah mengancam nyawa pria yang dinikahi ibuku itu, aku mendesak mereka untuk segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihat salah satu dari mereka. Aku harus menelepon ibuku dan bicara dengannya tapi aku belum mampu memberanikan diri untuk melakukan itu. Memaafkan ibuku lebih mudah diucapkan ketimbang dilakukan. Taehyung, adikku, mampir beberapa kali dan meminta aku agar bicara dengannya.

Ini bukanlah kesalahan Taehyung tapi aku juga tidak bisa bicara dengannya tentang hal ini. Dia mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu yang telah hilang. Sesuatu yang pernah hampir aku miliki. Sesuatu yang aku tak pernah berharap bisa menemukannya. Ada gedoran keras berasal dari dalam rumah dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Berbalik, aku menoleh dan menyadari ada orang di depan pintu ketika bel pintu berdering diikuti dengan suara ketukan lagi. Siapa itu? Tidak ada yang datang kesini lagi kecuali adikku dan Hoseok sejak Yoongi pergi. Aku meletakkan bir di atas meja sampingku dan berdiri. Siapapun itu, mereka harus punya alasan yang benar- benar kuat mengenai kedatangan mereka ke sini tanpa diundang. Aku berjalan melintasi rumah yang tetap bersih sejak kunjungan terakhir Kim Ahjumma, pembantu rumah ini.

Dengan tidak adanya pesta-pesta atau kehidupan sosial maka menjadi lebih mudah untuk menjaga segala benda dari kerusakan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku jauh lebih suka keadaan seperti ini. Ketukan terdengar lagi ketika aku sampai di pintu depan dan aku menyentaknya hingga terbuka, bersiap untuk memberitahu siapa pun itu agar segera pergi namun tak sepatah katapun sanggup keluar dari mulutku.

Dia bukan seseorang yang kuharap bisa kulihat lagi. Aku hanya bertemu pria itu sekali dan aku langsung membencinya. Sekarang dia ada di sini, aku ingin meraih bahunya dan mengguncangnya sampai ia menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Yoongi. Apakah dia baik-baik saja. Di mana dia tinggal? Oh Tuhan, aku berharap Yoongi tidak tinggal bersamanya. Bagaimana jika dia telah... tidak, tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia tidak akan mau. Bukan Yoongi-ku. Tanganku mengepal erat membentuk tinju di sisi tubuhku.

"Aku perlu tahu satu hal," Zhoumi, pria dari masa lalu Yoongi, berkata saat aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan kebingungan.

"Apakah kau," ia berhenti dan menelan ludah.

"Apakah kau... meniduri…" dia melepas topinya dan mengusap rambutnya.

Aku melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan ekspresi lelah di wajahnya. Jantungku seakan berhenti. Aku meraih lengan atasnya dan menggoncang tubuhnya.

"Di mana Yoongi? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja... Maksudku, dia tidak dalam masalah. Lepaskan aku sebelum kau mematahkan lenganku," bentak Zhoumi, menyentak lengannya menjauh dariku.

"Yoongi masih hidup dan sehat di Daegu. Itu bukan alasan kenapa aku ada di sini."

Lalu kenapa dia ada di sini? Kami hanya punya satu keterkaitan. Min Yoongi.

"Ketika dia meninggalkan Daegu ia pria yang polos. Sangat polos. Aku pacar satu-satunya. Aku tahu betapa polosnya dia. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kami masih kecil. Yoongi yang pulang bukan pria yang sama saat dia pergi. Dia tidak bicara soal itu. Dia tidak mau bicara soal itu. Aku hanya perlu tahu apakah kau dan dia... apakah kalian... Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, apa kau pernah menidurinya?"

Pandanganku kabur saat aku bergerak tanpa memikirkan yang lain kecuali membunuhnya. Dia telah melewati batas. Dia tidak boleh bicara tentang Yoongi seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu atau meragukan kepolosannya. Yoongi masih polos, dasar _sialan_. Dia tidak punya hak.

"Astaga! Jimin, _bro_ , turunkan dia!"

Suara Hoseok berteriak padaku. Aku mendengar suaranya tapi seakan begitu jauh dan terdengar seperti di dalam terowongan. Aku terfokus pada orang di depanku saat kepalan tanganku mengenai wajahnya dan darah menyembur dari hidungnya. Dia berdarah. Aku butuh dia berdarah. Aku butuh seseorang untuk berdarah. Dua lengan melilit lenganku dari belakang dan menarikku menjauh saat Zhoumi terhuyung mundur memegangi hidungnya dengan tatapan panik di matanya. Ya, salah satu matanya. Mata yang lain sudah bengkak dan tertutup.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Tanya Hoseok dari belakangku. Ternyata Hoseok yang telah melilitku.

"Jangan kau katakan!"

Bentakku saat Zhoumi membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Aku tidak mau mendengar dia bicara tentang Yoongi seperti itu. Apa yang kami lakukan memang lebih dari sekedar sesuatu yang kotor atau salah. Dia bertingkah seolah aku telah menghancurkan Yoongi. Yoongi masih polos. Luar biasa polos. Apa yang telah aku lakukan tidak pernah mengubah hal itu. Lengan Hoseok mengencang di tubuhku saat ia menarikku ke dadanya.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menahannya untuk sementara waktu. Dia punya otot sepuluh kilo lebih banyak dibanding denganku dan ini tidak semudah seperti yang terlihat. Kau harus lari, bung. Jangan kembali. Kau beruntung karena aku muncul."

Zhoumi mengangguk, dengan terhuyung kembali ke mobilnya. Kemarahan sedikit mereda dalam pembuluh darahku tapi aku masih merasakannya. Aku ingin lebih menyakitinya. Untuk mencuci bersih pikiran apapun yang mungkin dia miliki di kepalanya bahwa Yoongi tidak sesempurna seperti saat ia meninggalkan Daegu. Dia tak tahu apa saja yang telah Yoongi lalui. Penderitaan yang telah dia lalui karena keluargaku. Bagaimana dia bisa merawat Yoongi? Yoongi membutuhkanku. Aku membutuhkannya.

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu apa kau akan mengejar mobilnya atau kita berdua sudah tenang?" tanya Hoseok mulai melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada tubuhku.

"Aku sudah tenang," aku meyakinkannya saat aku membebaskan diri dari kungkungannya dan menghampiri pagar untuk berpegangan, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Rasa sakit itu kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. Aku telah berhasil mengubur rasa itu hingga hanya terasa berupa denyutan samar, tapi melihat si pengecut itu, membuatku mengingat segalanya. Malam itu. Malam yang tak akan pernah bisa kupulihkan ke asalnya. Malam yang telah dan akan membekas dalam diriku untuk selamanya.

"Bisakah aku bertanya padamu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi atau kau juga akan menghajarku?" tanya Hoseok sambil menjaga jarak di antara kami.

Bagaimanapun dia adalah saudaraku, di atas semua kepentingan dan tujuan yang melatar belakanginya. Orangtua kami dulu pernah menikah ketika kami masih kecil. Pernikahan yang cukup lama bagi kami untuk membentuk ikatan itu. Meskipun ibuku memiliki beberapa suami setelah itu tapi Hoseok masih tetap keluargaku. Dia cukup paham untuk mengetahui bahwa ini adalah tentang Yoongi.

"Mantan pacar Yoongi," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Hoseok berdeham.

"Jadi, eh, dia datang ke sini untuk mengejekmu? Atau kau menghajarnya sampai babak belur hanya karena dia pernah menyentuh Yoongi?"

Dua-duanya. Atau bukan. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia datang ke sini mengajukan pertanyaan tentang aku dan Yoongi. Sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang salah."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Itu masuk akal. Hm, dia sudah membayar perbuatannya. Pria itu mungkin mengalami patah hidung ditambah matanya yang tertutup karena bengkak."

Aku akhirnya mengangkat kepalaku dan kembali menatap Hoseok.

"Terima kasih sudah menahanku darinya. Aku hanya tiba-tiba sangat marah."

Hoseok mengangguk lalu membuka pintu.

"Ayo. Mari kita mencari udara segar dan minum bir."

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

Makam ibuku adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ada dalam pikiran untuk kutuju. Aku tidak punya rumah. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah Wang _halmeonni_. Dia adalah nenek Zhoumi. Zhoumi mungkin ada di sana menungguku. Atau mungkin tidak juga. Mungkin aku juga sudah mendorongnya pergi. Aku duduk di ujung makam ibuku. Aku menarik lutut di bawah dagu dan melingkarkan tangan di kakiku. Aku pulang kembali ke kota Daegu karena ini satu-satunya tempat yang kutahu akan aku datangi. Sekarang, aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Sekali lagi hidupku akan segera menikung tajam. Keadaan yang tidak siap untuk kuhadapi.

Ketika aku masih kecil ibuku pernah membawa kami ke gereja. Aku teringat sebuah ayat suci yang mereka bacakan untuk kami dari Alkitab tentang Tuhan tidak memberikan beban lebih banyak daripada beban yang mampu kita hadapi. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang pergi ke gereja setiap hari Minggu dan berdoa sebelum mereka pergi tidur di malam hari. Karena Tuhan tidak tanggung-tanggung memberikan pukulannya terhadapku.

Mengasihani diri sendiri tidak akan menolongku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku juga harus mencari tahu jawabnya tentang yang satu ini. Menumpang di rumah Wang _halmeonni_ dan membiarkan Zhoumi membantuku mengatasi urusan hidup sehari-hari hanyalah untuk sementara. Aku tahu saat aku pindah ke kamar tidur tamu bahwa aku tidak bisa menumpang terlalu lama. Terlalu banyak sejarah antara Zhoumi dan aku. Aku tidak punya niat untuk mengulangi sejarah itu. Jawaban tentang kapan aku akan pergi berada di sini tapi aku masih tetap tidak mengerti kemana aku akan pergi dan apa yang akan kulakukan sama seperti tiga minggu yang lalu.

"Aku berharap kau ada di sini, _Eomma_. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan aku tidak punya siapa pun untuk kutanyai," bisikku sambil duduk di pemakaman yang tenang.

Aku ingin percaya bahwa dia bisa mendengarkanku. Aku tidak senang memikirkan dia berada di bawah tanah, tapi setelah saudara kembarku, Suga, meninggal aku duduk di sini, di tempat ini bersama ibuku dan kami bicara dengan Suga. _Eomma_ mengatakan arwahnya sedang mengawasi kami dan dia bisa mendengar kami. Aku sangat ingin percaya itu sekarang.

"Ini aku. Aku rindu kalian. Aku tidak ingin sendirian… tapi begitulah. Dan aku takut."

Suara yang terdengar hanyalah desiran angin yang menerpa daun-daun di pepohonan.

"Kau pernah memberitahuku kalau aku mendengarkan dengan cermat aku akan tahu jawabannya di dalam hatiku. Aku mendengarkannya _Eomma_ , tapi aku sangat bingung. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku dengan menunjukkan padaku ke arah yang benar, entah bagaimana?"

Aku menyandarkan dagu di lututku dan memejamkan mata, tidak mau menangis.

"Ingat saat kau bilang aku harus mengatakan kepada Zhoumi bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku tidak akan merasa lebih baik sampai aku menumpahkan semuanya keluar. Aku melakukannya hari ini. Bahkan jika dia memaafkanku keadaan tidak akan pernah akan sama lagi. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung padanya dalam banyak hal. Sudah waktunya aku mencari tahu sendiri. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Hanya bertanya padanya membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tahu bahwa aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah. Suara pintu mobil ditutup memecah kedamaian dan aku menurunkan tangan dari kakiku dan menoleh kebelakang di pelataran parkir dan melihat mobil yang terlalu mahal untuk kota kecil ini. Memutar mataku untuk melihat siapa yang telah melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil aku terkesiap kemudian melompat. Itu Jin. Dia ada di sini. Di Daegu. Di kuburan ini... mengendarai mobil yang terlihat sangat, sangat mahal.

Ada senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku takut aku berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Apa yang Jin lakukan di sini?

"Kau tidak punya ponsel seperti seekor burung. Bagaimana bisa aku meneleponmu dan bilang aku datang untuk menemuimu kalau aku tak punya nomor yang harus dihubungi? Hmmm?"

Kata-katanya tidak masuk akal namun hanya mendengar suaranya membuatku berlari mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Jin tertawa dan membuka lengannya saat aku melemparkan diriku kepadanya.

"Aku tak percaya kau ada di sini," kataku setelah memeluknya.

"Ya, aku juga. Ini perjalanan yang panjang. Tapi kau sepadan dan mengingat bahwa kau meninggalkan ponselmu di Busan aku tak punya cara untuk bicara denganmu."

Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya tapi aku tidak bisa. Belum. Aku perlu waktu. Dia sudah tahu tentang ayahku. Dia tahu tentang Taehyung. Tapi yang lainnya... Aku tahu dia tidak tahu.

"Aku sangat senang kau ada di sini tapi bagaimana caranya kau menemukanku?"

Jin menyeringai dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyetir mengelilingi kota untuk mencari mobilmu. Itu tidak sulit. Tempat ini punya sesuatu seperti lampu merah. Kalau aku berkedip dua kali aku masih akan melewatkannya."

"Mobil itu mungkin menarik perhatian warga kota," kataku melirik ke arah mobil itu.

"Itu milik Namjoon. Mobilnya sangat nyaman dikendarai."

Dia masih bersama Namjoon. Bagus. Tapi dadaku terasa sakit. Namjoon mengingatkanku pada Busan. Dan Busan mengingatkanku pada 'dia'. Pada mereka.

"Aku akan menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu tapi, kau terlihat seperti tongkat yang berjalan. Apakah kau pernah makan sejak kau pergi meninggalkan Busan?"

Semua pakaianku sekarang longgar. Makan terasa sulit dilakukan mengingat simpul besar yang terus terikat erat di dadaku setiap saat.

"Ini adalah beberapa minggu yang buruk tapi kurasa aku semakin membaik. Melupakan banyak hal. Menghadapinya."

Jin mengalihkan tatapannya ke kuburan di belakangku. Keduanya. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya saat ia membaca kedua batu nisan itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil pergi kenanganmu. Kau memilikinya," katanya sambil meremas tanganku.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak percaya mereka. Ayahku seorang pembohong. Aku tidak percaya satu pun dari mereka. Dia, ibuku, dia tidak akan melakukan apa yang mereka tuduhkan. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan itu adalah ayahku. Dia menyebabkan rasa sakit ini. Bukan _Eomma_ -ku. _Eomma_ -ku tak akan pernah."

Jin mengangguk dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Hanya memiliki seseorang yang mendengarkanku dan tahu bahwa mereka percaya padaku, bahwa mereka percaya Ibuku tidak bersalah sudah cukup membantu.

"Apa saudara laki-lakimu sangat mirip denganmu?"

Memori terakhirku dari Suga adalah saat dia tersenyum. Senyum riangnya jauh lebih manis dibanding senyumku. _Gummy smile_ -nya sempurna. Matanya lebih cerah dibanding mataku. Tapi semua orang mengatakan kami identik. Mereka tidak melihat perbedaannya. Aku selalu heran kenapa. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kami kembar identik," jawabku.

Jin tidak akan memahami kebenaran.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dua Min Yoongi. Kalian pasti sudah mematahkan hati seluruh pria di kota kecil ini."

Dia mencoba untuk meringankan suasana setelah bertanya tentang saudara laki-lakiku yang sudah meninggal. Aku menghargainya.

"Hanya Suga. Aku bersama Zhoumi sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tidak mematahkan hati siapapun."

Mata Jin sedikit terbelalak kemudian membuang pandangannya sebelum berdehem. Aku menunggu sampai ia berpaling lagi padaku.

"Meskipun melihatmu sangat menyenangkan dan kita bisa benar-benar menggoncang kota ini, aku sebenarnya datang ke sini karena suatu tujuan."

Aku menduganya, aku hanya tidak tahu dengan tepat apa tujuannya.

"Oke," kataku menunggu lebih banyak penjelasan.

"Bisakah kita bicara tentang ini sambil menikmati kopi?"

Dia mengerutkan kening kemudian melirik kembali ke jalan.

"Atau mungkin Starbucks karena sepertinya itu satu-satunya tempat yang kulihat ketika aku melewati kota."

Dia tidak nyaman berbicara di kuburan sepertiku. Itu normal. Sedangkan aku tidak.

"Ya, oke," kataku dan berjalan untuk mengambil dompetku.

" _Itu jawabanmu_ ," bisik suara lembut yang sangat pelan hingga aku nyaris berpikir kalau aku hanya berkhayal.

Berbalik menengok kembali ke arah Jin dia tersenyum dengan tangannya terselip di saku depannya.

"Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Eh, maksudmu setelah aku menyarankan kita pergi ke Starbucks?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Apa kau membisikkan sesuatu?"

Dia mengernyitkan hidungnya dan kemudian memandang ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan menggeleng.

"Tidak... um... kenapa kita tidak keluar saja dari sini?" katanya meraih lenganku dan menarikku di belakang punggungnya menuju mobil Namjoon.

Aku menengok menatap makam ibuku dan kedamaian datang padaku. Apakah itu merupakan...? Tidak. Jelas tidak. Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku berbalik dan menuju ke sisi penumpang sebelum Jin mempersilahkanku masuk.

* * *

-TBC-

[Note: memang FF series ini sengaja kubuat per-series, sampai uda series ke-3 ini, nggak digabung. Alasannya karena di tiap series fokusnya beda & endingnya juga beragam. Prequel itu moment pertama minyoon ketemu (pwp). Sequel lebih ke moment minyoon saling cinta & rahasia besar taegi. N threequel deh sekarang masih on going dengan issue yang pasti berbeda juga :')]

[Jadi biar gak bikin bingung untuk dibaca + kasih 'jeda' buat reader milih lanjut baca atau stop (hiks)(ehm... ngarepnya sih ttp lanjut dibaca) hehehe...]

[Thank you & ditunggu reviewnya :D]

.

.

.

Preview: Chapter 3

-Jimin POV-

Dia tidak akan kembali. Dia membenciku. Dia membenci Taehyung. Dia membenci ibuku. Dia membenci ayahnya. Dia tidak akan kembali ke sini...

Tapi ya Tuhan, aku ingin dia kembali.

"Dia tidak akan kembali," kataku.

-Yoongi POV-

Kembali ke Busan? Kembali ke Gwangali? Dimana Jimin berada... dan Taehyung... dan ayahku. Aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka.

Mereka akan berada di klub. Apakah ayahku akan mengajak Taehyung untuk bermain golf? Bisakah aku melihatnya? Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Ini akan menjadi terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak bisa," aku tercekat.


	3. Chapter 3

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 3

 **JIMIN POV**

Sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun ibuku. Taehyung sudah dua kali meneleponku menanyakan apakah aku akan menelepon ibu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia sedang berada di pantai di Jeju bersama dengannya. Hal ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Sekali lagi dia kabur untuk menikmati hidupnya sementara itu meninggalkan anaknya di belakang untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Taehyung menelepon lagi. Kau ingin aku menjawabnya dan mengatakan padanya agar meninggalkan kau sendirian?"

Hoseok berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu memegang ponselku di tangannya sementara ponsel itu berdering. Dua orang itu bertengkar seperti layaknya saudara kandung,

"Tidak, berikan itu padaku," jawabku sambil dia melemparkan ponsel itu padaku.

"Taehyung," sapaku dengan hangat.

"Apakah kau akan menelepon _Eomma_ atau tidak? Dia sudah dua kali meneleponku sekarang bertanya apakah aku bicara padamu dan jika kau ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dia peduli padamu. Berhenti membiarkan pria itu menghancurkan segalanya, Jimin. Dia menodongkan senjatanya padaku, demi Tuhan, senjata, Jimin. Dia gila. Dia…"

"Berhenti. Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau tidak ingin tahu tentangnya. Jadi hentikan. Aku tidak akan menelepon ibu. Lain kali dia menelepon katakan padanya seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku tidak peduli akan liburannya atau apa yang dia dapatkan saat ulang tahunnya."

"Ouch," gumam Hoseok saat dia merebahkan diri pada sofa diseberangku dan menopangkan kakinya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak memahamimu. Dia tidak mungkin baik dalam…"

"Jangan Taehyung. Percakapan ini selesai. Telepon aku jika kau butuh aku."

Aku menekan tombol _end,_ kemudian melemparkan ponselku ke kursi disampingku dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bantal.

"Ayo pergi. Sedikit minum. Berdansa dengan beberapa pria. Lupakan semua omong kosong ini. Semuanya." kata Hoseok.

Dia menyarankan ini beberapa kali selama lebih dari tiga minggu. Atau setidaknya sejak aku berhenti memecahkan sesuatu dan dia merasa itu sudah cukup aman untuk bicara.

"Tidak," jawabku tanpa melihatnya .

Tidak ada satu alasan pun untuk bersikap seolah aku baik-baik saja. Sampai aku tahu Yoongi baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan pernah baik. Dia mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku. Masa bodoh dia mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi tapi aku ingin tahu apakah dia sudah pulih. Aku ingin tahu sesuatu. Apa saja.

"Aku sangat baik untuk tidak ikut campur. Aku membiarkanmu menjadi gila, berteriak pada semua yang bergerak dan menyebalkan. Kupikir ini saatnya kau bilang sesuatu padaku. Apa yang terjadi ketika kau pergi ke Daegu? Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Kau tidak kembali menjadi orang yang sama."

Aku menyayangi Hoseok seperti saudara tetapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan padanya tentang malam di kamar hotel bersama Yoongi. Dia telah terluka dan aku sangat putus asa.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Tapi aku ingin pergi keluar. Berhenti menatap pada semua dinding ini dan mengingatnya... ya, aku perlu keluar."

Aku berdiri dan Hoseok melompat dari tempat duduknya di sofa. Kelegaan nampak nyata di matanya.

"Untuk apa kau pergi keluar? Bir atau pria atau keduanya?"

"Musik yang keras," jawabku.

Aku benar-benar tidak perlu bir atau pria... Aku hanya tidak siap untuk itu.

"Kita harus keluar kota. Mungkin ke Ulsan?"

Aku melemparkan kunci mobilku padanya,

"Tentu, kau yang menyetir."

Bunyi bel menghentikan langkah kami berdua. Terakhir kali aku punya tamu tak diundang berakhir dengan tidak baik. Seolah ada polisi yang datang untuk menahanku karena memukul wajah Zhoumi. Cukup aneh, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak takut.

"Aku yang akan membukanya," kata Hoseok, menatapku dengan gelisah.

Dia memikirkan hal yang sama. Aku duduk kembali di sofa dan menopangkan kakiku ke atas meja kopi di depanku. Ibuku tidak menyukainya ketika aku meletakkan kakiku di atas meja ini. Dia membelinya pada waktu liburan luar negerinya dan meja itu dikirimkan kesini. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalahku datang karena tidak meneleponnya, tapi ini hidupku. Aku membuat wanita itu bahagia dan menjaga Taehyung untuknya. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku sudah selesai dengan semua omong kosongnya.

"Namjoon, ada apa? Kami baru saja akan keluar. Kau mau ikut?" kata Hoseok sambil melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Namjoon masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku tidak bangun. Aku ingin dia pergi. Melihat Namjoon mengingatkanku pada Jin yang mengingatkanku pada Yoongi. Namjoon harus pergi.

"Uh, tidak, aku uh... Aku perlu bicara padamu, Jimin, tentang suatu hal," kata Namjoon, menyeret kakinya dan memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya.

Dia kelihatannya siap untuk melompat keluar dari pintu.

"Oke," balasku.

"Hari ini mungkin bukan waktu yang baik untuk berbicara dengannya, kawan," kata Hoseok, melangkah ke depan Namjoon dan menatapku.

"Kami berdua mau keluar. Ayo pergi. Namjoon bisa bicara nanti."

Sekarang aku penasaran,

"Aku bukanlah orang yang tidak terkendali, Hoseok. Duduklah. Biarkan dia bicara."

Hoseok menghembuskan nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kau akan mengatakan padanya omong kosong ini sekarang, maka katakan padanya."

Namjoon menatap Hoseok dengan gugup kemudian dia menatapku kembali. Dia berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang paling jauh dariku. Aku menatap saat dia mengusap telinganya dan ingin tahu apa yang akan dia katakan adalah hal penting.

"Jin dan aku menjadi lebih serius," dia memulai.

Aku sudah tahu ini. Aku tidak peduli. Aku merasakan rasa sakit terbuka di dadaku dan aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku harus fokus untuk memasukkan udara ke dalam paru-paruku. Jin adalah teman baik Yoongi. Dia tahu bagaimana Yoongi.

"Dan uh... tempat tinggal Jin sewanya naik dan tempat itu juga buruk. Aku merasa tidak aman dia tinggal disana. Jadi, aku bicara pada Jungkook dan dia bilang bahwa ayahnya punya kondominium dengan dua kamar yang kosong jika aku ingin menyewanya. Aku uh, menyewanya untuk Jin dan membayar uang sewa dan semuanya. Tapi ketika aku mengajaknya untuk melihatnya dia marah. Sangat marah. Dia tidak ingin aku membayar uang sewanya. Dia bilang itu membuatnya merasa murahan,"

Dia menghembuskan nafas dan tatapan maaf yang tetap terlihat di matanya tetap tidak berarti. Aku tidak peduli tentang pertengkarannya dengan Jin.

"Itu dua kali lebih... atau, setidaknya, Jin berpikir itu dua kali lebih mahal dari tempat tinggal lamanya. Dan sebenarnya itu empat kali lebih mahal dari tempat lamanya. Aku meminta Jungkook merahasiakannya. Aku membayar bagian yang lain tanpa dia ketahui. Ngomong ngomong. Dia, uh... dia... pergi ke Daegu hari ini. Dia menyukai kondominium itu. Dia ingin tinggal di properti klub atau di pantai. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap cocok sebagai teman sekamarnya adalah... Yoongi."

Aku berdiri. Aku tidak bisa duduk.

"Whoa _bro_... duduklah."

Hoseok menahanku dan aku menepisnya.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya perlu bernapas," kataku, menatap keluar ke pintu kaca menatap ombak yang menghantam pantai.

Jin pergi untuk mendapatkan Yoongi. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Apakah dia akan datang?

"Aku tahu kalian berdua berakhir dengan tidak baik. Aku memintanya untuk tidak melakukannya tapi dia marah dan aku tidak suka membuatnya marah. Dia bilang dia merindukan Yoongi dan Yoongi membutuhkan seseorang. Dia, uh, juga bicara pada Jungkook agar memberi Yoongi pekerjaan lagi jika dia bisa mendapatkan Yoongi kembali."

Yoongi. Kembali...

Dia tidak akan kembali. Dia membenciku. Dia membenci Taehyung. Dia membenci ibuku. Dia membenci ayahnya. Dia tidak akan kembali ke sini...

Tapi ya Tuhan, aku ingin dia kembali. Aku menoleh dan melihat Namjoon.

"Dia tidak akan kembali," kataku.

Rasa sakit di suaraku tidak bisa dipungkiri. Aku tidak peduli untuk menyembunyikannya. Tidak lagi. Namjoon mengangkat bahu.

"Dia mungkin butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini. Bagaimana jika dia kembali? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hoseok bertanya padaku.

Apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku akan memohon.

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

Jin menghentikan mobil Namjoon ke Starbucks. Aku melihat mobil Volkswagen kecil berwarna biru milik Henry dan memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari mobil. Aku hanya pernah bertemu Henry dua kali sejak aku kembali dan dia sudah siap mencakar keluar mataku. Dia telah menyukai Zhoumi semenjak SMA. Aku pulang kembali dan mengacaukan apa pun jenis hubungan mereka yang akhirnya telah berhasil mereka jalani. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia bisa memiliki Zhoumi. Jin mulai keluar dari mobil dan aku meraih lengannya.

"Mari kita bicara di dalam mobil saja," kataku, menghentikannya.

"Tapi aku ingin minum dan beberapa kue dengan taburan keju diatasnya," keluhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara di sana. Aku kenal banyak orang," jelasku.

Jin menghela napas dan bersandar di kursinya.

"Oke baik. Lagipula diriku tidak membutuhkan minuman dan kue."

Aku tersenyum dan santai, berterima kasih atas jendela berwarna gelap. Mengetahui aku tidak akan terlihat saat orang berhenti dan menatap mobil Namjoon itu. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini yang mengendarai mobil yang bahkan dekat dengan lingkaran ini.

"Aku tidak akan bertele-tele dengan ini, Yoongi. Aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak pernah punya teman dekat pria sebelumnya. Tidak pernah. Kemudian kau datang dan kau pergi. Aku benci ketika kau pergi. Pekerjaan menjadi menyebalkan tanpamu ada di sana. Aku tidak memiliki seorangpun yang bisa di ajak cerita tentang kehidupan seksku dengan Namjoon dan bagaimana manisnya dia yang mana takkan pernah kudapatkan bila aku tak mendengar nasihatmu. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Aku merasa airmata mulai menggenang. Hanya merasa dirindukan terasa begitu baik. Aku merindukannya juga. Aku merindukan banyak hal.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," jawabku , berharap aku tidak menjadi cengeng.

Jin mengangguk dan senyum terpasang di bibirnya.

"Oke baik. karena aku ingin kau kembali dan tinggal bersamaku. Namjoon menempatkanku di kondominium tepi pantai di properti klub. Aku, bagaimanapun, menolak untuk membiarkan dia membayarnya. Jadi, aku butuh teman sekamar. Tolong kembalilah. Aku membutuhkanmu. Dan Jungkook mengatakan kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali segera."

Kembali ke Busan? Kembali ke Gwangali? Dimana Jimin berada... dan Taehyung... dan ayahku. Aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka.

Mereka akan berada di klub. Apakah ayahku akan mengajak Taehyung untuk bermain golf? Bisakah aku melihatnya? Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Ini akan menjadi terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak bisa," aku tercekat.

Aku berharap aku bisa. Aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pergi sekarang mengetahui bahwa aku hamil tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke Gwangali dan aku tak bisa tinggal disini.

"Kumohon, Yoongi. Jimin merindukanmu juga. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan rumahnya. Namjoon mengatakan dia begitu menyedihkan."

Rasa amarah seketika menggelegak dalam dadaku. Mengetahui bahwa Jimin juga sakit terasa terlalu berat. Aku membayangkan dia mengadakan pesta dirumahnya dan meneruskan hidupnya. Aku tidak ingin dia masih sedih. Aku hanya perlu bagi kita untuk melanjutkan hidup. Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku akan selalu mengingat Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka. Salah satu dari mereka. Ini akan terlalu berat," aku berhenti.

Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Jin tentang kehamilanku. Aku sendiri hampir tidak punya waktu untuk memahaminya. Aku belum siap untuk memberitahu siapa pun. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah memberitahu siapa pun selain Zhoumi. Aku akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Kemanapun aku pergi aku tak ingin mengenali seorangpun. Aku akan mulai lagi dari awal .

"Ayah... eh Jiwon dan Hyori tidak ada. Mereka pergi. Taehyung ada tapi dia lebih tenang sekarang. Kurasa dia mengkhawatirkan Jimin. Akan sulit pada awalnya, namun setelah kau mencoba melupakan lukamu kau bisa mengatasi mereka. Bahkan segalanya. Selain itu, dari gaya mata Jungkook yang mengerjap bahagia ketika aku menyebutkan kau akan kembali kau bisa mengalihkan dirimu padanya. Dia jauh lebih menarik."

Aku tidak ingin Jungkook. Dan tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatianku. Jin tidak tahu segalanya. Aku pun tidak bisa mengatakan padanya. Tidak hari ini.

"Sebanyak yang ku inginkan... aku hanya tidak bisa. Maafkan aku."

Aku menyesal. Tinggal bersama Jin dan mendapatkan kembali pekerjaanku di klub akan menjadi jawaban untuk masalahku, hampir. Jin mendesah frustrasi dan membaringkan kepalanya kembali di kursi dan memejamkan mata.

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak menyukainya namun aku mengerti."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tangannya erat. Aku berharap sesuatu yang berbeda. Jika saja Jimin hanya seorang lelaki dari beberapa lelaki yang telah putus denganku mungkin itu lebih baik. Tapi dia tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah. Dia lebih dari itu. Jauh lebih dari yang bisa Jin mengerti. Jin meremas tanganku kembali.

"Aku akan membiarkan ini berlalu untuk hari ini. Tapi aku tidak akan segera mencari teman sekamar. Aku memberimu waktu seminggu untuk berpikir tentang hal ini. Lalu aku harus mencari seseorang untuk membantuku membayar tagihan. Jadi kau mau kan? Memikirkan tentang hal ini?"

Aku mengangguk karena aku tahu itu apa yang dia butuhkan walau aku tahu dia menunggu dengan sia-sia.

"Bagus. Aku akan pulang dan berdoa jika Tuhan masih mengingat siapa sih aku ini."

Dia mengedipkan mata ke arahku dan kemudian melintasi kursi untuk memelukku.

"Makanlah makanan untukku, oke? Kau terlalu kurus," katanya.

"Oke," jawabku, bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan mungkin.

Jin duduk kembali.

"Nah, jika kau tidak akan berkemas dan kembali ke Gwangali denganku maka setidaknya mari kita pergi keluar. Aku perlu untuk menginap semalam sebelum aku melakukan perjalanan ini lagi. Kita bisa mencari tempat hiburan di suatu tempat dan kemudian lelah setibanya di hotel."

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Kedengarannya menarik. Hanya saja tidak ada _country club_."

Aku tidak bisa datang kembali salah satu dari mereka. Setidaknya tidak secepat ini. Jin mengerutkan kening.

"Oke... tapi apakah ada sesuatu yang lain di negara bagian ini?"

Dia punya tujuan.

"Ya... Kita bisa menyetir ke Gyeongju. Itu adalah kota besar terdekat."

"Sempurna. Mari kita bersenang-senang."

Ketika kami berhenti di parkiran jalan di rumah Wang _halmeonni_ dia duduk di luar di teras sedang mengupas bawang. Aku tidak ingin menemui dia, tapi dia telah memberiku tempat tinggal selama tiga minggu tanpa pamrih. Dia berhak mendapatkan penjelasan jika dia ingin. Aku tidak yakin Zhoumi telah memberitahunya segalanya. Mobilnya tidak ada di sini dan aku sangat berterima kasih.

"Kau ingin aku tetap tinggal di mobil?" tanya Jin.

Akan lebih mudah jika dia melakukannya tapi Wang _halmeonni_ akan melihatnya dan mengatakan betapa tidak sopannya diriku jika tak mengijinkan temanku untuk masuk.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku," kataku dan membuka pintu mobil .

Jin berjalan mengitari bagian depan mobil dan melangkah disampingku. Wang _halmeonni_ tidak mendongak dari bawangnya tapi aku tahu dia mendengar kami. Dia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan. Zhoumi pasti telah memberitahunya.

 _Sialan!_

Aku memandang saat ia terus mengupas bawang dalam keheningan. Hanya rambut pendek berwarna putihlah yang bisa aku lihat darinya. Tidak ada kontak mata. Akan jauh lebih mudah untuk hanya masuk ke dalam dan mengambil keuntungan darinya yang tak berbicara padaku. Tapi ini adalah rumahnya. Jika dia tidak ingin aku berada di sini, aku perlu untuk berkemas dan pergi.

"Hei, Wang _halmeonni_ ," kataku dan berhenti, menunggu dia untuk mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku.

Senyap. Dia marah denganku. Kecewa atau marah, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku benci Zhoumi sekarang untuk memberitahunya. Tidak bisakah dia menutup mulutnya?

"Ini temanku, Jin. Dia datang untuk mengunjungiku hari ini," lanjutku.

Wang _halmeonni_ akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum pada Jin selanjutnya tatapannya berpindah padaku.

"Kau ajaklah dia masuk dan suguhkan dia segelas besar es teh dan berikan dia sepiring _pie_ goreng yang telah kudinginkan di meja. Kemudian kembalilah keluar sini dan bicara padaku sebentar, hm."

Ini bukan perintah, itu permintaan halus. Aku mengangguk dan memimpin Jin masuk ke dalam.

"Apakah kau membuat jengkel wanita tua itu?" bisik Jin ketika kami berada aman di dalam rumah.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku.

Aku pergi ke lemari dan mengambil gelas tinggi dan pergi untuk menyuguhkan Jin segelas es teh. Aku bahkan tidak bertanya apakah dia menginginkannya. Aku hanya mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan Wang _halmeonni_ tadi.

"Ini. Minumlah ini dan makanlah sepotong _pie_ goreng. Aku akan segera kembali dalam beberapa menit," kataku dan bergegas kembali ke luar.

Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

* * *

-TBC-

[Hai, semuanyaaa... curcol bentar n mau nanya: apa semuanya oke, fine, sehat di sanaaa? Uda pada denger dong news our Agust D aka Min Genius Suga yang bakal rilis mixtape-nya next Agustus?! Karena aku sangat sangat sangat gak nyante! hyper! exciting! Huaaaaa... Walo masih anticipating minimini sub-unit tapi kalopun only Yoongi himself rilis mixtapenya, aku akan tetep bahagiaaa... :') Dan demi apapun gak paham lagi kenapa bighit tiap bulan ada aja kelakuannya... btsmemories2015 br juga heboh, trs announcing SumPackInDubai bln ini, n bln dpn sub-unit & mixtape... Not that I hate it, cuma jadi berasa pen bgt hujan duit wahaha...]

[Now, back to this FF. Seperti yang udah ditulis as warning note di atas (yang memang sengaja ditulis dari chapter ini, ceritanya mau sok misterius tp gagal hohoho), kalau FF ini memang ada MPreg-nya.]

[Anyway, sekali lagi reader-nim yang sangat sangat pinterrrr, Yes, bingo! buat yang uda nebak Yoongi hamil di sini, emang bener tepat sekali, hehehe...]

[So gimana, kalian excited kah sama Min Suga + mixtapenya & Min Yoongi + kehamilannya (?) :D]

 **P.S:**

 **[Note untuk semua reader FF2ku: Ffnet lg error nih dari 20 Juli, review2 kalian gak nongol di app n di web. Untungnya aku terima notif di email. Jadi aku baca semua kok review2 dari kalian ^^ Sorry gak bisa bales satu2 ky biasa, tiap mau klik link dari email itu selalu error huff ;_; Keep read n review yaaa, jangan bosen2 karena aku gak pernah bosen baca unek2 kalian hehe. Moga2 cepat 'sembuh' nih ffnet jd aku bisa reply2in kalian lagi deh :')]**

.

.

.

Preview: Chapter 4  


-Yoongi POV-

"Zhoumi. Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik. Aku hanya sedikit babak belur. Anggap saja pria itu tidak suka padaku, oke."

"Siapa?"

.

-Jimin POV-

"Aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu tentang kehidupan pribadiku, Luhan."

"Whoa sabar, tampan. Aku tidak berusaha untuk membuatmu kesal. Hanya berbasa-basi."


	4. Chapter 4

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 4

 **YOONGI POV**

Papan kayu retak di bawah kakiku ketika aku melangkah kembali ke teras depan rumah Wang _halmeonni_. Aku membiarkan pintu kasa menutup dengan suara keras di belakangku sebelum teringat bahwa pintu itu sudah tua dan kelihatan sudah lama berkarat. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu masa kecilku di teras depan ini bermain, mengobrol dengan Zhoumi dan Wang _halmeonni_. Aku tidak ingin dia marah padaku. Perutku bergejolak.

"Duduklah anakku dan berhenti menatap seperti kau bersiap untuk menangis. Tuhan tahu aku mencintaimu layaknya kau cucuku sendiri. Kupikir kau akan menjadi salah satunya suatu hari nanti."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bocah bodoh tidak bisa mengatasinya bersama-sama. Aku berharap dia akan menyadarinya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi dia tidak, bukan? Kau telah pergi dan menemukan orang lain untukmu."

Ini bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan. Aku mengambil kursi di depannya dan mulai mengupas bawang jadi aku tidak perlu melihatnya.

"Zhoumi dan aku telah putus lebih dari tiga tahun silam. Tidak ada yang terjadi sekarang karena hubungan itu. Dia adalah temanku, itu saja."

Wang _halmeonni_ berdeham dan bergeser di ayunan teras dimana dia bisa duduk.

"Aku tidak mempercayainya. Kalian berdua tidak terpisahkan semenjak anak-anak. Bahkan ketika remaja dia tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu. Itu lucu melihat betapa dia memujamu dan bahkan tidak menyadarinya sendiri. Tapi masa remaja menghantam mereka dan kehilangan pikirannya tentang mencintai. Aku benci dia begitu. Aku benci dia kehilangan dirimu, anakku. Karena tidak akan ada Yoongi lain untuk Zhoumi. Kau untuknya."

Dia tidak menyebutkan tes kehamilanku. Apakah dia tahu aku membelinya? Aku tidak ingin mengulang masa laluku dengan Zhoumi. Tentu kami punya kenangan tapi ada begitu banyak kesedihan dan penyesalan yang tidak ingin kualami lagi. Aku sudah hidup dalam kebohongan yang dibangun oleh ayahku. Hanya mengingatnya terasa menyakitkan.

"Apakah Zhoumi datang ke sini hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dia datang pagi ini mencarimu. Aku bilang padanya kau belum kembali dari kepergian awalmu. Dia tampak khawatir dan berbalik dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa apa. Dia juga menangis. Jangan dikira aku pernah melihatnya menangis sebelumnya. Paling tidak sejak ia masih kecil."

Dia menangis? Aku memejamkan mata dan menjatuhkan bawang ke dalam ember plastik besar yang digunakan Wang _halmeonni_. Zhoumi seharusnya tidak marah. Dia tidak seharusnya menangis. Dia membiarkanku pergi sejak lama. Mengapa ini begitu sulit baginya?

"Berapa lama itu?" tanyaku, berpikir tentang berapa jam yang telah dia lalui sejak aku memperlihatkan jiwaku padanya di tempat parkir apotek.

"Ah, sekitar sembilan jam yang lalu kurasa. Itu masih pagi. Dia terlihat kacau, anakku. Setidaknya pergilah mencarinya dan berbicara dengannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu padanya sekarang dia perlu mendengar sendiri darimu bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk.

"Bisakah aku memakai teleponmu?" tanyaku sambil berdiri.

"Tentu saja bisa. Makanlah salah satu dari pie goreng saat kau berada di sana. Aku membuat cukup untuk banyak orang setelah dia kabur pagi ini. Itu rasa favoritnya," katanya.

"Nenas," jawabku dan dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku bisa melihat begitu banyak hal dalam mata miliknya. Aku tahu Zhoumi. Tidak ada yang mengejutkanku darinya. Aku memahami dia. Kami memiliki masa lalu. Aku mencintai keluarganya dan mereka jelas mencintaiku juga. Ini adalah rasa aman. Jin berdiri di sisi lain dari pintu menyesap segelas teh manis dan mengeluarkan ponselnya ke arahku. Dia menguping. Aku tak terkejut.

"Teleponlah dia. Selesaikan masalah ini," katanya sambil memberikan ponselnya.

Aku mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk memberi sedikit privasi pada diriku sebelum menekan nomor Zhoumi. Aku menghapalnya di luar kepala. Dia punya nomor yang sama sejak dia punya ponsel pertama ketika kami berumur enam belas tahun.

"Halo," jawabnya.

Aku bisa mendengar keraguan dalam suaranya. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Dia terdengar seperti sedang berbicara melalui hidungnya.

"Zhoumi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku tiba-tiba khawatir tentang dia.

Ada jeda kemudian desahan panjang.

"Yoongi. Ya... Aku baik-baik saja."

"Dimana kau?"

Dia berdeham.

"Aku, eh... aku di pantai Gwangali."

Dia ada di Gwangali? Busan? Apa? Aku terduduk di sofa di belakangku dan mencengkeram erat ponsel ditanganku. Apakah dia memberitahu Jimin? Hatiku terasa sakit dan aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat sebelum bertanya,

"Kenapa kau ada di Gwangali? Tolong katakan padaku kau tidak..."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Tidak dengan Jin ada di ruangan dan lebih dari senang menguping pembicaraanku.

"Aku harus melihat wajahnya. Aku perlu tahu jika dia mencintaimu. Aku perlu tahu... karena, aku hanya perlu tahu."

Itu tidak masuk akal.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Bagaimana kau menemukannya? Apakah kau menemukannya?"

Mungkin dia tidak menemukannya. Mungkin aku bisa menghentikan ini. Ada tawa keras di ujung lain telepon.

"Ya, aku menemukan dia baik-baik saja. Tidak sulit. Tempat ini kecil dan semua orang tahu di mana putra artis pemain drum tinggal."

Oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan...

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanyaku perlahan ketika ketakutan mulai menyelimutiku.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya kepadamu. Berikan aku sedikit kesempatan. Aku selingkuh sebab aku adalah remaja pria yang bergairah tapi _sialan_ Yoongi kapan kau akan memaafkanku? Apakah aku harus membayar kesalahanku itu sepanjang hidupkuku? Aku minta maaf! Oh Tuhan. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku akan kembali dan mengubah segalanya jika aku bisa."

Dia berhenti dan membuat rengutan yang terdengar seperti sedang sakit.

"Zhoumi. Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Aku tidak mau mengakui apa yang dia katakan. Aku tahu dia menyesal. Aku juga. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melaluinya. Memaafkan adalah satu hal. Melupakan adalah hal lain.

"Aku baik-baik. Aku hanya sedikit babak belur. Anggap saja pria itu tidak suka padaku, oke."

Pria. Jimin? Apakah Jimin menyakitinya? Itu tidak terdengar seperti Jimin sama sekali.

"Siapa?"

Zhoumi mendesah,

"Jimin."

Aku melongo saat aku menatap lurus ke depan. Jimin telah menyakiti Zhoumi?

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya kamar untuk menginap dan aku akan tidur. Aku akan pulang besok. Kita punya beberapa hal untuk dibicarakan."

"Zhoumi. Mengapa Jimin menyakitimu?"

Ada jeda lain dan kemudian napas kelelahan.

"Karena aku bertanya akan hal yang menurutnya bukanlah urusanku. Aku akan pulang besok."

Dia bertanya pertanyaan. Pertanyaan macam apa?

"Yoongi, kau tidak harus memberitahunya. Aku akan menjagamu. Hanya saja... kita perlu bicara."

Dia menjagaku? Apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengurusku.

"Dimana kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

"Di sebuah hotel di luar dari Gwangali. Semua yang ada disana biayanya lima kali terlalu mahal."

"Oke. Tetaplah disitu dan aku akan menemuimu besok," jawabku kemudian menutup telepon.

Jin melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Dia mengangkat satu alis gelapnya saat ia menatapku menunggu. Dia telah menguping . Aku tahu dia melakukannya.

"Aku butuh tumpangan untuk Gwangali," kataku bangkit berdiri.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Zhoumi berbaring terluka di kamar hotel dan aku tidak bisa menghadapi kemungkinan dia akan kembali dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Jimin lagi. Jika Jin bisa mengantarku kesana aku bisa memeriksanya dan kemudian mengantarnya pulang.

Jin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin aku untuk melihat bagaimana bahagianya dia mendengar ini. Aku tidak akan tinggal. Dia tidak perlu melambungkan harapannya terlalu tinggi.

"Ini hanya tentang Zhoumi. Aku tidak... Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sana."

Dia tampaknya tidak percaya padaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu."

Aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk meyakinkannya. Aku menyerahkan ponsel padanya dan kembali ke kamarku untuk berkemas beberapa hal.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Hoseok akhirnya menyerah padaku dan pergi berdansa dengan salah seorang pria yang telah main mata dengan kami ketika kami berjalan masuk ke klub. Dia datang ke sini untuk bersenang-senang dan aku membutuhkan pengalihan tapi sekarang saat aku sudah disini yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah segera pergi.

Meminum birku, aku tidak mencoba untuk membuat kontak mata dengan siapa pun. Aku terus menunduk dan cemberut. Itu tidak sulit untuk dilakukan. Ucapan Namjoon itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Aku takut... Tidak, aku terlalu takut untuk membiarkan diriku percaya bahwa dia akan kembali ke sini.

Aku telah melihat wajahnya malam itu di kamar hotel. Dia begitu kosong. Emosi di matanya hilang. Dia telah selesai denganku, dengan Ayahnya, dengan segala sesuatunya. Cinta itu kejam. Sangat kejam.

Kursi bar di samping ku berbunyi di lantai saat itu di duduki. Aku tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin siapa pun untuk berbicara denganku.

"Tolong katakan padaku bahwa mimik cemberut di wajah tampanmu itu bukanlah karena seorang pria. Kau mungkin menghancurkan hatiku."

Suara pria itu terdengar akrab. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke sisi hanya cukup untuk melihat wajahnya. Meskipun dia lebih tua sekarang aku langsung mengenalinya. Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dilupakan oleh pria dalam hidupnya dan orang yang mengambil keperjakaan mereka adalah salah satunya.

Luhan. Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku dan sedang mengunjungi _Halmeonni_ -nya ketika musim panas saat aku berumur empat belas tahun. Itu bukanlah cinta. Lebih seperti pelajaran hidup.

"Luhan," jawabku, lega itu bukanlah pria lain yang tidak kukenal yang ingin melemparkan dirinya kepadaku.

"Dan dia mengingat namaku. Aku terkesan," jawabnya lalu memandang bartender dan tersenyum.

"Tolong _Jack_ dan _Coke_."

"Para pria tidak pernah melupakan orang pertamanya."

Dia bergeser di bangkunya, menyilangkan kaki dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Aku pernah terpesona akan hal itu dulu.

"Kebanyakan para pria tidak tetapi kau telah menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan orang. Ketenaran harusnya mengubahmu selama bertahun-tahun."

"Ayahku yang terkenal bukan aku," bentakku.

Aku benci ketika orang lain ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu tentang yang tidak mereka ketahui. Luhan dan aku telah bercinta beberapa kali tapi dia tidak benar-benar tahu banyak tentangku saat itu.

"Hm, terserah. Jadi, kenapa kau begitu murung?"

Aku tidak murung. Aku benar-benar kacau. Tapi dia bukan orang yang aku berniat untuk menceritakan curhatku.

"Aku baik-baik," jawabku dan melirik kembali ke lantai dansa berharap untuk menangkap perhatian Hoseok.

Aku sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Kau kelihatan seperti sedang patah hati dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan hal itu," katanya sambil meraih _Jack_ dan _Coke_ -nya.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu tentang kehidupan pribadiku, Luhan."

Aku memberikan peringatan dengan keras dan jelas di ujung suaraku.

"Whoa sabar, tampan. Aku tidak berusaha untuk membuatmu kesal. Hanya berbasa-basi."

Kehidupan pribadiku bukanlah hal basa-basi.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja padaku tentang cuaca _sialan_ itu," kataku sambil membentak.

Dia tidak menanggapi dan aku senang. Mungkin dia akan pindah. Jangan ganggu aku.

"Aku sedang di kota merawat _Halmeonni_ -ku. Dia sakit dan aku butuh sesuatu yang baru untuk kulakukan dalam hidupku. Aku baru saja mengalami perceraian yang berantakan. Aku akan berada di sini selama setidaknya enam bulan. Apakah kau akan jahat padaku selama aku disini atau kau akan baik padaku suatu saat dalam waktu dekat?"

Dia ingin berkencan denganku. Tidak, aku tidak siap untuk itu. Aku akan mulai menjawabnya ketika ponsel-ku memberitahu adanya sms yang masuk. Lega karena memiliki jeda sejenak sehingga aku bisa berpikir tentang bagaimana aku akan menanggapinya aku menariknya keluar dari kantongku.

Aku tidak mengenali nomornya. Tapi kalimat awal " _Hei Ini Jin_ " berhasil menarik perhatianku dan aku berhenti bernapas saat aku membuka sms itu untuk membaca selengkapnya.

 _Hei ini Jin. Jika kau bukanlah seseorang yang sangat bodoh, bangunlah, dan bersiaplah dengan rencana._

Apa artinya itu? Apa yang aku lewati? Apakah Yoongi di Gwangali? Apakah itu artinya ini?

Aku berdiri dan menaruh cukup uang di bar untuk membayar birku dan minuman Luhan.

"Aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Jaga dirimu," kataku sambil lalu saat aku berjalan melalui kerumunan orang sampai aku menemukan Hoseok sedang berdansa dengan seseorang berambut merah di lantai dansa.

Matanya bertemu mataku dan aku mengangguk ke arah pintu.

"Sekarang," kataku dan berbalik untuk berjalan keluar.

Aku akan meninggalkan dia disini jika dia tidak menyusulku saat aku mencapai Range Rover-ku. Yoongi akan kesini. Aku akan mencari tahu. Bertanya pada Jin apa yang dia maksudkan dengan pesan yang menyemangatiku itu bukanlah sia-sia.

* * *

-TBC-

[Ada yang tanya rate M untuk FF ini apa cuma untuk warn MPreg? Jawabannya Nope. Jadi kemungkinan besar akan tetep ada NC kok HUEHEHE... Hayoo seneng gak, seneng kan, seneng dong? :p]

.

.

.

Preview: Chapter 5

-Yoongi POV-

Aku begitu lemah tubuhku bergetar saat aku mencoba untuk muntah dan tidak ada lagi yang keluar. Setelah dia menyalakan kipas angin dia meletakkan tangan dipinggangnya dan menatapku. Ketidakpercayaan di wajahnya membingungkanku. Aku sakit. Apa yang aneh dengan itu?

" _Bacon_? Bau _bacon_ membuatmu mual?"

.

-Jimin POV-

Aku terpana melihatnya. Dia lebih kurus dan aku tidak menyukainya. Apakah dia tidak makan? Apakah dia sakit?

"Halo, Jimin," katanya, memecah kesunyian.

Bunyi suaranya hampir meluluhkanku. Ya Tuhan, aku merindukan suaranya.


	5. Chapter 5

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 5

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kaki Jin untuk membangunkannya. Dia telah tertidur selama hampir dua jam. Kami berada di luar pantai Gwangali dan aku memerlukannya untuk mengemudi agar aku bisa melihat mobil Zhoumi pada semua motel murah di sini.

"Kita sudah sampai?" gumamnya mengantuk dan duduk di kursinya.

"Hampir. Aku memerlukanmu untuk menyetir. Aku akan mencari mobil Zhoumi."

Jin menatap bosan. Aku tahu dia melakukan ini hanya dengan harapan bisa membawaku ke Gwangali dan menjagaku disana. Dia kurang peduli tentang menemukan aku butuh tumpangan. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Zhoumi. Dia dan aku akan berbicara. Dia tidak punya urusan untuk datang menemui Jimin. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak mengatakan pada Jimin tentang apa yang kubeli.

Bukan berarti aku ingin menyimpan rahasia itu dari Jimin. Hanya saja aku tidak akan membiarkan semuanya hilang begitu saja. Aku perlu memprosesnya. Mencari tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kemudian aku akan menghubungi Jimin. Zhoumi pergi menemui Jimin seperti orang gila bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan. Aku tetap tidak percaya dia melakukan itu.

"Berhenti dulu. Aku ingin masuk kesana dan pertama-tama aku mau _latte_ untukku," perintah Jin.

Aku melakukan sesuai yang dia katakan dan memarkir mobil di depan Starbucks.

"Kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Jin saat dia membuka pintu.

Aku tidak yakin kalau kafein bagus untuk... untuk si bayi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menunggu sampai dia keluar dari pintu sebelum aku mengeluarkan isakan dari dadaku yang tidak kuharapkan. Aku tidak berfikir apa arti dua garis merah itu. Seorang bayi. Bayi Jimin.

Oh, Tuhan.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mengelilingi mobil untuk menuju pintu penumpang. Saat aku kembali ke mobil dan hendak masuk Jin sedang berjalan menuju mobil. Dia terlihat sedikit waspada sekarang. Aku mendorong kembali pikiran tentang bayiku dan fokus untuk menemukan Zhoumi. Aku bisa menjalani masa depanku, masa depan bayiku nanti.

"Ok. Aku punya kafein. Aku siap menemukan pria ini."

Aku tidak membetulkannya. Aku tahu dia sudah tahu namanya sekarang. Aku mengucapkannya beberapa kali. Hanya saja dia menolak untuk mengetahuinya. Baginya ini adalah bentuk dari pemberontakan. Zhoumi mewakili Daegu dan dia tidak ingin aku pergi ke Daegu. Malahan kejengkelannya itu membuatku hangat. Dia menginginkanku dan rasanya menyenangkan.

"Dia meninggalkan Gwangali karena harga kamar hotel terlalu tinggi. Jadi, dia mungkin ada di suatu tempat yang sesuai dengannya. Bisakah kau membawaku ke beberapa tempat itu?" tanyaku.

Dia menggangguk tetapi tidak menatapku. Dia mengetik pesan. Bagus. Aku memerlukannya untuk fokus dan dia malah sepertinya mengatakan pada Namjoon kalau kami hampir sampai. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Namjoon mengetahui sesuatu. Kami mengemudi selama tiga puluh menit dengan aku memeriksa tempat parkir pada semua motel murah di Busan. Hal ini membuatku frustasi. Dia pasti ada di suatu tempat.

"Bisakah aku meminjam ponsel-mu? Aku akan meneleponnya dan memberitahu kalau aku mencarinya. Dia akan mengatakan padaku keberadaannya kalau dia tahu aku sudah berkendara sampai sejauh ini."

Jin memberikan ponsel-nya padaku dan aku dengan cepat memencet nomor Zhoumi. Terdengar nada dering dua kali.

"Halo?"

"Zhoumi. Ini aku. Kau ada dimana? Aku ada di luar kota Gwangali dan aku tidak bisa menemukan mobilmu dimana pun."

Sunyi, kemudian

" _Sialan._ "

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya ingin mengecekmu. Aku datang untuk membawamu pulang."

Aku tahu dia putus asa kalau aku datang mendekati Gwangali lagi.

"Kubilang padamu aku akan pulang segera setelah aku menyelesaikan semuanya, Yoon. Tidak bisakah kau tetap berada disana?"

Kejengkelan dalam suaranya menggangguku. Seolah-olah mengatakan dia tidak bahagia ketika aku datang untuk mendatanginya.

"Kau ada di mana Zhoumi?" tanyaku lagi.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara pria di belakangnya. Teleponnya jadi teredam. Tidak diperlukan otak pintar untuk mencari apa yang dilakukan Zhoumi dengan seorang pria dan dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dariku. Hal ini membuatku marah. Bukan karena kupikir Zhoumi dan aku punya kesempatan tetapi karena dia membiarkanku berfikir dia terluka dan sendirian di kota asing. _Pecundang._

"Dengar. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk permainan bodohmu Zhoumi. Aku akan kesana, selesai. Lain kali, bisakah kau tidak membuatnya terdengar seolah kau membutuhkanku padahal jelas kau tidak butuh."

"Tidak, Yoon. Dengarkan aku. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah aku menelepon jadi aku kembali ke mobil dan pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin menemuimu."

Seorang pria berteriak marah dari sisi lain dari telepon. Dia marah pada siapapun yang bersamanya. Pria ini bodoh.

"Pergilah buat temanmu merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

"Yoon! Tidak, aku mencintaimu, Yoon. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong dengarkan aku," dia memohon dan pria yang bersamanya menjadi lebih histeris.

"Diam Henry!" dia menggeram, dan aku tahu dia telah kembali ke Daegu.

Dia bersama Henry.

"Kau sedang bersama Henry? Kau sudah pulang jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi dan pergi menemui Henry? Kau aneh, Zhoumi. Kenyataannya kau tidak bisa menyakitiku lagi. Tapi berhentilah dan berfikir untuk mengubah perasaan orang lain. Kau tetap bercumbu dengan Henry dan itu salah. Berhentilah berfikir dengan kejantananmu dan dewasalah."

Aku menekan tombol _end_ dan memberikan kembali ponsel-nya pada Jin. Matanya melebar saat dia menatapku.

"Dia sudah kembali ke Daegu," kataku menjelaskan.

"Ya... aku tahu," kata Jin pelan.

Dia menunggu. Dia layak mendapatkan lebih. Dia telah membawaku kembali kesini. Dia juga satu-satunya sahabat sejati yang kupunya. Zhoumi bukanlah teman. Tidak juga. Seorang sahabat sejati tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang dia lakukan.

"Bisakah aku tidur di tempatmu malam ini? Kupikir aku tidak akan kembali kesana. Aku akan segera pergi. Aku akan mencari tahu kemana aku akan pergi besok dan kemudian ketika aku sampai disana aku akan meminta Wang _halmeonni_ mengirimkan sisa barangku. Sepertinya aku tidak punya terlalu banyak barang. Mobilku berada di pemakaman dan sudah cukup tua. Mobil itu tidak akan pernah bisa dipakai untuk perjalanan lagi."

Jin mengangguk dan menyalakan mobil kemudian keluar menuju jalan.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku selama kau membutuhkannya. Atau lebih lama," jawabnya.

"Terima kasih," kataku sebelum menyandarkan kepalaku ke kursi dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

Aroma dari _bacon_ menjadi lebih tajam dan semakin tajam saat aku menghirup udara sekitar. Seolah _bacon_ itu mengambil alih semua indraku. Tenggorokanku sesak. Perutku bergulung oleh bau yang tajam itu. Bunyi desis minyak terdengar dari suatu tempat. Sebelum aku benar-benar bisa membuka mataku, kakiku telah menapak lantai dan aku lari ke kamar mandi. Untung saja apartemen Jin tidak telalu besar dan aku tidak perlu berlari jauh.

"Yoongi?" suara Jin memanggil dari dapur tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Menjatuhkan lututku di depan toilet aku memegang tempat duduk porselen dengan kedua tanganku dan mulai memuntahkan semua isi dari perutku hingga tidak ada yang tersisa selain didera kekeringan yang melumpuhkan tubuhku. Setiap kali aku berfikir telah selesai aku mencium lagi bau _bacon_ bercampur dengan muntahan dan aku akan mulai muntah lagi. Aku begitu lemah tubuhku bergetar saat aku mencoba untuk muntah dan tidak ada lagi yang keluar.

Sebuah lap dingin ada di wajahku dan Jin berdiri di depanku mengguyur toilet dan kemudian menyandarkanku pada dinding. Aku meletakkan lap pada hidungku untuk menghalangi bau. Jin tahu dan menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya. Setelah dia menyalakan kipas angin dia meletakkan tangan dipinggangnya dan menatapku. Ketidakpercayaan di wajahnya membingungkanku. Aku sakit. Apa yang aneh dengan itu?

" _Bacon_? Bau _bacon_ membuatmu mual?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tetap menatapku seolah dia tidak mempercayainya.

"Dan kau tidak akan mengatakannya padaku, bukan? Kau akan menaruh pantatmu pada bus _sialan_ dan pergi begitu saja. Sendirian saja. Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, Yoongi. Apa yang terjadi pada pria pintar yang mengajariku agar pria-pria tidak mempermainkanku? Hm? Kemana perginya dia? Karena rencanamu disini payah. Sangat payah. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kau punya teman disini. Kau akan membutuhkan teman... dan kuharap kau berniat mengatakan kepada Jimin tentang hal ini juga. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik kalau ini adalah... ini adalah bayinya."

Bagaimana dia tahu? Aku hanya muntah dan aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Banyak orang yang bisa sakit, terkena virus,

"Ini hanya virus," gumam ku.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Jokwon kalau kau tidak tahu, dia mempunyai anak, dan dia yang melahirkannya, jadi aku tidak kaget jika kau mengalaminya. Dan demi Tuhan, ini hanya _bacon_ , Yoongi. Kau tidur begitu nyenyak di sofa dan saat aku mulai memasak _bacon_ kau mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh dan terlonjak dan berbalik. Kemudian kau berlari seperti peluru yang hendak dimuntahkan. Ini bukan ilmu pengetahuan tentang roket, sayang. Hilangkan ekspresi terkejut itu dari wajahmu."

Aku tidak bisa bohong padanya. Dia adalah temanku. Mungkin satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku menarik lututku ke atas dagu dan membungkus lengan disekeliling kakiku. Ini adalah cara untuk memeluk diriku sendiri. Ketika aku merasa dunia seolah hancur disekitarku dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya aku akan selalu memeluk diriku seperti ini.

"Itulah kenapa Zhoumi datang kesini. Dia mengetahui aku membeli tes kehamilan kemarin. Aku tahu itulah mengapa dia kemari. Untuk bertanya pada Jimin... untuk bertanya tentang hubungan antara Jimin dan aku. Aku menolak untuk bicara dengan Zhoumi tentang hal ini. Aku tidak ingin bicara tentang Jimin sama sekali. Kemudian aku menemukan bercak darah di ranjangku. Lalu aku teringat perkataan ibuku mengenai diriku yang 'berbeda' dengan pria lain, kau tahu maksudku. Kupikir aku akan membeli beberapa tes dan itu akan jadi negatif dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menghentikan penjelasanku dan mengistirahatkan pipi pada lututku.

"Tes itu... semua nya positif?" tanya Jin.

Aku mengangguk dan tidak menatapnya.

"Kau akan mengatakannya pada Jimin? Atau kau hanya akan pergi begitu saja?"

Apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin? Adiknya membenciku. Ibunya membenciku. Mereka membenci ibuku. Dan aku membenci ayahku. Bagi Jimin menjadi bagian dari kehidupan bayi ini membuatnya menjauhi mereka. Aku tidak bisa memintanya melakukan itu. Meskipun mereka semua kejam. Dia mencintai mereka. Dan dia tidak akan menyerah pada Taehyung. Aku sudah tahu itu ketika terjadi padaku dan Taehyung, dia telah memilih Taehyung. Dia akan melakukannya sampai kapan pun. Ketika aku tahu semuanya. Dia akan menyimpan rahasianya. Dia memilihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya." kataku pelan.

"Apakah itu benar? Karena dia perlu tahu pentingnya menjadi seorang _gentleman_ dan berada disana untukmu. Pelarian ini bodoh."

Dia tidak tahu semuanya. Dia hanya tahu sedikit dan hanya sepotong. Ini hanya cerita tentang Taehyung dan tidak ada yang lain di mata Jimin. Tapi aku tidak setuju. Ini juga ceritaku. Taehyung tetap memiliki kedua orangtuanya dan _Hyung_ -nya. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ibuku telah meninggal. Adikku telah meninggal. Dan ayahku mungkin juga sudah meninggal. Jadi cerita ini lebih menjadi milikku daripada dia. Mungkin lebih.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Jin. Dia satu-satunya temanku di dunia dan jika aku ingin bercerita tentang hal ini maka dialah orang satu-satunya.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Sudah tiga minggu, empat hari, dan dua belas jam sejak aku melihatnya. Sejak dia menghancurkan hatiku. Jika aku mabuk, aku menyalahkan alkohol. Itu pasti hanya khayalan, khayalan yang menyedihkan. Tapi aku belum mabuk. Tidak setetespun. Tidak ada yang salah pada Yoongi. Itu memang dia. Dia memang benar-benar di sini. Yoongi kembali ke Gwangali.

Dia ada di rumahku.

Aku telah menghabiskan lima jam semalam mengemudi seluruh tempat _sialan_ untuk mencari Jin, berharap dia akan membawaku pada Yoongi. Tapi aku tidak menemukan keduanya. Kembali ke rumah dan menerima kekalahan, sangat menyakitkan. Aku telah meyakinkan diriku bahwa Jin masih di Daegu bersama Yoongi. Mungkin pesan dari Jin adalah pesan ketika mabuk dan tidak lebih.

Dan sekarang dihadapanku…

Aku terpana melihatnya. Dia lebih kurus dan aku tidak menyukainya. Apakah dia tidak makan? Apakah dia sakit?

"Halo, Jimin," katanya, memecah kesunyian.

Bunyi suaranya hampir meluluhkanku. Ya Tuhan, aku merindukan suaranya.

"Yoongi," aku berhasil mengucapkannya, takut bahwa aku akan menakutinya hanya dengan berbicara.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dan mengusap rambutnya dengan jarinya. Dia gugup. Aku tidak menyukai bahwa aku membuat dia gugup. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat ini menjadi lebih mudah?

"Bisakah kita berbicara?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya."

Aku melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan dia masuk.

"Masuklah."

Dia berhenti dan melirikku menuju rumah. Rasa takut dan rasa sakit yang terpancar di matanya membuatku diam-diam mengutuk diriku sendiri. Dia telah terluka di sini. Dunianya telah hancur di rumahku. _Sialan._ Aku tidak ingin dia merasa seperti itu tentang rumahku. Tidak ketika ada kenangan indah juga di sini.

"Apakah kamu sendirian?" tanyanya.

Matanya berpindah kembali menatapku. Yoongi tidak ingin melihat ibuku atau ayahnya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Ini bukan tentang rumah.

"Aku memaksa mereka untuk pergi di hari kau pergi,"

Aku membalas, menatapnya dengan hati-hati. Matanya membelalak. Kenapa ini mengejutkannya? Tidakkah dia mengerti? Dia akan menjadi yang terutama bagiku. Aku sudah memberitahunya di kamar hotel itu.

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu..." dia berhenti.

Kita berdua tahu dia tidak tahu karena dia menyingkirkanku dari hidupnya.

"Hanya aku. Kecuali untuk kunjungan sesekali Hoseok, selalu hanya aku."

Dia harus tahu aku belum pindah. Aku tidak pindah. Yoongi berjalan ke dalam rumah dan aku mengepalkan tangan menjadi genggaman ketika aroma familiar manisnya mengikutinya. Begitu banyak malam aku duduk disini dan bermimpi melihatnya berjalan kembali dalam hidupku. Duniaku.

"Bisakah aku mengambilkanmu sesuatu untuk diminum?" tanyaku, berpikir bagaimana aku benar-benar ingin meminta dia untuk berbicara denganku.

Untuk tinggal denganku. Untuk memaafkanku. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku... aku hanya... aku berada di kota dan... "

Dia mengernyitkan hidungnya dan aku melawan dorongan untuk meraih dan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apakah kau memukul Zhoumi?"

Zhoumi. _Sialan._ Dia tahu tentang Zhoumi. Apakah dia di sini untuk membicarakan Zhoumi?

"Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya," jawabku melalui gigi terkatup.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya bisa membayangkan," dia bergumam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku dia datang ke sini. Dia tidak memikirkan sesuatu dengan keseluruhan. Dia hanya bertindak impulsif."

Dia tidak membelanya. Dia meminta maaf untuknya. Itu bukan tugasnya. _Bajingan_ bodoh itu bukan tanggung jawabnya atau salahnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf untuknya, Yoongi. Itu membuatku ingin memburunya," aku menggeram, tidak mampu mengontrol reaksiku.

"Itu salahku dia ke sini, Jimin. Makanya aku meminta maaf. Aku menyinggung perasaannya dan dia mengira itu semua gara-gara kau, jadi dia ke sini sebelum membicarakannya denganku."

Membicarakannya dengan dia? Apa-apaan Zhoumi perlu berbicara dengannya?

"Dia harus mundur. Kalau dia terlalu…"

"Jimin. Tenanglah. Kami teman lama. Tidak lebih. Aku memberitahunya beberapa hal yang aku ingin katakan dari dulu. Dia tidak menyukainya. Aku kejam tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku lelah untuk melindungi perasaannya. Dia mendesakku terlalu jauh. Hanya itu."

Aku mengambil nafas dalam tetapi dentuman dikepalaku semakin keras.

"Apakah kamu datang untuk menemuinya?"

Aku perlu tahu apakah itu penyebab kenapa Yoongi disini. Jika hal ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku, hatiku harus menghadapinya. Yoongi berjalan ke arah tangga bukannya pergi ke ruang tamu. Aku memperhatikan itu. Aku mengerti. Dia mungkin masuk ke rumahku tapi Ia tidak bisa berjalan ke dalam dan menghadapinya. Belum. Mungkin tidak akan pernah.

"Dia mungkin telah menjadi alasanku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Jin…"

Ia berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas,

"Tapi dia sudah pergi ketika aku sampai di sini. Aku disini untuk alasan lain. Aku... aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Dia datang ke sini untuk berbicara denganku. Sudahkah waktunya cukup? Aku gunakan setiap kekuatan yang aku miliki untuk berdiri diam dan tidak pergi menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan. Fakta dia ingin melihatku sudah cukup.

"Aku senang kau datang," kataku.

Kerutan kecil itu kembali dan Yoongi tidak melihat langsung ke arahku.

"Semuanya masih sama. Aku belum bisa untuk membiarkannya pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayaimu. Bahkan... bahkan jika aku mau. Aku tidak bisa."

Apa-apaan itu artinya? debaran ditelingaku semakin kuat.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Daegu. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sana. Aku harus bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Apa?

"Apa kau pindah dengan Jin?" tanyaku, merasa ragu jika aku masih tidur dan ini adalah mimpi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan. Tapi pagi ini aku berbicara dengan Jin dan kupikir mungkin jika aku menemuimu dan berbicara denganmu dan menghadapi... ini, aku akan bisa tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara waktu. Tidak akan permanen, aku akan pergi dalam beberapa bulan. Hanya sampai aku punya waktu untuk memutuskan kemana aku akan pergi selanjutnya."

Yoongi masih berencana untuk pergi. Aku perlu merubah itu. Aku punya beberapa bulan jika dia tinggal di sini. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia mengatakan padaku untuk meninggalkan hotel aku punya harapan.

"Aku pikir itu bijak. Tidak ada alasan untuk membuat keputusan dengan tergesa-gesa ketika kamu memiliki pilihan yg tepat disini."

Dia bisa tinggal di rumahku gratis. Di tempat tidurku. Bersamaku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menawarkan itu. Dia tidak akan pernah setuju.

* * *

-TBC-

Preview: Chapter 6

-Yoongi POV-

"Aku harus pergi, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak masalah dengan adanya diriku di kota ini. Aku akan menjaga jarak."

Jimin bergerak sangat cepat hingga aku tidak menyadari sampai dia berdiri antara aku dan pintu.

.

-Jimin POV-

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku," Taehyung berbisik.

"Ini bukan kontes, Taehyung. Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Kau mendapatkan ayah. Yoongi kehilangannya. Kau menang. Sekarang lepaskan."


	6. Chapter 6

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 6

 **YOONGI POV**

"Aku akan bekerja di klub golf. Kita akan... um... bertemu di lain kesempatan. Aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat lain tapi aku butuh uang dari klub golf."

Aku menjelaskan hal ini kepada diriku sama seperti aku menjelaskannya pada Jimin. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa yang akan kukatakan saat aku muncul disini. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku harus berhadapan dengannya. Pada awalnya Jin telah memohon padaku untuk memberitahu Jimin tentang kehamilanku. Akan tetapi, setelah dia mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan ayahku dan Taehyung dan ibunya, dia tidak berpihak lagi pada Jimin seperti sebelumnya. Dia setuju bahwa tidak ada untungnya memberitahu Jimin mengenai apapun.

Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk kembali ke rumah ini setelah aku meninggalkannya tiga setengah minggu yang lalu adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Harapanku bahwa hatiku tidak akan bereaksi saat melihat wajah Jimin telah sia-sia. Dadaku mengerut sangat parah sehingga suatu keajaiban bahwa aku masih bisa bernapas. Aku tidak mampu untuk berbicara bahwa aku hamil bayinya... bayi kami.

Kebohongan. Penipuan. Siapa dirinya. Semua itu telah menahanku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya dia dengar. Aku tidak bisa. Itu salah. Aku telah menjadi seseorang yang egois. Aku tahu itu. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Bayi yang kukandung sekarang mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu tentangnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaaanku padanya mengaburkan tujuanku akan masa depanku... atau masa depan anakku. Ayahku, ibunya dan adiknya tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan anakku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tidak bisa.

"Tentu saja. Ya, bekerja di klub golf akan menghasilkan banyak uang."

Dia berhenti dan menjalankan tangannya dirambutnya.

"Yoongi, tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak bagiku. Kau tidak butuh ijinku. Ini adalah yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Adanya kau disini. Melihat wajahmu. Ya Tuhan, _baby_ , aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak gemetar dengan adanya kau berdiri di rumahku sekarang."

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak sekarang. Aku tidak pernah mengira dia akan mengatakan semua hal itu. Percakapan yang kaku dan menegangkan menjadi lebih dari yang aku perkirakan. Ini bukan yang kuinginkan. Hatiku tidak siap menerima lebih.

"Aku harus pergi, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak masalah dengan adanya diriku di kota ini. Aku akan menjaga jarak."

Jimin bergerak sangat cepat hingga aku tidak menyadari sampai dia berdiri antara aku dan pintu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Aku mencoba untuk berhati-hati tetapi aku menghancurkannya. Aku akan berbuat lebih baik. Aku janji. Pergilah ke tempat Jin. Lupakan apa yang barusan kukatakan. Aku akan bersikap baik. Aku janji. Hanya saja... hanya saja jangan pergi. Tolonglah."

Apa yang akan kukatakan? Dia berusaha membuatku untuk menenangkannya. Untuk meminta maaf padanya. Dia senjata mematikan bagi emosi dan akal sehatku. Jarak. Kami butuh jarak. Aku mengangguk dan melangkah melewatinya.

"Aku akan... um... mungkin akan bertemu lagi denganmu."

Aku berhasil mengeluarkan suara parau sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar rumah. Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang tapi aku tahu dia melihatku pergi. Itu satu-satunya alasan aku tidak berlari. Jarak... kami butuh jarak. Dan aku butuh menangis.

.

.

.

Seolah dia tahu kalau aku datang. Aku sudah memutuskan akan langsung pergi ke ruang makan dan mencari Jokwon. Aku rasa Jokwon tahu dimana menemukan Jungkook dan aku juga ingin bertanya pada Jokwon seputar kehamilan pada pria, seperti dirinya, sepertiku saat ini. Tetapi Jungkook telah menungguku di pintu saat aku membuka pintu masuk belakang klub golf.

"Dan dia kembali. Sejujurnya aku mengira kau tidak akan kembali," Jungkook menggumam saat pintu tertutup di belakangku.

"Mungkin hanya sebentar," jawabku.

Jungkook berkedip padaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya menuju ruangan yang mengarah ke kantornya.

"Ayo kita bicara."

"Oke," aku berkata sambil mengikutinya.

"Jin sudah meneleponku dua kali hari ini. Dia ingin tahu apakah aku sudah bertemu denganmu. Memastikan kau mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali," Jungkook berkata sambil membuka pintu kantornya dan menahannya supaya aku bisa masuk kedalam.

"Yang tidak kusangka adalah telepon yang baru saja kuterima sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Itu mengejutkanku. Dari caramu melarikan diri dari sini tiga minggu yang lalu dan meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja, aku tidak mengira dia akan meneleponku untuk kepentinganmu. Dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku sudah setuju bahwa kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali."

Aku berhenti dan melihat ke arahnya. Apakah benar yang kudengar darinya?

"Jimin?" tanyaku, hampir takut bahwa aku berhalusinasi terhadap komentar itu.

Jungkook menutup pintunya kemudian berjalan dan berdiri di depan mejanya. Dia bersandar pada kayu berkilau yang terlihat mahal itu dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Senyum yang ada sejak aku datang telah hilang. Dia terlihat lebih khawatir sekarang.

"Ya, Jimin. Aku tahu kebenaran telah terungkap. Namjoon telah memberitahuku sebagian. Setidaknya hanya yang dia ketahui. Tapi kemudian aku tahu siapa dirimu. Atau yang disangka Jimin dan Taehyung sebelumnya. Aku memperingatkanmu Jimin akan memilih Taehyung. Dia telah memilihnya saat aku memberimu peringatan. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin kembali ke semua ini? Apakah Daegu sebegitu buruknya?"

Tidak. Daegu tidak seburuk itu. Tetapi berusia dua puluh tiga tahun tanpa rumah, pekerjaan, dan hamil sendirian tanpa keluarga cukup buruk. Bagaimanapun hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan pada Jungkook.

"Kembali kesini tidak mudah. Melihat... mereka, juga tidak mudah. Tapi aku perlu mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Kemana aku akan pergi. Tak ada yang tersisa bagiku di Daegu. Aku tidak bisa berada disana dan berpura-pura ada yang kumiliki disana. Ini waktunya bagiku menemukan hidup baru. Dan Jin adalah satu-satunya temanku. Pilihan tempat untukku pergi sedikit terbatas."

Alis Jungkook bergerak naik.

"Oh. Lalu aku apa? Aku pikir kita teman."

Tersenyum, aku berjalan dan berdiri di belakang kursi di seberang Jungkook.

"Kita teman tapi... bukan teman dekat."

"Bukan karena aku tidak mencoba yang terbaik."

Aku tertawa kecil dan Jungkook menyeringai.

"Senang mendengar itu. Aku merindukannya."

Mungkin kembali tidak akan begitu sulit.

"Kau mendapatkan pekerjaanmu. Itu milikmu. Aku punya masalah dengan pria-pria kereta pembawa minuman dan Jokwon masih merajuk. Dia tidak akrab dengan pelayan yang lain. Dia juga merindukanmu."

"Terima kasih," jawabku, lalu melanjutkan,

"Aku menghargainya. Aku ingin jujur padamu. Dalam empat bulan, aku bermaksud untuk pergi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini selamanya. Aku punya..."

"Kau punya kehidupan yang harus kau cari. Ya, aku mendengarmu. Gwangali bukanlah tempatmu untuk tinggal seterusnya. Aku mengerti. Untuk berapapun lamanya, kau tetap mendapatkan pekerjaanmu, Yoongi."

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku mengetuk sekali sebelum membuka pintu kondominium milik Taehyung dan berjalan masuk. Mobilnya terparkir di luar. Aku tahu dia disini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tahu kalau aku ada disini. Aku pernah membuat kesalahan dengan tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan kemudian aku melihat adikku sedang mengangkang di pangkuan seorang cowok. Rasanya aku ingin mencuci mata dan otakku setelah kejadian itu.

"Taehyung, ini aku. Kita harus bicara."

Aku memanggilnya kemudian menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku melangkah ke ruang tamu dan bunyi yang tidak lebih dari suara hening dan langkah kaki yang datang dari arah kamar tidur utama hampir membuatku berbalik dan pergi. Tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Ini lebih penting. Teman tidurnya harus pulang sekarang bagaimanapun juga. Ini sudah lebih dari jam sebelas.

Pintu kamar tidurnya terbuka dan tertutup. Menarik. Siapapun yang ada disini, dia menetap. Kami harus pergi keluar ke balkon untuk berbicara. Aku tidak ingin membahas Yoongi di depan orang lain. Aku mungkin kenal dengan pria yang ada di kamar itu. Itulah adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Taehyung menyembunyikannya di dalam sana.

"Apa kamu tidak pernah mendengar tentang menelepon dulu sebelum datang?"

Taehyung membentak saat dia berjalan ke ruang tamu memakai mantel sutera pendek.

"Ini hampir jam makan siang, Tae. Kau tidak bisa menahan priamu di tempat tidur sepanjang hari," jawabku dan membuka pintu ke arah balkon yang menghadap ke arah laut.

"Aku butuh berbicara denganmu dan aku tidak ingin melakukannya di tempat yang bisa didengar teman menginapmu."

Taehyung memutar matanya dan melangkah keluar.

"Aku merasa aneh bahwa ketika aku mencoba untuk berbicara denganmu selama berminggu-minggu dan kemudian kau sekarang ingin berbicara denganku, kau menerobos masuk seenaknya seakan aku tidak punya kehidupan. Setidaknya aku meneleponmu terlebih dahulu."

Dia mulai terdengar seperti ibu kami.

"Aku pemilik kondo ini, Taehyung. Aku bisa datang kapanpun aku mau," aku mengingatkannya.

Dia akan segera pergi dari sini untuk kembali ke asrama mahasiswanya dan jurusan kuliah yang belum dia putuskan. Kampus adalah fungsi sosial baginya. Dia tahu aku akan membayar tagihan dan uang sekolahnya. Aku selalu mengurus semua hal untuknya.

"Sangat menyebalkan. Tentang apa ini? Aku bahkan belum minum kopi."

Dia juga tidak takut kepadaku, sama seperti ibuku. Bukan berarti aku ingin dia takut padaku, tapi ini saatnya dia bersikap dewasa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia membuat Yoongi melarikan diri. Dalam sebulan, Taehyung akan pergi. Biasanya aku juga akan pergi. Tapi tidak tahun ini. Aku akan tetap berada di Gwangali. Ibu harus mencari lokasi lain. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan rumah ini secara gratis sepanjang tahun ini.

"Yoongi telah kembali," aku mengatakan secara terus terang.

Aku telah memiliki waktu untuk melihat segalanya dari sudut yang berbeda. Aku tidak lagi merasa bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang korban. Saat kecil dia memang korban tapi begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Taehyung menegang dan matanya berkilat penuh kebencian yang mengarah kepada ayahnya alih-alih kepada Yoongi.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Biarkan aku bicara lebih dulu atau aku akan mengusir teman menginapmu keluar dari kondo-ku. Aku yang berkuasa disini Tae. Ibu kita tidak punya apa-apa. Aku menghidupi kalian berdua. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk apapun. Tidak pernah. Tapi sekarang aku akan memintanya... tidak, aku akan menuntutmu untuk mendengarkanku dan mengikuti ucapanku."

Kemarahan Taehyung memudar dan sekarang si anak manja ada disana melihat ke arahku. Dia tidak suka diperintah. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan ibuku atas sikapnya itu, tidak seluruhnya. Aku juga merupakan penyebabnya. Kepuasan yang berlebihan telah menghancurkan Taehyung.

"Aku benci dia," Taehyung mendidih.

"Aku bilang dengarkan aku, Taehyung! Jangan berasumsi. Aku serius. Karena kali ini kau berurusan dengan sesuatu yang aku pedulikan. Hal ini mempengaruhiku, jadi dengarkan dan tutup mulutmu."

Matanya membulat terkejut. Aku yakin aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu padanya. Aku sendiri juga sedikit merasa terkejut. Mendengar kebencian dalam suaranya yang mengarah ke Yoongi telah membuatku marah.

"Yoongi tinggal dengan Jin. Jungkook telah memberi Yoongi pekerjaannya kembali. Dia tidak memiliki apapun di Daegu. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun. Ayah yang kalian berdua miliki tidak berguna. Baginya ayahnya sudah mati. Dia kembali untuk mencari tahu dimana tempat yang tepat baginya dan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia telah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi ketika kebenaran telah terungkap membuat dunianya hancur sehingga dia melarikan diri. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban bahwa dia telah kembali. Aku ingin dia kembali disini, Tae. Kau mungkin tidak ingin mendengar ini, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintai Yoongi. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk memastikan dia aman. Dia telah aman dan tidak ada seorangpun, benar-benar tidak seorangpun, bahkan adikku sendiri, yang akan membuatnya merasa tidak diinginkan. Kau akan segera pergi untuk sekolahmu. Kau bisa menyimpan kebencianmu yang salah tempat jika kau ingin, tapi suatu hari nanti aku harap kau cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu orang untuk dibenci disini."

Taehyung tenggelam dalam kursi santai yang dia taruh disini untuk bersantai dan membaca buku. Aku juga mencintai Taehyung. Aku telah melindunginya sepanjang hidupku. Memberitahunya hal ini dan mengancamnya adalah hal yang sulit tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menyakiti Yoongi lagi. Aku harus menghentikannya. Yoongi tidak akan memberikan kesempatan lagi padaku selama Taehyung masih menyiksa hidupnya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku," Taehyung berbisik.

"Ini bukan kontes, Taehyung. Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Kau mendapatkan ayah. Yoongi kehilangannya. Kau menang. Sekarang lepaskan."

Taehyung mengangkat matanya dan air mata menempel pada bulu matanya.

"Dia membuatmu membenciku."

Drama _sialan_. Taehyung hidup dalam opera sabun dalam kepalanya.

"Tae, dengarkan aku. Aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Kau adalah adikku. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengubahnya. Tapi aku jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Itu mungkin halangan yang besar bagi rencanamu untuk menakhlukkan dan menghancurkannya. Tapi adikku, sudah waktunya bagimu untuk melupakan masalah tentang ayahmu. Lima tahun yang lalu dia telah kembali. Aku ingin kau menyingkirkan apapun rencanamu."

"Bagaimana dengan prinsip kita mengenai 'keluarga adalah yang utama'?"

Suaranya terdengar seolah dia sedang tercekik.

"Jangan bawa-bawa itu. Kau dan aku tahu bahwa aku selalu mengutamakanmu sepanjang hidupku. Kau membutuhkanku dan aku ada disana. Tapi kita sekarang sudah dewasa, Taehyung."

Dia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya kemudian berdiri. Aku tidak bisa bilang apakah air matanya asli atau palsu. Dia bisa menyalakan dan mematikannya dalam sekejap.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke sekolah lebih awal. Kau juga tidak menginginkanku disini dan bagaimanapun juga, kau telah memilihnya."

"Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku, Tae. Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau bersikap baik. Pikirkan orang lain sebagai gantinya. Kau punya hati. Aku pernah melihatnya. Sekarang waktunya untuk menggunakannya."

Punggung Taehyung mengencang.

"Jika kita sudah selesai bisakah kau meninggalkan kondo-mu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya aku selesai," aku menjawab dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku berjalan menuju pintu depan. Waktu akan menunjukkan apakah aku harus menggunakan ancaman untuk memberi adikku pelajaran. Aku harap aku tidak perlu melakukannya.

* * *

-TBC-

Preview: Chapter 7

-Yoongi POV-

"Bus tidaklah aman, Yoongi. Aku tidak suka idemu menggunakan bus. Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu. Aku mohon. Aku akan membawamu kesana lebih cepat dan itu gratis. Kau bisa menyimpan uangmu."

Pergi bersamanya? Seluruh perjalanan ke Daegu hingga kembali? Apakah itu sebuah ide yang bagus?

.

-Jimin POV-

Aku mencengkeram erat setir mobil. Ide tentang Zhoumi menjaganya telah membuatku gila. Aku benci dia yang memperbaiki mobilnya. Seharusnya itu adalah keluarganya yang membantunya ketika Yoongi membutuhkan. Aku telah mengacaukan hidupnya.

"Jadi apakah kau dan Zhoumi...?"


	7. Chapter 7

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 7

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku membutuhkan barang-barangku dan aku butuh untuk menjual mobilku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh ini. Zhoumi telah memeriksa mobil itu untukku minggu lalu setelah mengetahuinya rusak dan dia mengatakan dia mampu untuk memperbaikinya. Namun biaya untuk memperbaiki segala kerusakannya akan menghabiskan lebih banyak dari yang bisa kukeluarkan.

Menelepon dan bertanya kepada Wang _halmeonni_ atau Zhoumi untuk mengirim barang-barangku dan menjual mobil sepertinya tidak benar. Mereka layak mendapat penjelasan... atau setidaknya untuk Wang _halmeonni_ aku akan melakukannya. Dia memberikanku tempat tinggal, sebuah tempat tidur dan memberikanku makan selama tiga minggu. Aku sudah harus kembali ke Daegu untuk mengambil barang-barangku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Wang _halmeonni_.

Jungkook telah memberikanku beberapa hari untuk menetap sebelum aku mulai kembali bekerja. Jin sudah meminta izin kemarin untuk membawaku mengajukan asuransi medis. Sudah waktunya aku untuk memeriksakan ke dokter, tapi pertama-tama aku memerlukan asuransi.

Hari ini aku mendengarnya memberitahu Namjoon tentang bagaimana dia akan menghadapi kencan pertama mereka malam ini. Aku telah memonopoli semua waktunya sejak dia datang dan menemukanku. Aku mulai merasa telah merepotkannya. Aku benci perasaan itu. Aku bisa naik bus. Itu akan lebih terjangkau dan tidak akan membebani Jin, tentunya. Aku membuka laptop Jin dan mulai mencari jadwal bus.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menginterupsi pikiranku. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku mencari terminal bus dan pergi membuka pintu.

Jimin berdiri disana, dengan sebelah tangannya diselipkan kedepan jeansnya dan baju kaos ketat yang dipakainya, sungguh bukan seperti apa yang kuperkirakan. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk melepas kacamatanya. Aku berharap dia membiarkan benda itu untuk tetap disana. Warna hitam dari matanya saat terkena sinar matahari terlihat lebih menakjubkan dari apa yang pernah kuingat.

"Hei, aku melihat Jin di klub golf. Dia mengatakan kau berada disini," jelasnya.

Dia terlihat gugup. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya gugup sebelumnya.

"Ya... um Jungkook memberikanku waktu beberapa hari untuk mengambil barang-barangku dari Daegu sebelum aku mulai kembali bekerja."

"Kau harus pergi untuk mengambil barang-barangmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku meninggalkannya disana. Aku hanya membawa tas menginap bersamaku. Aku belum merencanakan dengan pasti untuk menetap."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau akan kesana? Aku tidak melihat mobilmu."

"Aku baru saja mencari terminal bus dan melihat mana yang terdekat dari sini."

Kerutan dikening Jimin semakin dalam.

"Itu menghabiskan 40 menit. Semua jalur di rute pantai Haeundae."

Itu tidak seburuk seperti apa yang aku takuti.

"Bus tidaklah aman, Yoongi. Aku tidak suka idemu menggunakan bus. Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu. Aku mohon. Aku akan membawamu kesana lebih cepat dan itu gratis. Kau bisa menyimpan uangmu."

Pergi bersamanya? Seluruh perjalanan ke Daegu hingga kembali? Apakah itu sebuah ide yang bagus?

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Aku terdiam karena sejujurnya aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Hatiku tidak siap untuk segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Jimin.

"Kita bahkan tidak perlu bicara... atau kita bisa jika kau ingin. Aku akan membiarkanmu memilih musik dan aku tidak akan memprotesnya."

Jika aku kembali dengan Jimin, maka Zhoumi tidak akan melakukan perlawanan. Atau bisa saja dia melakukannya. Dia bisa memberitahu Jimin tentang kehamilanku. Tapi akankah dia? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kepada Zhoumi kalau aku tengah hamil.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkan kebohongan dan sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku bahkan tidak akan meminta untuk itu. Kau tahu aku merasa bersalah dan jika aku bisa kembali dan mengubah semuanya, aku ingin sekali. Aku mohon, Yoongi, hanya sebagai seorang teman yang ingin menolong dan membiarkanmu untuk tetap selamat dari pria gila yang akan menyakitimu di bus, tolong biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Aku tidak berpikir seperti yang dia pikirkan tentang mendapatkan kesakitan di dalam bus. Dan aku juga berpikir tentang fakta bahwa aku tidak hanya akan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku punya kehidupan lain didalam perutku yang harus kujaga.

"Oke. Ya. Aku akan pergi denganmu."

.

.

.

Namjoon duduk di kursi biru besar yang terdapat diruang tamu Jin dengan kakinya bersandar pada sandarannya dan Jin meringkuk di pangkuannya. Aku berada di sofa, rasa-rasanya aku seperti percobaan ilmiah, karena mereka berdua menatapku bingung.

"Jadi kau setuju dengan Jimin untuk mengantarmu ke Daegu besok untuk mengambil barang-barangmu? Maksudku kau tidak merasa aneh atau..."

Jin terdiam. Itu akan terlihat aneh. Itu juga pasti akan menyakitkan berada didekatnya, tapi aku butuh tumpangan. Jin harus bekerja, tidak ada hari libur lain untuk membantuku minggu ini.

"Dia yang menawarkan. Aku butuh tumpangan, jadi aku menjawab ya."

"Dan apakah segampang itu? Kenapa aku tidak mempercayainya?" tanya Jin.

"Karena dia meninggalkan bagian-bagian dimana Jimin meminta dan memohon," ucap Namjoon sembari tergelak.

Aku menarik selimut kecil diatas bahuku. Aku kedinginan. Aku merasa sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini dimana terasa aneh karena sekarang musim panas di Busan.

"Dia tidak memohon," jawabku, merasa terdorong untuk membela Jimin.

Sekalipun dia memohon, itu bukanlah urusan Namjoon.

"Ya, benar. Jika kau mengatakan seperti itu."

Namjoon meminum teh manis yang dibuatkan Jin.

"Ini bukanlah urusan kita. Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Namjoon. Kita perlu memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan tentang menyewa tempat ini di akhir minggu."

Aku tidak akan lama disini. Aku sudah memberitahu Jin. Pindah ke kondo yang lebih mahal bukanlah ide yang bagus. Bagian sewaku tidak akan bisa diatasi setelah kepergianku dan Jin akan membayarnya sendiri. Namjoon mencium tangan Jin dan menyeringai kearahnya.

"Aku beritahu kau bahwa aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kalau kau membiarkanku."

Dia mengedipkan mata padanya dan aku memalingkan kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka. Jimin dan aku tidak pernah seperti itu. Hubungan kami sangatlah sebentar. Intens dan singkat. Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya kalau aku memiliki kebebasan untuk meringkuk disisi Jimin kapanpun aku mau. Untuk mengetahui aku aman dan dia mencintaiku. Kami tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan seperti itu.

"Dan aku beritahu kau, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membayar sewaku. Maaf. Rencana baru. Oh, Yoongi, kenapa kita tidak pergi mencari apartemen besok?"

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengangguku sebelum aku setuju. Lalu, Hoseok membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk.

"Kau tidak seharusnya masuk begitu saja kedalam apartemen orang lain tanpa permisi. Dia bisa saja sedang telanjang," geram Namjoon pada Hoseok.

Hoseok memutar matanya kemudian tersenyum kearahku,

"Aku melihat mobilmu disini Bung. Aku disini untuk membujuk Yoongi apakah dia mau keluar bersamaku."

"Kau mencoba untuk diusir?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menyeringai kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melihatku.

"Ayolah, Yoongi, pergi bersamaku dan bersenang-senang."

Apakah Hoseok pernah berbohong? Tentu dia telah mengetahuinya. Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak kepadanya. Walaupun jika dia tahu, dialah orang baik pertama yang aku temukan disini. Dia yang mengisi tangki mobilku dengan bensin. Dia yang mengkhawatirkanku ketika tidur dibawah tangga. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Mereka berdua butuh waktu sendiri kurasa," jawabku, menatap kearah Jin.

Dia mengamatiku dengan seksama. Aku memberikan senyum untuk meyakinkannya, kemudian dia terlihat lebih santai.

"Jangan lupakan pembicaraan kita. Kita harus memutuskan dimana nantinya kita akan tinggal untuk seminggu," kata Jin saat aku berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kalian bisa membicarakannya nanti, Kim Seokjin. Yoongi sudah pergi hampir sebulan. Kau harus berbagi," jawab Hoseok, membukakanku pintu untuk berjalan keluar.

"Jimin akan mengamuk," Namjoon berteriak tepat sebelum Hoseok menutup pintu, meredam apapun itu ketika Jin mulai berbicara.

Kami berjalan menuruni tangga dalam diam. Saat aku berada disebelah Hoseok, aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Apakah kau hanya merindukanku atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" tanyaku.

Hoseok menyeringai.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku telah mengatasi ketika Jimin merajuk. Jadi percayalah kalau aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Aku tahu dari nada menggodanya kalau ia ingin membuat lelucon. Tapi berpikir tentang Jimin yang akan kecewa tidak membuatku tersenyum. Itu hanya akan mengingatkan segalanya.

"Maaf," gumamku.

Aku tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus kukatakan.

"Aku senang kau kembali."

Aku menunggu. Aku tahu dia ingin mengatakan lebih. Aku bisa merasakannya. Ia mengambil waktu dan aku pikir dia sedang berusaha memutuskan bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan kepadaku.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana itu terjadi. Dan Taehyung. Dia bisa saja datang mengaku sebagai _bajingan_ paling manja didunia tapi dia memiliki masa kanak-kanak yang kacau. Itu menyesatkannya atau apapun itu. Jika kau hidup dengan Hyori sebagai ibumu, mungkin kau bisa mengerti. Jimin memiliki ayahnya, jadi dia tidak menjadi seburuk itu. Tapi, Taehyung, _sial_ , dunianya kacau. Itu bukanlah sebuah permakluman untuknya, tetapi sebuah penjelasan."

Aku tidak menanggapinya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku tidak merasakan simpati apapun terhadap Taehyung.

"Terlepas dari semua itu, apa yang dia lakukan adalah kesalahan. Bagaimana itu dirahasiakan darimu benar-benar kacau. Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi jujur, aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kau dan Jimin memiliki apapun itu sampai apa yang terjadi malam itu di klub ketika dia kehilangan segalanya. Aku melihat dia tertarik padamu, tetapi begitu juga dengan sebagian besar pria di kota ini. Aku pikir dia satu-satunya pria yang tidak mengambil langkah karena kesetiaannya kepada Taehyung... dan sampai aku melihat efek apa yang kau berikan kepada mereka berdua, terutama Jimin..."

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya dan aku memalingkan kepalaku untuk menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Sekalipun. Dia terlihat kosong. Aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah berpura-pura untuk tidak menikmati hidupnya. Dia berbeda semenjak kau pergi. Walaupun dia tidak jujur dan terlihat seperti melindungi Taehyung... Kalian berdua hanya tidak memiliki cukup waktu. Taehyung sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sejak dia kecil. Hanya itu yang dia tahu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau datang kedunianya dan mengguncangnya setiap malam. Jika dia memiliki waktu lebih dia akan memberitahumu. Aku tahu dia akan melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak. Itu tidaklah adil baginya. Ia jatuh cinta kepada pria ini, ia selalu berpikir bahwa ialah alasan adiknya tanpa seorang ayah. Sistem keyakinannya sudah berubah, tapi dia juga sulit untuk melewatinya."

Aku hanya melihatnya. Bukan karena aku tidak setuju. Aku bahkan sudah melewatinya dikepalaku. Aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Masalahnya adalah... itu tidak mengubah apapun. Walaupun ia memberitahuku, itu tidak akan mengubah siapa dia atau siapa Taehyung.

Apapun yang mereka tunjukkan kepadaku. Hidup ibuku tiga tahun belakangan ini di dunia terasa seperti neraka sementara mereka tinggal di rumah-rumah mewah, silih berganti dari satu acara sosial ke lainnya. Keyakinan mereka dalam kebohongan yang mereka katakan kepadaku adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat aku terima.

" _Sial._ Aku mungkin merusak ini untuk omong kosong. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu dan meyakinkanmu kalau Jimin... dia membutuhkanmu. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan mendapatkan penggantimu. Jika dia mencoba untuk berbicara besok, setidaknya dengarkanlah dia."

"Aku bahkan sudah memaafkannya, Hoseok. Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakannya. Apa yang kami pernah atau apa yang kami akan tuju sudah berakhir. Tidak akan pernah lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Hatiku tidak akan membiarkanku untuk melakukannya. Tapi aku selalu mendengarkannya. Aku peduli padanya."

Hoseok mendesah lelah.

"Aku kira itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Hanya itu yang bisa aku tawarkan.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari apartemen Jin sambil membawa dua gelas kopi sebelum aku dapat keluar dari mobilku. Aku membuka pintu lalu berjalan keluar dari Range Rover.

Rambut halusnya di sisir acak. Aku menyukai yang seperti itu. Celana pendek yang dia gunakan nyaris menutupi kakinya dan itu membuat susah untuk berkonsentrasi saat dia duduk di mobilku. Mereka akan naik sampai ke pahanya. Aku melihat pada kakinya dan menemukan dia menatapku tajam. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Aku membawakanmu kopi karena kau telah bangun pagi-pagi untukku. Aku tahu bangun cepat bukanlah kebiasaanmu."

Suaranya seperti tidak yakin dan lembut saat dia bicara. Itu akan menjadi rencanaku untuk mengubahnya dalam perjalanan ini. Aku ingin dia merasa nyaman denganku lagi.

"Terima kasih," jawabku dengan tersenyum, aku harap dapat menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat aku membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya.

Aku tidak bisa tidur sejak jam tiga pagi ini. Aku cemas. Aku sangat yakin aku telah menghabiskan dua cerek kopi sejak tadi. Meskipun begitu aku tidak berencana untuk memberitahunya. Dia membawakanku kopi. Senyum lebar tersungging dibibirku saat aku menutup pintunya dan kembali ke tempatku. Dia mengangkat gelas kopinya hingga ke mulutnya, menyesap sedikit saat aku menatapnya.

"Jika kau ingin mendengar musik, aku berjanji itu semua terserah kau," aku mengingatkannya.

Dia tidak bergerak tapi tersenyum pada ujung bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Percaya padaku, aku mengingatnya. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau bisa mendengarkan sesuatu jika kau ingin. Aku butuh untuk bangun terlebih dahulu."

Aku tidak peduli tentang radio. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Apa yang kami bicarakan memang tidak penting. Berbicara dengannya adalah hal yang kupedulikan.

"Jadi apa rencananya? Apakah Zhoumi tahu kita akan kesana untuk mengambil barang-barangmu?" tanyaku.

Dia bergeser pada tempat duduknya dan aku memaksakan diriku untuk tetap menjaga mataku ke jalan bukan ke kakinya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjelaskan kepadanya dan neneknya, Wang _halmeonni_ , tentang hal ini. Aku juga butuh untuk meyakinkannnya untuk menjual mobilku dan mengirimkan uangnya padaku. Itu tidak bisa dikendarai. Itu dalam kondisi buruk."

Mobilnya sudah tua. Ide dia untuk tidak akan mengendarai mobil lagi adalah melegakan. Dia tidak akan pernah menerima mobil pemberianku. Mungkin mobilnya dapat diperbaiki dan membuatnya aman.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya dan mengeceknya sementara kau mengepak barang. Itu hanya membutuhkan beberapa jam untuk menyelesaikannya."

Dia mendesah.

"Terima kasih tapi jangan repot-repot. Zhoumi sudah mengambil dan mengeceknya. Dia sudah memperbaiki mereka jadi aku bisa membawanya ke kota tapi dia bilang itu hanya baik sementara. Butuh waktu lebih untuk mengerjakan daripada yang aku biayai."

Aku mencengkeram erat setir mobil. Ide tentang Zhoumi menjaganya telah membuatku gila. Aku benci dia yang memperbaiki mobilnya. Seharusnya itu adalah keluarganya yang membantunya ketika Yoongi membutuhkan. Aku telah mengacaukan hidupnya.

"Jadi apakah kau dan Zhoumi...?"

Apa sih yang aku tanyakan? Apakah mereka? _Sial._ Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Kita adalah teman, Jimin. Telah begitu sejak lama. Perasaanku kepadanya tidak akan berubah."

Aku melonggarkan cengkeramanku pada setir mobil dan mengelap keringat pada telapak tangan di jeansku. _Sial,_ dia membuatku gila. Jika aku ingin membuatnya kembali nyaman denganku maka aku harus tetap tenang. Itu akan dimulai dengan aku tidak menghajar Zhoumi ketika aku melihatnya.

Sebelum aku dapat mengatakan apapun lagi Yoongi condong ke depan dan menyalakan radio. Dia menemukan siaran musik pada radio satelitku dan dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya dan memejamkan mata. Aku sudah menyelidiki terlalu banyak. Dia dengan sopan memintaku untuk diam. Aku bisa membaca petunjuknya.

Tiga puluh menit dalam diam terlewat sebelum ponsel-ku berdering. Nama Taehyung muncul di layar dashboardku. _Iphone sialan_ ini sudah terprogram di mobilku. Biasanya akan muncul saat di genggaman dan membuatnya bebas untuk mengangkat. Tetapi untuk Yoongi melihat nama Taehyung muncul tidak bagus. Aku tidak menginginkan peringatan. Rencanaku untuk hari ini adalah hari tanpa peringatan.

Aku mengklik tombol tolak dan radio kembali memutar lagi. Aku tidak melihat ke arah Yoongi tapi aku merasa matanya menatapku. Itu benar-benar susah untuk tidak bertemu tatapannya.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengannya. Dia adalah adikmu," Yoongi berbicara dengan lembut, aku hampir tidak mendengarnya karena musik.

"Dia memang adikku. Tapi dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang aku tidak ingin untuk kau pikirkan hari ini."

Yoongi tidak berhenti menatap ke arahku. Itu menguras tenagaku untuk menjaganya tetap biasa saja. Menepikan mobil dengan kasar dan menangkup wajahnya dan memberitahunya betapa pentingnya dia dan betapa aku sangat mencintainya bukanlah apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin. Aku memiliki waktu untuk bisa menerima semuanya. Terimalah hal itu. Aku akan bertemu Taehyung di klub golf. Aku siap untuk itu. Kau membantuku hari ini. Kau bisa melakukan apapun tapi kau memilih untuk membantuku. Aku tidak ingin dirimu tidak menerima telepon dari orang-orang yang peduli denganmu. Aku takkan hancur."

 _Sial._ Begitu banyak untuk menjaga ini tetap biasa saja dan mudah.

Aku menepi ke arah samping jalan dan membanting setir Rover ke taman. Aku menjaga tanganku untuk tetap pada diriku tapi aku memberikan seluruh perhatianku pada Yoongi.

"Aku memilih untuk menolongmu hari ini karena tidak ada yang bisa lebih aku suka lakukan daripada berada didekatmu. Aku mengantarmu karena aku pria menyedihkan yang akan mengambil apapun yang dia bisa ketika itu berhubungan denganmu."

Aku menyerah dan menjalankan jempolku ke arah tulang pipinya lalu ke rambut halusnya yang kukagumi sejak pertama aku menatapnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Apapun, Yoongi, supaya bisa dekat denganmu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang yang lain. Aku tidak bisa fokus dengan yang lain. Jadi, kumohon jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau menyusahkanku. Kau butuh aku, aku ada disini."

Aku berhenti. Aku terdengar menyedihkan bahkan ditelingaku sendiri. Memindahkan tanganku dari kepalanya aku menggeser Rover pada gigi dan menarik gasnya kembali ke jalan. Yoongi tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku terdengar seperti seorang pria gila. Dia mungkin akan takut kepadaku sekarang.

* * *

-TBC-

Preview: Chapter 8

-Yoongi POV-

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tinggal disini? _Sial_ Yoon, aku akan menikahimu hari ini. Tidak perlu ditanya. Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari hidup. Kau akan mengetahuinya. Aku membuat kekacauan ketika kita masih remaja dan terjadi sesuatu dengan Henry, dia tidak berarti apa-apa. Dia hanya pria yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Kau adalah apa yang aku inginkan. Aku telah mengatakan padamu selama bertahun-tahun. Tolong dengarkan aku," dia memohon.

.

-Jimin POV-

"Ya. Aku merasa hanya sedikit ketakutan,kurasa. Kali ini aku tahu aku tidak akan kembali. Aku juga tahu aku tidak memiliki ayah yang menunggu untuk membantuku. Meninggalkan Daegu kali ini ternyata lebih sulit."

"Kau memiliki aku," sahutku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatapku.


	8. Chapter 8

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 8

 **YOONGI POV**

Jantungku berdetak begitu keras hingga aku yakin dia bisa mendengarnya. Ini akan jadi ide yang buruk. Dekat dengannya begitu membingungkan. Mudah melupakan siapa dia. Namun membiarkan dia menyentuhku, meskipun hanya di wajahku, membuatku merasa ingin menangis. Aku ingin lebih dari itu. Aku merindukannya. Segala tentangnya dan aku berbohong jika pemikiran dekat dengannya sepanjang hari tidak akan membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam.

Jimin menyalakan radio ketika aku tidak berbicara apapun. Aku seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu setelahnya. Tapi apa? Bagaimana aku menjawabnya tanpa membuat kami berdua lebih tersakiti? Mengatakan padanya aku merindukannya dan aku menginginkannya tidak akan membuat hal ini lebih mudah. Ini akan menjadi lebih sulit.

Ketika ponsel-nya berdering layar komputer di mobilnya menampilkan nama "Hoseok". Jimin menekan sebuah tombol dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hei," katanya di telepon.

Aku mengubah pandanganku padanya ketika dia tidak menatapku lagi. Garis kerutan keras diwajahnya membuatku sedih. Aku tidak ingin mereka disana.

"Ya, kami sedang di jalan," jawabnya di telepon.

"Jangan berfikir ini adalah ide yang bagus. Aku akan meneleponmu saat aku kembali."

Rahangnya mengetat dan aku tahu apapun yang Hoseok katakan telah membuatnya marah.

"Kubilang tidak," dia menggeram dan mengakhiri panggilan sebelum melemparkan telepon genggamnya pada _cup holder_.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanyaku sebelum aku bisa memikirkannya.

Dia menyentakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Itu seolah mengejutkannya bahwa aku berbicara padanya.

"Uh, ya. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya dengan nada yang lebih tenang kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke jalan.

Aku menunggu selama beberapa menit kemudian memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang apa yang akan dia katakan padaku. Jika aku tidak mulai membicarakan ini dengannya kami mungkin saja akan selalu merasakan kesunyian yang aneh diantara kami. Meskipun aku akan pergi dalam empat bulan dan tidak pernah melihat dia lagi... Tidak, aku akan melihatnya lagi. Aku akan melakukannya, bukan? Bisakah aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan padanya tentang bayi ini?

Aku mendorong pikiran itu kembali. Aku belum pergi ke dokter. Aku akan melewati semua masalah itu saat kami mengetahuinya. Meskipun aku muntah lagi ketika aku membuka tempat sampah dan mencium bau ikan goreng yang ditinggalkan Namjoon semalam. Aku tidak biasanya begitu sensitif. Teh jahe panas telah kuminum ketika Jimin menjemputku dan telah membantuku meredakan perutku. Aku menganggap seolah tes kehamilan itu masih mengambang, antara salah atau benar.

"Tentang apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Aku, uh, aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. Maksudku, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku dan bagaimana aku berharap semua berbeda meskipun tidak. Aku ingin kita... aku ingin kita mencari cara untuk menjadi teman... mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Itu terdengar begitu bodoh. Setelah semuanya…"

Aku berhenti karena usahaku berbicara padanya tentang masalah ini terdengar seolah bertele-tele. Bagaimana kami bisa menjadi teman? Itulah bagaimana ini semua bermula dan aku jatuh cinta dengannya dan hamil dengan pria yang tidak bisa membangun masa depan denganku.

"Aku akan jadi apapun yang kau inginkan, Yoongi. Hanya saja, jangan jauhi aku lagi. Kumohon."

Aku mengangguk. Oke. Aku beri waktu tentang pertemanan ini. Kemudian... kemudian aku akan mengatakan padanya tentang bayi ini. Dia akan pergi jauh atau menjadi bagian dari hidup bayi kami. Yang manapun itu, aku butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan diri. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku berhubungan dengan keluarganya, tidak akan pernah. Hal itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Aku benci berbohong... tapi aku akan menjadi seperti itu untuk sementara. Saat ini waktunya bagiku untuk menyimpan rahasia.

"Oke," jawabku tapi aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Mataku terasa berat dan kurang tidur dari kemarin malam dan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa meminum kafein untuk membuatku tetap terjaga menyulitkanku. Aku menutup mataku.

 _"Tenang, Yoongi yang manis. Kepalamu terjatuh dan kau akan mengalami kram yang buruk di lehermu. Aku hanya akan membaringkanmu di kursi."_

Sebuah bisikan hangat menggelitik telingaku dan aku bergetar. Aku berbalik ke arah bisikan itu tapi aku masih terlalu mengantuk jadi aku tidak bisa benar-benar bangun. Sesuatu yang lembut membelai bibirku kemudian aku kembali ke mimpiku.

.

.

.

"Kau harus bangun, tukang tidur. Aku disini tapi aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana."

Suara Jimin diikuti dengan tangannya dengan lembut meremas lenganku membangunkanku. Aku menggosok mataku dan membukanya. Aku terbaring. Aku menatap Jimin dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau mematahkan lehermu. Selain itu kau tidur begitu lelap aku ingin kau merasa nyaman."

Dia membuka sabuk pengaman dan meraih disebelahku untuk menekan tombol di samping tempat dudukku. Perlahan tempat dudukku menegak dan aku bisa melihat salah satu lampu jalan raya di Daegu didepanku.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidur sepanjang perjalanan. Pasti jadi perjalanan yang membosankan."

"Aku punya radio jadi tidak begitu sepi," jawab Jimin dengan seringai dan kemudian melihat lagi pada lampu jalan.

"Kemana kita pergi dari sini?"

"Lurus sampai kau melihat papan kayu besar bercat merah dan kemudian belok kiri. Letaknya rumah ketiga dari kanan dan setengah menuruni jalan."

Jimin mengikuti petunjukku dan kami tidak berkata apa apa. Aku masih tetap terjaga dan perutku terasa mual. Aku belum makan dan aku tahu itu akan menjadi masalah. Aku punya biskuit asin di tasku yang tadi diberikan Jin padaku. Tapi memasukkan salah satunya ke dalam mulutku di depan Jimin adalah ide yang buruk. Asin adalah salah satu pembuka rahasia terbesar.

Saat kami memasuki halaman rumah Wang _halmeonni_ aku berkeringat dingin. Aku akan sakit jika aku tidak memakan sesuatu. Aku membuka pintu untuk keluar sebelum Jimin bisa melihat wajahku. Wajahku mungkin paling tidak semakin pucat.

"Kau mau aku pergi bersamamu atau lebih baik aku tetap disini?" tanyanya.

"Oh, um... mungkin kau seharusnya di sini saja," jawabku.

Mobil Zhoumi ada disini jadi itu artinya dia mungkin juga ada disini. Aku tidak ingin Jimin dan Zhoumi bertengkar lagi. Aku juga tidak mempercayai Zhoumi untuk tetap menutup mulutnya tentang tes kehamilan itu. Aku menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah. Zhoumi membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar bahkan sebelum aku berjalan ke tangga terbawah. Wajahnya bercampur antara khawatir dan marah.

"Kenapa dia disini? Dia membawamu pulang, sekarang dia bisa pergi." gertak Zhoumi, melihat melaluiku ke arah Jimin.

Ya, ini adalah ide yang bagus karena Jimin tetap tinggal di mobil. Perutku bergulung dan aku menahan mual.

"Karena dia memberiku tumpangan. Tenanglah, Zhoumi. Kau tidak akan bertengkar dengannya. Kau temanku. Dia temanku. Ayo kau dan aku bicarakan ini di dalam. Aku harus mengambil barang-barangku."

Zhoumi mundur dan membiarkanku melaluinya kemudian dia mengikutiku ke dalam membiarkan pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu kau akan kembali bersamanya? Tes itu membawa hasil baik? Kau kembali padanya sekarang meskipun dia mematahkan hatimu dengan begitu buruk sampai kau kembali ke sini tiga hari yang lalu dalam kondisi kacau? Aku akan menjagamu Yoon. Kau tahu itu."

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikannya.

"Ini bukan karena aku yang hamil, Zhoumi. Dia adalah teman yang memberikanku tumpangan. Ya, kami lebih sebelumnya... sesuatu terjadi tapi sekarang tidak. Aku tidak pergi padanya. Aku mendapatkan lagi pekerjaanku di Busan dan tinggal bersama Jin untuk sementara. Kemudian aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan memulai hidup yang baru. Aku hanya tidak bisa tetap tinggal disini."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tinggal disini? _Sial_ Yoon, aku akan menikahimu hari ini. Tidak perlu ditanya. Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari hidup. Kau akan mengetahuinya. Aku membuat kekacauan ketika kita masih remaja dan terjadi sesuatu dengan Henry, dia tidak berarti apa-apa. Dia hanya pria yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Kau adalah apa yang aku inginkan. Aku telah mengatakan padamu selama bertahun-tahun. Tolong dengarkan aku," dia memohon.

"Zhoumi, hentikan. Kau temanku. Apa yang kita miliki telah lama berakhir. Aku mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan pada pria lain sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan. Malam itu semuanya berubah. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tidak akan pernah seperti itu lagi. Aku perlu berkemas dan aku harus melanjutkan lagi hidupku."

Zhoumi memukulkan tangannya pada dinding.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu. Ini belum berakhir. Kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja sendirian. Ini tidak aman."

Dia berhenti.

"Jadi benar kau hamil?" dia bertanya.

Aku tidak menjawab, Alih-alih aku berjalan ke kamar yang kutinggali sementara selama aku disini dan mulai mengepak koperku.

"Kau hamil," katanya, mengikutiku ke kamar.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya terfokus pada barang-barangku.

"Apakah dia tahu? Apakah anak artis itu akan mengambil tanggung jawabnya? Dia berbohong, Yoon. Bayi itu akan ada disini dan dia akan lari. Dia tidak akan bisa mengatasinya. Seorang bayi tidak cocok untuk hidupnya. Kau tahu itu. _Sial_ , semua akan tahu. Aku melihat rumah pantainya. Tidak ada seorangpun disana ketika sesuatu menjadi buruk. Mereka tidak akan peduli. Aku mungkin telah mengacau tapi aku tidak akan lari. Aku akan selalu ada disini."

Aku berbalik.

"Dia tidak tahu, oke. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan mengatakan padanya. Aku tidak ingin seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak putus asa."

Dia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk membantah ketika Wang _halmeonni_ masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku tidak menyadari dia ada di sini.

"Berhentilah memohon padanya, Zhoumi. Kau telah melakukan kesalahan, maka tanggunglah. Dia telah melanjutkan hidup. Hatinya telah melanjutkan hidup. Dia sudah menunjukkan pada kita semua kalau dia bisa pergi sekolah dan menjaga ibunya yang sakit dan dirinya."

Dia melihat dari Zhoumi dan aku dan sebuah senyuman sedih menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku sedih hati karena kau mendapat rintangan seperti ini untuk dilewati dan kamar ini selalu mejadi milikmu jika kau membutuhkannya. Tapi jika kau tetap ingin pergi maka aku merestui. Kau harus tetap berhati-hati."

Dia berjalan dan menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku mencintaimu seperti anakku sendiri. Selalu seperti itu," dia berbisik di rambutku.

Air mata menyengat mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu juga _Halmeonni_."

Dia mundur dan bergeser.

"Kau tetap harus mengabari," katanya dan hendak pergi kemudian menatapku.

"Setiap pria berhak tahu dia punya bayi. Meskipun jika dia tidak akan menjadi bagian dari bayi itu dia perlu tahu tentang itu. Pikirkanlah."

Dia keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Zhoumi dan aku sendirian lagi. Aku menaruh barang terakhirku di koper dan menutupnya. Meraih gagangnya, aku mengangkatnya. Mualku semakin buruk. Aku menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan.

" _Sial_ , Yoon. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Berikan itu padaku. Kau tidak seharusnya mengangkat barang berat. Lihat, kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Siapa yang akan memastikan kau dijaga dengan baik?"

Sahabat baikku yang telah kumiliki sepanjang hidupku telah kembali dan pria gila yang berfikir dirinya jatuh cinta dan siap mengorbankan hidupnya telah hilang.

"Aku bilang pada Jin. Dia tahu dan aku akan berhati-hati. Aku tidak berfikir. Semua ini baru bagiku. Dan aku pikir aku akan muntah."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" dia bertanya dengan kepanikan di wajahnya.

" _Krakers_ akan membantu."

Dia meletakkan koper ke bawah dan keluar kamar untuk mengambilkan biskuit _krakers_ untukku. Dia kembali kurang dari beberapa menit dengan sekotak _krakers_ asin dan gelas.

"Wang _halmeonni_ mendengarmu. Dia punya sekotak dan segelas air jahe yang telah di tuangkan. Dia bilang jahe akan meredakan perutmu."

"Terima kasih," jawabku dan duduk di ranjang memakan _krakers_ dan meneguk air jahe.

Tidak ada dari kami yang berbicara. Rasa mualku mulai berkurang dan aku telah belajar dari pengalaman untuk kemudian berhenti makan. Terlalu banyak dan aku akan memakannya lagi segera. Berdiri, aku memberikan kotak dan gelas pada Zhoumi.

"Letakkan saja. Aku akan membereskannya nanti."

Dia mengambil koperku.

"Berikan juga kotak itu padaku. Kau tidak bisa membawanya," katanya mengambil kotak yang berisi barang-barang yang tidak kubongkar dari kepindahan terakhirku.

Aku menarik tas kecil terakhir kepundakku dan dia mulai berjalan ke pintu tanpa berkata-kata. Aku mengikutinya berdoa dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ketika dia bertemu Jimin. Kami sampai di pintu kasa yang terhubung ke beranda depan dan dia berhenti. Meletakkan koperku ke bawah dia berbalik melihatku.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi bersamanya. Aku bilang padamu aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau punya aku, Yoon. Kau selalu punya aku."

Zhoumi percaya apa yang dia katakan. Aku bisa melihatnya di wajahnya. Tapi aku tahu yang lebih baik. Jika aku butuh seorang teman, Zhoumi ada disana tapi dia bukanlah penyelamat siapapun. Aku tidak membutuhkan satupun penyelamat. Aku punya diriku sendiri.

Aku menarik tasku lebih tinggi kepundakku dan berpikir hati-hati bagaimana menjelaskan ini padanya, sekali lagi. Aku telah mencoba segalanya. Dia tidak akan mengerti kenyataan. Mengingatkan kembali padanya bagaimana dia telah mengecewakanku ketika ibuku sakit dan aku yang begitu sendirian hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Aku harus melakukan ini."

Zhoumi mengerang putus asa dan menjalankan tangannya pada rambutnya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku untuk menjagamu. Itu sangat menyakitkan."

Dia tertawa kalah.

"Tapi kemudian, kenapa kau harus percaya? Aku membiarkanmu sendirian sebelumnya. Dengan ibumu... Aku masih anak-anak, Yoon. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu segalanya telah berbeda sekarang? Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Aku... Ya Tuhan, Yoon, aku menginginkanmu. Selalu dirimu."

Gumpalan terbentuk di tenggorokanku. Bukan karena aku mencintai dia tapi karena aku peduli padanya. Zhoumi adalah bagian terbesar dalam hidupku. Dia ada selama aku bisa mengingat. Aku menutup jarak di antara kami dan meraih tangannya.

"Tolong, mengertilah. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus menghadapinya. Biarkan aku pergi."

Zhoumi mengeluarkan nafas lelah.

"Aku selalu membiarkan kau pergi, Yoon. Kau pernah meminta padaku sebelumnya. Aku tetap mencoba tapi itu perlahan-lahan menghancurkanku."

Suatu hari dia akan berterima kasih padaku karena meninggalkannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Zhoumi. Tapi aku harus pergi. Dia sudah menungguku."

Zhoumi mengambil koperku dan membuka pintu dengan bahunya. Jimin keluar dari Rover segera setelah dia melihat kami.

"Jangan bilang apa-apa padanya, Zhoumi." bisikku.

Zhoumi mengangguk dan aku mengikutinya menuruni tangga. Jimin bertemu kami di bawah dan menatapku.

"Apakah ini semua barangmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku.

Zhoumi tidak mencoba bergerak untuk memberinya koper dan kotak. Otot di rahang Jimin mengetat dan aku tahu dia berusaha keras untuk bersikap baik.

"Berikan barang-barang itu padanya, Zhoumi," kataku sambil menyentuh punggungnya.

Zhoumi mendesah dan memberikan kotak dan koper pada Jimin yang mengambil keduanya dan berjalan menuju Rover.

"Kau harus mengatakan padanya," gumam Zhoumi ketika dia berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Tentu, pada akhirnya. Aku perlu memikirkan ini secara menyeluruh."

Zhoumi melihat ke arah mobilku.

"Kau meninggalkan mobilmu?"

"Kuharap kau mungkin bisa memperbaikinya dan menjualnya. Mungkin beberapa juta won bisa didapatkan. Kemudian kau bisa menyimpan separuhnya dan mengirimkan separuhnya padaku."

Zhoumi mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku akan menjual mobilnya, Yoon, tapi aku tidak akan mengambil uangnya. Aku akan mengirim semuanya."

Aku tidak mendebatnya. Dia perlu melakukan ini semua dan aku akan membiarkan dia melakukannya.

"Oke, baiklah. Tapi bisa kah kau setidaknya memberikannya sedikit untuk Wang _halmeonni_? Karena dia telah mengijinkanku tinggal disini dan semuanya."

Alis Zhoumi terangkat,

"Kau ingin _halmeonni_ pergi ke Busan dan ketempatmu di Gwangali untuk memukul pantatmu?"

Tersenyum, aku menutup jarak antara kami dan memegang pundaknya aku berjinjit dan mencium pipinya,

"Terima kasih, untuk segalanya," bisikku.

"Kau bisa kembali jika kau membutuhkanku. Selalu," suaranya pecah dan aku tahu aku harus pergi.

Aku mundur dan mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju Rover. Jimin telah membuka pintu penumpang ketika aku sampai disana dan dia menutupnya di belakangku. Aku melihat saat dia menatap pada Zhoumi sebelum pergi dan masuk ke tempat duduknya. Aku benar-benar akan melakukan ini. Meninggalkan semuanya yang aman dan mengambil langkah awal untuk menemukan tempatku di dunia.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Yoongi tampak seperti akan menangis dan aku takut untuk bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Ketakutanku itu karena kemungkinan dia akan berubah pikiran dan tinggal di Daegu dan aku baru bisa merasa tenang jika kami sampai dengan aman keluar dari perbatasan kota. Aku merasa terganggu melihat dia mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan erat di pangkuannya. Aku berharap dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, akhirnya aku tidak dapat menahan diriku sendiri.

Kebutuhanku untuk melindunginya telah mengambil alih. Dia mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku merasa hanya sedikit ketakutan,kurasa. Kali ini aku tahu aku tidak akan kembali. Aku juga tahu aku tidak memiliki ayah yang menunggu untuk membantuku. Meninggalkan Daegu kali ini ternyata lebih sulit."

"Kau memiliki aku," sahutku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatapku.

"Terima kasih. Aku perlu mendengar hal seperti itu sekarang."

 _Sial_ , aku akan merekamnya agar dia bisa memutarnya berulang-ulang jika itu akan membantu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian."

Dia tersenyum lemah padaku kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke jalan.

"Kau tahu aku bisa menyetir jika kau ingin tidur saat ini."

Gagasan bisa bebas untuk melihat dia seperti yang aku inginkan sungguh menggoda. Tapi dia mengharapkan aku untuk tidur dan aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku bersamanya hanya dengan tidur.

"Aku tidak ngantuk. Meskipun begitu terima kasih."

Aku melewati _drive-thru_ dan ingin mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan di pemberhentian sini. Dia tertidur dan aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, tapi dia pasti lapar.

"Aku kelaparan. Apa yang ingin kamu makan?" tanyaku.

"Um... aku... aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sup jagung, dengan jagung yang banyak."

Sup jagung? Dengan jagung yang banyak? Permintaan yang aneh. Tapi _sial_ , jika dia ingin sup jagung aku akan mencarikan sup itu untuknya.

"Sup jagung. Aku akan mencarikanmu restoran yang menyediakan sup jagung."

"Jika kau lapar silahkan saja berhenti dimanapun yang kamu inginkan. Aku bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan dimana saja."

Dia terdengar gugup lagi.

"Yoongi, aku akan mendapatkan sup jagung untukmu. Sup dengan jagung yang banyak," jawabku sambil melirik ke arahnya.

Aku memastikan diriku tersenyum jadi dia akan tahu kalau aku ingin mendapatkan sup jagung untuknya.

"Terima kasih," katanya dan menatap tangannya dipangkuannya lagi.

Kami tidak berbicara untuk sementara waktu tapi rasanya begitu menyenangkan hanya memiliki dia semobil denganku. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa seperti dia harus berbicara. Pintu keluar pertama aku mengikuti tanda petunjuk makanan.

"Sepertinya ada pilihan yang bagus di sini. Pilih tempatnya," kataku padanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu jika kamu tidak ingin keluar dan tetap ingin melakukan perjalanan, aku bisa makan sesuatu yang kubawa tadi di mobil."

Aku ingin melakukan perjalanan hari ini selama mungkin.

"Kita akan mendapatkan sup jagung itu," jawabku.

Tawa kecil mengejutkanku dan aku menoleh untuk melihat dia benar-benar tersenyum.

Membuatku melakukan hal itu lebih sering lagi adalah tujuan baruku.

.

.

.

Yoongi tertidur lagi, sudah larut malam ketika kami berhenti di tempat parkir di apartemen Jin. Aku sangat berhati-hati untuk menjaga percakapan kami agar lebih mudah. Setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam dalam keheningan yang nyaman saat itulah ia tertidur. Aku memarkirkan Rover di taman kemudian duduk bersandar dan menatapnya.

Aku berkali-kali melihatnya tidur selama perjalanan pulang. Hanya beberapa menit aku ingin bebas menonton dia tidur. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuatku khawatir. Apakah dia tidak cukup tidurnya?

Jin mungkin tahu. Aku bisa berbicara dengannya tentang hal itu. Mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Yoongi mungkin kurang bijaksana sekarang.

Sebuah ketukan lembut di jendelaku mengalihkan perhatianku dari Yoongi ke Namjoon yang sedang berdiri di luar mobil dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya. Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar sebelum ketukan Namjoon bisa membuatnya terbangun. Aku ingin membangunkannya sendiri dan aku tidak ingin ada penonton ketika aku melakukannya.

"Kau berencana untuk membangunkannya atau kau mempertimbangkan ingin menculiknya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Diam, _brengsek_."

Namjoon tertawa.

"Jin mencemaskannya, dia ingin Yoongi segera masuk ke dalam jadi dia bisa mendengar tentang perjalanannya. Aku akan membantumu untuk membawakan barang-barangnya jika kamu ingin membangunkannya dan membawanya ke dalam."

"Dia kelelahan. Jin bisa menunggu sampai besok."

Aku tidak ingin dia harus bangun untuk menjawab keusilan Jin. Dia jelas membutuhkan lebih banyak tidur dan dia juga membutuhkan lebih banyak makanan. Dia hampir tidak memakan sup jagungnya tadi. Aku sudah mencoba menawarkan makanan lagi tapi dia bilang dia tidak lapar. Hal itu harus diubah. Seperti _sandwich_ selai kacang _sialan_ waktu itu.

"Kalau begitu kau yang mengatakannya pada Jin," jawab Namjoon saat aku mengulurkan kotak di tangannya dan menarik koper keluar dari belakang.

"Aku bawa kopernya, kau yang membawa kotak ini dan aku akan membangunkannya."

" _Moment_ pribadi?"

Namjoon menyeringai dan aku mendorong kotak agak keras ke tangannya. Hal ini menyebabkan dia tersandung kebelakang hingga membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke sisi penumpang. Membangunkan dia dan membiarkan dia meninggalkanku bukanlah apa yang ingin kulakukan. Itu membuatku sangat ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika ini saatnya? Bagaimana jika Yoongi tidak pernah membiarkanku dekat dengannya seperti ini lagi? Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku akan melakukan secara perlahan tapi aku akan memastikan ini bukan untuk hubungan kami seperti yang dulu. Meskipun aku telah memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri sepanjang hari yang membuat semakin nyata, sulit untuk kembali ke jalan itu.

Aku melepaskan sabuknya. Dia nyaris tidak bangun. Sejumput rambut lepas dikening mulusnya membuat aku menyerah pada keinginan untuk menyentuhnya. Menjangkau sampai aku bisa mengusap rambutnya ke atas. Dia begitu sempurna. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku harus menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan dia kembali. Untuk membantu memulihkannya.

Kelopak matanya pelan-pelan terbuka dan tatapannya terkunci dengan mataku.

"Kita sudah sampai," bisikku, tidak ingin mengejutkannya.

Dia duduk dan memberiku senyum malu-malu.

"Maaf, aku tertidur lagi."

"Kau pasti membutuhkan istirahat lagi. Aku tidak keberatan."

Aku ingin tinggal di sana dan tetap memilikinya di dalam mobilku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku mundur kebelakang agar ia bisa keluar. Ingin menanyakan apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok dan pertanyaan itu sudah ada di ujung lidahku. Tapi aku tidak jadi menanyakannya. Dia belum siap untuk itu. Aku harus memberinya ruang.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok," kataku dan senyumnya gemetar.

"Oke, eh, ya, sampai jumpa. Dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah membantuku hari ini. Aku akan membayarmu untuk bensinnya."

 _Persetan._

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau uangmu. Aku senang bisa membantu."

Dia mau berkata lagi tapi tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. Dengan anggukan rapat ia berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke apartemen.

* * *

-TBC-

Preview: Chapter 9

-Yoongi POV-

"Jokwon memberitahuku, dia menduga... Kau sama seperti dirinya. Apa kau sudah menemui seorang dokter? Aku menduga itu Jimin. Apakah dia tahu? Karena jika dia sudah tahu dan kau disini bekerja padaku dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan leher _sialan_ -nya itu."

Dia tahu. Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak.

.

-Jimin POV-

"Jika ada orang yang memiliki masalah dengan Yoongi maka mereka harus berbicara denganku. Dia memiliki pekerjaan disini selama ia menginginkannya. Satu dari kalian bertiga mungkin tidak menyukainya tapi secara pribadi aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Jadi lupakan tentang hal itu. Dia tidak perlu omong kosong ini sekarang. Jadi mundurlah. Apakah kalian mengerti?"

Aku mengamatinya. Apa maksudnya dan mengapa ia bertindak sebagai pelindung Yoongi? Aku tidak menyukainya.


	9. Chapter 9

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 9

 **YOONGI POV**

Hari pertama kembali bekerja dan Jungkook menugaskanku di ruang makan. Untuk _shift_ sarapan dan makan siang. Tidak baik. Aku berdiri di luar dapur secara mental mempersiapkan diri untuk tidak berpikir tentang bau masakan. Bangun pagi disertai mual, aku memaksakan diriku untuk makan dua biskuit asin dan minum air jahe, hanya itu yang bisa masuk keperutku. Saat aku berjalan memasuki dapur, bau masakan masuk ke hidungku. _Bacon_... Oh Tuhan, daging babi asap itu...

"Kau tahu rasanya menyenangkan kalau kamu sebenarnya disuruh bekerja disana," gumam Jokwon dari belakangku.

Aku berbalik, terkejut melihatnya. Aku baru ingat ingin menanyakan tentang hal seputar kehamilan padanya. Dia sedang melihatku sambil tersenyum geli kepadaku.

"Para juru masak tidak begitu buruk. Kau akan bisa mengatasi teriakannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Selain itu, terakhir kali kau membuat mereka akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat bertanya hal ini ketika kami baru bertemu lagi dan di hari pertamaku bekerja.

"Kau benar. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Kurasa, aku hanya belum siap pada orang-orang yang akan mengajukan pertanyaan kepadaku."

Ya, sebenarnya bukan itu tepatnya namun hal itu juga bukan suatu kebohongan. Jokwon membuka pintu dan bau masakan menusuk hidungku. Telur, _bacon_ , sosis, lemak. Oh, tidak. Tubuhku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan perutku seperti diaduk-aduk.

"Aku, eh, ingin ke kamar kecil dulu," jelasku dan berjalan menuju toilet karyawan secepat yang aku bisa tanpa harus berlari.

Hal itu akan terlihat lebih mencurigakan. Aku menghiraukan Jokwon yang mengernyitkan dahi dan memanggilku. Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan suara 'klik' pintu tertutup saat aku berlutut di lantai keramik yang dingin. Aku meraih toilet ketika semua yang aku makan tadi malam dan pagi ini kembali keluar. Aku terus muntah tapi sudah tidak ada lagi yang keluar kemudian aku berdiri masih merasa lemas. Aku membasahi tisu _towel_ untuk membersihkan wajahku.

 _T-shirt_ polo putihku melekat dibadanku karena keringat yang keluar diseluruh tubuhku. Aku perlu mengganti kaosku. Aku berkumur dengan obat kumur yang ada di atas meja dan meluruskan kaosku sebaik mungkin. Barangkali tak seorangpun akan memperhatikan. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku cukup menahan napasku sementara aku berada di dapur. Itulah yang akan kulakukan. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam setiap kali akan memasuki dapur. Aku harus mengatasi hal ini.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, mataku terpaku pada Jungkook. Dia berdiri bersandar di dinding menghadap toilet dengan tangan disilangkan di dadanya sedang mengamatiku. _Sial._ Sepertinya aku terlambat bekerja.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku terlambat. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar sebelum aku mulai bekerja. Aku berjanji ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku akan pulang terlambat untuk menebusnya…"

"Kantorku. Sekarang," bentaknya dan berbalik berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Detak jantungku semakin naik dan aku mengikuti dengan cepat dibelakangnya. Aku tidak ingin Jungkook marah padaku. Aku menginginkan pekerjaan ini selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Saat ini aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri ingin tetap tinggal disini dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan, aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi. Belum.

Jungkook membuka pintu untukku dan aku melangkah masuk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong jangan memecatku. Aku hanya…"

"Aku tidak memecatmu." Jungkook menyela kata-kataku.

Oh...

"Jokwon memberitahuku, dia menduga... Kau sama seperti dirinya. Apa kau sudah menemui seorang dokter? Aku menduga itu Jimin. Apakah dia tahu? Karena jika dia sudah tahu dan kau disini bekerja padaku dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan leher _sialan_ -nya itu."

Dia tahu. Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan panik. Aku harus menghentikan ini. Jungkook tidak mungkin tahu. Tidak seorangpun yang boleh tahu kecuali Jin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah?"

Ketidakpercayaan dalam nada suaranya begitu menakutkan. Dia jelas tidak mempercayai kebohongan ini. Tapi aku memiliki bayi untuk dilindungi.

"Dia tidak tahu."

Kebenaran keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu, belum. Aku sendiri yang harus menemukan cara untuk melakukan ini. Kita berdua tahu Jimin tidak menginginkan ini. Keluarganya akan membenci hal seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa memiliki bayiku yang akan dibenci oleh siapapun. Tolong mengertilah," pintaku .

Jungkook mengutuk sambil bergumam dan membawa tangannya ke sela-sela rambutnya.

"Dia layak untuk mengetahui hal ini, Yoongi."

Ya, benar. Tapi saat bayi ini dibuat, aku tidak tahu seberapa tercemarnya dunia kami berdua. Rasanya begitu mustahil bagi kami untuk memiliki hubungan.

"Mereka membenciku. Mereka membenci ibuku. Aku tidak bisa. Hanya, tolong beri aku waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa melakukan ini tanpa bantuan. Pada akhirnya aku akan memberitahunya tapi aku harus tenang dulu dan siap pergi setelah aku mengatakannya. Kali ini aku tidak mengutamakan keinginanku atau keinginannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk bayi ini."

Cemberut Jungkook semakin dalam. Kami berdiri tanpa bicara selama beberapa menit.

"Aku tidak menyukainya tetapi itu bukan masalahku untuk memberitahunya. Cepat ganti kaosmu dan keluar untuk menemui Woori. Kau bisa membawa troli minuman berkeliling hari ini. Beritahu aku kapan bau dapur tidak begitu banyak menimbulkan masalah."

Aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku di sekeliling tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Dia tidak memaksaku untuk memberitahu siapapun dan dia membebaskanku agar tidak perlu menyajikan sarapan. Aku dulu suka _bacon_ tapi sekarang... Aku hanya tidak bisa menghadapi itu sekarang.

"Terima kasih. Makan malam bukan hal yang buruk. Hanya pagi dan kadang-kadang sore hari saja aku mual."

"Oke, aku catat itu. Aku akan menempatkanmu pada _shift_ malam di ruang makan. Minggu ini kau hanya bekerja di lapangan golf. Tapi jangan kepanasan. Simpan es atau sesuatu untuk mendinginkanmu. Bisakah aku memberitahu Woori?"

"Jangan," jawabku sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Dia tidak boleh tahu. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu. _Please._ "

Jungkook mendesah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Jokwon jelas sudah tahu, kamu bisa bertanya padanya apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menjaga kondisimu saat ini. Dan jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu sebaiknya kau memberitahuku... kalau kau tidak ingin Jimin tahu."

"Oke. Terima kasih."

Jungkook tersenyum kaku ke arahku.

"Sampai ketemu lagi."

Aku dibebaskan. Jadwal sisa minggu ini aku ditempatkan bekerja membawa keliling troli bir. Aku bekerja sehari penuh karena ada sebuah turnamen dalam seminggu ini dari hari Sabtu. Aku sangat senang tentang hal itu. Uang tip akan menjadi banyak. Dan meskipun panasnya begitu menyengat seharian berada di luar di lapangan golf, hal itu lebih baik daripada berada di AC dengan bau _bacon_ atau daging berminyak yang membuatku lari ingin muntah.

.

.

.

 _Hall_ itu menjadi semakin sibuk sejak aku meninggalkannya. Menurut Woori, anggota klub datang hanya selama liburan musim panas, mereka semua tinggal disini sekarang. Jin dan aku menjalankan dua troli minuman yang berbeda di tempat orang-orang yang kehausan. Jungkook jarang di lapangan jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir dia terus mengawasiku. Dia sibuk bekerja. Namjoon mengatakan pada Jin bahwa Jungkook berusaha untuk membuktikan kepada ayahnya kalau ia siap untuk dipromosikan. Setelah aku mengisi minuman di troli lagi untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini, aku kembali ke lubang golf pertama untuk melakukan putaranku yang berikutnya.

Aku segera mengenali bagian belakang kepala Hoseok. Dia sedang bermain dengan... Taehyung. Aku tahu hari ini pasti datang, tapi aku belum siap untuk itu. Aku selalu bisa melewatkan lubang golf ini dan membiarkan Jin menangani mereka di putaran yang berikutnya tapi itu hanya akan menunda sesuatu yang pasti akan terjadi.

Aku menghentikan troliku dan Hoseok berbalik menghadap ke arahku. Dia tampak seperti sedang melakukan percakapan serius dengan Taehyung. Kerutan di wajah Hoseok memperlihatkan dia sangat frustrasi dan tidak nyaman. Dia tersenyum tapi aku bisa mengatakan itu dipaksakan.

"Kami tidak haus, Yoongi. Kau bisa pergi ke lubang golf berikutnya," seru Hoseok.

Kepala Taehyung tersentak saat mendengar namaku disebut dan wajahnya cemberut penuh kebencian pada saat aku menggeser untuk memutar troli. Mungkin insting pertamaku memang benar. Seharusnya aku tidak berhenti.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin sesuatu."

Saat mendengar suara Jimin jantungku berdebar sedikit gila dan hanya dia yang bisa membuat itu terjadi. Aku menoleh ke arah suaranya dan melihatnya berlari ke arahku dengan menggunakan setelan celana pendek biru pucat dan kaos polo putih. Dia tidak pernah berhenti membuatku terpukau karena dia bisa terlihat begitu luar biasa tampan dengan pakaiannya yang rapi.

Para pemuda di Daegu tidak pernah berpakaian seperti ini. Mereka bermain golf dengan mengenakan jinsnya, topi baseball dan apapun _t-shirt_ yang ada atau kemeja flanel yang baru keluar dari pengering saat itu. Tapi Jimin membuatnya tampak seksi seperti sesuatu yang membuat air liur menetes.

"Aku butuh minuman," katanya sambil tersenyum santai setelah ia mendekati troliku.

Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Dua hari aku tidak melihatnya. Semenjak perjalanan kami.

"Seperti biasa?"

Aku bertanya sambil melangkah keluar dari troli, hanya saja aku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Dia tidak mundur dan dada kami begitu dekat sampai menyentuh satu sama lain. Aku melirik ke arahnya.

"Ya. Akan terasa menyegarkan," jawabnya tapi tidak pindah.

Matanya juga tetap terkunci kepadaku. Salah satu dari kami harus ada yang bergerak dan mengalihkan pandangan mata di kontes saling menatap ini. Aku tahu itu seharusnya aku. Aku tidak bisa membuat dia mempercayai sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku bergeser melewatinya dan berjalan ke bagian belakang troli untuk mengambilkan _Corona_ -nya. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil satu es dan aku merasa dia bergerak di belakangku. _Sialan._ Dia tidak membuat ini menjadi lebih mudah. Menegakkan tubuh, aku tidak melihat ke belakang atau berbalik. Dia terlalu dekat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyaku dengan pelan.

Aku tidak ingin Taehyung atau Hoseok mendengar kami.

"Aku merindukanmu," responnya yang sederhana.

Sambil menutup mataku dengan erat-erat, aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan kegilaan yang dia kirimkan kedalam ke jantungku. Aku juga merindukannya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat kebenaran pergi menjauh. Mengatakan bahwa aku merindukannya bukan hal yang cerdas. Aku tidak perlu membiarkan dia mempercayai hal-hal yang bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Ambil minumanmu dan ayolah cepat," bentak Taehyung dari belakangnya.

Hal seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku pergi. Aku tidak siap untuk serangan secara lisan dari Taehyung. Tidak hari ini.

"Mundur, Taehyung," Jimin menggeram dan aku menyerahkan _Corona_ kepadanya dan bergerak dengan cepat kembali ke kursi pengemudi.

"Yoongi, tunggu," kata Jimin, sekali lagi mengikuti aku.

"Jangan lakukan ini," pintaku.

"Aku tidak bisa menangani dia."

Dia meringis kemudian mengangguk sebelum mundur untuk menjauh. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dia dan menjalankan troli. Tanpa melihat lagi kebelakang lalu aku menuju ke lubang golf berikutnya.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan kepadamu kemarin, Taehyung?"

Bentakku setelah Yoongi dan trolinya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau begitu menyedihkan. Aku mencoba untuk membantumu agar tidak terlihat seperti _pecundang_ yang dimabuk cinta."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia mendorongku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki semua kemarahan yang dimiliki sebagian besar saudara laki-laki yang secara fisik menyakiti saudara mereka ketika kami masih muda. Tapi sekarang aku mengalaminya. Hoseok melangkah di depanku menjadi penghalang diantara kami.

"Wow. Kau harus mundur dan tenang."

Tatapanku bergeser dari Taehyung ke Hoseok. Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Bukankah dia membenci Taehyung.

"Menyingkirlah. Ini antara aku dan adikku," aku mengingatkannya.

Dia tidak pernah membela dia sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika ayahnya menikah dengan ibu kami, ia pada memastikan kami semua bahwa ia membenci pernah bahkan ada keterikatan saudara jauh di antara mereka berdua.

"Dan kau harus melewati aku untuk mendapatkan adikmu," jawab Hoseok mengambil langkah ke arahku.

"Karena sekarang kau tidak memikirkan perasaan siapapun kecuali Yoongi. Ingat bagaimana keberadaan Yoongi sangat mempengaruhi Taehyung. Kau dulu mempedulikan itu."

Apa-apaan ini. Apakah aku berhalusinasi? Kapan Hoseok mulai membela Taehyung?

"Aku tahu persis bagaimana pengaruh Yoongi terhadap Taehyung. Tapi aku sedang mencoba untuk menjelaskan padanya bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan Yoongi. Taehyung membenci orang yang salah begitu lama, dia tidak bisa membuang perasaan itu. Apa sih yang salah denganmu? Kau sudah tahu ini. Kau orang yang membela Yoongi ketika dia pertama kali muncul disini. Kau tidak pernah percaya bahwa ini kesalahannya. Sejak semula kau melihat dia tidak bersalah dalam hal ini."

Hoseok bergeser tidak nyaman kemudian melirik kembali ke arah Taehyung yang matanya sudah membulat seperti tatakan cangkir.

"Kau membuatnya rapuh, Jimin. Sepanjang hidupnya kau melindunginya. Dia bergantung padamu. kemudian kau pergi dan melepaskan dan memusatkan seluruh perhatianmu pada Yoongi dan berharap Taehyung baik-baik saja. Dia mungkin sudah dewasa tapi dia sudah menjadi sangat tergantung padamu sepanjang hidupnya, dia tidak tahu cara lain. Jika kamu tidak begitu fokus ingin mendapatkan Yoongi kembali, kamu akan melihat hal ini."

Aku mendorong Hoseok keluar dari hadapanku dan tatapanku tertuju pada adikku. Aku tidak butuh dikuliahinya bahkan jika ada beberapa kebenaran disana. Dalam hati aku merasa senang bahwa mereka berdua akhirnya menemukan kesamaan. Setelah semua ini mungkin Hoseok akan mempedulikannya. Kami telah tinggal di rumah yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Kami sama-sama saling mengabaikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung. Kau tahu itu. Tapi kau tidak bisa meminta aku untuk memilih. Ini tidak adil."

Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya. Itu posisi menantangnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mencintai kami berdua. Aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Dia menodongkan pistol padaku, Jimin! Kamu melihatnya. Dia gila. Dia akan menembakku. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintainya dan mencintaiku? Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Dia tidak akan pernah menembakmu. Dia menodongkan pistol pada Hoseok juga. Hoseok bisa melupakannya. Dan ya aku bisa mencintai kalian berdua. Aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda."

Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya ke Hoseok dan tersenyum sedih. Itu bahkan terlihat semakin aneh.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkanku, Hoseok. Aku menyerah. Dia memilih mencintainya daripada aku dan mengabaikan perasaanku."

"Taehyung, tolong dengarkan dia. Ayolah. Dia memiliki satu alasan," kata Hoseok padanya dengan nada lembut yang tidak pernah kudengar saat dia berbicara dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya.

"Tidak. Aku benci dia. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia menyakiti Jimin sekarang dan aku lebih membencinya karena itu," Taehyung menjerit.

Aku melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada yang mendengarnya dan melihat Jungkook berjalan ke arah kami. _Sial._ Hoseok berbalik dan mengikuti arah tatapanku.

"Ah, _sial_ ," gumamnya.

Jungkook berhenti di depan kami dan melihat dari Taehyung, Hoseok kemudian aku.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya tapi cukup untuk mengetahui yang kalian bicarakan ini tentang apa," katanya, tatapannya tetap fokus tertuju padaku.

"Biarkan aku mengatakan ini menjadi sangat jelas. Kita semua sudah berteman sejak lama hampir sebagian besar dari hidup kita. Aku tahu dinamika keluarga kalian."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taehyung dengan geraman muak yang keluar dari bibirnya kemudian kembali padaku.

"Jika ada orang yang memiliki masalah dengan Yoongi maka mereka harus berbicara denganku. Dia memiliki pekerjaan disini selama ia menginginkannya. Satu dari kalian bertiga mungkin tidak menyukainya tapi secara pribadi aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Jadi lupakan tentang hal itu. Dia tidak perlu omong kosong ini sekarang. Jadi mundurlah. Apakah kalian mengerti?"

Aku mengamatinya. Apa maksudnya dan mengapa ia bertindak sebagai pelindung Yoongi? Aku tidak menyukainya. Darahku mulai mendidih dan aku mengepalkan tanganku di samping tubuhku. Apakah dia pikir dia bisa bergerak untuk mendekatinya sekarang? Muncul ketika Yoongi sedang rentan dan menjadi pahlawan? Tentu saja tidak boleh. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Yoongi milikku. Jungkook tidak menunggu jawaban. Sebaliknya ia meninggalkan kami.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki saingan," gerutu Taehyung.

Hoseok mendekatinya dan menempatkan Taehyung di belakangnya lagi.

"Cukup, Taehyung," bisiknya kemudian ia melihat ke arahku.

Aku sudah selesai dengan masalah ini. Aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan mereka berdua sekarang. Aku melemparkan stik golf-ku ke bawah dan pergi menyusul Jungkook. Dia pasti mendengar atau merasakan kemarahanku juga merebak karena ia berhenti tepat sebelum ia sampai di _clubhouse_ dan berbalik lalu menatapku. Salah satu alisnya ditarik ke atas seolah-olah ia merasa geli. Hal itu hanya membuatku bertambah marah.

"Kita berdua menginginkan hal yang sama. Kenapa kau tidak mengambil napas panjang dan menenangkan diri?" kata Jungkook sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Jauhi dia. Apa kau dengar aku? Menjauhlah _sialan._ Yoongi mencintaiku, dia hanya sedang bingung dan terluka. Dia juga sangat rentan. Jadi tolong aku, ya Tuhan, jika kamu berpikir kau akan mengambil keuntungan dari kondisinya saat ini, aku akan memukulmu sampai kau tidak bisa bangun."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan peringatanku. Mungkin aku perlu membuatnya terpengaruh.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bertindak gila seperti ini dalam hidupmu. Aku memahaminya. Tapi Taehyung membenci dia. Jika kau mencintai Yoongi maka kau harus melindunginya dari racun yang menetes dari taring adikmu. Atau aku yang akan melakukannya."

Aku merasa seperti dia menampar wajahku. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, ia membuka pintu di belakangnya dan masuk ke dalam. Aku menatap pintu yang tertutup selama beberapa menit sebelum bergerak. Aku akan kehilangan salah satu dari mereka. Aku mencintai adikku tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dia akan memaafkanku. Sedangkan Yoongi... aku bisa kehilangan Yoongi untuk selamanya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

* * *

-TBC-

[Haiii reader-nim yang masih setia ngikutin ff ini :)]

[Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan n de-el-el yg ada hehehe.]

[FF ini memang 'panjang' kisahnya, estimasi endingnya belum bisa dipastikan tapi sampai sekarang aku udah ngerjain sampai chapter 12++.]

[Apa kalian mulai bosen bacanya? Karena tbh dari semua project FF yang aku kerjain, FF ini adalah anak emasku bgt bgt n aku gak mau ngecewain para reader-nim. Saran dari kalian sangat membantu untuk proses kelanjutan ff ini.]

[Apa perlu aku hiatuskan saja dulu ff ini? Karena cukup banyak komplain dari ff ini tapi maunya juga cepat update n cepat selesai.]

[Aku sepertinya perlu baca, rombak berulang kali biar jadi lebih baik n nyaman kalian baca... n itu makan waktu lebih lama. Salah satu alasan fast update-ku jadi terkadang molor.]

[Apapun saran kalian (not bashing please) akan aku terima. Yes, I think I'm abit down right now ;-; *mellow dikit boleh kan uhuk*]

[Next chapter aku slow update dulu ya, harap maklum :') gomawo~]

.

Preview: Chapter 10

-Yoongi POV-

"Maukah anda melibatkan ayahnya?"

Apakah dia mau? Bisakah aku mengatakan ini padanya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, saya tidak berpikir dia akan mau."

.

-Jimin POV-

Benarkah? Apakah aku bermimpi melihat itu atau apakah dia... dia benar-benar begitu? Aku menyelipkan satu jari sampai ke telapak tangannya dan membelai bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya. Dia gemetar lagi. _Sial_. Dia terpengaruh oleh sentuhanku.


	10. Chapter 10

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 10

 **YOONGI POV**

Jin mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas tanganku. Dia berada disampingku ketika aku duduk menunggu di dalam ruang dokter. Aku kencing di wadah kecil dan sekarang kami menunggu untuk mendengar hasilnya. Jantungku berpacu. Ada kemungkinan tapi sangat tipis kalau aku mungkin tidak hamil.

Aku sudah mencari tahu mengenai hal itu kemarin dari Jokwon. Dari apa yang telah aku alami, Jokwon langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat padaku. Namun diriku masih tidak ingin meyakini semuanya. Tes kehamilan di rumah bisa saja salah dan bisa saja aku merasa sakit karena dibenakku berpikir aku hamil.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang perawat masuk ke dalam. Dia tersenyum saat melirik dari Jin lalu ke arahku.

"Selamat. Hasilnya positif, anda hamil."

Jin meremas erat tanganku. Aku sudah tahu ini jauh di lubuk hatiku tetapi mendengar perawat mengatakannya membuat hal itu menjadi lebih nyata.

Aku tidak akan menangis. Bayiku tidak perlu tahu kalau aku menangis ketika aku tahu aku hamil. Aku menginginkan dia baik laki-laki atau perempuan, dan dia akan selalu merasa dicintai. Ini bukan hal yang buruk dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Aku ingin memiliki keluarga. Aku akan segera memiliki satu lagi. Seseorang yang mencintaiku tanpa syarat.

"Dokter akan masuk untuk memeriksa anda beberapa menit lagi. Kami harus memeriksa darahmu juga. Apakah anda pernah mengalami kram atau perdarahan?"

"Pernah ada bercak darah sekali. Tidak pernah lagi. Sekarang sebetulnya aku merasa kesulitan, mual. Bau-bauan yang menyebabkan itu," jelasku padanya.

Perawat itu mengangguk dan menulis di _clipboard_ -nya.

"Memang itu gejala yang bisa terjadi, tapi hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang berarti kehamilan anda baik-baik saja. Sakit tapi tidak apa-apa."

Jin mendengus.

"Kau tidak melihat saat dia muntah tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja tentang hal itu."

Perawat itu tersenyum.

"Ya, saya bisa mengingat hari-hari seperti itu. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan."

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepadaku.

"Maukah anda melibatkan ayahnya?"

Apakah dia mau? Bisakah aku mengatakan ini padanya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, saya tidak berpikir dia akan mau."

Senyum sedih terlihat di wajah perawat itu saat ia mengangguk dan membuat catatan lain di _clipboard_ -nya sambil mengatakan padaku kalau dia sudah begitu sering melihat hal seperti ini.

"Apakah anda menggunakan alat kontrasepsi sebelum anda hamil? Mungkin kondom, atau pil?" tanya Perawat.

Aku tidak melihat ke arah Jin. Mungkin aku tidak menginginkan dia disini setelah semua ini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Perawat itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Sama sekali tidak? Anda sudah tahu bukan kalau kondisi anda memiliki kemungkinan untuk hamil setiap saat?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi tidak kupikirkan. Kupikir itu hal yang tidak mungkin terlalu mudah terjadi? Dan tidak, sama sekali tidak. Maksudku, beberapa kali dia menggunakan kondom tapi pernah beberapa kali kami tidak menggunakannya. Dia menarik keluar saat… tapi sekali dia tidak melakukannya."

Jin menegang di sampingku. Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh? Itu sebuah fakta yang kutinggalkan dari ceritaku. Perawat itu mengangguk.

"Oke. Dokter akan segera datang," jawabnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini.

Jin menyentakkan lenganku yang membuatku melihat ke arahnya.

"Dia tidak menggunakan kondom? Apakah dia gila? _Sialan!_ Dia seharusnya sudah memikirkan untuk menanyakan apakah kau hamil atau minimal memikirkan kesehatan kalian berdua. Dasar _brengsek._ Di sini aku merasa kasihan padanya karena dia tidak tahu kalau dia akan menjadi seorang ayah dan dia tidak menggunakan kondom _sialan._ Dia seharusnya sudah menghubungimu dalam empat minggu untuk memastikan apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dasar _idiot._ "

Jin berjalan mondar-mandir di depanku sekarang. Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan tentang hal ini? Aku hanya merasa seperti bersalah dalam situasi ini.

Jimin jelas tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa atau memiliki kemungkinan untuk hamil, dan… mengingat bagaimana aku benar-benar telanjang, menaiki tubuhnya dan mengacaukan otaknya di malam itu.

Dia seorang pria dan berhenti untuk mengenakan kondom adalah hal terakhir di pikirannya. Aku tidak memberinya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Namun, menceritakan secara rinci pada Jin tentang kehidupan _seks_ -ku dan Jimin, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Jadi aku menutup mulutku.

"Dia pantas menerimanya. Dia seharusnya mengecek keadaanmu. Jangan bilang pada si _tolol_ itu. Dia pikir dia bisa berhubungan _seks_ dan tidak menggunakan kondom, ia bisa hidup dalam ketidaktahuan dengan semua yang kupedulikan. Aku akan berada disini untukmu. Aku dan kamu. Kita akan mengatasinya."

Jin tampak siap menaklukkan dunia saat ini. Hal itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku tidak akan berada di Busan saat bayi ini lahir. Kalau saja aku bisa. Aku ingin bayiku memiliki orang lain yang mencintainya. Jin akan menjadi seorang paman yang sangat baik. Pikiran itu membuatku sedih. Senyumku menghilang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal," kata Jin menjatuhkan tangannya dari pinggangnya dengan raut wajahnya penuh prihatin.

"Tidak. Kau tidak membuatku kesal. Aku hanya berharap... aku hanya berharap aku tidak harus pergi. Aku ingin bayiku mengenalmu."

Jin berjalan mendekat dan memeluk bahuku lalu meremasnya.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku dimana kamu akan tinggal dan aku akan datang melihat kalian berdua sepanjang waktu. Atau kamu bisa tinggal dan hidup denganku. Ketika bayi ini lahir, Jimin pasti sudah menghilang. Dia tidak tinggal di Busan untuk melewatkan musim panas. Kita akan punya waktu untuk membuat kalian berdua hidup menetap sebelum ia kembali. Coba pikirkan tentang hal itu. Jangan takut atas keputusan terakhirmu sekarang."

Benarkah Jimin akan pergi? Apakah dia menyerah padaku dan meninggalkan Busan? Ataukah dia akan tinggal? Hatiku terasa sakit memikirkan dia meninggalkan aku. Sepertinya aku sangat tahu hal itu tidak akan berhasil, aku ingin dia berjuang untukku. Aku ingin dia menemukan cara agar kita bisa bersama lagi meskipun aku tahu itu sesuatu yang mustahil.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian kami kembali ke apartemen Jin dan aku memiliki vitamin _prenatal_ dan beberapa brosur tentang kehamilan yang sehat. Aku menyelipkannya ke dalam koperku. Aku butuh mandi air hangat dan tidur siang. Jin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sekali dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dia memegang telepon dengan satu tangannya dan tersenyum seperti orang _idiot_.

"Kau tidak akan percaya tentang hal ini," dia berhenti sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya.

"Jungkook baru saja menelepon. Dia mengatakan kondominium itu akan menjadi milik kita dengan biaya yang sama dengan yang aku bayar sekarang untuk apartemen ini. Dia mengatakan hal itu tambahan pada pekerjaan karena memiliki dua karyawan yang tinggal di area klubnya akan sangat membantu. Dia juga mengatakan kita berdua tidak akan memiliki pekerjaan jika kita mencoba untuk menolak tawaran itu."

Aku merosot ke bawah, duduk di atas toilet yang tertutup dan menatap ke arahnya. Dia melakukan ini karena aku hamil. Ini adalah caranya untuk membantuku. Suatu saat aku ingin berteriak kepadanya dan memeluk lehernya. Air mata menyengat di mataku.

"Apakah dia masih di telepon?" aku bertanya ketika aku menyadari Jin masih memegangnya di dekat telinganya.

"Tidak, ini Namjoon. Dia mengatakan ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau tidak... seperti menemui Jungkook untuk kencan atau apapun itu kan?" tanyanya perlahan.

Itu pasti pertanyaan dari Namjoon. Dia mengulanginya seolah dia tidak mempercayai hal itu bahkan saat mengatakannya.

"Bisakah kamu _mute_ sebentar teleponnya?" aku bertanya kepadanya dengan suara pelan.

Matanya melebar dan dia mengangguk. Begitu teleponnya sudah dinonaktifkan, dia menatapku seolah dia tidak mengenali aku. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku berhubungan dengan Jungkook disaat aku sedang mengandung bayi Jimin? Tentu saja tidak.

"Jin, dia tahu. Jungkook sudah tahu."

Kesadarannya muncul dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Dia menempatkan aku di _shift_ pagi di ruang makan. Di dapur... baunya seperti _bacon_."

Jin membuat huruf "O" besar dengan mulutnya dan mengangguk. Dia paham. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyalakan teleponnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi antara Jungkook dengan Yoongi. Dia baru saja menjadi seorang teman bagi Yoongi dan hanya ingin membantunya. Itu saja."

Jin memutar matanya pada apa yang dikatakan Namjoon lalu menyebutnya gila kemudian menutup telepon.

"Oke, jadi dia tahu kamu mengandung bayi Jimin dan dia memberi kita sebuah kondominium dengan harga yang sangat murah? Sepertinya ini hal terbaik yang pernah ada. Tunggu sampai kamu melihat tempat itu. Jika saja ia membiarkan kita tinggal setelah bayinya lahir, kamarmu cukup besar untuk menempatkan sebuah _box_ bayi. Sangat sempurna."

Aku tidak bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Saat ini aku hanya ingin pergi mencari Jungkook dan berbicara dengannya. Jika aku akan meninggalkan kota ini empat bulan lagi, aku tidak ingin kesepakatan ini batal untuk Jin. Aku harus memastikannya sebelum aku membiarkan dia terlalu bersemangat.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Namjoon menelepon untuk memberitahuku bahwa kedua pria itu pindah ke kondominium di properti klub hari ini. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak insiden di lapangan golf. Bukan karena kurangnya aku mencoba. Beberapa kali aku telah berusaha untuk menempatkan diriku di rute pekerjaannya di klub tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Aku bahkan mampir kemarin tapi dia sudah pulang.

Woori mengatakan ia dan Jin libur jadi aku menduga mereka pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama.

Aku berhenti di apartemen Jin dan langsung melihat mobil Jungkook. Apa sih yang dia lakukan disini? Aku menyentakkan pintu terbuka dan berjalan menuju ke apartemennya ketika aku mendengar suara Yoongi.

Berbalik arah, aku berjalan menghampiri mobil Jungkook sampai aku melihat Jungkook sedang bersandar di dinding di samping mobilnya yang dia parkir dan wajahnya terlihat tersenyum saat mendengarkan Yoongi berbicara. Hal itu yang membuatku ingin membunuhnya.

"Jika kau yakin, aku mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Yoongi pelan seolah-olah dia tidak ingin ada yang mendengarnya.

"Positif," jawab Jungkook saat mengalihkan pandangan matanya lalu bertemu dengan tatapanku.

Senyum di wajahnya langsung menghilang. Yoongi menoleh melirik lewat bahunya. Wajahnya tampak terkejut saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku yang terluka.

Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak berada di sini sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu dan menakutinya tapi aku benar-benar dekat dengan kemarahan, ingin memukul seorang Jeon Jungkook tanpa berpikir.

Mengapa mereka berbicara hanya berdua? Apa yang dia maksud dengan positif?

"Jimin?" kata Yoongi, berjalan menjauhi Jungkook dan mendekatiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jungkook tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku yakin dia datang untuk membantu. Aku akan pergi sebelum wajah cemberutnya yang tampak jelek itu membunuhku."

Dia meninggalkan kami. Bagus.

"Apa kau disini untuk membantu kami pindah?" tanyanya, mengamatiku dengan hati-hati.

"Ya," jawabku.

Ketegangan meninggalkanku saat mesin BMW Jungkook menyala dan ia pergi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami akan pindah?"

"Namjoon meneleponku," jawabku.

Dia menggeser kakinya dengan gugup. Aku benci bahwa aku membuatnya gelisah.

"Aku ingin membantu, Yoongi. Aku minta maaf tentang Taehyung pada waktu itu. Aku sudah bicara dengan dia. Dia tidak akan…"

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuknya. Aku tidak berpikiran buruk terhadapmu. Aku mengerti."

Tidak, dia tidak mengerti. Aku bisa melihatnya di matanya bahwa dia tidak memahaminya. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangannya. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya. Entah kenapa, dia gemetar saat jari-jariku menyentuh telapak tangannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, cara yang sama dengan yang aku inginkan.

"Yoongi," kataku lalu berhenti karena aku tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus kukatakan.

Sebenarnya sudah terlalu banyak yang ingin kukatakan sekarang. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari tangan kami ke arahku dan aku bisa melihat ada gairah disana. Benarkah? Apakah aku bermimpi melihat itu atau apakah dia... dia benar-benar begitu? Aku menyelipkan satu jari sampai ke telapak tangannya dan membelai bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya. Dia gemetar lagi. _Sial_. Dia terpengaruh oleh sentuhanku.

Aku melangkah lebih dekat dan menjalankan tanganku perlahan-lahan naik ke lengannya. Aku menunggu dia untuk mendorongku menjauh dan aku berharap dialah yang membuat jarak diantara kami. Ketika tanganku sudah cukup tinggi ibu jariku menyentuh sisi dadanya dan dia mencengkeram tanganku yang bebas sambil bergidik. Apa-apaan ini?

"Yoongi," bisikku, menekan punggungnya sampai dia menempel ke dinding bata gedung apartemen dan dadaku beberapa inci bersentuhan dengan dadanya.

Dia tidak mendorongku untuk menjauh dan kelopak matanya tampak sayu saat ia menatap dadaku. Napasnya berat. Potongan leher pada kausnya yang berwarna merah pucat itu agak rendah, memamerkan tepat disana di bawah hidungku. Naik-turun seolah-olah itu sebuah undangan. Salah satu hal yang mustahil.

Ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Aku meletakkan tanganku yang lain di pinggangnya dan perlahan-lahan meluncur naik ke atas tubuhnya sampai ibu jariku yang lain terselip di dalam dadanya. Putingnya keras dan tegak menyembul dibalik bahan tipis kausnya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku.

Aku menggeser tanganku dan mengelus puting sebelah kanannya lalu mencubitnya dengan lembut. Yoongi merintih dan lututnya mulai membuka. Dia membiarkan kepalanya jatuh kebelakang ke dinding dan menutup matanya. Aku menahannya dengan menyelipkan kakiku diantara kakinya agar ia tidak jatuh ke lantai. Dengan tanganku yang lain, aku menjalankan ibu jariku di atas putting kirinya yang keras.

"Oh Tuhan, Jimin," erangnya.

Dia membuka sedikit matanya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sayu. _Sial_. Aku berada pada suatu bentuk siksaan dari surga. Jika ini adalah mimpi lain, aku akan marah. Rasanya terlalu nyata.

"Apakah rasanya nikmat, Sayang?" tanyaku, sambil menurunkan kepalaku untuk berbisik di telinganya.

"Yaaa... ahhh," desahnya, dia meleleh turun lebih jauh ke lututku.

Ketika ereksinya yang sudah mengeras menempel di kakiku, dia tersentak dan mencengkeram lenganku lebih keras.

"Ahhh," dia berteriak.

Aku akan datang di celanaku. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu terangsang selama hidupku. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Ini tidak sama. Dia hampir putus asa. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutannya namun kebutuhannya lebih kuat.

"Yoongi, katakan padaku apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kamu butuhkan," aku berjanji padanya, mencium kulit lembut di bawah telinganya.

Aromanya begitu menyenangkan. Aku menurunkan satu tanganku dan meremas gundukan dibalik celananya dengan tanganku dan dia menghembuskan rintihan untuk memohon. Yoongi manisku sangat terangsang. Ini nyata. Ini bukan mimpi _sialan. Brengsek._

"Yoongi!"

Panggilan melengking dari suara Jin seperti seember air es disiramkan di atas Yoongi. Dia menegang kemudian berdiri tegak melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku dan bergeser menjauh. Dia tidak mau melihat ke arahku.

"Aku... uh... Maafkan aku, Jimin... Aku... aku tidak tahu..."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas pergi menjauh dariku. Aku mengawasinya sampai dia di pintu dan Jin berbicara padanya dengan tegas. Yoongi mengangguk. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam aku menghantamkan kedua tanganku ke dinding bata dan menggumamkan serangkaian kutukan sementara aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mengontrol amarah dan gairahku yang begitu keras.

Setelah beberapa menit pintu terbuka lagi dan aku berpaling lalu melihat Namjoon berjalan keluar. Dia melihat ke arahku dan bersiul pelan.

" _Sialan man,_ Kau bertindak begitu cepat."

Aku bahkan tidak menanggapi hal itu . Dia tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Yoongi begitu kelaparan akan sentuhanku. Dia tidak mendorongku, hampir memohon kepadaku meski tanpa kata kata. Rasanya tidak masuk akal tapi dia menginginkanku. Tuhan tahu aku menginginkan dia. Aku selalu menginginkan dia.

"Ayolah. Kita memiliki sofa untuk dipindahkan. Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Namjoon, menahan pintu terbuka.

* * *

-TBC-

[Hei kamu (reader-nim)! Ketemu lagi deh kita di sini ya hehe]

[1st of all, deep bow dulu untuk semua reader-nim especially para reviewer. Gomawo yaaa... (with uname/guest). Sampe ada yg Pm khusus juga T_T *terhura* I really appreciated it. Di semua kolom review ff-ku, semua kubaca & gk bohong itu bikin aku ngerasa lebih baik & tersupport. Jangan khawatir, aku 'down'-nya cuma itungan jam kok wkwk, gk bisa lama2... Apalagi kemaren2 dapat byk asupan bonvoyage ep 5 + preview pic sumpack. Langsung dikasih OTP kesayangan minimini n biasku si kelinci yg jidatnya bebas dipandang yayyy... Kurang apalagi coba, obat paling ampuh huehehe... P.s: Next chapter aku blm bs janjiin akan selalu fast update tp akan diusahakan :D]

[Sekarang back to the story... uwow… Yoonginya mendadak 'kepengen' tu huehehe]

[Jimin gimana nasibnya ditglin tengah jln... Are you okay, jiminnie?]

[Yang baca juga gimana? Are you okay all? :p]

[Next chapter kayanya bakal pada 'suka' nih... penantian buat beberapa dari kalian (you know who you are *smirk*)]

.

.

.

Preview: Chapter 11

-Yoongi POV-

Aku melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba ada tubuh berada di belakangku yang mendesakku masuk lebih dalam. Panas yang menguar dari dada Jimin yang menekan punggungku membuatku gemetaran. _Sialan._ Aku tidak akan mampu menghadapi ini.

.

-Jimin POV-

"Yoongi tolong lihat aku," pintaku.

Berhenti, dia mengambil nafas dalam kemudian mengangkat matanya untuk bertatapan denganku. Kesedihan bercampur dengan sesuatu hal yang lain.


	11. Chapter 11

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 11

 **YOONGI POV**

Apa yang salah denganku? Aku berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Jin dan menutup pintunya. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Tadi aku telah siap memohon pada Jimin untuk menyetubuhiku disana. Ini adalah akibat dari mimpi bodoh itu. Oke, mungkin mimpi tadi malam tidaklah bodoh tapi amat sangat intens.

Memikirkannya membuatku harus menekan kedua kakiku. Kenapa aku melakukannya sekarang? Mimpi seksual memang terjadi namun sekarang jelas dan sangat nyata aku mengalami mimpi basah dalam tidurku. Ini gila. Tidak sekalipun di Daegu aku merasa sedemikian bergairahnya seperti sekarang. Namun, di Daegu tidak ada Jimin.

Aku merosot pada kasur Jin yang telah dia lepaskan sepreinya karena akan pindahan. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku disekitar Jimin. Dia belum mencoba untuk mendekatiku namun aku telah menjadi pria liar yang kelaparan saat jemarinya menyentuh tanganku. Betapa memalukan. Menghadapinya setelah kejadian tadi akan sulit.

Pintu terbuka dan Jin melangkah masuk dengan sebuah seringai kecil tersungging pada wajahnya. Mengapa dia menyeringai seperti itu sekarang? Dia akan meledekku habis-habisan karena tadi menangkap basah diriku di luar.

"Hormon kehamilan mempengaruhimu," ujarnya setelah pintu dibelakangnya tertutup rapat.

"Apa?" tanyaku kebingungan.

Jin memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Sudahkah kau membaca pamflet yang dokter berikan untuk kau bawa pulang? Aku yakin salah satunya menjelaskan hal ini."

Aku masih kebingungan.

"Mengenai kenyataan bahwa aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku disekitar Jimin?"

Jin mengangkat bahu.

"Ya. Kukira dia satu-satunya yang dapat membuatmu seperti itu. Tapi kau akan selalu merasa bergairah selama hamil, Yoongi. Aku tahu ini karena sepupuku selalu menjadikannya bahan lelucon tentang istrinya ketika dia sedang hamil. Katanya dia mengalami masa sulit untuk melayani kebutuhan istrinya."

Bergairah? Kehamilan membuatku bergairah? Hebat.

"Barangkali yang akan menjadi masalah hanyalah dengan Jimin. Aku rasa dialah satu-satunya yang dapat membuatmu terpikat dan menginginkannya secara seksual. Jadi akan semakin intens berada disekitarnya. Mungkin sebaiknya kau memberitahunya dan menikmati ini semua. Aku tidak ragu dia akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Belum saatnya. Aku belum siap dan begitu pula Jimin. Taehyung akan murka dan saat ini aku tidak mampu menghadapi Taehyung. Lagipula, Jimin akan memilih Taehyung dan aku pun tidak mampu menghadapi hal tersebut.

"Tidak. Dia tidak perlu tahu. Tidak sekarang. Aku akan membaik."

Jin mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah. Aku telah mengutarakan pendapatku. Kau tidak ingin memberitahunya, kalau begitu tidak usah. Namun kalau kau sudah tidak mampu menahannya dan menyetubuhinya habis-habisan, bisakah kau tidak melakukannya di muka umum? Dan perlahan Yoongi, ingat bayi dalam kandunganmu," ujarnya dibarengi sebuah cengiran, kemudian membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"Hei! Kau harus membungkusnya dengan selimut terlebih dulu. Kau akan menghancurkan bantalku," Jin meneriaki para dua pria itu di luar.

Aku bisa menghadapi Jimin. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini. Aku akan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Lagipula aku harus membantu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku bisa menyelesaikan mengemas dapur.

Jimin memperhatikanku. Setiap kali dia kembali ke apartemen untuk memindahkan sesuatu yang lain matanya menatapku. Aku menjatuhkan mangkuk, menumpahkan sekotak sereal dan membuang sebuah dus berisi peralatan makan akibat dari tatapan membara itu. Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi dan tidak menjadi seorang _idiot_ yang kikuk di bawah tatapan matanya yang memandangiku seperti itu?

Ketika dia berjalan memasuki apartemen lagi kali ini aku memutuskan untuk mengemas barang-barang yang ada di kamar mandi. Berikutnya mereka akan akan memindahkan meja dapur dan kursi dan aku tidak bisa menangani hal tersebut. Kemungkinan aku akan memecahkan semua gelas yang dimiliki Jin.

Aku melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba ada tubuh berada di belakangku yang mendesakku masuk lebih dalam. Panas yang menguar dari dada Jimin yang menekan punggungku membuatku gemetaran. _Sialan._ Aku tidak akan mampu menghadapi ini.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan suara akrab dari kunci pintu hanya membuat jantungku berdegup kian kencang. Dia menginginkan lebih dari apa yang telah terjadi di luar dan aku merasa kepayahan dengan berada sedemikian dekat dengannya, aku tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih.

Tangannya membelai leherku dan saat kehangatan dari bibirnya menyentuh kulitku aku mungkin telah merintih. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggulku dan dia menarikku hingga makin menempel padanya.

"Kau membuatku gila, Yoongi. Gila, _baby_. Amat sangat gila," bisiknya pada telingaku.

Dibutuhkan seluruh tekadku untuk tidak membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi di luar itu tadi? Kau membuatku tidak berdaya hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Yang dapat aku lihat hanya kau."

Tangannya bergerak pada sisi tubuhku lalu bergerak keatas perutku. Penempatan tangan yang hampir protektif, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lindungi membuatku berkaca-kaca. Aku ingin dia tahu. Namun aku pun ingin dia memilihku... dan bayi kami.

Aku pikir dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Jimin mencintai adiknya. Aku sangat takut dengan penolakan seperti demikian dan aku tidak akan membiarkan bayiku merasa ditolak.

Aku mulai melepaskan diri dari dekapannya ketika tangannya bergerak keatas untuk mengelus putingku dan mulutnya mulai menggigit pelan cekungan leherku. _Oh sial._ Aku mungkin tidak mempercayainya dengan hatiku tapi aku ingin mempercayainya dengan tubuhku. Walaupun hanya untuk sekali ini saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya terengah-engah.

"Berdoa pada Tuhan agar kau tidak akan menghentikanku. Aku adalah pria yang kelaparan, Yoongi."

Dia berhenti sejenak menunggu jawabanku. Ketika aku diam saja, dia memutar tubuhku sehingga kami berhadapan. Dia lalu mengangkat kausku hingga dadaku terpampang telanjang.

" _Sial, baby._ Kulit mulusmu dan putingmu sangat merekah," kata Jimin saat tangannya memelintir putingku.

Seketika itu juga kejantananku yang masih terbungkus celana dalamku terasa semakin mengeras dan lututku melemah. Aku memegang dinding untuk bertahan. Tidak ada yang pernah terasa senikmat ini. Sebuah suara penuh kebutuhan menyeruak keluar dari mulutku dan aku tidak yakin itu apa. Tiba-tiba saja aku diangkat dan tubuhku dibalik.

Mulut Jimin menutupi mulutku dan tangannya membuka cepat celana pendek dan celana dalamku lalu kemudian bokongku didudukkan diatas _counter_. Aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan ini. Aku menginginkannya seperti aku ingin bernapas. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membutuhkan berhubungan _seks_ jenis apapun tapi ini merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mampu aku kontrol.

Ciuman Jimin liar dan selapar yang aku rasakan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku dan menarik lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Kemudian dia beralih menarik putingku dengan mulutnya yang ahli dan aku tersesat.

Aku membutuhkan _t-shirt_ -nya terlepas sekarang. Aku mencengkeram _t-shirt_ -nya dan kusentakkan hingga dia melangkah mundur sedikit kemudian kuloloskan melalui kepalanya. Lalu dia melahap mulutku.

Tangan Jimin melakukan hal-hal yang nikmat di bola-bolaku dan aku tidak dapat membuatnya cukup dekat padaku. Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu dan Jimin menarikku mendekati dadanya sehingga putingku yang basah menempel padanya. Aku menggigil dan memejamkan mataku karena nikmat.

Dia membalikkan kepalanya kearah pintu.

"Enyahlah," bentaknya kepada siapapun yang ada di luar sana.

Gelak tawa tertahan adalah yang kami dengar sebelum Jimin mencium menuruni leherku dan melintasi tulang selangkaku hingga mulutnya mengambang di atas puting kananku. Panas dari napasnya membuatku gemetaran dan aku mencengkeram rambutnya dan memaksanya lebih mendekati permohonanku dalam diam.

Dia terkekeh, kemudian menarik putingku kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap. Denyutan yang ada dikejantananku dan kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus _jeans_ -nya itu semakin membakar atau setidaknya terasa seperti itu. Kalau saja dia tidak memelukku dengan tubuhnya aku mungkin telah melesat menembus langit-langit.

"Oh Tuhan!"

Aku berteriak, tidak peduli jika ada yang sampai mendengarku. Aku hanya membutuhkan ini. Reaksiku mengakibatkan Jimin semakin rakus.

Dia berpindah ke putingku yang satu lagi dan mulai memberikan perlakuan sama saat tangannya merambat naik dari bola-bolaku ke bagian _manhole_ -ku. Pemikiran bahwa dia akan menyentuh lubangku yang berkedut membuatku semakin bergairah. Kemudian satu jemarinya memasuki _manhole_ -ku dan aku tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi.

"Sial. Kau sangat sempit."

Jimin mengerang dan menguburkan wajahnya di leherku. Napasnya kencang dan tidak beraturan.

"Sangat panas."

Jari keduanya menyelinap ke dalamku mengakibatkanku seperti tersulutnya kembang api di sekujur tubuhku. Kucengkeram bahunya dengan erat. Kuku tanganku menorehi kulitnya namun aku tidak mampu menghentikannya. Dia menyentuhku. Mulutnya bergerak ke telingaku saat dia menciumku dan napasnya yang berat menggelitik kulitku.

"Lubang yang sangat ketat. Ini adalah milikku, Yoongi. Ini akan selalu menjadi milikku."

Kata-kata nakalnya ketika jarinya menyelusup keluar-masuk padaku mengirimku mendekati tepian lagi.

"Jimin, kumohon," aku mengiba sambil mencakarinya.

"Mohon apa? Kau menginginkan aku mencium _penis_ manismu? Karena itu terasa sangat keras dan basah, aku butuh untuk mencicipinya."

Dia menarik lepas celana dan celana dalamku yang menggantung dilututku.

"Duduk bersandarlah," perintahnya, mendorongku sehingga punggungku menyentuh dinding.

Kemudian dia memegang kedua tungkaiku dan dibengkokkan ke arah atas hingga telapak kakiku berada di _counter_ dan aku terbuka lebar untuknya.

" _Sial,_ itu merupakan hal terseksi yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku," bisiknya sebelum berlutut dan menutupi ereksiku dengan mulutnya.

Belaian pertama dari lidahnya dan aku pun seakan mencapai puncak lagi.

"Oh Tuhan, Jimin tolong, astaga, ahhhhh," aku menjerit ketika kupegang kepalanya tidak mampu menghentikannya.

Terlalu nikmat. Belaian lidahnya pada kepala kemaluanku sangat luar biasa. Aku membutuhkan lebih. Aku tidak menginginkan ini berakhir. Jarinya meluncur memasuki _manhole_ -ku dan menahannya agar tetap terbuka saat dia menjilati dan menciumiku disana.

"Milikku. Ini milikku. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi. Aku... aromamu sangat sempurna. Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan sesempurna ini untukku," gumamnya, saat dia merasakanku.

Aku siap menyetujui apapun keinginannya.

"Aku harus berada didalammu," katanya, mengangkat matanya untuk menatapku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak memiliki kondom," jedanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat,

"Tapi akan kutarik keluar."

Hal itu tidak menjadi masalah sekarang. Namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku hanya mengangguk lagi. Jimin berdiri dan dengan segera celana _jeans_ -nya turun.

Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan menggeserku kembali ke tepi _counter_ hingga kepala dari ereksinya menyentuh _manhole_ -ku. Gairah yang tersirat dimatanya tidak dapat diragukan walaupun dia tidak mengatakannya. Aku turun menyongsong dan mengarahkan ereksinya memasukiku.

"Ya Tuhan," Jimin melenguh ketika dia menekankan sisa kejantanannya sehingga memenuhiku.

Aku merasa seutuhnya dipenuhi oleh Jimin. Aku membungkuskan lenganku disekeliling lehernya dan memeluknya. Hanya untuk sedetik aku butuh memeluknya. Ini bukan tentang hormon-hormon gilaku. Sekarang saat dia ada didalam aku merasa nyaman. Utuh dan aku akan menangis.

Sebelum aku mempermalukan diriku dan membingungkannya kuangkat kepalaku dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Setubuhi aku, perlahan Jimin..."

Itu seperti seakan aku telah menarik pelatuk dari sebuah pistol yang terisi penuh. Jimin mencengkeram pinggulku dengan kedua belah tangannya dan melepaskan raungan sebelum memompa pelan keluar-masuk di dalamku.

Pendakian spiral kearah puncak yang kuhapal telah mulai terbangun lagi dan akupun menungganginya. Menikmati saat penyerahan dirinya dan kebebasan yang sepenuhnya ketika dia membawa kami semakin mendekati _klimaks_ yang kami butuhkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi. Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga terasa menyakitkan," Jimin tersengal dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk menghisap putingku.

Tubuhku bergejolak karena _klimaks_ -ku dan aku meneriakkan namanya. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke mataku, mulai menarik keluar kejantanannya dan aku menjepitkan kedua kakiku di seputaran pinggangnya. Aku tidak ingin dia menarik keluar.

Kepahaman atas keinginanku menghantamnya dan dia membisikkan namaku sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya saat dia memompakan pelepasannya didalamku.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Yoongi mundur dan turun dari meja sebelum aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku dari _klimaks_ -ku didalam dirinya.

"Tunggu, aku harus membersihkanmu," kataku padanya.

Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin untuk membersihkannya. Aku menyukainya. Tidak, aku sangat menyukainya. Mengetahui aku disana dan aku menjaganya begitu berarti untukku.

"Kau tidak perlu membersihkanku. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya saat dia meraih celana dalamnya yang dibuang dan memakainya kembali tanpa menatapku.

 _Sial._ Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan padanya? Kupikir dia menginginkan ini. Tidak. Aku tahu dia menginginkan ini. Dia sangat lapar untuk ini.

"Yoongi, lihat aku."

Dia berhenti dan mengambil celananya. Aku menelan ludah dengan kasar saat dia memakainya dan menyelipkannya kembali ke tubuhnya. Aku membutuhkannya lagi. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dariku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melaluinya jika dia melakukannya.

"Yoongi tolong lihat aku," pintaku.

Berhenti, dia mengambil nafas dalam kemudian mengangkat matanya untuk bertatapan denganku. Kesedihan bercampur dengan sesuatu hal yang lain. Rasa malu? Tentu tidak. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku.

"Ada apa? Apakah aku melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan? Karena aku mencoba untuk tidak hilang kontrol. Aku berusaha keras melakukannya dengan perlahan... melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak. Kau... kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

Dia mengalihkan matanya dariku lagi.

"Aku hanya butuh berfikir. Aku butuh waktu. Aku tidak ingin. Aku tidak akan… kita tidak seharusnya melakukannya."

Tikaman di dadaku mungkin tidak terasa menyakitkan. Aku ingin menariknya dan melakukan semua yang pria lakukan untuk menyatakan dia adalah milikku dan tidak bisa meninggalkanku. Tapi kemudian aku bisa kehilangannya. Aku tidak bisa menjalaninya lagi.

Aku akan melakukan sesuai dengan caranya. Aku membiarkan tanganku jatuh dari wajahnya dan aku mundur jadi dia bisa pergi. Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku lagi.

"Aku minta maaf," bisiknya, kemudian membuka pintu dan kabur.

Dia baru saja meruntuhkan duniaku dengan _seks_ panas yang menakjubkan dan dia minta maaf. Fantastik. Ketika akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar mandi Yoongi telah pergi. Namjoon menyeringai dan Jin meminta maaf untuknya. Aku tidak ingin berada di sini juga.

Setelah aku yakin bahwa semua barang-barang berat telah dipindahkan dan koper dan kotak Yoongi telah tersusun aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa tetap di sini sementara mereka berdua menatapku. Mereka mendengar kami. Yoongi berteriak keras.

Aku tidak malu, aku hanya lelah karena mereka menatapku dan menungguku mengatakan sesuatu untuk menjelaskan kepergian Yoongi.

.

.

.

Aku memberi Yoongi beberapa hari untuk datang kepadaku. Tapi dia tidak datang. Aku tidak terkejut. Tapi dia meminta waktu dan aku memberinya semua waktu yang bisa kuatasi. Aku tidak menghubungi siapapun untuk bermain golf bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin siapapun ada disekitarku ketika Yoongi muncul.

Kami perlu bicara. Tanpa gangguan atau permintaan untuknya agar pergi. Semua itu terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus tapi setelah enam lubang golf dan tidak ada pria kereta aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Baru saja aku akan berjalan ke lubang golf selanjutnya aku mendengar suara kereta.

Aku berhenti dan berbalik. Darah mulai terpompa di aliran darahku karena ide untuk bertemu Yoongi disini dan memilikinya sendiri membeku ketika aku menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah pria yang kulihat menjalani pelatihan beberapa kali dengan Jin. _Sialan._

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memintanya pergi. Aku tidak ingin minuman darinya. Dia tersenyum cerah dan menuju ke pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"Disini panas. Kau yakin kau tidak ingin sesuatu?"

Suara seorang pria bertanya dan ketika aku berbalik untuk melihatnya, Luhan berada di sana, memakai celana tenis putih dan kaus polo.

"Pria kereta yang salah," jawabku dan menunggunya mendatangiku.

"Apa kau hanya membeli dari satu orang?"

"Ya."

Luhan terlihat berpikir dalam kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Kau punya perasaan untuk seorang pria kereta."

'Rasa' bahkan tidak menggores ke permukaan terhadap apa yang kumiliki untuk Yoongi. Aku menarik tas golf ke atas bahuku dan mulai berjalan ke lubang golf selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan menjawab komentarnya.

"Dan dia ahli tentang itu," gurau Luhan.

Kata-kata itu menggangguku.

"Atau ini bukan urusanmu."

Dia bersiul pelan.

"Jadi ini lebih dari sekedar rasa."

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Hanya karena dia pria pertama yang bercinta denganku bukan berarti kami terikat atau bersahabat. Perkataannya membuatku marah.

"Jangan ikut campur," aku memperingatkan.

Luhan berkacak pinggang dan ternganga.

"Oh Tuhan... Jimin jatuh cinta. _Sialan!_ Aku tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi."

"Kau tidak bertemu denganku selama sepuluh tahun, Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu sesuatu tentangku?"

Gertakan terganggu dari suaraku bahkan tidak membuatnya pergi.

"Dengar, Jimin. Hanya karena kau tidak bertemu denganku selama sepuluh tahun bukan berarti aku tidak melihat atau mendengar tentangmu. Aku selalu kembali ke kota ini beberapa kali tapi kau selalu berpesta dan bersetubuh dengan setiap pria dengan tubuh sempurna yang datang padamu. Aku tidak melihat perubahan terjadi dalam hidupmu. Tapi ya, aku mengenalmu dan seperti semua orang di kota ini. Aku tahu kau kaya, _playboy_ yang luar biasa yang bisa memilih teman tidurnya."

Aku terdengar dangkal. Aku tidak suka gambaran yang dia tujukan untukku. Apakah Yoongi melihatku seperti itu? Tidak hanya dia tidak percaya padaku untuk memilihnya dan melindunginya tapi dia pasti berpikir aku akan berpindah hati saat seseorang yang lain datang. Tentu saja dia tahu itu tidak benar.

"Dia menakjubkan. Tidak... dia sempurna. Segala hal tentangnya sangat sempurna," kataku keras kemudian mengarahkan pandanganku kembali pada Luhan.

"Aku bukan hanya mencintainya, dia memilikiku. Semuanya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya."

"Tapi dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku menyakitinya. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya. Caraku menyakitinya sulit dijelaskan. Begitu banyak rasa sakit atas apa yang terjadi yang aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali."

"Apakah dia pria kereta?"

Dia benar-benar menggantungkan makna kata pria kereta.

"Ya benar," aku berhenti dan bertanya-tanya jika aku seharusnya mengatakan padanya siapa sebenarnya Yoongi.

Mengatakannya dengan keras dan mengakui ini mungkin akan membantunya mengerti semuanya.

"Dia dan Taehyung punya ayah yang sama."

Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya seperti itu.

" _Sial_ ," gerutu Luhan.

"Tolong katakan padaku dia tidak seperti adikmu yang jahat itu."

Taehyung punya beberapa penggemar. Luhan jelas bukan salah satunya. Aku tidak akan mengingkari tuduhan bahwa dia jahat. Dia yang membawanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Dia tidak seperti Taehyung."

Luhan diam beberapa saat dan aku bertanya-tanya jika pembicaraan ini lebih jauh lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Kemudian dia menggeserkan kakinya dan menunjuk ke arah _club house_.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi makan siang dan kau bisa mengatakan padaku tentang keadaan yang sangat aneh ini dan aku akan melihat jika aku dapat memberikan sebuah nasehat yang bijak atau paling tidak saran dari seorang teman."

Aku memerlukan semua saran yang bisa aku dapatkan. Tidak ada teman dalam hidupku yang bisa kumintai tolong.

"Ya, oke. Kedengarannya menarik. Kau memberiku saran yang bisa aku gunakan dan makan sianglah denganku."

* * *

-TBC-

[Here we go... nostalgia daily update n midnite update wehehe *special utk reader "wuftf" yg katanya kangen rutinitas ky gini wkwk*]

[Gimana NC-nya?]

[Hormon lagi hamil Yoongi top markotop dah ya hahaha]

[Udah lama gak ngintip ena2nya mereka bikin deg-degan gak? huehehe]

[Ayo para #anakbuahjiminbantetmesumtapisayangselalu pasti pada demen kan naena, ngaku :p]

[brb mau rendam di air es dulu habis nulis chapter ini (='_'=)]

.

.

.

Preview: Chapter 12

-Yoongi POV-

Aku merasa sakit. Nampanku bergetar dan Jokwon mengambilnya dariku. Aku membiarkannya. Aku hampir menjatuhkannya. Dia bukan milikku. Tetapi... aku mengandung bayinya. Dia tidak tahu. Tetapi... dia bercinta denganku, aku membuat dia bersetubuh denganku, di kamar mandi Jin hanya 3 hari yang lalu. Ini menyakitkan. Sangat buruk.

.

-Jimin POV-

"Dia sakit?"

Aku tidak tahu dia sakit. Dadaku sakit. Dia sakit sendirian. Aku meninggalkan dia sendirian dan dia menderita. Udara tidak masuk ke paru-paruku.

"Ya, kau _sialan_ bodoh, dia sakit. Itu terjadi pada situasinya. Tetapi dia sudah lebih baik. Sekarang aku akan pergi dan mengejarnya. Menyingkirlah," Jungkook memperingatkan.


	12. Chapter 12

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 12

 **YOONGI POV**

Ini adalah hari kedua dimana aku bangun tanpa merasa sakit dan mual. Aku bahkan meminta Jin memasak _bacon_ untuk mengujiku sebelum aku datang untuk _shift_ makan siang. Kupikir jika aku bisa bertahan dengan _bacon_ maka aku dapat melakukan ini. Perutku berputar dan aku merasa mual tetapi aku tidak muntah. Aku merasa lebih baik.

Aku menelepon Jungkook dan meyakinkan dia bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk datang karena kami kekurangan staff dan dia membutuhkanku. Jokwon berdiri di dapur tersenyum lebar ketika aku berjalan masuk tiga puluh menit sebelum _shift_ makan siang.

"Ini dia priaku. Senang mendengar mual di perutmu telah pergi. Pasti 'virus' itu sangat menyebalkan bukan? Percayalah aku tahu yang lebih buruk dari itu. Kamu terlihat seperti kehilangan berat badan, kau tahu kan kau perlu makan untuk… hm… kesehatanmu. Berapa lama kamu sakit?"

Jungkook telah mengatakan pada Jokwon untuk menjaga rahasiaku dan mengatakan kepada siapapun bahwa aku mendapat virus dan sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Aku hanya bekerja dua _shift_ selama penyajian dan aku tidak pernah pergi ke dapur _staff_ ketika berada di kereta.

"Aku mungkin kehilangan sedikit berat badan. Aku yakin aku akan memperolehnya kembali sesegera mungkin," aku menjawab dan memeluknya.

"Lebih baik kamu begitu atau aku akan memasukkan donat-donat ke dalam tenggorokanmu sampai aku dapat membungkus tanganku di sekeliling pinggangmu dan jariku tidak bersentuhan."

Itu mungkin akan segera terjadi.

"Aku bersedia menerima donat yang enak sekarang juga."

"Oke, ini kencan kita. Setelah kerja. Kamu, aku, dan dua belas bungkus. Setengah dilapisi coklat," kata Jokwon dan menyerahkan celemekku.

"Kedengarannya bagus. Aku bisa sekalian datang melihat tempat baruku. Aku tinggal dengan Jin di kondo properti klub."

Alis Jokwon terangkat.

"Kamu tidak mengatakannya. Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah, tidakkah kamu merasa angkuh?"

Aku mengikat celemekku dan memasukkan pen dan buku kecil ke dalam kantong depanku.

"Aku mengambil giliran pertama jadi kamu menyiapkan _salad_ dan membuat teh manis."

Jokwon berkedip,

"Setuju. Jangan berlari terlalu sering oke. Ingat kondisimu, Sayang."

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan dan beruntungnya tamu yang ada hanya dua orang pria yang lebih tua yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya tetapi aku tidak tahu nama mereka. Aku mencatat pesanan mereka dan menuangkan mereka dua cangkir kopi sebelum berjalan kembali untuk mengecek _salad_. Jokwon telah siap membuat dua _salad_ untukku dan memegangnya ketika aku berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Ini pesananmu, pria manis," katanya.

"Terima kasih, pria tampan," jawabku membawa _salad_ itu ke ruang makan.

Aku mengantarkan _salad_ dan mencatat pesanan minuman dari tamu baru. Kemudian aku kembali ke belakang untuk mendapatkan air soda mereka dan air segar dengan lemon. Tidak seorang pun yang pernah hanya memesan air di sini. Jokwon keluar dari pintu dapur ketika aku sampai di sana.

"Aku baru saja melihat dua orang wanita yang kelihatannya mereka kembali dari lapangan tenis. Aku pikir aku melihat Hyungsik... bukankah dia penyambut tamu hari ini? Ngomong-ngomong aku pikir aku melihatnya berbicara dengan beberapa tamu jadi harusnya ada meja yang menunggu untuk disapa."

Dia memberi hormat padaku dan berjalan kembali ke ruang makan. Aku menyelesaikan pesanan air spesial dengan cepat dan meletakkan dua pesanan sup kepiting dari seorang pria yang meletakkan pesanan pada nampanku kemudian kembali ke ruang makan ketika ekspresi panik di wajah Jokwon mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Aku ambil ini," katanya, meraih nampanku.

"Kamu bahkan tidak tahu dimana itu akan diletakkan. Aku dapat membawa nampan Jokwon," jawabku memutar mataku.

Dia tahu aku hamil dan dia menjadi konyol. Kemudian aku melihatnya... atau mereka. Jokwon tidak bertindak konyol. Dia melindungiku. Kepala Jimin miring ke depan saat dia berbicara tentang sesuatu yang menyebabkan ekspresi yang sangat serius di wajahnya. Pria di depannya itu tampan, memiliki tulang pipi yang sempurna. Mata yang lebar dan bulu mata panjang menghiasi mata gelapnya.

Aku merasa sakit. Nampanku bergetar dan Jokwon mengambilnya dariku. Aku membiarkannya. Aku hampir menjatuhkannya. Dia bukan milikku. Tetapi... aku mengandung bayinya. Dia tidak tahu. Tetapi... dia bercinta denganku, aku membuat dia bersetubuh denganku, di kamar mandi Jin hanya 3 hari yang lalu. Ini menyakitkan. Sangat buruk.

Aku menelan ludah tetapi tenggorokanku terasa hampir tertutup. Jokwon mengatakan sesuatu padaku tetapi aku tidak dapat mengerti dia. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menatap mereka. Dia maju sangat dekat padanya seperti dia tidak ingin siapapun mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Matanya beralih dari mata Jimin dan tatapannya bertemu denganku.

Aku membenci perasaan ini. Aku pria yang menyedihkan. Yang butuh keluar dari neraka ini dan berhenti membuat sandiwara. Bahkan jika ini sandiwara diam, aku masih tetap berdiri membeku menatap mereka.

Dia mengamatiku dan kerutan kecil timbul di dahinya. Aku tidak ingin dia bertanya pada Jimin tentang aku dan menunjukku. Aku berputar balik dan melarikan diri dari ruang makan. Aku segera keluar dari pandangan tamu, aku memutuskan berlari dan berlari tepat menuju dada Jungkook yang keras.

"Wow... wow... sayang. Kemana arahmu berlari? Masih terlalu mual untukmu bekerja di dalam?" dia bertanya menaruh jarinya di bawah daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku ke atas jadi dia dapat melihat wajahku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan air mata terjatuh. Aku tidak ingin menangis soal ini, _sialan_. Aku yang meminta untuk itu. Aku yang mendorongnya pergi. Aku pergi darinya setelah _seks_ yang menakjubkan. Apa yang aku harapkan? Bahwa dia akan duduk merindukanku? Sangat sulit.

"Aku minta maaf, Jungkook. Beri aku satu menit dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji padamu. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diriku."

Dia mengangguk dan mengusap lenganku naik turun dengan cara yang nyaman.

"Apakah Jimin di sana?" dia bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya," aku tersedak, mencegah air mata memenuhi mataku untuk mengalir.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Aku harus mengontrol emosi gilaku.

"Apakah dia dengan seseorang?" tanya Jungkook.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Kamu ingin ke kantorku dan menenangkan diri sejenak? Menunggu sampai mereka pergi?"

Ya. Aku ingin bersembunyi darinya tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus belajar untuk hidup dengan itu. Jimin akan berada di Busan untuk beberapa bulan. Aku harus belajar menerima itu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Itu hanya… mengejutkan. Itu saja."

Jungkook mengangkat tatapannya dariku dan ekspresi dingin muncul di wajahnya.

"Pergi. Ini bukan yang dia butuhkan sekarang," Jungkook berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar marah.

"Singkirkan tangan _sialan_ -mu darinya," jawab Jimin.

Aku melangkah mundur dari pelukan Jungkook dan menjaga mataku tetap ke bawah. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tetapi aku juga tidak ingin dia dan Jungkook berkelahi satu sama lain. Jungkook kelihatan siap untuk berkelahi untuk kehormatanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Jimin terlihat karena aku tidak mengecek dan melihat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jungkook. Terima kasih. Aku akan kembali bekerja," aku bergumam dan mulai berbalik menuju dapur.

"Yoongi, jangan pergi. Bicaralah padaku," ujar Jimin.

"Kamu sudah cukup melakukannya. Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Jimin. Dia tidak butuh ini darimu. Tidak sekarang," gertak Jungkook.

"Kamu tidak tahu apapun," Jimin menggeram dan Jungkook mengambil langkah ke arah Jimin.

Jungkook seperti akan mulai berkata tanpa berpikir bahwa aku hamil dan membuatnya sangat jelas bahwa dia tahu sesuatu atau dia mulai bersiap melayangkan tinju pada Jimin. Sekali lagi bagiku untuk menghentikan ini dan memperbaiki ini. Aku berbalik dan berdiri di depan Jimin. Aku menengadah pada Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa. Beri aku waktu satu menit dengannya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku hanya emosional. Itu saja," aku berkata padanya.

Rahang Jungkook menegang saat dia menggertakkan giginya. Menjaga mulutnya diam terbukti sulit baginya. Akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Aku harus menghadapi Jimin sekarang.

"Yoongi," kata Jimin dengan lembut saat tangannya meraih dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Tolong lihat aku."

Aku dapat melakukan ini. Aku harus melakukan ini. Aku berbalik membiarkan Jimin terus memegang tanganku. Aku seharusnya melepaskannya tapi aku hanya belum bisa. Aku telah melihatnya dengan pria yang mungkin menjaga tempat tidurnya tetap hangat pada malam hari ketika aku terus mendorongnya pergi. Aku kehilangan dia. Begitu juga bayi kami.

Tetapi kemudian... apakah kami pernah benar-benar memilikinya? Aku mengangkat mataku dan bertemu tatapan khawatirnya. Dia sepertinya tidak marah padaku. Aku mencintainya soal itu.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Aku bertingkah berlebihan. Aku hanya, um, terkejut dengan semuanya. Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa kamu telah melanjutkan hidup sekarang. Aku hanya…"

"Hentikan itu," Jimin memotong ucapanku dan menarikku padanya.

"Aku tidak pindah kemanapun. Apa yang kamu lihat tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Luhan adalah teman lama. Hanya itu. Dia tidak berarti bagiku. Aku datang untuk mencarimu. Aku butuh melihatmu dan aku pergi bermain golf. Kamu tidak ada di sana. Aku menghampiri Luhan dan dia menyarankan kami makan siang. Itu saja. Aku tidak tahu kamu bekerja di sini. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku mencintaimu Yoongi. Hanya kamu. Aku tidak ingin siapapun. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa."

Aku ingin percaya padanya. Menjadi egois dan salah dimana aku ingin mempercayai dia mencintaiku tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Bahkan jika aku mendorongnya pergi dariku.

Aku berbohong padanya. Aku benci berbohong. Dia akan membenciku juga jika aku tidak segera memberitahunya. Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Apakah berbohong membuat semuanya baik-baik saja? Apakah berbohong pernah baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa dia percaya padaku?

"Aku hamil."

Kata-kata itu keluar dariku sebelum aku menyadari apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menutup mulutku dengan ketakutan saat mata Jimin melebar. Kemudian aku berbalik dan berlari kencang.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Kakiku terpaku ke tanah. Bahkan saat aku melihat Yoongi lari dariku aku tidak dapat bergerak. Apakah aku baru saja bermimpi? Apakah itu halusinasi putus asa? Apakah aku bertambah buruk?

"Jika kau tidak pergi mengejarnya, aku yang akan melakukannya."

Suara Jungkook memecah pikiranku dan aku tersadar dari kabut keterkejutanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, melotot padanya.

Aku membencinya. Memukul wajahnya adalah sesuatu yang aku bayangkan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku berkata, jika kau tidak mengejarnya, aku yang akan melakukannya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang sekarang. Aku sangat tidak ingin itu kau karena aku tidak berpikir kau tidak berhak mendapatkannya walaupun itu milikmu."

Apakah dia tahu bahwa dia hamil? Darahku mulai mendidih. Apakah dia mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa dia hamil dan tidak mengatakannya padaku?

"Aku di sini saat pagi pertama dia mencoba untuk bekerja dan bau _bacon_ membuatnya berjuang ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Salah satu karyawan di sini yang adalah seorang _Male-Pregnant_ menduganya dan memberitahuku. Jadi, ya aku sudah tahu. Singkirkan tatapan posesif gila dari matamu dan pergilah untuk mengejarnya," nada Jungkook memaksa dengan memuakkan.

"Dia sakit?"

Aku tidak tahu dia sakit. Dadaku sakit. Dia sakit sendirian. Aku meninggalkan dia sendirian dan dia menderita. Udara tidak masuk ke paru-paruku.

"Ya, kau _sialan_ bodoh, dia sakit. Itu terjadi pada situasinya. Tetapi dia sudah lebih baik. Sekarang aku akan pergi dan mengejarnya. Menyingkirlah," Jungkook memperingatkan.

Aku mendadak berlari. Tidak sampai aku keluar dari gedung di bagian belakang dan melihat ke bukit di mana aku menemukannya. Dia masih berlari. Menuju ke kondo. Dia kembali ke tempatnya. Aku mengejarnya. Dia hamil. Bolehkah dia berlari seperti ini? Bagaimana jika itu buruk untuk bayi kami? Dia harus pelan-pelan.

"Yoongi, berhenti. Tunggu," aku berteriak ketika aku cukup dekat.

Dia melambat dan akhirnya berhenti saat aku menangkapnya.

"Aku minta maaf," dia terisak dengan wajahnya di tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" tanyaku, menutup jarak di antara kami dan menarik dia kepadaku.

Aku tidak khawatir tentang menakutinya lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi kemanapun.

"Ini. Segalanya. Kehamilanku," bisiknya, kaku di lenganku.

Dia minta maaf. Tidak. Dia tidak seharusnya meminta maaf untuk itu.

"Kau tidak punya apapun untuk dimaafkan. Jangan pernah meminta maaf padaku lagi. Apa kau mendengarku?"

Beberapa tekanan pada tubuhnya mereda dan dia bersandar padaku.

"Tetapi aku tidak memberitahumu."

Tidak, dia tidak memberitahu tetapi aku mengerti. Itu menyakitkan tetapi aku mengerti.

"Aku berharap kau melakukannya. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu sakit sendirian. Aku seharusnya menjagamu. Aku akan menjagamu sekarang. Aku akan siap untuk itu. Aku janji."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauh dariku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena suatu alasan. Kita... kita perlu bicara."

Aku akan menjaganya dan dia tidak meninggalkanku. Tetapi jika dia perlu bicara soal ini maka aku akan membiarkannya.

"Oke. Ayo pergi ke tempatmu karena kita sudah dekat."

Yoongi mengangguk dan berbalik berjalan menuju kondo tempat dia berlari sebelumnya. Namjoon telah mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk membiarkan mereka tinggal di sana dengan harga sewa yang sama dengan apartemen lama Jin. Dia pikir Jungkook berpikir untuk menggunakannya untuk menghindari pajak atau sesuatu.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Dia melakukannya untuk Yoongi. Dia melindunginya. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku tidak butuh Jungkook melakukannya.

Aku akan berbicara dengan Jungkook nanti tetapi aku akan membayar dengan nilai sebenarnya untuk menyewa tempat ini. Jungkook tidak perlu melindungi Yoongi. Dia milikku.

Aku memperhatikan saat dia membungkuk dan mengambil kunci dari bawah keset kaki. Itu menjadi tempat persembunyian terburuk yang pernah ada untuk sebuah kunci. Aku akan membicarakan itu juga nanti.

Aku tidak akan bisa tidur pada malam hari kalau tahu dia mempunyai kunci yang diselipkan di bawah keset kaki di pintu depan untuk siapapun yang masuk. Yoongi membuka pintu dan melangkah mundur.

"Ayo masuk."

Aku melangkah masuk dan memegang tangannya saat aku melewatinya. Dia mungkin ingin memberitahuku semua alasan kami tidak dapat bersama tetapi aku akan menyentuhnya ketika dia berbicara. Aku perlu tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Menyentuhnya membuatku tenang.

Dia menutup pintu dan membiarkanku menariknya ke sofa. Aku duduk dan menariknya turun ke sampingku. Aku ingin meletakkannya ke pangkuanku tetapi kekhawatiran, gugup yang terlihat di wajahnya menghentikanku. Dia butuh berbicara dan aku akan membiarkannya.

"Aku seharusnya mengatakannya padamu. Aku minta maaf aku tidak melakukannya. Aku ingin, mungkin bukan dengan cara aku melakukannya sekarang tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk memutuskan kemana aku pergi selanjutnya dan apa yang aku lakukan dengan hidupku. Aku ingin menabung dan memulai kehidupan baru di suatu tempat. Untuk bayi ini. Tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu."

Dia ingin memberitahuku dan kemudian meninggalkanku? Perasaan panik menyerangku. Dia tidak boleh melakukan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku," kataku sedatar yang aku bisa.

Dia perlu mengerti itu. Yoongi menjatuhkan tatapannya dariku dan melihat tangan kami. Aku mengaitkan jariku padanya. Hanya itu yang dapat menjagaku tetap tenang saat ini.

"Jimin," katanya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin bayiku merasa tidak diinginkan. Keluargamu...," dia terputus dan wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat.

"Keluargaku akan menerima apa yang aku katakan pada mereka untuk diterima. Jika mereka tidak bisa aku akan membawamu dan bayiku dan meninggalkan mereka untuk membayar tagihan _sialan_ mereka sendiri. Kau yang utama, Yoongi."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tangganya dariku saat dia berdiri.

"Tidak. Kau mengatakan itu sekarang tetapi itu tidak benar. Itu tidak benar sebulan yang lalu dan itu tidak benar sekarang. Kau akan selalu memilih mereka dibanding aku. Atau setidaknya kau akan memilih Taehyung dan itu tidak apa apa. Aku mengerti, aku hanya tidak bisa hidup dengan itu. Aku tidak dapat tinggal di sini."

Tidak memberitahunya soal ayahnya yang menghantuiku selama sisa hidupku. Kebutuhanku untuk melindungi Taehyung mengacaukan satu-satunya hal penting untukku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya saat dia mundur sampai dia mengenai dinding.

"Tidak. Satupun. Sebelum. Kau."

Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang tertahan dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku benci bahwa dia tidak dapat percaya padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ketika kau masuk ke dalam hidupku aku tidak tahu kamu. Taehyung adalah prioritas pertamaku. Tetapi kau mengubah itu. Kau mengubah segalanya. Aku ingin memberitahumu tetapi ibuku pulang terlalu cepat. Aku ketakutan sampai mati untuk kehilanganmu karena aku akan kehilangan dirimu bagaimanapun juga. Tidak ada apapun yang menjauhkanmu dariku lagi. Aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Kau dan bayi ini…,"

Aku menyentuh perut ratanya dan dia gemetar,

"Adalah yang pertama, yang terutama."

"Aku ingin percaya padamu," dia berkata dengan terisak.

"Biarkan aku membuktikannya padamu. Meninggalkanku tidak akan membuatku membuktikan apapun. Kau harus tinggal denganku, Yoongi. Kau harus memberiku kesempatan."

Air mata turun dan bergulir ke wajahnya.

"Aku akan menjadi besar dan gemuk. Bayi menangis sepanjang malam dan mereka menghabiskan uang. Aku tidak akan sama lagi. Kita tidak akan sama lagi. Kau akan menyesalinya."

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku memberitahunya, dia tidak akan percaya padaku. Dia kehilangan setiap orang yang dia cintai dan percayai dalam hidupnya. Mengapa dia harus percaya padaku? Satu-satunya pria dalam hidupnya meninggalkannya. Mengkhianatinya. Dia tidak mengharapakan yang lainnya.

"Bayi ini membawamu kembali padaku. Ini bagian dari kita. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Dan kau bisa berubah sebesar boneka kumamon dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku lebih baik tidak menjadi sebesar kumamon."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak masalah."

Senyum kecilnya hilang dengan cepat.

"Adikmu. Dia akan membenci ini. Aku. Bayi ini."

Aku akan berbicara dengan Taehyung. Jika dia tidak dapat menerimanya maka aku akan membawa Yoongi dan kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari adikku. Yoongi sudah cukup putus asa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukainya.

"Percaya padaku untuk melindungimu dan mengutamakanmu."

Yoongi menutup matanya dan kemudian mengangguk. Dadaku mengembang dan aku ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa pria ini milikku. Tetapi aku lebih memilih menggendongnya.

"Dimana kamar tidurmu?" tanyaku.

"Kamar terakhir di kiri."

Aku berjalan ke sana. Aku tidak akan bercinta dengannya sekarang tetapi aku perlu memeluknya sebentar. Aku mendorong pintu terbuka dan aku membeku. Kamar tidur dengan ukuran yang nyaman untuk kondo tetapi selimut di lantai dengan satu bantal baru saja mengejutkanku.

Ketika aku memindahkan mereka aku tahu Yoongi tidak punya tempat tidur. Dia tidur di sofa. Tetapi aku begitu terfokus untuk mendapatkan dia kembali jadi aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia butuh tempat tidur.

"Aku belum mendapat tempat tidur. Aku dapat tidur di sofa tetapi aku ingin tidur di kamarku sendiri." Yoongi bergumam, mencoba turun dari lenganku.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Aku memegangnya lebih erat. Dia tidur di lantai yang keras kemarin malam ketika aku tidur di tempat tidurku yang berukuran _king size_. _Sialan._

"Kau berguncang, Jimin. Turunkan aku," kata Yoongi, menarik lenganku.

Tanpa menurunkannya, aku berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, kemudian keluar dari pintu. Membanting pintu di belakangku, aku menguncinya dan menyimpan kunci di sakuku. Aku tidak menyelipkannya kembali ke bawah keset kaki _sialan_ itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi.

Mobilku tidak di sini. Jadi aku membawanya turun ke bukit dan menuju Roverku.

"Aku membawamu untuk mendapatkan tempat tidur. Tempat tidur _sialan_ yang besar. Salah satu yang mahal," aku menggeram.

Aku marah bahwa aku melupakan satu hal yang utama. Itu bukan kekhawatiran Jungkook telah menjaganya. Aku telah gagal. Aku tidak ingin gagal dengannya lagi. Aku akan memastikan dia memiliki semuanya.

"Aku tidak butuh tempat tidur yang mahal. Aku akan mendapatkan tempat tidur segera."

"Ya, benar-benar segera. Malam ini," jawabku kemudian memiringkan kepalaku dan mencium hidungnya.

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini. Aku perlu melakukan ini. Aku perlu kau berbaring di tempat tidur terbaik yang dapat dibeli dengan uang. Oke?"

Senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Oke."

* * *

-TBC-

[Finally Jimin tau Yoongi hamil hehehe...]

[Gimana moment Jimin tau n bicara serius soal Yoongi n bayi mereka yang utama? Huaaa... aku nulis ini sambil baper n sudut mata agak basah *bukan cengeng plz* :p]

[Seperti yg aku selalu blg ini ff anak emasku, liat moment ini rasanya ky jadi emak minyoon haha... uda mulai kecium kan alur happy fluffynya? walo masih ada beberapa ganjelan *taehyung ehm*]

[So sori kali ini without preview, karena mmg br mentok chapter 12 ini hehe... next akan diusahakan lebih prepare utk format yg uda ada /maapkan]


	13. Chapter 13

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 13

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku tidak membutuhkan lebih dari ranjang _double size._ Namun, Jimin menolak membeli kurang dari ranjang berukuran _king_ , dua nakas dan satu lemari yang serasi dengan sebuah cermin. Aku membuat kesalahan dengan terlalu lama memandangi sehelai selimut berwarna lavenderyang serasi.

Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi dia telah membeli seluruh perlengkapan alas tidur lengkap dengan sprei berwarna lavender itu dan bantal baru. Aku mendebatnya sepanjang waktu tapi dia bersikap seakan-akan aku sedang tidak berbicara. Dia hanya berkedip padaku dan terus saja menempatkan pesanannya dan memberikan pengarahan kepada sang _salesman_.

Sekembalinya kami dari makan malam, yang mana dia bersikeras untuk memberiku makan, semua furniturnya telah diantarkan. Jin berdiri di pintu ketika kami naik. Dia menyukai ini.

"Terima kasih telah memperbolehkanku melakukan semuanya hari ini. Aku membutuhkannya. Kau mungkin tidak mengerti namun aku harus melakukannya," Jimin berujar sebelum aku membuka pintu mobil.

Aku balik memandangnya.

"Kau butuh membelikanku seluruh perlengkapan kamar tidur dan sprei yang mahal?" tanyaku, kebingungan.

"Ya, benar."

Aku tidak mengerti tapi aku menganguk. Jika dia perlu melakukannya aku akan menghargainya. Aku masih belum percaya bahwa semua itu milikku. Aku akan merasa menjadi seorang tamu asing di dalam kamarku sendiri.

"Hm, terima kasih sebelumnya aku tidak mengharapkan apapun lebih dari sebuah ranjang. Aku tidak siap untuk dimanjakan."

Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menekankan sebuah kecupan disamping telingaku.

"Yang kulakukan tadi sama sekali belum mendekati memanjakanmu. Namun aku berniat menunjukkanmu apa tepatnya yang dimaksud dengan memanjakan."

Aku bergidik dan meremas pegangan pintu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membelikanku apapun lagi. Aku harus menghentikannya namun ciuman-ciuman di seputaran telingaku membuatku sulit untuk fokus.

"Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaanya," katanya saat menarik diri.

Jarak. Harus mendapatkan sedikit jarak. Aku sangat siap melompat kearahnya sekarang. Bukan hal yang bagus. Kontrol. Hormon-hormon kehamilan ingin mengambil alih.

Jimin berlari mengitari bagian depan Rover ketika kubuka pintu di sisiku dan bersiap keluar. Dia kemudian mengambil tempat di depanku mengambil tanganku dan membantuku turun seolah aku seorang yang tidak berdaya sebelum aku dapat turun sendiri.

"Aku bisa keluar sendiri, kau tahu," tukasku padanya.

Dia nyengir.

"Ya, namun apa yang seru dari hal itu?"

Tertawa, aku mendorong melewatinya dan berjalan menuju Jin yang telah menonton kami seakan kami adalah salah satu drama korea favoritnya di televisi.

"Nampaknya toko furnitur memutuskan untuk menurunkan stok terakhir mereka di kamarmu," Jin berkata, menyeringai seperti anak kecil yang berada di toko permen.

"Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu di tempat tidur luar biasa besar itu malam ini? Kasurnya menakjubkan."

"Tidak. Dia membutuhkan istirahat. Tidak ada teman tidur," timpal Jimin, berjalan ke belakangku dan membungkuskan lengannya dengan protektif disekeliling pinggangku.

Pandangan mata Jin jatuh ke pinggangku dan kemudian kembali menatap Jimin.

"Kau tahu," ujarnya, terlihat amat senang.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Jimin.

Dia menegang di belakangku. Aku merasa sangat jahat. Satu lagi orang yang telah kuberitahu mengenai kehamilanku sebelum aku memberitahunya. Dia memiliki semua hak untuk marah. Aku seorang pendusta. Apakah dia akan menyadarinya dan meninggalkanku sekarang?

"Baguslah," Jin berkata dan melangkah membuka jalan supaya kami bisa masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memastikan mereka meletakkan semua furniturnya tepat dimana kau menginginkannya," Jimin berujar padaku ketika kami telah masuk.

"Ide yang bagus."

Aku meninggalkannya disana untuk memeriksa furnitur. Jika dia marah padaku dia akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Para pria pengantar barang telah melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus dalam penempatan furniturnya sehingga aku tidak perlu memberi instruksi apapun. Aku senang dengan cara mereka menempatkan barang-barang itu.

Berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga kudengar Jin berbisik dan aku pun berhenti melangkah.

"Dia makin membaik. Dia telah sakit beberapa waktu namun dua pagi terakhir ini dia tidak muntah-muntah lagi."

"Kau telepon aku di detik ketika dia terlihat mungkin akan sakit."

Jimin bahkan membuat bisikannya terdengar seperti nada perintah.

"Ya, aku akan meneleponmu. Aku sama sekali tidak mendukung seluruh ide 'jangan bilang pada Jimin'. Kau yang melakukan ini terhadapnya. Kau harus selalu berada disisinya."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," sahut Jimin.

"Sebaiknya begitu."

Jimin terkekeh,

"Jika dia tidak mau tinggal bersamaku setidaknya dia memiliki kau yang akan melindunginya..."

"Tepat sekali. Jangan kira aku tidak akan membantunya menghilang kalau kau mengacaukan hal ini lagi. Kau menyakitinya dan dia akan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi."

Dadaku sakit. Aku ingin mempercayainya. Aku ingin menyakininya. Ini adalah bayi kami. Banyak sekali hal yang sulit untuk dimaafkan namun aku harus mempelajari bagaimana caranya. Aku mencintainya. Aku yakin aku akan selalu begitu.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum.

"Mereka menempatkan furniturnya tepat dimana aku menginginkannya."

Jimin mengulurkan tangan dan menarikku kedalam dekapannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sering melakukannya. Dia tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya memelukku.

Jin meninggalkan ruangan dan aku melingkarkan lenganku disekelilingnya dan kami berdiri dengan posisi demikian untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak merasa sendirian dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak meminta untuk menginap. Aku merasa agak terkejut. Dia juga tidak melakukan apapun lebih dari menciumku sebelum dia pergi. Itu tidaklah cukup menenangkanku dari mimpi-mimpiku. Aku terbangun sekali lagi sebelum mencapai orgasme, membuatku amat frustrasi. Kulempar selimutku dan duduk.

Hari ini aku mendapat giliran bekerja pada waktu makan siang. Aku telah menelepon Jungkook tadi malam dan memohon maaf karena telah melarikan diri darinya namun dia mengerti dan bertanya padaku apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

Jimin berdiri di sana mendengarkan setiap perkataanku jadi aku terburu-buru menutup telepon. Aku sendiri akan menghadap Jungkook hari ini dan berbicara padanya. Dia sangat pengertian.

Dia memerintahkanku bekerja di ruang makan selama sisa minggu. Satu-satunya hari dia menyuruhku bekerja di lapangan adalah hari Sabtu karena akan ada turnamen. Semua orang diharapkan bekerja di luar.

Ketika pada akhirnya aku berjalan memasuki dapur aku disambut oleh sekotak donat dan sebuah catatan kecil tertempel diatasnya. Tersenyum, kuambil dan membaca catatan tersebut.

.

" _Aku kehilanganmu semalam. Aku tidak sanggup memakan ini semua sendirian. Semoga semua hal berjalan lebih baik, jaga kesehatanmu, kau tahu._

 _-Jokwon."_

.

 _SIAL!_ Aku telah melupakan tentang kencan donat kami. Satu orang lagi yang harus kumintakan maafnya. Namun pertama-tama, aku menginginkan susu dan beberapa donat.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi kulit di seberang meja kerja Jungkook. Dia sedang mengamatiku dan itu membuatku marah. Akulah satu-satunya yang memanggilnya dan mengadakan pertemuan ini. Kenapa dia sangat kegirangan?

"Aku akan membayarmu untuk sewa penuh kondominium dengan harga pantas. Aku tahu harganya dan aku sudah menyiapkan cek untuk sewa satu tahun. Meskipun, Yoongi mungkin tidak akan tinggal lama disana. Segera setelah aku mendapat kepercayaannya aku akan mengajaknya pindah bersamaku."

Aku meletakkan cek itu ke meja kerjanya. Jungkook melihat cek itu dan kembali melihatku.

"Aku mengasumsikan ini karena kau tidak ingin aku mengurus apa yang menjadi milikmu."

"Itu benar."

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengambil ceknya.

"Bagus. Aku tidak seharusnya mengurus Yoongi atau bayimu. Tapi aku akan. Kau boleh tidak percaya tapi aku senang kau tahu tentang kehamilannya. Hanya jangan mengacaukannya. Kau harus memastikan Taehyung menjaga cakarnya tetap didalam."

Aku tidak butuh Jungkook memberitahuku apa yang perlu dan tidak perlu aku lakukan. Ini bukan urusannya. Aku belum selesai dengannya, jadi membuatnya marah bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Aku tidak ingin dia bekerja _double shifts_ atau berpanas-panasan di luar. Dia menolak untuk berhenti bekerja jadi jam kerjanya perlu dipotong."

Jungkook menyilangkan lengannya di atas dadanya dan bersandar kekursinya.

"Dia tahu tentang ini? Karena terakhir kali aku tahu dia membutuhkan semua jam yang bisa dia dapat."

"Terakhir kau tahu aku tidak tahu bahwa dia mengandung bayiku. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padanya Jungkook. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menimpanya."

Dia mengangguk dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Baik, aku setuju. Aku tidak suka diberi tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan tapi aku setuju."

"Satu hal lagi," kataku sebelum berdiri.

"Jokwon bukan seorang 'dominan' kan?"

Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, tapi jaga ini untuk dirimu sendiri. Para pria manapun suka berkunjung kesini hanya untuk melihatnya. Dia mendapat tip besar karena itu."

Bagus. Kupikir dia memang _gay_ tapi _bottom._ Hanya saja kedekatannya dengan Yoongi menggangguku.

"Kalau begitu kurasa dia bisa berdekatan dengan priaku."

Jungkook menyeringai.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau bisa menghentikannya jika kau mencoba."

Ponselku berdering saat aku berjalan ke Range Roverku. Itu mengingatkanku bahwa Yoongi tidak mempunyai ponsel. Ini bukan dia yang meneleponku. Aku akan memeriksanya sekarang.

Kami akan membicarakannya nanti. Mengeluarkan ponselku aku melihat nama ibuku di layar. Aku mengabaikannya selama empat minggu. Aku mendapatkan Yoongi kembali tapi aku belum siap untuk berbicara pada ibuku. Aku menekan 'abaikan' dan memasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam saku.

Saat aku sampai di tempat Yoongi aku memeriksa di bawah keset dan aku senang melihat tidak ada kunci yang disembunyikan disana. Aku sudah berbicara padanya dan Jin kemarin malam tentang tidak amannya hal itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan mendengarkan langkah kaki di sisi lain pada pintu. Mobil Jin ada di klub ketika aku pergi dari sana jadi aku tahu Yoongi sedang sendirian. Hanya memikirkan tentang mempunyai waktu sendirian bersamanya membuatku tersenyum.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang Yoongi 'yang baru merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur' berdiri dengan tangan di sisi lain memegang sebuah donat. Semu merah yang ada di pipinya sangat menggemaskan. Kaos putih tipisnya hampir tidak menutupi kulit indahnya yang putih pucat dan kedua putingnya yang terlihat mencuat dan celana _boxer_ kecilnya menggemaskan itu mengubahnya menjadi sangat seksi.

Aku masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

"Hmmm, _baby_ ," bisikku saat aku mengikutinya ke sofa,

"Kumohon jangan pernah membuka pintu dengan terlihat seperti ini lagi."

Dia melihat ke bawah dan kemudian sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya.

"Bukan sepenuhnya karena pakaian tipis, tapi mereka memang lebih merekah? Pikirku... kurasa ini karena kehamilan," katanya menjelaskan.

"Aku lupa mereka terlihat seperti ini."

Aku mengusap rambutnya di jari-jariku.

"Tidak hanya kaos tipis tapi rambut seksi yang baru bangun tidur ini," aku meluncurkan tanganku kebawah ke pantat yang hampir tidak tertutupi,

"Ini perlu ditutupi juga."

"Orang tidak biasanya mampir di pagi hari," Yoongi terdengar kehabisan nafas.

Aku suka mengetahui bahwa aku mempengaruhinya.

"Bagus," jawabku.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyaku sebelum menggigit daun telinganya.

"Uh… aku uh…tidurku baik," dia terdengar gugup.

Aku mundur dan melihatnya. Kenapa dia terdengar gugup?

"Hanya baik?" tanyaku, melihatnya saat pipinya berubah menjadi merah terang.

Yoongi menggeser kakinya dan menunduk melihat lantai.

"Mimpi saat hamil bisa menjadi um… intens."

"Mimpi saat hamil? Apa maksudmu?" aku penasaran sekarang.

Fakta bahwa seluruh wajahnya merah terang dan dia terlihat siap untuk merangkak ke bawah meja dan bersembunyi dariku hanya membuatku lebih ingin tahu.

Dia mulai bergerak dan aku menangkap pinggulnya dan menghimpitnya diantaraku dan sofa.

"Oh tidak, kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau tidak bisa memberitahuku hal seperti itu dan tidak menjelaskannya."

Yoongi mengeluarkan tawa gugup pendek dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa menahanku disini seharian tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Aku menyelipkan tangan di bawah kaosnya dan mulai menggelitik tulang rusuknya. Aku mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak fokus pada puting merah muda yang merekah sempurna yang berada dalam jangkauanku. Aku tidak ingin Yoongi berpikir aku hanya peduli tentang _seks_ dengannya.

Sejauh ini aku membuat hubungan kami hanya tentang _seks_. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya ini lebih dari itu. Bahkan jika aku harus mandi air dingin dan bermasturbasi memikirkan tentang seberapa manis rasa dirinya.

Yoongi cekikikan dan menggeliat saat aku menggelitikinya.

"Berhenti…," dia menjerit dan mendorongku.

Ketika dia mencoba menggeliat untuk menjauh dariku tanganku meluncur ke atas dan menyerempet ke puting kirinya menyebabkan dia membeku. Sebuah suara lirih keluar dari tenggorokannya yang terdengar hampir mirip seperti erangan.

Aku menggosok ibu jariku di atas putingnya dan dia menekankan tubuhnya padaku. _Persetan_ dengan tanpa _seks_. Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan ini?

"Kumohon Jimin. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk…," pintanya.

Dia membutuhkanku untuk? Tunggu… apa mimpinya tentang…

"Yoongi, _baby,_ apa mimpimu itu tentang _seks_?"

Dia merintih dan mengangguk saat aku menjepit putingnya di antara jariku.

"Ya, dan aku lelah terbangun dengan keadaan terangsang," bisiknya.

 _Sialan._ Aku mengambil donat dari tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja kemudian menghisap gula dari jemarinya. Nafasnya tersentak.

Aku meraihnya dan mengangkatnya. Dia membungkus kakinya di sekitar pinggangku dan aku melahap mulutnya sambil aku berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Kali ini ada tempat tidur yang besar bagiku untuk menempatkannya dan aku akan mengurungnya di sini sepanjang hari untuk bercinta dengannya jika itulah yang dia butuhkan.

Aku membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan menarik celana pendek dan celana dalamnya sebelum merangkak ke atasnya.

"Lepaskan kaos ini," kataku saat aku menarik kaos ke atas kepalanya.

Aku berhenti dan menunduk melihatnya. Baru minggu kemarin kupikir aku tidak akan melihatnya seperti ini lagi. Memeluknya adalah sesuatu yang aku impikan. Sekarang dia ada disini dan aku ingin untuk menghargai setiap bagian kecil dari tubuhnya.

"Jimin, kumohon. Aku membutuhkanmu didalamku," dia menggeliat dan memohon.

Sebesar aku ingin menyembah tubuhnya sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan bisa untuk menolak Yoongi yang sedang membutuhkan.

"Bisakah aku merasakanmu dulu?" tanyaku, mencium mulutnya lagi dan melarikan ciumanku kebawah tubuhnya.

"Iya, apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau menyentuhku."

Dia mendesah saat tanganku menemukan kepala kemaluannya yang sudah basah dan tanganku menggerayangi bagian yang lainnya hingga aku menemukan lubang surgawi itu. Aku memasukkan sebuah jari kedalamnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Ya! AhhhHhh," dia berteriak saat aku mulai menyentuhnya di dalam sana.

Kecanduan Yoongi akan _seks_ menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Ini seperti aku telah memenangkan _jackpot_. Aku mendorong pahanya lebih terbuka dan menurunkan mulutku untuk mencium kepala kemaluannya yang mengeras yang kembali mengeluarkan _precum_ di sana.

Dia melawan dan mulai memohon lagi. Menjulurkan lidahku dari kepala ereksinya, aku melarikan lidahku di sekujur batang _penis_ -nya yang keras dan bengkak. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutku dan menahanku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku.

"Kumohon Jimin, kumohon. Kau membuatnya terasa sangat nikmat. Kumohon."

Permohonan kecilnya yang seksi hampir membuatku meledak. Aku menginginkannya sebesar dia menginginkanku disana tapi aku juga ingin menikmati ini. Aku fokus untuk membuatnya _klimaks_ di dalam mulutku sementara dia berputar-putar dan mengerang di tempat tidur.

Ketika dia akhirnya meneriakkan namaku dan bahwa dia sudah _klimaks,_ aku melompat berdiri dan melepas pakaianku dalam waktu singkat.

Kami tidak membutuhkan kondom lagi. Aku berbaring di atasnya dan dengan satu gerakan mudah aku sudah ada di dalamnya. Yoongi memegang pundakku dan menengadahkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Jika ini adalah bagaimana sikap seseorang yang sedang hamil, kalau begitu kenapa para lelaki tidak membuat pasangan mereka tetap hamil? Ini sangat panas. Sangat panas sampai aku mungkin akan tidak bertahan lama.

"Setubuhi aku, Jimin... dengan sangat keras... ta... tapi perlahan… tapi... aku ingin merasakanmu dengan keras, tapi… bayi… bayi ini... harus perlahan Jiminnnh…," engah Yoongi terdengar kacau.

" _Baby_ , kau terus mengatakan hal seperti itu dan aku akan datang sebelum kau menginginkannya."

Dia tersenyum nakal ke arahku.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengeras lagi. Aku janji. Sekarang kumohon, lakukan itu dengan keras… kurasa tak akan apa-apa selama… selama kau tidak menyakitiku. Dalam mimpiku, kau membalikku dan menyetubuhiku sampai aku menjerit dan mencakar tempat tidur memohon padamu agar tidak pernah berhenti. Tepat sebelum aku datang, aku terbangun."

Dia tidak hanya bermimpi sedang berhubungan _seks_ denganku tapi juga bermimpi berhubungan _seks_ yang nakal denganku. Aku menarik keluar darinya dan membalikannya hingga tengkurap, kemudian menarik pinggulnya ke udara.

"Kau ingin bersetubuh, Yoongi manis? Aku akan membuat priaku merasa lebih baik," rayuku saat aku melarikan tanganku dengan lembut di atas pantat telanjangnya.

Dia mulai menggeliat saat aku menampar pantatnya menyebabkannya tersentak kaget.

"Jika kau menginginkan ini keras _baby_ , dalam batasan yang akan kukontrol, kalau begitu aku akan memberikan padamu semua itu," janjiku.

Mencengkeram pinggulnya, aku menghujam ke dalam dirinya dan hampir menembakkan muatanku saat itu juga. Dia sangat ketat.

Teriakan putus asa karena kenikmatan keluar dari Yoongi tidaklah membantu. Mengingat bahwa aku perlu membuat Yoongi _klimaks_ lagi sangatlah sulit ketika bolaku mengetat dan _penis_ -ku berdenyut-denyut.

"Lebih keras Jiminnnhhh...," erang Yoongi dan aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Aku mulai menghujam kedalamnya dengan kebutuhan liar yang sama dengan yang sedang menguasainya. Tanganku tidak diam saja karena sudah beralih ke kejantanannya dan memompanya cepat tapi tidak kasar yang akan melukai _penis_ manisnya.

Ketika lubang hangatnya mulai meremasku dan namaku keluar dari mulutnya aku menutup mataku dan menyerah.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Selasa, 09.08.2016.]

[Mulai next update akan aku selipin tanggal update untuk semua ff-ku. Tujuannya untuk memudahkan reader-nim aja kok biar tau chapter mana yg belum terbaca. Soalnya aku liad ada beberapa yang lupa uda baca sampe mana atau keskip hihi...]

[& chapter ini NC egen all... (='_'=) puas sama minyoon-nya?]

[Yoongi lagi hamil jd liar sekaleee... pen keras tp pelan, maunya apa sih yoongi :p Jimin aja ampe kewalahan gt huehehe... tapi suka kan semuanya *kedip2*]

.

.

.

Preview: Chapter 14:

-Yoongi POV-

Aku berbalik untuk melihat jika ada isyarat untukku untuk membantu seseorang ketika mataku terkunci pada Jimin. Aku berhenti. Dia ada disini. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirku hingga mataku beralih untuk melihat ada Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya dengan ancaman kemarahan di wajahnya.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Jungkook dan memutuskan untuk menganggap mereka tidak disini.

.

-Jimin POV-

"Dia tidak melihat sekarang. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk menggoda pria lain. Dia hanya peduli pada uang. Itu sangat menyedihkan. Kuharap kau akan melihat sikap anehnya. Maksudku, aku bisa melihatnya…"


	14. Chapter 14

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 14

 **YOONGI POV**

Jimin tidur telentang dan menarikku padanya ketika aku baru saja kembali dari orgasmeku, yang aku sangat yakin hampir membuatku pingsan. Aku berbaring di pelukannya dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

Dia membuat semua bagian tubuhku yang merasa amat sangat butuh disentuh terpuaskan dan rasanya begitu membahagiakan. Lebih dari bahagia. Aku kelelahan dan aku menyukainya.

"Kupikir kau mungkin menghancurkanku," dia tertawa kecil pada pelipisku dan menciumnya.

"Kuharap tidak karena ketika aku punya energi untuk bergerak aku ingin melakukannya lagi," aku menjawab semanis yang kubisa.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa dimanfaatkan?" tanyanya.

Aku mencubit kulit yang menutupi perutnya.

"Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa dimanfaatkan tapi dengan tubuh seperti milikmu apa yang kau harapkan?"

Jimin tertawa dan berguling di atasku sebelum menutupiku dengan tubuhnya. Mata hitamnya berkilau saat dia menatapku.

"Jadi begitu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku takut jika aku mengatakan hal yang lainnya saat aku berbicara lebih lanjut. Seperti kenyataan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau sangat sempurna di dalam dan di luar," bisiknya saat dia merendahkan kepalanya untuk mencium wajahku seolah itu sesuatu yang dihargai.

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna. Dialah yang indah tapi aku tidak mengatakannya. Jika dia ingin berpikir aku sempurna maka aku akan membiarkannya.

Tangannya menelusuri tubuhku, membuatku kembali berdengung oleh gairah.

"Apakah kau bangun setiap pagi seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan binar di matanya.

Aku bisa berbohong tapi aku sudah cukup melakukannya.

"Ya. Terkadang di tengah malam juga."

Jimin mengangkat alis matanya.

"Tengah malam?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyingkirkan rambut dari keningku.

"Bagaimana aku membantumu di tengah malam jika kau tidak bersamaku?"

Suaranya terdengar begitu perhatian.

"Kau tidak akan ingin aku membangunkanmu untuk _seks_ setiap malam," kataku padanya.

" _Baby_ , jika kau terbangun dalam kondisi bergairah aku ingin siap dan tersedia," suaranya terhenti dan dia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah untuk menangkup di antara pahaku,

"Ini adalah milikku dan aku menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Jimin…," aku memperingatkan.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menunggangimu disini dan membuatmu _klimaks_ jika kau tidak berhenti berkata seperti itu."

Jimin menyeringai.

"Itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman yang cukup menakutkan, Yoongi yang manis. Sekarang apa kita akan melanjutkannya atau aku harus membersihkanmu, Sayang?"

Aku menoleh dan menyeringai dan jam di samping meja di tempat tidurku menarik perhatianku.

 _Oh sial!_ Aku mendorong Jimin.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja dalam sepuluh menit," aku berteriak dengan tujuan menjelaskan.

Jimin menyingkir dariku dan aku melompat dari ranjang hanya untuk menyadari bahwa aku telanjang dan Jimin berbaring di ranjang menatapku yang sedang bingung dengan senyuman.

"Tolong abaikan aku. Pemandangannya menakjubkan dari sini," katanya dengan seringai seksi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan meraih celana dalam bersih dan kemudian lari menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya seseorang sedang beruntung atau senyum bahagia itu dari semua donat yang telah kubawa?"

Jokwon mempermainkan nada bicaranya ketika aku berjalan memasuki dapur. Wajahku seolah terbakar.

"Aku suka donatnya. Terima kasih dan aku minta maaf aku lupa kemarin malam. Ini karena uh... hari yang gila," jawabku, mengambil apron dan takut membuat kontak mata dengannya.

"Sayang, jika aku baru saja keluar dari ranjang dengan seorang Park Jimin aku akan menyeringai seperti orang gila juga. Kenyataannya, aku sangat iri. Aku tahu donatku tidak menaruh kilatan puas di matamu."

Aku mulai terkekeh dan meraih bolpoin dan kertas.

"Dia sangat mengagumkan."

"Oh, tolong ceritakan _detail_ -nya padaku. Aku akan mengikuti setiap katanya," Jokwon memohon sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan disampingku.

"Pergilah untuk menggoda pria-pria itu dan berhenti berkhayal tentang hmmm, ...ku ...ku"

Jimin itu apa? Dia bukan pacarku. Dia adalah ayah anakku dan itu terdengar murahan.

"Dia lelakimu. Katakan itu karena itu benar. Lelaki itu memuja dirimu."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana menjawabnya.

Beberapa meja telah terisi dan aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Wooyoung, seorang berambut pirang yang namanya baru kuketahui, duduk di salah satu meja di wilayahku.

Aku pergi untuk mengambil pesanan minuman untuk tuan _Lovelady_ dan temannya hari ini. Dia selalu bersama gadis-gadis yang kelihatannya bisa menjadi cucunya tapi mereka bukanlah cucunya. Menurut Jokwon, tuan _Lovelady_ lebih kaya dari Tuhan. Tetap saja, dia sudah tua. Itu sangat menjijikkan.

Setelah aku memberikan minuman pesanan mereka aku menuju meja Jungkook sambil membawa gelas-gelas air putih. Ketiganya tersenyum padaku saat aku tiba disana dan Wooyoung berkedip. Dia cowok tampan yang suka menggoda dan semua orang tahu itu. Jadi mengabaikan dia sangatlah mudah.

"Sore, _guys._ Ada yang bisa kubawakan untuk kalian minum?"

Aku bertanya sambil meletakkan tiga gelas air putih di depan mereka.

"Kau terlihat gembira. Senang melihatmu tersenyum lagi," kata Wooyoung sambil meraih gelasnya dan meminum seteguk.

Rona merah kembali ke pipiku. Aku merasakannya. Aku menatap Jungkook yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan mengerti. Dia cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya.

" _Americano._ "

Hanya itu jawaban Jungkook. Aku sangat berterimakasih dia sedang tidak ingin menggodaku.

"Jin tidak mengijinkanku menyentuh donat yang dibawa Jokwon pagi ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau donat bisa membuatmu merasa senang," seringai di wajah Namjoon mengatakan dia tahu benar apa yang terjadi.

Apakah seisi klub tahu tentang seluruh kehidupan _seks_ -ku?

Apakah itu menarik?

"Aku suka donat," jawabku, mengamati kertasku dari pada melihat mereka.

"Kupikir kau memang suka," Namjoon tertawa kecil sambil menyebutkan pesanannya,

"Tolong bawakan aku _honey brown_."

"Aku merasa seolah aku melewatkan sesuatu disini dan aku benci menjadi yang tertinggal," kata Wooyoung sambil bersandar di meja dan mengamatiku lebih dekat.

"Mundur dan pesan minuman _sialan_ -mu," Jungkook membentaknya.

Wooyoung memutar mata dan bersandar kembali di kursinya,

"Semua orang begitu cepat marah. Aku mau _honey lime tea._ "

Aku menulisnya kemudian menatap pada Jungkook.

"Apakah kau mau kubawakan buah segar ke sini?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Silahkan."

Senang karena telah selesai dengan mereka bertiga aku menuju ke dapur setelah dihentikan oleh nyonya Sunye yang ingin _fish and chips_ untuknya dan anak perempuannya yang terlihat berusia sekitar delapan tahun.

Jokwon sedang mengisi nampannya ketika aku kembali ke dapur. Dia menatapku dari atas bahunya.

"Aku tahu aku terlalu ikut campur tapi aku tetap akan bertanya, siapa pria yang ditinggal Jimin di sini kemarin?"

Luhan. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Hanya 'Luhan, seorang teman lama'. Aku sebenarnya lupa kalau Jimin meninggalkannya disini kemarin.

"Dia salah satu teman lama Jimin. Aku tidak tahu banyak."

"Jungkook mengenalnya dengan baik juga. Dia pergi dan bicara padanya setelah kalian berdua pergi. Aku menduga dia bukanlah orang baru karena mereka mengenalnya."

Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia adalah bagian masa lalu Jimin. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu padanya. Mereka teman lama. Hanya karena dia adalah salah satu dari mereka bukan berarti aku harus merasa lebih rendah.

Aku meletakkan buah untuk Jungkook pada nampanku dan mengambil minuman yang telah di pesan oleh semua orang sebelum kembali ke ruang makan.

Aku memusatkan diri untuk mengantarkan minuman ke mejaku sebelum menyapu mataku ke lantai sementara aku berjalan menuju meja Jungkook. Aku melihat Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya dariku pada meja di sebelah kiriku. Itu adalah meja di wilayah Jokwon.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat jika ada isyarat untukku untuk membantu seseorang ketika mataku terkunci pada Jimin. Aku berhenti. Dia ada disini. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirku hingga mataku beralih untuk melihat ada Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya dengan ancaman kemarahan di wajahnya.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Jungkook dan memutuskan untuk menganggap mereka tidak disini.

"Ini buahmu," aku bisa mendengar nada gugup dari suaraku dan aku berdoa para lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Dan ini minuman pesanan kalian. Apakah kalian semua sudah siap memesan makanan sekarang?" tanyaku, memaksakan senyuman.

Mereka semua menatapku membuat semua ini makin tidak nyaman. Ini adalah suatu hal yang ingin segera kuakhiri. Taehyung adalah adiknya. Dia akan ada dalam hidupku jika Jimin ada. Belajar hidup bersama seseorang yang membenciku adalah bagian dari hidupku yang kucoba untuk terima.

"Itu adiknya. Kau berhubungan dengannya dan kau akan berurusan juga dengannya," kata Namjoon padaku seolah aku tidak mengetahui ini semua.

Aku tidak suka perasaan seolah setiap emosi yang aku miliki terpampang. Aku selalu menjadi orang yang tertutup. Ini terlalu banyak untuk bisa kuterima sekarang.

Aku mengabaikannya, menarik kertas pesananku dan melihat langsung ke Jungkook. Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya dan memesan. Yang lain juga memesan tanpa mengeluarkan saran lain apapun.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

"Aku menelepon dan memintamu untuk makan siang bersamaku. Bisakah kau paling tidak memberiku waktu tiga puluh menit untuk memperhatikanku? Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak kita punya waktu bersama. Aku merindukanmu."

Kesakitan di suara Taehyung menyentakku. Dia benar. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang dia katakan sejak Yoongi berjalan memasuki ruang makan.

Aku sangat terfokus untuk memastikan dia agar tidak membawa sesuatu yang terlalu berat dan tidak ada satu pun yang menyakitinya... atau menggodanya, jadi aku tidak begitu menikmati kencan makan siang dengan adikku.

"Ya, aku minta maaf," kataku padanya dan mengalihkan tatapanku dari pintu dimana Yoongi masuk kembali.

"Katakan lagi tentang kejuaraan berlayar yang kau lakukan dengan pacar barumu... kau bilang namanya Minho."

Taehyung tersenyum oleh sebutan nama dari cowok barunya dan kemudian mengangguk. Dia mengingatkanku pada lelaki kecil yang kujaga ketika dia terlihat bahagia tentang sesuatu. Bukan seorang pria pemarah yang telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Ya. Dia suka berlayar. Dia berlayar di sini selama musim panas. Ngomong-ngomong, ada kejuaraan berlayar yang dia ikuti dan dia ingin membawaku bersamanya. Hanya untuk beberapa hari."

Aku mendengarkan saat dia mengoceh tentang Minho dan kapal layarnya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat pada Yoongi. Aku perlu menemukan keseimbangan antara dua pria dalam hidupku. Yoongi akan selalu menjadi yang lebih dulu tapi aku juga mencintai adikku dan dia membutuhkanku sekarang.

Meskipun jika janji makan siang ini untuk mendengarkan dia mengoceh tentang penaklukan terbarunya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mendengarkan dia berbicara. Dia berhenti berbicara dan merengut tentang sesuatu di belakang pundakku,

"Dia perlu fokus pada pekerjaannya dan berhenti melihatmu disini. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu mengapa Jungkook tidak memecatnya saja."

Aku menoleh untuk melihat Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Wooyoung, mereka semua tersenyum dan bercanda di sekitar Yoongi yang mukanya memerah.

"Dia tidak melihat sekarang. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk menggoda pria lain. Dia hanya peduli pada uang. Itu sangat menyedihkan. Kuharap kau akan melihat sikap anehnya. Maksudku, aku bisa melihatnya…"

"Taehyung, diam," aku menggeram.

Aku tidak bermaksud jahat tapi mendengar mulut jahat Taehyung dan melihat pria-pria itu menggodanya dan membuatnya memerah sedikit lebih dari yang bisa kuatasi. Aku akan memastikan semua _bajingan_ yang terangsang itu tahu kalau dia adalah milikku.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku untuknya? Dia menggoda mereka, Jimin. Aku tidak percaya kau akan pergi begitu saja saat makan siang kita untuk pergi mengklaim atas seorang pria murahan."

Rasa cemburu yang kurasakan langsung berganti fokus dari para pria itu ke adikku. Rasa marah merasukiku saat aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali padanya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanyaku menjaga suaraku tetap rendah dan meskipun emosiku menjulang tinggi di depannya.

Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi aku tahu aku akan kehilangan kesabaran jika dia mengatakan hal buruk lainnya tentang Yoongi.

"Jangan. Jika kau ingin berjalan keluar dari sini dengan martabatmu maka jangan. Jika kau pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi tentang Yoongi aku akan meninggalkanmu. Apa. Kau. Mengerti."

Mata Taehyung melebar. Aku tidak pernah bicara begitu keras padanya sebelumnya. Tapi dia sudah terlalu jauh. Dia berdiri dan membuang serbetnya ke meja.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku adikmu. Dia hanya... dia hanya..."

"Dia hanya pria yang sangat kucintai. Kau harus ingat itu," aku menyelesaikan kalimat itu untuknya.

Mata Taehyung menyiratkan kemarahan saat dia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari _clubhouse_. Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin dia pergi sebelum aku berkata yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin melukainya. Aku mencintainya tapi aku benci kata-kata yang terus mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh lenganku dan aku tersentak sebelum aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah Yoongi. Matanya penuh perhatian. Ini adalah sesuatu yang dia khawatirkan. Taehyung dan kebenciannya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya tetapi aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yoongi.

Hal ini membuat otakku penuh. Sepertinya saat ini aku ingin sendirian.

"Aku minta maaf," bisikku menarik diri dari genggamannya dan meletakkan beberapa uang di meja sebelum mengikuti arah Taehyung keluar dari ruang makan.

.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan waktu tiga jam selanjutnya di tempat olahraga. Tubuhku secara fisik dikalahkan oleh waktu saat aku keluar dari sana. Kemarahanku telah hilang. Aku hanya ingin menemui Yoongi sekarang. Jam kerjanya sudah berakhir dan aku ingin memeluknya. Dia layak mendapatkan permintaan maaf.

Aku seharusnya tidak pernah membawa Taehyung ke tempat perkumpulan untuk makan. Dia memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya di sana untuk makan siang jadi aku pergi. Aku bahkan memastikan kami duduk di wilayah Jokwon.

Aku tidak ingin hal ini membuat Yoongi canggung. Tapi hal itu ternyata berbalik. Itu adalah saat terakhir aku membiarkan Taehyung di dekatnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatasinya dan Yoongi tidak layak menerimanya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kondo dan menunggu. Tidak ada yang datang. Aku meraih ke sakuku dan menarik ponselku hanya untuk mengingatkanku bahwa Yoongi tidak punya ponsel. _Sialan_.

Aku akan mengambilkan ponselnya di rumahku dan memaksanya untuk menerima ponsel itu lagi. Bagaimana jika dia terluka? Bagaimana jika dia pergi ke suatu tempat dan tidak akan kembali?

"Dia pergi dengan Jokwon," suara Jin datang dari belakangku.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat Jin berjalan dari arah tempat kursus golf.

"Dia pulang setelah bekerja dan bilang padaku kalau dia dan Jokwon punya 'kencan panas'."

Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?

Karena dia tidak tahu dimana menemukanku jika dia ingin bilang padaku. Aku lari darinya seperti _pecundang_.

"Kapan dia akan pulang?"

Aku bertanya saat Jin melangkah di depanku dan membuka pintu.

"Tidak tahu. Dia marah. Kau tahu itu soal apa?" tanya Jin dengan suara masam saat dia mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

Aku tidak diminta untuk masuk tapi aku mengikutinya masuk.

"Taehyung dan aku makan siang di tempat perkumpulan hari ini. Hal itu tidak berjalan dengan baik."

Jin mengerutkan hidungnya dengan terganggu.

"Menurutmu itu akan baik? Untuk apa? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan adikmu yang jahat melakukan sesuatu untuk menyakiti Yoongi."

Jin meletakkan tasnya ke bawah dan menggumamkan makian.

"Dia tidak boleh _stress_ sekarang kau tahu itu. Dia hamil dan bersikeras untuk berjuang sendiri dan membawa nampan sepanjang hari. Kau menambahkan drama keluargamu bukanlah hal yang dia butuhkan. Lain kali kau ingin melakukan acara keluarga dengan penyihir jahat itu lakukan di tempat lain."

Dia benar. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan Yoongi melihat Taehyung. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah mempercayai Taehyung untuk bersikap baik. Atau paling tidak bersikap sopan. Ini semua adalah salahku dan aku ingin menemui Yoongi.

"Dimana dia?" tanyaku.

Jin menjatuhkan diri ke sofa.

"Rehat dari semua hal _sialan_ dalam hidup yang telah dia jalani."

Jika Jin ingin menyakitiku dia melakukannya dengan baik. Aku bersiap untuk memohon ketika pintu terbuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kami pergi ke...,"

Dia berhenti ketika matanya bertemu denganku.

"Oh, hei Jimin."

"Hei," jawabku, berjalan untuk berdiri di depannya tapi takut untuk menyentuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Kumohon mari kita pergi ke kamarmu dan biar kujelaskan."

Dia yang pertama kali berjalan dan membungkuskan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku,

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah."

Dia ingin menenangkanku. Lagi. Itulah yang selalu dia lakukan: mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," jawabku dan meraih tangannya untuk menariknya kembali ke kamarnya, menjauh dari Jin yang bukan penggemar beratku sekarang.

"Biarkan dia merendahkan diri. Dia perlu untuk itu. _Sial_. Aku ingin dia begitu," kata Jin dari sofa, melambai pada kami dan meraih _remote_ televisi.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time:Kamis, 11 Agustus 2016.]

[Uda pada pantengin twitter donk? Demi apapun... Si Jimin bantet mesum ale-ale blonde! Ingin berkata kasar pas liad fanpic dirinya kmren asdfhahd. Kebayang Jimin di ff ini: blonde & barbel ring di lidah... duh gak heran kamu hamil min yoongi ._. /plak/eh]

.

.

.

Preview: Chapter 15:

-Yoongi POV-

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengamatinya. Dia cemberut. Ini benar sangat menganggunya. Tidak ada yang pernah khawatir tentangku seperti ini. Aku tidak terbiasa. Hatiku membengkak dan aku menggapai ke bawah dan menarik bajuku dan aku telanjang.

.

-Jimin POV-

"Dia ada di kelompok pertama. Aku rasa tuan Jeon ada di dalam grup itu. Tuan Jeon muda. Woori _ahjumma_ mengatakan sesuatu mengenai tuan Jeon yang meminta Yoongi," pria itu menjawab dengan senyuman tanda puas.

Jungkook adalah seorang yang brengsek. Aku tidak meragukannya lagi.


	15. Chapter 15

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 15

 **YOONGI POV**

Jimin selanjutnya menarikku masuk ke dalam kamarku sampai pintu di belakang kami tertutup dan dia sedang duduk di ranjangku dengan diriku dipangkuannya. Aku marah pada awalnya tapi aku sudah membaik sekarang. Dia telah melewati situasi yang mengerikan dan Taehyung menjadi marah. Aku yakin Jungkook senang disana tidak terjadi drama yang membuatku terlibat.

"Jimin, aku janji semuanya baik baik saja. Aku baik baik saja," aku menyakinkannya, menangkup wajahnya di tanganku.

Berurusan dengan Taehyung dan kebenciannya adalah salah satu dari urusan ini. Aku tahu itu dan aku harus hidup dengan itu jika aku menginginkan Jimin di hidupku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang baik tentang hari ini. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah setuju untuk makan siang dengannya di sana tadi. Aku tahu yang lebih baik. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah percaya bahwa dia akan jadi orang normal. Aku benar benar minta maaf, Sayang. Aku bersumpah kepadamu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Aku menutup mulutnya dengan mulutku dan mendorongnya ke ranjangku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu semuanya baik baik saja. Berhenti meminta maaf," aku berbisik di bibirnya.

Tangan Jimin meluncur naik ke bajuku lalu menjalankan tangannya di atas kulitku.

"Sifatmu selalu membuatku terpukau, Sayang," katanya, menyapukan jemarinya maju mundur diatas punggungku membuatku merinding karena kenikmatan.

"Mmm… jika kau berjanji melakukan ini setiap malam aku akan baik-baik saja," aku menyakinkan dia, membungkuk untuk mencium dia kembali.

Dia menarik diri.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Dia bertanya dengan suara yang terluka. Memberitahunya apa? Aku menaruh tanganku ke sisi lain kepalanya dan mengangkat diriku sendiri agar berada diatasnya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu?" tanyaku bingung.

Jimin menyelipkan tangannya di sekitar sisiku hingga tangannya bergeser menyentuh putingku dan aku lupa kami sedang berbicara. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Mengerang, aku mendorong tubuhku mendekat ke tangannya dan aku bersiap untuk memohon.

"Kau berkencan dengan Jokwon, kencan panas yang kudengar."

Dia membahas kencanku bersama Jokwon. Apa dia cemburu? Ini terdengar menggelikan.

"Jimin, aku ingin kau menyentuhku sekarang. Jangan khawatir tentang kencanku bersama Jokwon. Kami berbicara banyak hal. Aku membutuhkan banyak pengetahuan mengenai kehamilanku darinya. Dan sekarang… Hanya tolong...," aku menundukkan kepalaku turun dan membuat gigitan kecil di bahunya dan menciumnya turun sampai ke dadanya.

"Betapapun nikmatnya ini terasa kau tidak bisa mengalihkanku. Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk mengabariku. Bukan aku mengekangmu, hanya saja... hanya beritahu aku. Ponselmu, aku akan memberikan padamu atau membelikanmu yang baru."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengamatinya. Dia cemberut. Ini benar sangat menganggunya. Tidak ada yang pernah khawatir tentangku seperti ini. Aku tidak terbiasa. Hatiku membengkak dan aku menggapai ke bawah dan menarik bajuku dan aku telanjang.

"Ya Jimin, aku akan memberitahumu lain kali. Aku membutuhkan ponsel. Aku akan menghubungimu, mengabarimu dengan ponsel itu. Maukah kau membelikannya satu untukku? Tolong?"

Aku mengodanya saat tangannya naik ke atas dan memilin lembut putingku membuat celana dalamku semakin sempit terdesak dan di bawah sana terasa lebih basah.

"Bagus, kau membutuhkan ponselmu. Dan ya sekarang biarkan aku fokus dengan putingmu ini. Aku tidak mau mereka kesakitan,"

Dia menyeringai kepadaku,

"Kecuali dirikulah yang menyebabkan sakit itu."

Dia mencubit kedua putingku dengan keras dan aku berteriak.

"Ini adalah milikku, Yoongi. Aku akan selalu melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku," dia berbisik sebelum menarik satu puting masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan bergetar didepannya. Ereksinya menekan pada ereksiku yang juga sudah sangat keras dan apabila aku menggesekannya sebentar saja aku akan langsung datang. Aku benar benar ingin datang.

"Tenang, Sayang. Biarkan aku melepaskan celana pendekmu dulu," katanya menciumku turun ke perutku dimana dia berlama lama dan mencium dengan sangat lembut.

Matanya terangkat menatap diriku saat dia dengan perlahan melepaskan celanaku dan mulai menariknya menuruni tubuhku.

"Sepertinya seseorang perlu perhatian. Dia mengeras dan basah. Kepala kemaluanmu sudah menetes basah. _Sial_ itu mengairahkan," dia bergumam saat dia mendorong kakiku terbuka dan menatap dengan rakus di antara kakiku.

Dia menunduk di antara kakiku sampai mulutnya sangat dekat dengan kejantananku aku bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas dia disitu.

"Malam ini aku menginap disini. Aku tidak bisa tidur mengetahui kau mungkin bangun seperti ini dan membutuhkanku. Pikiran itu membuatku gila," suaranya berubah menjadi parau yang selalu membuatku bahagia.

Aku melihat saat dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan barbel perak itu berkilat mengenaiku sebelum dia menjalankan lidahnya melewati batang kejantananku dan menyelipkannya ke dalam diriku. Aku mencengkeram kepalanya dan mulai memohon kepadanya untuk lebih saat dia membawaku pada _klimaks_ yang kuinginkan.

Dia menaikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku,

"Ini membuatku kecanduan. Tak seorangpun seharusnya terasa semanis itu, Yoongi. Bahkan tidak seharusnya dirimu."

Dia berdiri dan menarik lepas baju dan celananya. Dia kembali di atasku sebelum aku bisa menikmati pemandangan itu cukup lama.

"Aku ingin kau menaikiku," katanya, menciumku lagi sementara ereksinya menyelip diantara kakiku dan mengodaku.

Aku mendorongnya mundur dan dia dengan mudah menggulingkan badanku agar aku bisa berada di atas. Dua jarinya dimasukkan ke dalam _manhole-_ ku, memberiku peregangan terlebih dahulu sebelum _penis_ -nya lah yang akan mengambil alih.

Jimin sadar dengan kondisiku yang mengandung bayinya, bayi kami. Semua dilakukannya perlahan, walaupun intens, tapi semua terjadi dengan lembut. Aku rasanya seperti melayang dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Melihatnya saat dia dengan pelan masuk ke dalam tubuhku terasa lebih menggairahkan daripada kata kata nakal darinya yang sering dia bisikkan di telingaku untuk membuatku datang.

Aku bisa mencintai pria ini dan menjadi bahagia dengannya selama sisa hidupku. Aku hanya berharap aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

.

.

.

Hari hari berikutnya terlewat bagaikan dalam dongeng. Aku pergi bekerja. Jimin muncul dan mengalihkanku dengan kehadirannya yang menawan. Terkadang kami berakhir di suatu tempat yang kami seharusnya tidak melakukan _seks_ liar di situ sebelum akhirnya pulang ke kondoku atau ke rumahnya dan bercinta di ranjang.

Yang kedua kalinya selalu manis. Yang pertama selalu intens dan saling membutuhkan bagian dari masing-masing kami berdua.

Aku sangat yakin Jungkook sudah mendengar kami berdua, di hari kami berakhir di tempat lemari sewaan, saling merobek baju satu sama lain. Aku masih mencoba untuk memutuskan apakah ini dikarenakan hormon kehamilan atau aku selalu menginginkan Jimin seperti ini. Satu sentuhan darinya dan aku akan putus asa.

Hari ini bagaimanapun juga kami sedang istirahat dari rutinitas nakal itu. Aku sedang bekerja seharian di turnamen golf tahunan. Aku harus beradu dengan Jungkook dan Jimin untuk membiarkan aku bekerja hari ini. Tidak satupun dari mereka berpikir ini aman. Aku, tentunya, menang.

Seragam pria kereta kami spesial dipesan untuk hari ini. Kami akan memakai seluruhnya baju berwarna putih seperti pemain golf.

"Di sana ada lima belas tim. Yoongi kau mendapat giliran pertama untuk tiga tim. Dan Jin kau mendapatkan tiga selanjutnya. Hyungsik kau yang tiga selanjutnya. Siwan kau dapat tiga selanjutnya dan Jokwon kau mendapatkan tiga yang terakhir. Mereka semua pria yang dengan khusus meminta kalian. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan seharian penuh. Jaga pemain golf senang dan jangan kehabisan minuman. Kembali kesini untuk mengambil stok sebelum kau kehabisan sesuatu. Kereta kalian sudah disiapkan dengan minuman dari pilihan pegolf yang kau ikuti hari ini. Kalian masing masing akan membawa _walkie-talkie_ di kereta kalian untuk menghubungiku apabila ada yang darurat. Ada yang punya pertanyaan?"

Woori berdiri di atas beranda di tengah kantor dengan tangannya di pinggul melihat pada kami berlima.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergi ke tempat kalian. Yoongi akan sibuk tepat setelah pukulan pertama. Sebagian dari kalian harus menunggu dan memeriksa masing masing tim kalian sementara mereka menunggu untuk memulai lagi. Jika mereka ingin minuman berikan pada mereka. Jika mereka ingin makanan, sajikan kepada mereka. Mengerti?"

Kami semua mengangguk. Woori melambai kepada kami untuk pergi dan kembali ke kantornya.

"Aku benci turnamen. Aku harap aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan Junho. Dia sungguh sangat menganggu," Jin mengeluh saat kami pergi mengambil kereta kami dan memastikan kami mempunyai semuanya sebelum menuju ke lubang pertama.

"Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan Namjoon," kataku, berharap dapat menyemangatinya.

Jin cemberut.

"Tidak. Tidak ada kesempatan. Woori _imo_ yang mengatur barisan. Dia tidak akan memberiku Namjoon."

Ah. Jadi menurutku aku juga tidak akan mendapatkan Jimin. Mungkin itu bagus. Aku perlu fokus bekerja. Bukan melihat betapa kerennya Jimin dengan celana pendeknya dan kaos polo.

Aku memarkir kereta di lubang pertama dan pergi untuk menemui grup pertamaku. Wajah mereka semua sudah akrab dan mereka kelompok yang lebih tua. Mereka akan sangat mudah dan mereka baik sekali dalam memberi tip. Setelah memberikan mereka semua botol minuman aku pergi ke grup selanjutnya.

Mengejutkan itu adalah Namjoon, Wooyoung, dan Jungkook. Aku tidak mengira untuk mendapati mereka di grupku.

"Halo _guys_. Bukankah aku salah satu yang beruntung?" godaku.

"Aku tadi yakin kami akan mendapatkan Jin. Asik, hariku sekarang baru saja jadi lebih baik," balas Wooyoung.

"Diam," Namjoon mengerutu dan menyikut dia disampingnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan Jin memiliki Namjoon. Ia akan mengabaikan orang lain," Jungkook menjelaskan.

Aku memberikan mereka semua tiga botol air.

"Aku senang melayani kalian bertiga. Walaupun aku bukan Jin," kataku, tersenyum kepada Namjoon.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Jin kau pastinya menjadi pemenang pilihan keduaku," kata Namjoon dengan seringainya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyukai pria ini. Dia lebih dari membuktikan dirinya sendiri akan perasaannya untuk Jin.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kalian semua membuatku bangga," aku bersemangat saat aku menuju ke grup berikutnya.

Ini adalah grup wanita pertamaku. Aku mengenal mereka tapi tidak yakin dengan pasti siapa mereka. Aku pikir yang elegan tinggi berambut _blonde_ itu mungkin istri pejabat atau seorang yang kaya. Setelah aku memberikan mereka air soda dan memotong lemon aku menuju kembali ke depan.

Hampir waktu untuk mulai. Aku melirik kebelakang dan mencari Jimin tapi tidak melihat dia. Aku tidak yakin di tim siapa dia berada tapi aku tau dia akan bermain. Aku beranggapan Hoseok akan bermain bersamanya tapi aku juga tidak melihat dia.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku akan membunuh Hoseok pada saat dia tidur. Atau mungkin saat ini di tempat umum dengan banyak saksi mata. Aku membanting tongkat golfku dan _caddy_ yang bertugas segera mengambilnya, dan itu adalah hal yang bagus. Aku benar-benar siap untuk melempar sesuatu.

"Luhan? Benarkah Hoseok? Kau bertanya pada Luhan?" aku menggeram, memandang ke depan melewati Hoseok dan melihat Luhan yang sedang melakukan _check-in_ dan menunjuk ke arah kami.

"Kita memerlukan tiga orang. Kau membuat Taehyung marah sehingga kita kekurangan orang saat ini. Yang lain sudah diambil semua. Luhan ingin bermain, jadi apa masalahnya?" Hoseok memberikan tasnya kepada _caddy_ dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang menjengkelkan.

Yoongi adalah masalah besarnya. Aku tidak mengatakan pada dia bahwa Luhan akan berada di timku karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Sekarang kalau dia melihat kami, dia akan berpikir bahwa aku berusaha menyembunyikan itu darinya. Aku perlu mencari Yoongi.

"Bisa aku ambilkan air untuk kalian bertiga?"

Seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam pembawa kereta minuman yang namanya tidak bisa kuingat itu bertanya kepada kami. Membayangkan bahwa Jungkook tidak akan memberikan Yoongi kepadaku membuatku sedikit terbantu. Aku bisa menjelaskan hal ini pada dia nanti dan dia bisa melihat bahwa ini sama sekali bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

"Ya, tolong, Hyungsik," Hoseok membalasnya.

Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman berkilau kepada pria itu dan pria itu mengedipkan matanya. Mungkin saja Hoseok sudah tidur dengan pria ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin nanti malam.

"Berikan satu pada si pemarah itu juga. Dia perlu mengisi cairan di tubuhnya," ujar Hoseok bercanda.

"Siap untuk melakukan sesuatu yang hebat?" Luhan bertanya, berjalan ke arah kami.

Tidak, aku sekarang siap untuk menemui Yoongi dan menjelaskan ini. Aku menoleh ke belakang ke arah pria pembawa kereta minuman itu.

"Dimana kelompok Yoongi berada?"

Aku bertanya padanya. Dia memasang sebuah wajah yang cemberut.

"Apa aku tidak cukup bagus?"

"Sayang, kau sempurna. Tapi dia hanya tertarik pada Yoongi. Tidak ada hal lain."

Hoseok menjelaskan, mengedipkan matanya pada pria itu. Dan pria itu kembali memandang Hoseok.

"Dia ada di kelompok pertama. Aku rasa tuan Jeon ada di dalam grup itu. Tuan Jeon muda. Woori _ahjumma_ mengatakan sesuatu mengenai tuan Jeon yang meminta Yoongi," pria itu menjawab dengan senyuman tanda puas.

Jungkook adalah seorang yang brengsek. Aku tidak meragukannya lagi.

"Selamat pagi Luhan. Maaf tapi kita sedang memiliki Jimin yang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang buruk bersama kita saat ini," Hoseok mengatakan itu saat menyapa Luhan yang bahkan kulupakan bahwa dia berada di kelompok kami saat ini.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku akan membuang rasa tidak enak yang kurasakan dan menganggap bahwa Yoongi adalah pria yang dia kejar setelah meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa penjelasan apapun saat itu."

"Kalau dia mengejar seorang pria manis berkulit pucat, maka ya, itu adalah Yoongi," Hoseok merespon.

Aku mengabaikan mereka berdua dan mulai berjalan ke arah garis depan saat aku melihat grup pertama memukul bola. Kereta Yoongi juga ditarik menjauh pada saat yang sama. _Sialan._

"Apa kau bisa tenang? Bukan Yoongi yang cemburu. Itu kamu," Hoseok menggerutu kemudian meneguk air minumnya.

"Ok, apa itu sebuah masalah kalau aku bermain bersama kalian berdua? Apa ini semua masalahnya?" Luhan bertanya, memandang langsung ke arahku.

"Aku tidak ingin Yoongi kecewa," aku menjawabnya dan memandang kembali ke belakang ke arah Yoongi pergi.

"Oh, ayolah, ini cuma golf, bukan sebuah kencan," kata Luhan.

Dia benar. Aku benar-benar menggelikan. Kami ini bukan anak SMA lagi dan aku bisa bermain golf dengan seorang pria kapan saja. Yoongi sekarang tahu kalau Luhan adalah teman lama dan kami bersama dengan Hoseok saat ini. Aku dan Luhan bukan berdua saja. Ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah diluar batasan. Maaf. Kau benar. Ini bukanlah masalah besar," aku setuju dan memutuskan untuk rileks dan menikmati hari ini.

Paling tidak Yoongi ada di depan. Dia akan selesai dan masuk lebih awal nanti. Itulah mengapa Jungkook menempatkannya di grup pertama. Dia tidak akan berada di luar dan berjemur sampai yang lain selesai.

Pada waktu kami sampai di lubang golf ke enam, aku sudah mulai rileks dan menikmatinya. Kecuali perasaan khawatir karena Yoongi kepanasan, sisanya baik-baik saja. Aku tahu Jungkook akan memperhatikan dia, dan meskipun aku sangat jengkel akan hal itu, aku juga sama leganya akan hal itu.

"Ayolah Hoseok, sampai sekarang Jimin adalah yang terbaik diantara kita bertiga dan aku adalah yang nomor dua. Yang ini adalah kesempatan baikmu. Kau bisa melakukannya," Luhan menantangnya saat dia bersiap untuk melakukan par (nilai standar pada masing masing pukulan di setiap lubang pada golf).

Hoseok memberikan tatapan peringatan kepada Luhan. Menolak sebuah tantangan bukan kebiasaan Hoseok dan Luhan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui hal tersebut. Kalau dia masuk di lubang golf yang satu ini, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Aku pikir dia membutuhkan sedikit bantuan, Luhan. Mungkin kau bisa memberi dia sedikit pelajaran," aku memberi saran.

Tatapan marah dari Hoseok membuat kami berdua tertawa. Dia begitu mudah ditebak.

"Kau mungkin harus sedikit mundur, Luhan. Kelihatannya dia sudah siap untuk meledak. Kalau _putter_ -nya ( _stick_ golf) melayang kau tidak akan mau berada di sana."

Luhan mundur dan berdiri di sebelahku.

"Apa dia benar-benar akan melempar tongkat pemukulnya itu?" dia bertanya dengan senyuman memohon.

"Jangan terlalu senang. Kalau dia sampai marah dan melemparkan tongkat golfnya itu berarti dia benar-benar sudah gila."

"Aku tidak takut. Kau punya lengan yang lebih besar."

Luhan mengatakan itu sambil memberikan seringaian ke arah Hoseok. Kelihatannya dia sedang menggodanya.

"Dia tidak memiliki lengan yang besar!"

Hoseok menggonggong, kembali berdiri dari posisinya untuk memukul bola dan memperlihatkan wajah yang siap-siap untuk bertahan. Luhan meraih lenganku dan mencengkeramnya.

"Um, ya, ini benar-benar impresif. Perlihatkan padaku apa yang kau punya," dia menggoda Hoseok lagi.

Hoseok melipat lengan bajunya dan berjalan ke depan Luhan dan memperlihatkan otot lengannya.

"Rasakan itu _baby_. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku. Dia hanyalah seorang pria yang tampan."

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mulai berjalan menuju ke kereta golf. Hoseok meraih lenganku.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh. Ini adalah sebuah kontes yang pasti akan kumenangi. Coba kencangkan otot lenganmu yang mungil itu. Biar dia melihat siapa yang lebih hebat."

Aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk memenangi kontes ini.

"Kau menang. Aku oke dalam hal ini. Dia memiliki lengan yang lebih besar, Luhan," aku mengatakannya sambil melepaskan diriku dari cengkeraman lengannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak memilikinya. Kau sama sekali tidak mengeraskan otot lenganmu dan aku yakin kalau milikmu itu jauh lebih besar."

Luhan mengatakan itu dengan sebuah senyuman licik. Aku yakin kalau ini adalah ide yang buruk. Aku rasa dia tidak sedang merayu tapi aku tidak begitu yakin.

"Itu omong kosong! Kencangkan lenganmu, Jimin. Aku akan buktikan yang satu ini. Aku memiliki otot yang lebih bagus."

"Ya, kau benar. Itu hebat," aku membalasnya.

"Kencangkan sekarang, aku serius," Hoseok meminta.

Dia benar-benar serius dalam kontes ini. Satu-satunya yang membuatku berpikir untuk membuatnya menang adalah karena aku sudah siap untuk berjalan ke lubang golf berikutnya.

"Baiklah," aku menyetujuinya.

"Kalau ini akan membuatmu melakukan pukulan pada bola itu sehingga kita bisa pindah ke lubang golf berikutnya," aku mengencangkan otot lenganku.

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengencangkan otot lengannya juga agar Luhan bisa merasakannya.

Luhan sedang menungguku. Aku mengencangkannya dan membiarkan dia merasakannya. Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

"Maaf Hoseok, dia menang," Luhan mengatakan itu sambil memegang otot lenganku dengan lebih lama.

Aku meluruskan lenganku dan bergerak ke kereta.

"Pukul bola itu, Hoseok," aku berteriak.

"Kau tidak menang. Dia hanya memilihmu karena dia loyal padamu. Karena dia adalah kekasih pertamamu," dia membalas teriakanku.

Aku memandang sekitar untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya. Untungnya tidak terlihat seorangpun yang mungkin mendengarnya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Minggu, H-3 sebelum hari kemerdekaan RI :)]

Preview: Chapter 16

-Yoongi POV-

"Aku bukanlah tanggung jawabnya."

"Maaf kalau aku tidak setuju dalam hal ini. Saat dia menghamilimu, maka kau adalah tanggung jawabnya yang paling besar,"

.

-Jimin POV-

"Aku merindukanmu hari ini."

Senyumannya menghilang saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Itu sebuah reaksi yang janggal.

"Aku juga merindukanmu,"


	16. Chapter 16

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 16

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku duduk disana saat mereka naik ke kereta mereka dan bergerak ke lubang golf berikutnya. Aku seharusnya membawa minuman lebih banyak. Keinginanku untuk melihat Jimin lebih besar dan akhirnya aku melakukan perjalanan ulang hanya untuk menemukan dia.

Sekarang, aku berharap aku tidak melakukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu ini aku merasa perutku sakit lagi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Luhan adalah kekasihnya yang pertama. Dia cuma mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman lama.

Mengetahui teman lama seperti apa mereka berdua tidaklah membantuku. Aku selalu tahu bahwa Jimin sering tidur bersama pria lain. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah kuketahui sejak aku naik ke atas tempat tidurnya pertama kali. Tapi melihatnya dengan yang satu ini. Pria yang merupakan pria pertamanya rasanya menyakitkan.

Dia tadi merayunya dan Jimin juga merayu pria itu. Mencoba menarik perhatian lebih pada pria itu dengan menunjukkan kelebihan otot-ototnya. Otot-otot itu memang sudah bagus tanpa perlu dia mengeraskannya terlebih dulu dan memamerkannya.

Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa dia ingin pria itu tertarik sekali lagi pada dirinya? Apa dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya pria itu di atas tempat tidur sekarang?

Perutku terasa jungkir balik dan aku memaksakan diriku untuk mengendarai keretaku ke jalan dan menariknya dari pohon tempatku bersembunyi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersembunyi. Aku mengambil jalan pintas untuk melihat apakah Jimin ada di lubang golf ini.

Tapi saat aku melihatnya tersenyum pada Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan menyentuhnya, aku berhenti. Aku tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Pria itu adalah bagian dari dunianya Jimin. Pria yang cocok dengan dunianya. Dia tidak mendorong kereta minuman, akan tetapi dia bermain golf bersama Jimin. Jimin tidak mungkin mengajakku.

Sebagai pemula aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bermain golf, dan tentu saja, aku bekerja di sini. Aku tidak bisa bermain. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan bersama denganku? Adiknya membenciku. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. Aku akan selalu menjadi orang luar yang hanya bisa melihat saja. Aku membenci perasaan seperti ini.

Bersama dengannya rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Saat bersamanya di rumahnya atau di kondoku rasanya sungguh mudah untuk berpura-pura bahwa kami bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat aku menunjukkannya di depan publik?

Saat aku hamil tua dan dia bersama denganku? Orang-orang akan tahu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatasinya? Apa yang kuharapkan dari dia?

Aku mengisi keretaku dengan minuman cadangan dan pikiranku melayang-layang pada semua skenario yang mungkin akan terjadi pada kami berdua. Tidak ada satupun yang berakhir bahagia. Aku bukan salah satu orang elit. Aku hanyalah aku.

Minggu belakangan ini aku selalu membiarkan diriku bermain dengan ide untuk tetap tinggal di Busan. Membesarkan bayi bersama dengan Jimin. Bersamaan dengan saat melihat Luhan dan perasaanku rasanya sakit sekali, aku tersadar. Tidak perlu lagi hidup di dalam dunia dongeng. Terutama aku.

.

.

.

Pada saat aku kembali, aku melihat bahwa grupku sudah melakukan pemanasan akhir. Aku tersenyum dan memberikan minuman pada mereka dan bahkan aku bercanda dengan para pemain golf itu. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku sedang kecewa. Ini adalah pekerjaanku. Aku harus melakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Jimin malam nanti. Tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku hanya akan menambah jarak di antara kami berdua. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya diriku bisa mendapatkan kehidupan bahagia untuk selamanya dari dirinya. Aku lebih pintar daripada itu.

Aku tidak akan bisa melewati hari ini tanpa terhindar dari rasa sakit. Panas mulai menyerang tubuhku tapi aku akan sangat _sial_ apabila Jungkook sampai mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak memerlukan dia untuk berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik.

Jin mengusap-usap punggungku di belakang saat aku muntah di toilet pada saat perjalanan kembali ke kantor. Aku sangat menyukai perhatiannya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," dia mengomeliku saat aku sudah memuntahkan semuanya dan mengangkat wajahku pada akhirnya.

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku rasa dia mungkin ada benarnya. Aku mengambil lap basah yang dia pegang untukku dan mulai membersihkan wajahku, sebelum akhirnya duduk di lantai dan bersandar di dinding.

"Aku tahu, tapi tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun," aku memohon.

Jin duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku perlu pekerjaan ini. Upahnya bagus. Aku akan pergi dari sini saat semuanya mulai kelihatan jadi aku harus mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin uang yang bisa kudapatkan sekarang. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mudah saat aku sudah mulai terlihat hamil."

Jin memutar kepalanya dan memandangku.

"Kau berencana untuk pergi? Bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

Aku tidak ingin Jin marah pada dia. Dia sudah mulai bersikap baik pada Jimin.

"Aku melihat Jimin hari ini. Dia bersenang-senang. Dia cocok disana. Dia berada pada tempatnya. Aku juga berada di tempatku. Aku tidak akan cocok dengan dunianya."

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal ini bukan? Kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu, dia pasti memintamu untuk pindah ke rumahnya dan dia akan mengurus segalanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja di klub dan kau akan berada disisinya dimanapun. Kau tahu itu."

Aku tidak suka ide bahwa ada satu orang pria lagi yang merecoki Jimin. Ibunya dan saudaranya sudah melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya juga. Aku tidak peduli mengenai uangnya. Aku cuma peduli pada dirinya.

"Aku bukanlah tanggung jawabnya."

"Maaf kalau aku tidak setuju dalam hal ini. Saat dia menghamilimu, maka kau adalah tanggung jawabnya yang paling besar," Jin mengatakan itu dengan nada gusar.

Aku tahu kenyataan mengenai malam dimana kami melakukan hubungan _seks_ tanpa kondom itu. Aku yang datang kepada dia. Aku yang menyerangnya. Itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Sepanjang waktu dia selalu berhati-hati. Akulah yang membuatnya tidak berhati-hati pada malam itu. Itu semua adalah kesalahanku, bukan dia.

"Percayalah padaku saat aku mengatakan padamu bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Kau tidak berada di sana, di malam itu, saat aku melakukannya. Akulah yang salah."

"Tidak bisa hanya kau yang salah. Kau tidak mungkin bisa hamil kalau kau sendirian."

Aku tidak ingin terus berdebat dengan dia.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada orang lain kalau aku sakit. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak senang akan hal ini. Jika kau melakukannya sekali lagi, maka aku akan mengatakannya pada orang lain," dia memperingatkan.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Sepakat."

Aku menyetujuinya. Jin mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau ini pria gila."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa karena apa yang dia katakan adalah benar.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Segera setelah turnamen berakhir, aku pergi mandi di _shower_ dan membersihkan diri. Aku bahkan tidak bertahan lebih lama disana untuk mendapatkan trophi juara kedua. Aku meninggalkan Hoseok dan Luhan untuk melakukan kehormatan tersebut. Aku tidak peduli akan hal tersebut.

Aku hanya mengikuti turnamen ini karena aku sudah menandatanganinya bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok di awal musim panas yang lalu. Kami melakukannya tiap tahun. Itu adalah penyebab utamanya.

Saat aku berhenti di kantor dimana kereta minuman disimpan, Woori mengatakan bahwa Yoongi sudah pergi bersama Jin sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Aku menelepon Jin, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku memperhitungkan bahwa setelah aku selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian nanti mereka sudah kembali dari tempat manapun tadi yang mereka kunjungi.

Mobil Jin ada di tempat parkir saat aku sampai di kondo mereka. Yoongi ada di rumah. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku sudah begitu merindukan dia sepanjang hari ini. Aku mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar hingga pintunya terbuka.

Jin tersenyum kaku. Tapi bukan dia yang aku cari.

"Hai," aku menyapanya dan melangkah masuk.

"Dia sudah tidur. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang," kata Jin, masih berdiri di pintu dan membiarkannya terbuka, seakan dia menginginkan aku untuk pulang.

"Apa dia baik baik saja?" aku bertanya, melihat ke arah lorong, ke arah pintu kamar tidurnya yang tertutup.

"Cuma lelah saja. Biarkan dia beristirahat," Jin menjawabku.

Aku tidak akan pergi. Dia bisa menutup pintu _sialan_ itu.

"Aku tidak akan membangunkan dia tapi aku juga tidak akan pergi. Jadi kau bisa menutup pintunya," aku mengatakan itu pada dia sebelum aku beranjak ke kamar Yoongi.

Sekarang baru jam enam sore. Dia pasti belum tidur lelap kecuali kalau dia sakit. Pikiran membiarkan dia bekerja keras hari ini membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku seharusnya tidak memperbolehkan dia bekerja hari ini. Itu tidak aman untuknya atau bayinya, bayi kami.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan-lahan dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Kemudian aku mengunci pintu yang ada di belakangku. Yoongi sedang meringkuk di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya yang luas. Dia kelihatan begitu mungil disana.

Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu terlihat lembut terurai di atas bantalnya dan salah satu kakinya keluar dari selimut. Aku menarik lepas kaos yang kukenakan dan melemparkannya ke meja nakas sebelum melepaskan juga celana jins yang kukenakan.

Saat aku hanya mengenakan celana pendekku saja, aku naik ke atas tempat tidur di belakangnya. Sebelum aku menarik dia mendekat, dia datang dengan kemauannya sendiri. Sebuah desahan ringan dan bisikan selamat datang darinya adalah suara yang paling mengagumkan.

Sambil tersenyum, aku mengubur wajahku di dalam rambutnya dan menutup mataku. Inilah tempat yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Aku meluncurkan tanganku turun ke perutnya yang datar. Pikiran tentang apa yang aku peluk sekarang begitu sederhana namun membuat perasaanku hangat.

Sebuah sentuhan ringan di lenganku kemudian menuju ke arah dadaku membuat wajahku kembali tersenyum dan aku membuka mataku. Yoongi sudah menghadap ke arahku sekarang. Matanya terbuka saat dia memperhatikan dadaku dan mengulurkan jarinya ke setiap otot perutku kemudian naik ke bahuku. Dia melihat ke arahku dan senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Hai," aku berbisik.

"Hai."

Di luar sudah gelap sekarang tapi aku tidak tahu ini sudah selarut apa.

"Aku merindukanmu hari ini."

Senyumannya menghilang saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Itu sebuah reaksi yang janggal.

"Aku juga merindukanmu,"

Dia membalasku, tapi tidak menatapku. Aku meraihnya dan mengangkat dagunya sehingga matanya kembali tertuju kepadaku.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak ada."

Dia berbohong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Yoongi, katakan yang sebenarnya. Kau kelihatan kecewa. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah."

Dia mulai mencoba menarik diri dariku tapi aku menahannya tetap berada di dekatku.

"Tolong katakanlah padaku," ujarku memohon.

Ketegangan yang ada pada dirinya mengendur saat aku mengatakan tolong. Aku perlu untuk mengingat-ingat hal ini, bahwa dia lemah pada kata-kataku yang penuh perhatian.

"Aku melihatmu hari ini. Kau bersenang-senang...," dia mulai berkata-kata.

Lalu apa masalahnya? Oh! Tunggu. Dia melihat Luhan.

"Jika ini mengenai Luhan. Maafkan aku... Aku tidak tahu kalau dia ada disana sampai Hoseok mengatakannya, bahwa dia yang akan menggantikan Taehyung. Adikku itu mundur pada saat-saat terakhir dan Hoseok meminta Luhan menggantikannya. Aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu kalau aku tahu hal itu sebelumnya."

Ketegangan di tubuhnya kembali lagi. _Sialan._ Aku pikir aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Apa yang membuat dia kecewa?

"Dia adalah kekasih pertamamu," suara Yoongi begitu pelan sehingga aku hampir saja tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Seseorang sudah mengatakannya pada dia. _Sialan._ Siapa yang tahu mengenai ini selain Hoseok? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka membagikan kehidupan _seks_ -ku dengan orang lain. Siapa yang memberi tahu dia? Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Dan kau adalah yang terakhir."

Matanya melembut. Aku semakin hebat dalam mengatakan hal-hal yang manis. Aku tidak peduli mengenai cara mengatakan sesuatu yang manis pada pria sebelumnya. Tapi begitu mudah dengan Yoongi. Aku hanya perlu jujur.

"Aku...,"

Dia berhenti dan menggoyangkan lenganku.

"Aku perlu ke kamar mandi," katanya.

Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan tapi aku membiarkan dia bangun. Dia mengenakan singlet warna kuning yang dipadukan dengan _boxer_ warna biru. Pinggangnya kelihatan lebih penuh dan pemikiran untuk mengungkungnya di atas tempat tidur dan menyentuh pinggang itu membuatku begitu keras.

Aku harus fokus. Dia kecewa pada sesuatu dan dia tidak mengatakan padaku apa itu. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dulu. Aku tidak ingin membuat dia kecewa.

Teleponku berbunyi dan aku meraihnya dari meja yang ada di sisi tempat tidur. Ini dari Taehyung. Bukan seseorang yang hendak aku inginkan untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini. Aku menekan tombol untuk mengabaikannya. Setelah mematikan bunyi telepon, aku memeriksa jam. Ternyata sudah jam sembilan lewat sepuluh menit.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dan tersenyum sambil mengantuk.

"Aku sedikit lapar."

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan," aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih celana jinsku.

"Aku perlu ke toko serba ada. Aku hendak pergi lebih awal, namun aku begitu mengantuk, jadi aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak."

"Aku akan mengantarmu makan malam, kemudian kita akan belanja besok pagi. Tidak ada toko yang buka selarut ini di sekitar sini."

Yoongi kelihatan bingung,

"Di sekitar sini juga tidak banyak restoran yang buka selarut ini."

"Klub buka sampai jam sebelas. Kau tahu itu," aku memasukkan kaosku dari dalam kepalaku kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

Dia sedang mengamatiku seakan-akan dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa?" aku bertanya sambil meraih pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang itu mendekat ke arahku.

"Orang akan melihatmu bersamaku di klub. Orang lain selain teman-temanmu," dia mengatakan itu dengan sangat perlahan seakan dia membiarkan suaranya tenggelam.

"Dan?" aku bertanya.

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang sehingga dia bisa menatapku.

"Dan aku bekerja disana. Mereka tahu kalau aku bekerja disana."

Aku masih tidak bisa memahami apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah desahan putus asa.

"Apa kau tidak peduli kalau anggota klub yang lain melihatmu makan malam bersama seorang pegawai?"

Aku membeku. Apa?

"Yoongi," aku mengatakannya dengan perlahan, memastikan kalau aku tadi benar-benar mendengar kalimatnya.

"Apa kau baru saja bertanya padaku apakah aku peduli kalau ada orang lain melihatku makan malam bersamamu? Tolong katakan padaku bahwa aku salah dengar."

Dia mengangkat bahu. Aku menurunkan tanganku dari pinggangnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia pasti bercanda. Kapan aku pernah membuat dia berpikir bahwa aku malu bersama dia?

Aku kembali menatap ke arahnya. Dia sedang menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya dan menatapku.

"Kapan aku pernah membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu? Karena kalau aku pernah melakukannya, aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya."

Dia mengangkat bahu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita memang sama sekali belum pernah keluar untuk berkencan. Maksudku, ada banyak waktu bersama, tapi itu bukan benar-benar kencan. Kehidupan sosialmu berjalan dengan normal tanpa diriku."

Dadaku terasa sesak. Dia benar. Aku tidak pernah membawa dia kemanapun kecuali untuk membeli perabotan dan perjalanan bersama ke Daegu dan kembali pulang. _Sialan._ Aku seorang _idiot_.

"Kau benar. Aku _brengsek_. Aku tidak pernah membawamu ke suatu tempat yang spesial," aku berbisik dan menggoyangkan kepalaku.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjalani sebuah hubungan sebelumnya. Aku hanya melakukan _seks_ dan kemudian mengantar pria-pria itu pulang.

"Jadi selama ini kau berpikir kalau aku malu bersamamu?"

Aku bertanya walaupun aku tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Itu pasti akan terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

"Sebenarnya bukan malu. Aku hanya... aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidak pantas berada di duniamu. Aku tahu itu. Hanya karena aku hamil bayimu, bukan berarti kau harus mengakuiku di depan dunia. Kau hanya perlu mendukungku…"

"Yoongi. Tolong. Hentikan itu. Aku tidak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi."

Aku melangkah mendekat.

"Kau adalah duniaku. Aku ingin semua orang tahu itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berkencan sehingga aku tidak pernah membawamu pergi kencan. Tapi aku bisa berjanji padamu sekarang. Aku, Park Jimin, akan membawamu, Min Yoongi, ke semua tempat kencan _sialan_ itu sehingga tidak ada seorangpun di kota ini yang tidak tahu bahwa aku memujamu," aku berjanji sambil meraih tangannya.

"Maafkan aku yang _idiot_ ini."

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya yang berair dan mengangguk,

"Aku ingin makan sup jagung..."

"Ya, mari kita makan sup jagung, dengan jagung yang banyak bukan?" ujarku sambil mengedipkan mataku dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Senyumannya membuatku merasa lebih baik. Dalam lubuk hatiku, aku berpikir berapa kali lagi aku akan mengacau sebelum semuanya menjadi sempurna.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Kamis, sehari setelah HUT RI, Merdeka! \\(^_^)/]

[Halo semua! Apa sehat? udah dgr berapa puluh ratus kali mixtape uri Min Yoongi aka Min Suga akan Agust D aka Gloss aka Genius Syub? :D]

[Track berapa aja nih favorit kalian? kalau aku suka track 2, 7, n 10 *mata love berlinang-linang*. Penantian untuk mixtape genius terbayar yaaa, beatnya bikin pen jingkrak2 muter tiang *gk gitu*, plus liriknya super gk perlu pk bombay lg buat bikin ujan badai lokal T_T]

[Also, uda pada nonton Bon Voyage episode 7? (yg episode di jacuzzi/hottubs/bathtubs/sauna cinta haha). Itu wajib ditonton wahai teman sekapal YoonMinYoon sekalian! Biar kita menyaksikan gmn OTP kita tersayang berendam bersama n slight (mata eagle netizen mode on) liat gmn Yoongi yg narik2 bathrobe Jimin *kyaaa**ikut terjun ke danau*]

[P.S: Malem ini behind bonvay ep 7 nih, let's hope there's more of our minimini moment :D]

[Cuma pen bahas ttg in real info aja sih (mian dopost di ff sebelah jg, biar semua tau kabar baek sang agust d plus berendamnya minimini hohoho). Untuk FF WHFTF-nya, so far silahkan dinikmati juga ya moment2 kedekatan MinYoon kembali huehehe... konflik belum bermunculan, hm semoga uda nggak ada lg ya... tp kalo uda gk ada mana seru? *tawa setan* /peace]

.

.

Preview: Chapter 17

-Yoongi POV-

Aku meneleponnya lagi. Kali ini teleponnya berdering empat kali sebelum diangkat.

"Apa?" suara Taehyung mengagetkanku.

Apa dia sedang di tempat Taehyung?

.

-Jimin POV-

Pintu terbuka dan Yoongi berjalan masuk sembari tersenyum hingga akhirnya bertatapan mata denganku. Lalu senyum di wajahnya segera menghilang. Dia juga marah padaku. Ini pertanda jelek.


	17. Chapter 17

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 17

* * *

 **YOONGI POV**

Ponsel yang Jimin belikan untukku tergeletak di meja dapur ketika aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Ini ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini dia sengaja meninggalkan benda itu di suatu tempat supaya aku menemukan nya. Kali ini ada kertas berisi pesan yang berada di sebelahnya. Aku mengambil kertas itu.

.

 _Pikirkan bayi kita. Kau butuh ponsel ini ketika darurat. –Jimin._

.

Ini adalah tamparan ringan. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil ponsel itu lalu menyimpannya di saku. Dia tak akan menyerah sampai aku menerima benda itu.

Hari ini kunjunganku yang ke dua ke dokter kandungan. Aku memberitahukan kepada Jimin tentang jadwal kunjunganku di kencan ketiga kami hari senin malam kemarin.

Dia sudah sangat bertekad untuk mengajakku kencan sepanjang minggu. Kemarin malam aku sampai harus memohon padanya untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan menonton film saja.

Dia sedang menjalankan rencananya. Semua orang di kota sudah tahu bahwa kami berkencan. Aku yakin kalau mereka semua sekarang sudah muak melihat kami selalu bersama. Aku tersenyum lebih lebar lagi karena pemikiran itu.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakuku. Tadi malam aku lupa untuk mengingatkan Jimin tentang kunjunganku hari ini. Aku bisa meneleponnya karena sekarang aku punya ponsel.

Namanya ada di urutan paling atas dari daftar teleponku di kelompok 'favorit'. Aku tak terkejut dengan hal itu.

Dia mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan ketiga.

"Hei, aku akan meneleponmu kembali," kata Jimin dengan nada suara jengkel.

"Oke tapi…," aku sedang mulai berbicara ketika dia menutupi ujung teleponnya untuk berbicara dengan seseorang di sana.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dia terdengar agak membentak.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja tapi…"

"Kalau begitu nanti aku telepon kembali," dia menyela sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, lalu dia menutup teleponnya.

Aku duduk terdiam dan memandangi ponsel itu. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Mungkin harusnya aku tadi bertanya padanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Ketika sepuluh menit kemudian dia masih belum meneleponku kembali, aku memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya aku segera bersiap untuk pergi ke dokter.

Aku yakin dia akan meneleponku kembali sebelum waktunya berangkat nanti. Satu jam kemudian dan dia masih belum meneleponku kembali. Aku berdebat dalam hati apakah sebaiknya meneleponnya atau tidak. Mungkin dia sudah lupa bahwa tadi aku meneleponnya.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja meminjam mobil Jin dan pergi ke dokter. Tapi hari senin itu ketika aku memberitahu Jimin soal konsultasiku, dia tampak bersemangat untuk ikut denganku. Aku tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Aku meneleponnya lagi. Kali ini teleponnya berdering empat kali sebelum diangkat.

"Apa?" suara Taehyung mengagetkanku.

Apa dia sedang di tempat Taehyung?

"Eh, em…," aku tak yakin apa yang harus kukatakan padanya.

Aku tak bisa memberitahunya soal kunjunganku ke dokter.

"Apa Jimin ada?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

Taehyung tertawa keras.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Dia bilang padamu dia akan meneleponmu kembali. Kenapa sih kau tak bisa memberinya sedikit ruang untuk bernafas? Jimin tidak suka berurusan dengan orang yang suka menuntut. Dia sedang bersama keluarganya. Ibu dan ayahku sedang ada di sini dan kami sedang bersiap untuk makan siang bersama. Kalau dia sudah siap untuk bicara denganmu, dia akan meneleponmu."

Lalu dia menutup teleponnya. Aku duduk terhenyak di kasur. Dia sedang makan siang bersama dengan adiknya, ibunya dan ayahku. Apa itu alasannya menutup teleponku tadi?

Dia tak ingin aku tahu bahwa dia sedang bersama mereka. Makan siang bersama keluarganya lebih penting daripada aku dan bayi kami. Ini seperti yang aku pikirkan tapi lalu dia bersikap sangat manis dan protektif padaku.

Apa aku bersikap terlalu menuntut? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka menuntut sesuatu tapi mungkin juga aku sudah berubah menjadi seperti itu. Benarkah? Aku berdiri lalu menaruh ponsel itu di atas kasur. Aku tak menginginkan benda itu lagi.

Suara Taehyung yang penuh dengan kebencian ketika dia mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka sedang makan siang bersama dengan ayahnya, ayahku, sudah menghantuiku. Aku mengambil dompetku. Aku masih punya waktu untuk pergi ke kantor dan meminjam mobil Jin.

.

.

.

Aku sudah bercucuran keringat ketika sampai di gedung kantorku. Penampilan yang bagus sekali untuk kunjungan ke dokter. Itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu jadi masalah. Itu hal terakhir dari tumpukan masalahku. Aku menaiki tangga dan berpapasan dengan Woori yang berjalan keluar dari pintu.

"Kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini," katanya ketika melihatku.

"Ya, memang benar. Aku perlu meminjam mobil Jin. Aku punya janji dengan dokter… gigi dan… eh… aku lupa soal itu."

Aku tak suka berbohong tapi mengatakan padanya hal yang sebenarnya adalah lebih dari yang bisa kuatasi. Woori memperhatikanku sejenak lalu dia meraih ke dalam saku celananya dan menarik keluar beberapa kunci.

"Pakai saja mobilku. Aku akan ada di sini seharian. Aku sedang tidak membutuhkannya."

Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi tidak kulakukan. Aku tak yakin dia akan senang dengan reaksiku tentang pertolongannya hanya demi sebuah kunjungan ke dokter.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan mengisi bensinnya nanti," aku meyakinkannya.

Dia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku bergegas menuruni tangga dan masuk ke Cadillacnya untuk menuju ke dokter kandungan.

Perjalanannya cukup lancar dan aku hanya harus menunggu selama lima belas menit sebelum mereka memanggilku untuk masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Perawatnya selalu tersenyum sembari menarik sebuah mesin dengan layar kecil.

"Kehamilanmu baru berusia sepuluh minggu, jadi kita harus melakukan _USG_ supaya bisa mendengarkan detak jantung bayinya. Kita bisa mendengar detak jantung bayi dan juga melihat bayi mungilnya melalui alat itu," jelasnya.

Aku akan segera melihat bayiku dan mendengar detak jantungnya. Ini nyata. Aku sempat membayangkan hal seperti ini beberapa kali, tapi dalam bayanganku aku tidak sendirian menjalaninya. Aku sempat mengira seseorang akan menemaniku.

Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa menemukan detak jantungnya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Aku tak ingin menghadapinya sendirian.

Dokternya masuk ke ruangan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau kelihatan tegang. Ini merupakan saat yang membahagiakan. Semua organ vitalmu dalam kondisi bagus. Tidak perlu merasa gugup," dia meyakinkanku.

"Sekarang berbaringlah."

Aku melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan dan perawat itu menaruh kakiku di sebuah sandaran kaki.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan _USG_ dari luar agar bisa melihat serta mendengar detak jantungnya. Kami harus melakukan _USG_ yang biasa disebut _transvaginal_ yang artinya kami akan memasukkan sebuah alat melalui _vagina_. Namun karena kasusmu berbeda maka kami akan melakukannya dari belakang. Ini tidak akan menyakitkan. Kau hanya akan merasakan sedikit tekanan dari tongkatnya, itu saja," perawat itu menjelaskan padaku prosesnya.

Aku tidak memperhatikan dokter dan perawat itu. Bayangan tentang dokternya yang memasukkan sebuah tongkat ke dalam lubangku hanya membuatku merasa lebih tegang. Aku berusaha fokus pada layarnya.

"Oke, kita akan mulai. Tenang ya, jangan bergerak," perintah dokter itu.

Aku menatap layar hitam putih itu, menunggu dengan sabar untuk melihat sesuatu yang menampakkan seorang bayi. Sebuah suara detakan kecil terdengar menggema di ruangan itu dan rasanya seolah-olah jantungku sendiri berhenti berdetak mendengarnya.

"Apakah itu…?" tanyaku, dan mendadak tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ya, itu dia. Berdetak dengan bagus juga. Bagus dan kuat," dokter menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku menatap ke arah layar dan perawatnya menunjuk sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti kacang kecil.

"Ini bayinya. Ukurannya sempurna untuk usia sepuluh minggu."

Aku tak bisa menelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku. Air mata bercucuran dipipiku tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku hanya berbaring dengan tertegun sambil menatap keajaiban kecil di layar itu sementara detak jantungnya bergema di dalam ruangan.

"Kau dan bayimu sama-sama dalam keadaan yang sangat bagus," kata dokter itu sembari menarik alat itu keluar dengan perlahan dan perawat membantu membetulkan jubah rumah sakitku lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku duduk.

"Biasanya akan keluar sedikit flek setelah melakukan _USG_ ini, hal itu normal, jadi tak perlu merasa khawatir," kata dokter itu sembari berdiri dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Tetap rutin minum vitamin kehamilanmu dan kembali lagi untuk kunjungan berikutnya empat minggu dari sekarang."

Aku mengangguk. Aku masih merasa terkagum-kagum.

"Ini untuk Anda," kata perawat itu sembari menyerahkan beberapa foto kecil dari hasil _USG_ -ku.

"Ini untukku?" tanyaku sembari menatap foto bayiku.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan nada suara geli.

"Terima kasih," kataku sembari menatap satu persatu dan menemukan kacang kecil itu yang aku tahu hidup di dalam perutku.

"Sama-sama."

Dia menepuk lututku pelan.

"Sekarang kau boleh berganti pakaian. Hasilnya tampak bagus."

Aku mengangguk dan mengusap satu lagi air mata yang mengalir jatuh di pipiku.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

"Dia ada dimana, Jin?" aku mendesaknya sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar Yoongi dan memegang ponselnya.

Dia sudah meninggalkannya di sana.

Jin membentakku dan menutup pintu lemari dengan membantingnya.

"Kenyataan bahwa muka memelasmu mengatakan bahwa kau tak tahu dimana dia berada hanya membuatku semakin membencimu."

 _Sialan_ , apa sih yang salah dengan dirinya? Aku sudah mengalami hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Mereka semua menjadi murka ketika aku memberitahukan pada ibuku bahwa dia harus mencari rumah lain untuk tinggal dan kemudian memberitahukan pada mereka semua bahwa aku akan menikahi Yoongi.

 _Well_ , tidak semuanya bersikap seperti itu. Ayah Yoongi tampak baik-baik saja menerima berita itu. Taehyung dan ibuku yang sangat marah. Kami saling berteriak marah selama beberapa jam dan aku membuat ancaman serius kepada mereka.

Taehyung seharusnya pergi rumah itu untuk kembali bersekolah di hari senin. Dia akan pergi sampai libur musim dingin dan aku yakin dia akan menghabiskan liburannya bersama teman-temannya di Canada. Itu yang biasanya dia lakukan setiap tahunnya. Biasanya aku juga pergi ke sana, tapi tidak tahun ini.

"Aku harus berurusan dengan ibu dan adikku selama empat jam terakhir ini. Mengusir Hyori keluar dari rumahku dan memberitahunya dan Taehyung bahwa aku bermaksud untuk melamar Yoongi bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Jadi maafkan aku kalau aku butuh informasi untuk mengingatkanku tentang keberadaan Yoongi sekarang!"

Jin menaruh botol airnya di meja dapur dengan kasar dan ekspresi kemarahannya berubah menjadi lebih mirip ekspresi jijik terhadap sesuatu. Kukira kalau dia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan melamar Yoongi, dia akan menjadi lebih senang. Tampaknya dugaanku salah.

"Kuharap kau belum membeli sebuah cincin," hanya itu yang terucap darinya.

Aku lelah menghadapi sikapnya.

"Katakan padaku dimana dia sekarang," aku menggeram.

Jin menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sembari menatapku dengan tatapan keji yang aku tidak tahu bisa dilakukan seorang manusia.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak membuat Yoongi tertekan tuan Park Jimin? Kau hanya bisa membuatnya _stress_ , kau tahu itu. _Persetan_ denganmu."

 _Sial_. Apa yang memangnya sudah kulakukan?

Pintu terbuka dan Yoongi berjalan masuk sembari tersenyum hingga akhirnya bertatapan mata denganku. Lalu senyum di wajahnya segera menghilang. Dia juga marah padaku. Ini pertanda jelek.

"Yoongi," kataku sembari berjalan ke arahnya dan dia mulai melangkah mundur.

"Jangan," jawabnya sembari menaruh ke dua tangannya di depannya untuk mencegahku mendekatinya.

Dia sedang memegang sesuatu. Sepertinya beberapa foto. _Sialan_ , foto apa yang sedang dia pegang? Apakah itu foto dari masa laluku? Apakah dia marah tentang beberapa pria yang pernah kutiduri di masa lalu?

"Apa itu seperti dugaanku?" tanya Jin sembari mendorongku untuk menyingkir dari jalannya dan berlari menuju Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk dan menyerahkan foto-foto itu padanya. Jin menutup mulutnya yang ternganga kagum.

"Oh Tuhanku. Apa kau mendengar detak jantungnya?"

Ketika mendengar kata 'detak jantung' dadaku serasa dibelah hingga terbuka lebar. Aku mulai memahami apa yang terjadi.

Ini hari kamis. Hari ini jadwal kunjungan Yoongi ke dokter. Dia tadi meneleponku untuk mengingatkanku soal itu dan aku malah menutup teleponnya.

"Yoongi _baby_ , ya Tuhan, aku sangat menyesal. Aku sedang berurusan dengan…"

"Keluargamu. Aku tahu itu. Taehyung yang memberitahukan padaku ketika aku meneleponmu lagi. Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari sini."

Nada suaranya datar. Tak terdengar satupun emosi di dalamnya. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke foto-foto itu dan Jin lalu menunjuk sesuatu.

"Ini dia bayinya. Bisakah kau percaya bahwa dia ada di dalam perutku?"

Ekspresi marah di wajah Jin ketika menatapku sekejap menghilang ketika dia melihat foto itu dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Ini mengagumkan."

Mereka berdiri di sana menatap foto-foto bayiku. Yoongi sudah mendengar detak jantungnya hari ini. Sendirian. Tanpa ditemani olehku.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanyaku sembari khawatir dia akan berkata 'tidak', atau parahnya lagi, mengacuhkanku.

Dia justru mengambil foto-foto itu dari Jin dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Benda kecil yang terlihat seperti kacang kecil itu. Itu… bayi kita," dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dia tampak enggan untuk menyebutnya 'bayi kita'. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan sikapnya.

"Apakah jantungnya baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apakah jantungnya berdetak dengan bagus dan semacamnya?" tanyaku sembari menatap foto di tanganku.

"Ya. Mereka bilang semuanya sempurna," jawabnya.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa menyimpan yang satu itu. Aku punya tiga foto lainnya. Tapi aku ingin kau segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Aku tidak akan pergi. Postur tubuh Jin yang seperti menjaganya juga tak akan mampu menghentikanku. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya di depan Jin kalau memang harus begitu tapi aku menolak untuk pergi dari sini.

"Ibuku dan ayahmu datang tak diundang hari ini. Taehyung pergi untuk mulai kuliahnya hari senin. Ibu mengira bahwa aku juga akan pergi dari rumah itu jadi dia ingin pindah kembali selama setahun ke depan. Aku memberitahukan padanya bahwa aku tak akan pergi dari rumah itu dan dia harus mencari tempat tinggal yang lain. Aku juga memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah itu sampai kau yang memutuskan ingin pindah ke tempat lain. Aku juga memberitahu mereka bahwa aku bermaksud melamarmu..."

Aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Bukan reaksi yang kuharapkan.

"Prosesnya tidak berjalan mulus. Ada banyak teriakan. Berjam-jam berteriak dan saling mengancam. Ketika kau meneleponku, aku baru saja memberitahukan kepada mereka bertiga bahwa aku akan menikahimu. Dan semuanya berubah menjadi semakin kacau. Aku berencana meneleponmu kembali setelah ibuku dan Jiwon masuk ke mobil mereka dan pergi keluar dari kota ini. Aku tak mau kau harus berhadapan dengan satupun dari mereka. Tapi ibuku tidak menyerah dengan mudah. Taehyung sudah berkemas dan pergi untuk bersiap sekolah sore ini. Dia tak mau bicara denganku lagi."

Aku berhenti dan menarik nafas.

"Aku tahu bahwa permintaan maafku tak akan pernah cukup. Kenyataan bahwa aku lupa tentang jadwal kunjunganmu ke dokter hari ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi aku tetap harus meminta maaf padamu. Aku berharap aku bisa berhenti mengacaukan segalanya."

"Kau tadi tidak sedang makan siang bersama dengan keluargamu?" tanyanya.

"Keluargaku? Apa? Tidak!"

Postur tubuhnya yang tegang seketika menjadi santai.

"Oh," dia berkata sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Kenapa kau kira aku akan pergi makan siang bersama mereka? Aku tak akan menutup teleponmu hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka."

"Taehyung," dia menjawab sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Taehyung? _Sial_ , kapan kau berbicara dengannya?"

Aku selalu bersama Taehyung sepanjang pagi ini.

"Ketika aku meneleponmu lagi. Taehyung yang mengangkat teleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak punya waktu untukku karena kau akan pergi makan bersama keluargamu."

Adik kecilku yang pembohong itu sebaiknya lega pantatnya sudah menuju ke ibukota Seoul hari ini karena aku akan mencekik lehernya kalau nanti aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau tadi pergi ke dokter dengan pikiran bahwa aku mengabaikan kau dan bayi kita demi mereka? _Sial!_ "

Aku mendorong Jin untuk menyingkir dari jalanku dan memeluk Yoongi.

"Kaulah keluargaku, Yoongi. Kau dan bayi ini. Kau dengar aku? Hari ini aku melewatkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa kumaafkan. Aku ingin berada di sana dan mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu ketika kau melihat anak lelaki kita untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau tahu kan kalau anak kita bisa saja perempuan."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Makanya berhenti menyebutnya anak lelaki kita," jawabnya.

Aku tadi menyebutnya anak lelaki kita. Aku tersenyum lalu mencium keningnya.

"Bisakah kita kembali ke kamarmu dan kau ceritakan padaku tentang kunjunganmu tadi? Aku ingin mendengar semuanya."

Dia mengangguk dan menatap sekilas ke arah Jin.

"Apa kau akan terus menatapnya sinis begitu atau akan memaafkannya?"

Jin mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku pastikan selama kau aman dan nyaman aku akan berusaha menahan diriku agar tidak membunuhnya."

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Sunday, August 21th 2016]

.

Preview: Chapter 18

-Yoongi POV-

Apakah aku menginginkan ini? Ya. Apakah aku mempercayainya?... Ya.

Apakah dia siap? Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi sesuatu yang dia lakukan karena dia merasa tertekan.

Rasanya mudah untuk meraih dan memakaikannya di jariku. Tapi apakah itu yang Jimin inginkan?

.

-Jimin POV-

"Dia tidak terbuat dari Cina. Dia tidak akan pecah. Apakah dia tahu kau memperlakukannya seperti boneka?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kami baik baik saja akan hal itu," jawab Yoongi saat dia mendatangi meja kami dan menuangkan kopi di cangkirku.


	18. Chapter 18

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 18

 **YOONGI POV**

Musim sekolah sudah dimulai. Para turis dan orang pecinta musim panas telah pulang ke rumah. Klub tidak begitu ramai lagi karena itulah jumlah tipnya menurun. Hal terbesar adalah Jimin tidak membahas lagi tentang lamaran sejak malam di kondo ketika dia bilang apa yang dia katakan pada ibunya, adiknya dan ayahku. Dia tidak pernah menyebut mereka lagi. Aku kadang kala bertanya-tanya jika suatu saat dia berubah pikiran atau kalau aku hanya membayangkannya.

Jika bukan karena Jin yang menanyakankanku setiap minggu apakah Jimin telah membicarakannya lagi aku akan berfikir itu adalah bagian dari imajinasiku. Setiap kali aku mengatakan pada Jin bahwa Jimin tidak bilang dia menjadi semakin gelisah.

Belum lagi hatiku menjadi semakin terluka dengan pemikiran-pemikiranku yang sejauh ini menjadi semakin sensitif. Jin bilang ini salah satu pengaruh lain dari hormon kehamilanku.

Aku takut Jimin terus-menerus memikirkan soal lamaran itu dan memutuskan bahwa itu adalah suatu kesalahan. Sejujurnya sebelum dia mengatakannya malam itu aku bahkan tidak membiarkan diriku percaya bahwa dia ingin menikahiku.

Aku membayangkan kami membesarkan bayi ini dari dua rumah yang berbeda. Jika pikiranku pergi ke masa depan maka aku akan membendungnya karena kacaunya pemikiranku sekarang, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aku harapkan.

Jam kerjaku dikurangi karena sepinya tamu di klub dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku butuh pekerjaan kedua. Tidak banyak pillihan di sini. Tetapi sepertinya Jimin tidak akan menerima ideku dengan baik.

Ketika aku melangkah ke dalam kamarku ada dua benda yang menarik perhatianku. Ada bunga mawar di ranjangku dan di tengahnya ada amplop yang bertuliskan namaku dengan rapi di depannya. Aku mengambil dan membukanya. Kertas surat itu terasa mahal dan nama 'Park' ada diatasnya.

.

 _Temui aku di pantai._

 _Aku mencintaimu,_

 _-Jimin_

.

Tulisan tangannya yang tidak biasa membuatku tersenyum. Aku pergi ke lemari dan mengeluarkan kemeja terbaikku. Ya aku masih menyimpan kemeja itu. Kemeja yang memberiku kenangan pertamaku di Jeju bersama Jimin. Jika dia merencakan suatu hal romantis di pantai aku tidak akan memakai baju kerjaku.

Setelah menyisir rambutku dan bercermin meyakinkan bahwa aku sudah terlihat rapi, aku berjalan menuju ke pintu yang menghadap ke teluk dan menuju pantai. Jimin sudah di sana, memakai celana jins pendek dan kemeja berkerah. Aku senang aku berganti pakaian.

Dia membelakangiku dan tangannya berada di sakunya saat dia berdiri disana menatap laut. Aku ingin berhenti dan mengaguminya yang sedang mengagumi laut tetapi aku juga ingin sekali melihatnya. Dia sudah pergi ketika aku bangun pagi ini dan aku merindukannya.

Aku keluar dari jalan setapak dan berjalan di pasir. Ini adalah kesunyian yang aneh kecuali bagi kami berdua. Meskipun di luar sana keramaian mulai reda, suhunya tetap panas dan matahari bersinar di luar sana.

Menatap ke bawah aku menyadari sesuatu di pasir. Seseorang menulisnya. Dan ada tongkat tergeletak di sana. Aku berhenti dan membacanya dengan suara yang cukup keras,

"Min Yoongi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Saat kata-kata itu terucap, Jimin menoleh kepadaku, lalu berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di depanku. Sebuah kotak kecil nampak ditangannya dan dia membukanya perlahan ketika cincin berlian itu menangkap sinar matahari yang memudar. Cincin itu nampak hidup seolah cincin itu bersinar.

Ya, ini terjadi.

Apakah aku menginginkan ini? Ya. Apakah aku mempercayainya?... Ya.

Apakah dia siap? Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi sesuatu yang dia lakukan karena dia merasa tertekan.

Rasanya mudah untuk meraih dan memakaikannya di jariku. Tapi apakah itu yang Jimin inginkan?

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," aku memaksakan diriku untuk menatapnya.

Dia tidak berbicara pada adik atau ibunya seminggu ini. Sebesar apapun aku tidak menyukai mereka... aku tidak membenci mereka, aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang antara dia dan keluarganya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Tapi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu. Tidak ada selain kamu, Yoongi."

Kata-katanya adalah kata-kata yang tepat. Aku tetap merasa seolah masih ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia tidak mungkin menginginkan ini. Dia muda, kaya dan mengagumkan. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk kuberikan padanya. Aku akan mengikatnya. Mengubah dunianya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini padamu. Aku tidak bisa menghalangi masa depanmu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun. Aku berjanji padamu aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi bagian dari kehidupan bayi kita. Itu tidak akan berubah ketika kau merasa seolah kau siap untuk pergi. Aku akan selalu mengijinkanmu."

"Jangan bilang apa-apa lagi. Aku bersumpah Yoongi, beberapa saat lagi aku akan melemparkanmu ke laut."

Dia berdiri dan matanya menatap mataku.

"Tidak pernah ada pria yang dapat mencintaimu seperti aku mencintamu. Tidak ada yang lebih penting darimu. Tidak ada yang lebih pantas menyandang nama 'Park' selain kamu. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas lagi. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku tidak akan sendirian lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin kamu menjadi Park Yoongi, belahan jiwaku, pendamping hidupku, selamanya."

Mungkin ini tidak benar dan mungkin aku membuat kesalahan tapi kata-katanya menyentak sudut hatiku. Aku mengambil kotak dari tangannya dan mengangkat cincin itu keluar.

"Ini cantik," kataku padanya sambil menahan airmataku agar tidak jatuh.

Cincin itu memang sangat cantik. Tidak terlalu mencolok atau berlebihan. Cincin itu sederhana.

"Tidak ada yang lebih pantas selain di jarimu agar keindahannya menjadi sempurna," jawabnya dan mengambil cincin itu dari tanganku.

Kemudian dia kembali berlutut dan tatapannya bertemu denganku.

"Kumohon, Yoongi, Sayangku, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Aku menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkan dia.

"Ya," kataku dan dia menyelipkan cincin itu di jariku, airmata jatuh lolos dari mataku tak terbendung.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," bisiknya kemudian berdiri dan menangkap mulutku dengan ciuman lapar.

Ini nyata dan mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi selamanya tapi ini adalah milikku sekarang. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk membiarkan dia pergi jika dia menginginkannya. Tapi aku mencintainya. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Pindahlah bersamaku," dia memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus membayar setengah dari uang sewa," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku sudah membayar uang sewa kondomu selama setahun penuh. Setiap uang yang kau berikan pada Jungkook sudah disimpan di akun bank dengan namamu. Begitu juga Jin. Sekarang, tolong, tinggallah bersamaku."

Aku ingin marah padanya tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu bahagia. Aku menekankan ciuman lagi di bibirnya dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Dan tolong berhentilah bekerja," dia menambahkan.

"Tidak," jawabku.

Aku tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Kau tunanganku sekarang. Kau akan menjadi 'istri'-ku. Kenapa kau ingin bekerja di klub? Tidakkah kau menginginkan hal lain? Bagaimana dengan kuliah? Kau mau melanjutkan pendidikan diplomatmu? Apakah ada gelar yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk mengambil pilihanmu, aku hanya ingin memberimu lebih banyak lagi semua yang kubisa."

Aku akan menjadi istrinya. Kata-kata itu tenggelam saat aku menatapnya. Aku bisa mendapatkan gelar dan memiliki pekerjaan.

"Aku menginginkannya. Hanya saja... biarkan aku memikirkannya. Ini terlalu banyak, terlalu cepat," kataku, membungkuskan lenganku ke tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Yoongi bertekad untuk tetap bekerja keras di klub golf. Aku tidak akan berdebat dengannya. Dia setuju untuk semua yang aku minta. Aku tidak akan memaksakan keberuntunganku. Aku duduk di meja dengan laptop dan secangkir kopi menunggunya selesai bekerja.

Jungkook berhenti untuk menyapa dan mengobrol denganku selama beberapa menit tapi selain itu semua tenang sepanjang sore ini. Kebanyakan orang pergi keluar kota.

"Apakah kursi ini ada yang punya?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat Luhan duduk di kursi di sampingku. Aku jarang melihatnya sejak perlombaan golf. Aku menatap pada Yoongi yang sedang mengisi air minum seseorang tetapi matanya tertuju padaku.

"Ya, sudah," jawabku tanpa melihat pada Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau bertunangan dengan pria pirang itu. Semua orang tahu itu. Aku disini tidak untuk menggodamu," jawabnya.

Yoongi tersenyum padaku dan berbalik menuju ke dapur. _Sial._ Apa arti senyuman itu?

"Dia punya cincin berlian besar di tangannya. Tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan dan dia tahu itu. Tenang, kawan. Kau ketakutan pada hal yang tidak penting."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Luhan,

"Dia tahu kau pria pertamaku. Itu mengganggunya."

Luhan tertawa,

"Aku bisa meyakinkanmu kalau memori yang aku miliki dari pengalaman kita dan kenyataaan yang dia hadapi benar benar berbeda. Aku mendapat perjaka yang terangsang. Dia punya yang profesional."

Aku berbalik untuk melihat jika Yoongi ada di belakang sana. Aku tidak ingin dia mendengar ini.

"Duduklah di tempat lain. Dia sedang emosional sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dia marah."

Tidak ada yang tahu dia sedang hamil. Aku akan membiarkan Yoongi yang memutuskan kapan untuk mengatakan pada orang-orang.

"Dia tidak terbuat dari Cina. Dia tidak akan pecah. Apakah dia tahu kau memperlakukannya seperti boneka?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kami baik baik saja akan hal itu," jawab Yoongi saat dia mendatangi meja kami dan menuangkan kopi di cangkirku.

"Aku tidak percaya kita belum pernah berkenalan. Aku Min Yoongi."

Luhan mencuri pandang sesaat ke arahku kemudian berbalik pada Yoongi,

"Aku Oh Luhan, dulunya, sekarang Lu han, hanya Luhan."

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Luhan. Bisakah aku membawakanmu minuman?"

Ini bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Bukan karena aku tidak menyukai ini, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Kepercayaan diri yang muncul darinya. Itu artinya aku membuatnya merasa lebih aman bersamaku.

"Jika aku meminta _diet coke_ apakah dia akan mengejekku?" tanya Luhan.

Yoongi tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Dia akan jadi pria yang baik. Aku janji."

Kemudian dia menatapku,

"Kau lapar?"

"Belum terlalu lapar," aku meyakinkannya.

Dia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku mungkin sedikit jatuh cinta padanya. Dia seksi. Tapi kemudian ada seseorang yang sudah mengikatnya dan itu kamu, kalian sudah punya paket yang lengkap."

Tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan, aku menyesap kopiku. Kemudian menatap pada arah pintu menunggu Yoongi berjalan masuk lagi. Aku tidak sabar membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

Yoongi tetap bersandar pada kursi sambil menekankan ciuman pada leherku dan menggigit telingaku. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk tetap fokus dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aku sudah siap untuk menepi dan bercinta dengan tunangan mungilku yang terangsang jika dia tidak berhenti," aku memperingatkan, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ciumannya berada terlalu dekat di mulutku.

"Terdengar seperti janji dari pada tantangan," katanya, menyelipkan tangannya diantara pahaku dan menangkup ereksiku.

" _Sial_ , Sayang, kau membuatku gila," aku menggeram, menekan tanganku ke tangannya yang menyentuh milikku.

"Jika aku menghisapnya bisakah kau berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir?" tanyanya saat dia mulai membuka celana _jeans_ -ku.

"Aku lebih suka membawa kita berdua di bawah pohon palem tapi aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Lakukanlah, _baby,_ " jawabku saat tangannya meluncur ke bawah di depan celana dalamku.

Untungnya, kami tidak akan ketahuan. Aku memasuki jalanan menuju rumah dan mematikan mobil di taman ketika Yoongi baru saja melepas celanaku.

Teleponku berbunyi untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku membuat ponselku dalam mode getar dan layar mati jadi itu tidak akan mengganggu kami dengan kilatan cahaya pada layarnya. Ibuku telah meneleponku tadi ketika aku menunggu Yoongi dan aku sedang tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Hanya sekali ponsel itu berhenti kemudian bergetar lagi. _Sialan_. Aku akan mematikannya atau berurusan dengan ibuku.

Yoongi memegang _penis_ -ku ditangannya jadi aku berfikir kalau mematikan ponsel itu adalah yang terbaik. Menatap ponsel itu aku tahu telepon itu berasal dari nomor luar kota yang terlihat di layarku. Kode areanya tidak asing tapi aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak tahu, tapi mereka memutuskannya."

Yoongi berhenti menyentuhku,

"Jawab saja. Aku bisa menunggu."

Aku menekan tombol jawab. Aku perlu melemparkan mereka dan mendapatkan priaku. Tapi sebelum aku berkata halo, ibuku mulai berbicara di sana dan seketika duniaku hancur berkeping keping.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: Rabu, 24.08.2016]

.

Preview: Chapter 19

-Yoongi POV-

"Aku hanya butuh kau keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah. Aku akan menghubungi ketika sempat namun aku harus pergi, sekarang."

"Apakah dia terluka? Bolehkah aku pergi bersamamu?"

"Tidak!" raungnya, masih memandang lurus ke depan.

.

-Jimin POV-

Tubuhnya yang diam di tempat tidur dengan kain kasa melilit kepala dan jarum di lengan membuatnya seolah-olah dia sudah meninggal. Kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan padanya sudah cukup keras. Kata-kataku sekarang tampak kejam.


	19. Chapter 19

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 19

 **YOONGI POV**

Wajah Jimin berubah pucat. Aku memegang tangannya namun dia tidak bereaksi. Dia duduk di sana mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara pada ujung telepon satunya tanpa berkata sepatah pun. Semakin lama mereka berbicara semakin putih wajahnya. Jantungku bergemuruh.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi. Aku terus menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Apa saja. Namun tidak dia lakukan.

"Saya dalam perjalanan," tukasnya dengan nada datar sebelum menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas pangkuannya dan memindahkan tangannya dari cengkeramanku untuk memegang roda kemudi dengan amat erat.

"Ada apa, Jimin?" tanyaku yang saat ini semakin ketakutan daripada yang kurasakan ketika dia sedang menelepon.

"Masuklah ke dalam rumah, Yoongi. Aku harus pergi. Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan. Perahu layar _brengsek_."

Dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menggumamkan makian.

"Aku hanya butuh kau keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah. Aku akan menghubungi ketika sempat namun aku harus pergi, sekarang."

"Apakah dia terluka? Bolehkah aku pergi bersamamu?"

"Tidak!" raungnya, masih memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku. Kenapa kau sampai menanyakan hal itu? Adikku berada di _ICU_ dan tidak responsif. Aku harus berada bersamanya dan aku ingin kau keluar dari mobil."

Dia terluka dan ketakutan. Aku memahaminya. Namun aku ingin berada di sana untuknya. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak ingin dia terluka seorang diri.

"Jimin, kumohon ijinkan aku ikut denganmu…"

"KELUAR DARI MOBIL!" Jimin berteriak dengan sangat kencang yang menyebabkan telingaku berdenging.

Aku segera memegang pegangan pintu dan menyambar tasku. Dia menyalakan mesinnya dan terus menatap lurus ke depan sementara buku-buku jarinya berubah menjadi seputih wajahnya akibat kencangnya cengkeraman Jimin pada roda kemudi. Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang lain namun dia sangat gusar.

Aku takut pada apa yang mungkin akan dia lakukan. Dia tidak ingin mendengarku berbicara dan juga dia tidak ingin melihatku. Aku tidak ingin menangis dihadapannya. Itu bukanlah yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Aku keluar dari mobil secepat yang aku bisa. Sebelum pintu mobil tertutup sepenuhnya dia memundurkan mobil dan melesat pergi. Aku hanya berdiri terpaku di sana dan menyaksikan dia menjauh.

Aku tidak mampu membantunya. Aku tidak diinginkan. Airmataku mengalir dengan deras sekarang. Dia sedang terluka. Hatiku hancur untuknya. Begitu dia tiba di sana dan melihat Taehyung dia akan meneleponku. Aku harus meyakini hal itu. Aku ingin menghubunginya namun telingaku masih berdenging dan hatiku masih sakit karena perkataannya.

Akhirnya aku berbalik untuk menatap rumah. Rumah itu sangat besar, luas, dan gelap. Tanpa kehadiran Jimin, tidak ada aura keramahan yang menyambut. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sana sendirian tapi aku pun tidak memiliki mobil yang dapat kukendarai menuju apartemen Jin.

Seharusnya aku tidak pindah dari sana. Terlalu cepat. Segalanya bersama Jimin telah bergerak sangat cepat. Sekarang, semuanya sedang diuji. Aku tidak yakin siap akan ujian tersebut. Belum saatnya.

Menelepon Jin dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku butuh tumpangan ke tempat kerja dan kepergian Jimin bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin aku hadapi malam ini. Dia pasti akan menemukan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hal ini dan akan membuatku merasa lebih buruk.

Aku mengerti ketakutan yang Jimin rasakan dan caranya bereaksi namun tidak demikian halnya dengan Jin. Setidaknya kupikir dia tidak akan paham. Jimin telah memenangkan beberapa poin mengenai dirinya di mata Jin ketika dia menyematkan cincin di jariku dan aku ingin tetap seperti itu.

Kubuka tasku untuk mengeluarkan kunci saat kusadari aku tidak membawanya. Jimin telah mengantarku ke tempat kerja. Aku tidak berpikir akan membutuhkannya. Melihat lagi ke rumah yang gelap aku hampir merasa lega tidak perlu tinggal di sana seorang diri malam ini.

Klub hanya berjarak tiga mil dari sini. Aku bisa berjalan kaki dengan jarak itu. Kemudian ke apartemen Jin hanya membutuhkan jalan kaki yang sangat singkat dari klub. Hembusan angin malam telah menyejukkan segalanya dan itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku menyelipkan tali tasku melewati bahu dan mulai berjalan menuruni blok jalan masuk mobil ke arah jalan raya.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam dan lima belas menit untuk sampai di apartemen Jin. Mobilnya tidak ada di lapangan parkir. Ada kemungkinan dia menginap di tempat Namjoon malam ini. Seharusnya hal itu terpikirkan olehku. Aku berhenti melangkah dan memandang pintu masuk kondo.

Aku sudah tidak memiliki energi untuk berjalan kembali ke rumah Jimin. Sikap keras kepalaku untuk tidak menelepon memohon tumpangan telah memperlihatkan konsekuensinya.

Aku membungkuk dan mengangkat keset. Di atas lempengan semen tersimpan kunci cadangan. Jin pasti menyimpannya di sana lagi setelah aku pindah. Dia berhenti menyembunyikan kunci tersebut di sana karena aku yang memintanya. Malam ini ternyata hal ini sangat membantu. Lagipula aku ragu dia akan pulang hingga besok. Aku tidak perlu menceritakan mengenai semuanya malam ini.

Kubawa masuk kuncinya bersamaku dan kemudian menuju kamarku untuk mandi. Jimin telah memaksa Jin untuk menyimpan tempat tidur yang dia belikan di kamar tidur kedua alih-alih membawanya ketika aku pindah. Satu hal lagi yang lain yang patut aku syukuri malam ini.

.

.

.

Aku berhasil berangkat kerja tanpa sepengetahuan Jin bahwa aku harus menginap di tempatnya tadi malam. Itu bukanlah karena kupikir dia akan mempermasalahkannya namun aku belum siap menjawab rentetan pertanyaannya atau mendengar pendapatnya.

Setelah berganti seragam bersih di ruangan persediaan aku berjalan menuju dapur. Sebelum aku meraih pintu Jungkook melangkah keluar dan mensejajarkan pandangannya denganku.

"Aku sedang mencarimu," ujarnya dan menganggukan kepalanya ke arah lorong yang menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Kita harus berbicara."

Dia mengetahui soal Taehyung. Aku sangat yakin semua orang dalam lingkaran sosial mereka tahu mengenai hal itu sekarang.

Apakah dia akan bertanya padaku mengenainya? Aku sangat berharap dia tidak melakukannya. Mengakui bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa membuatku terdengar tidak peduli. Apakah Jimin berpikir aku tidak peduli? Apakah kewajibanku untuk meneleponnya? Dialah yang sedang terluka.

Reaksinya semalam telah membuatku takut namun apabila dia membutuhkanku aku harus melupakan perbuatannya.

"Apakah kau ada tidur semalam?" Jungkook bertanya sembari menatapku.

Aku menganguk. Tidurku tidak terlalu nyenyak namun aku bisa tidur. Berjalan kaki sejauh tiga mil telah membantu membuatku kelelahan hingga ke titik dimana aku tidak mampu lagi membuka mata begitu aku berbaring.

Jungkook membuka pintu dan menahannya sehingga aku bisa masuk. Aku masuk dan melewatinya kemudian berdiri disamping kursi diseberang meja kerja Jungkook. Dia berdiri di depan mejanya dan duduk di tepi meja sembari menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Dahinya berkerut saat dia mempelajariku.

Aku mulai mengira-ngira jika ini mengenai hal yang lain. Kupikir ini mengenai Taehyung namun mungkin juga bukan. Apakah aku telah berbuat kesalahan?

"Aku ditelepon oleh Hoseok tadi pagi. Dia ada di rumah sakit dan dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia berkata Jimin muncul di tengah malam buta dan dalam kemurkaan. Sepertinya pertama kali dalam kehidupan mereka, Taehyung dan Jimin dalam posisi saling tidak berbicara dan sekarang Taehyung berada pada kondisi ini, Jimin tidak dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Hoseok risau pada bagaimana cara dia meninggalkanmu dan apakah kau baik-baik saja."

Hatiku pilu. Aku benci mengetahui Jimin berada dalam kedukaan dan tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan. Dia tidak menghubungiku dan itu hanya membuatku yakin bahwa dia tidak ingin berbicara denganku.

Akulah penyebab keretakan hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Akulah alasan dia tidak berbicara dengan Taehyung selama berminggu-minggu. Akulah alasan dia harus melalui ini semua.

Air mataku menggenang. Walaupun aku sangat tidak ingin mengakuinya, aku adalah alasan yang membuat keadaan ini semakin sulit bagi Jimin. Jika saja aku tidak menyebabkan pertengkaran mereka maka Jimin tidak akan hidup dengan perasaan bersalah yang aku tahu saat ini sedang menggerogoti dirinya.

Inilah alasan mengapa hubunganku dan Jimin tidak akan pernah berhasil. Berpura-pura bahwa cerita negeri dongeng itu nyata memang luar biasa. Namun itu tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Kami telah mempertaruhkan waktu kami hingga kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pantas di dalam dunianya menghantam saat ini.

Jimin membutuhkan keluarganya sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak pernah diterima oleh keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin aku pantas di dunianya?

"Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," aku berkata dengan suara tercekat, benci bahwa Jungkook akan melihatku menangis.

Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku menangis. Aku tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya.

"Dia mencintaimu," Jungkook berkata dengan lembut.

Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia pun mempercayai kata-kata itu. Tidak sekarang. Mungkin Jimin telah berpikir bahwa dia mencintaiku namun bagaimana mungkin dia masih mencintaiku? Akulah yang menyebabkan dia berpaling dari Taehyung dan sekarang dia mungkin akan kehilangannya.

"Benarkah?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang harus kuajukan pada diriku sendiri, bukan Jungkook.

"Ya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya dengan siapapun seperti caranya bersamamu. Saat ini… beberapa hari kedepan atau minggu atau berapapun lamanya ini berlangsung mungkin tidak akan terasa demikian. Namun dia mencintaimu. Dia seorang _bajingan_ dan aku tidak berhutang apapun padanya. Aku mengatakan hal ini demi kau. Itu adalah kebenaran dan aku tahu kau butuh mendengar hal itu sekarang."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak butuh mendengarnya. Berpikir jernih dan memutuskan hal terbaik untukku dan bayiku adalah apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Bisakah aku membawa seorang anak ke dalam keluarga yang mungkin tidak akan pernah menerimanya? Apabila aku tidak pernah sepadan lalu bagaimana anakku bisa?

"Aku tidak bisa mendiktemu tentang apa yang harus kau percayai. Namun jika kau memerlukan apapun, aku di sini. Aku tahu Jimin memiliki garasi yang penuh berisi mobil namun jika kau tidak ingin mengendarai salah satunya maka aku bisa memberimu tumpangan ke dokter atau toko. Telepon saja aku kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Janji temu dokterku yang berikutnya lima hari lagi. Bagaimana caraku masuk ke dalam rumah? Dan dia tidak pernah menunjukkan padaku dimana penyimpanan kunci mobil-mobilnya atau memberiku ijin untuk mengendarainya.

"Aku tidak dapat masuk ke rumah. Jimin pikir aku membawa kunciku ketika dia pergi," ujarku pada Jungkook.

"Di mana kau menginap semalam?" dia bertanya sembari menjatuhkan tangannya dari dada dan berdiri.

Dia terlihat marah. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah. Aku hanya mengatakan permasalahan yang kuhadapi. Semua pakaianku ada di rumah Jimin.

"Apartemen Jin."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sana?"

"Aku berjalan kaki."

" _Sial!_ Yoongi, itu setidaknya berjarak tiga setengah mil. Ketika Jimin pergi semalam keadaan sudah gelap. Kau memiliki ponsel sekarang, gunakanlah," dia berseru.

"Aku ingin berjalan kaki. Aku butuh berjalan. Jangan meneriakiku," aku meningkatkan nada suaraku dan memelototinya.

Ketegangan yang melingkupi bahu Jungkook mereda dan dia menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya tidak berbicara padamu seperti itu. Hanya saja kau sangat bersikukuh untuk selalu mandiri. Biar kujelaskan. Telepon aku kapanpun kau membutuhkan tumpangan. Aku sangat ingin menganggap bahwa kita berteman. Aku membantu teman-temanku…"

Aku membutuhkan teman.

"Aku sangat ingin kita berteman juga," jawabku.

Dia mengangguk,

"Bagus. Namun sebagai atasanmu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja hari ini. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Jimin dalam satu jam. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

Sebelum aku bisa bertanya bagaimana caraku masuk dia telah menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Aku telah membawanya ke kantorku. Dia terkunci tidak bisa masuk ke rumah," dia jeda sejenak.

"Sungguh. Dia berjalan kaki ke apartemen Jin tadi malam. Aku akan mengantarnya ke sana jika kau bisa menghubungi pengurus rumah Jimin untuk membukakan pintu," dia diam lagi sejenak.

"Tidak masalah. Senang bisa membantu. Terus kabari aku mengenai perkembangannya, aku memikirkan kalian semua," dia memutuskan telepon dan menatapku.

"Hoseok akan menyuruh pengurus rumah membukakan pintu. Ambillah sesuatu untuk kau makan di dapur dan setelahnya kita berangkat. Hoseok bilang untuk memberi pengurus rumah tangga itu waktu sekitar dua puluh menit."

Aku sedang tidak lapar namun aku mengangguk saja,

"Oke."

Aku mulai melangkah menuju pintu kemudian berhenti dan berbalik untuk kembali memandangnya,

"Terima kasih."

Jungkook mengedipkan mata,

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku belum bisa memejamkan mata. Aku duduk di kursi kulit di samping tempat tidur rumah sakit dan menatap adikku. Dia tidak membuka matanya. Monitor berkedip dan berbunyi menandakan bahwa dia masih hidup.

Tubuhnya yang diam di tempat tidur dengan kain kasa melilit kepala dan jarum di lengan membuatnya seolah-olah dia sudah meninggal. Kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan padanya sudah cukup keras. Kata-kataku sekarang tampak kejam.

Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi dewasa. Sekarang itu mungkin saja tak akan terjadi.

Kemarahan yang kurasakan ketika aku tiba telah tersingkir dariku ketika aku menjatuhkan pandangan padanya. Hanya melihatnya tak berdaya dan begitu sakit benar-benar menyiksaku.

Aku tidak bisa makan atau tidur. Aku hanya ingin agar dia membuka matanya. Aku harus mengatakan padanya aku mencintainya dan aku menyesal. Aku berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu mendapatkan perhatianku. Tak peduli apapun.

Lalu aku tersentak menjauh darinya. Karena dia tidak bisa menerima Yoongi. Perutku melilit memikirkan bagaimana aku meninggalkan Yoongi. Matanya terbelalak dan ketakutan. Aku salah telah meninggalkan Yoongi, tapi aku sendiri juga merasa ketakutan. Aku belum bisa meneleponnya.

Tidak bisa saat kondisi Taehyung seperti ini. Aku sudah memposisikan Yoongi di atas Taehyung dan lihat apa yang terjadi padaku. Kali ini Taehyung harus mendapat prioritas pertama. Jika Taehyung tahu kalau aku duduk di sini menunggunya membuka mata. Aku tahu dia akan selamat.

Pintu terbuka dan Hoseok melangkah masuk. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah Taehyung. Rasa sakit yang melintas di matanya tidak mengejutkanku. Meskipun Hoseok bersikap seolah ia tidak suka pada Taehyung namun aku tahu dia peduli padanya.

Taehyung telah menjadi anak nakal yang butuh perhatian yang tidak mungkin untuk tidak disayangi ketika kami tumbuh besar. Ikatan seperti itu tak akan mungkin terputus.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Jungkook. Yoongi tidak apa-apa. Tadi malam dia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah tapi dia menginap di tempat Jin. Aku menelepon Kim _ahjumma_ dan dia akan membukakan pintu rumah untuknya."

Dia bicara dengan pelan seolah-olah Taehyung akan bangun atau memarahinya karena membicarakan Yoongi.

Aku meninggalkan Yoongi berdiri sendirian di jalan masuk rumah tadi malam. Terima kasih Tuhan dia membawa ponsel. Membayangkan Yoongi sendirian dalam gelap sungguh tak mampu kutanggung saat ini.

"Apa dia marah?"

Sebenarnya apa yang sesungguhnya ingin kutanyakan adalah apakah ia marah padaku. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak akan marah padaku? Aku lari meninggalkannya setelah membentaknya agar keluar dari mobilku. Ketika ibuku mengatakan padaku tentang Taehyung, sesuatu dalam diriku menyala dan aku kehilangan akal.

"Dia bilang dia akan menjaganya..."

Suara Hoseok melemah. Aku tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian menjaga Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Ia kaya, sukses dan keluarganya tidak membencinya. Bagaimana jika Yoongi menyadari kalau aku membuang-buang waktunya?

"Dia hamil," kataku padanya.

Aku harus memberitahu seseorang.

" _Oh sial_ ," gumamnya dan jatuh terduduk di kursi plastik keras yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Kapan kau tahu?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku sesaat setelah dia kembali."

Hoseok menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng. Itu bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan untuk didengar. Tapi kemudian dia juga tak tahu kalau kami sudah bertunangan. Hoseok sudah meninggalkan Busan ketika aku melamar Yoongi. Aku tidak memberitahunya.

"Itu kenapa kau melamarnya?..."

Itu sungguh bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Itu lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

Dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Taehyung,

"Taehyung yang memberitahuku."

Aku yakin Taehyung perlu melampiaskan kekesalannya. Fakta bahwa dia memilih Hoseok sungguh sesuatu yang menarik. Biasanya mereka berdua saling bermusuhan. Jarang sekali mereka menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas bersama-sama.

"Dia tidak senang tentang itu," kataku.

"Tidak, dia tidak senang," kata dia.

Aku memandang Taehyung dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar aku bisa menggantikan posisinya saat ini. Aku benci bahwa dia membutuhkanku dan ini adalah sesuatu tak bisa kuperbaiki untuknya.

Aku sudah memperbaiki masalah yang dihadapi Taehyung sepanjang hidupnya. Dan sekarang ketika ia sangat membutuhkanku yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah duduk di sini dan menatap tak berdaya.

"Dia pikir kau telah kehilangan akal. Jika dia tahu tentang bayi itu maka dia akan berpikir kalau kau melamar Yoongi hanya karena bayi itu."

"Aku tidak melamarnya karena bayi itu. Aku melamarnya karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku hanya perlu Taehyung memahami itu. Aku telah menghabiskan hidupku membuat agar Taehyung bahagia. Mencoba sekuat tenagaku untuk memperbaiki masalah yang dihadapinya. Aku adalah ibu dan ayah baginya. Dan sekarang ketika aku telah menemukan apa yang membuatku bahagia dia tidak bisa menerimanya."

Aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat dan aku menggeleng. Aku tak akan menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin dia menerima bahwa Yoongi membuatku bahagia."

Hoseok menghela napas dalam-dalam,

"Kurasa lama kelamaan dia akan menerimanya. Taehyung juga ingin kau bahagia. Dia hanya berpikir dia tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Sama seperti kau pikir kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya."

Nada suara saat ia mengatakan bagian terakhir menghilang. Nada suaranya lebih dalam dari apa yang ia katakan. Atau aku hanya kelelahan dan aku hanya perlu tidur sejenak.

"Aku harap begitu," jawabku, lalu aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku butuh tidur siang. Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Kepalaku semakin kabur."

Kursi yang ia duduki mengeluarkan suara gesekan di lantai saat ia berdiri. Aku mendengarkan saat dia berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju ke pintu.

"Tolong periksa keadaan Yoongi untukku," pintaku, membuka mataku untuk memastikan dia masih di sana dan mendengarku.

"Akan kulakukan," dia meyakinkanku kemudian berjalan keluar pintu.

.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya masih belum ada tanda-tanda perbaikan. Taehyung belum siuman. Aku harus mandi dan berganti pakaian karena ibuku bersikeras. Aku tidak bisa bermusuhan dengannya dan khawatir tentang Taehyung disaat yang bersamaan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dia minta untuk membuatnya diam.

Hari ini Hoseok duduk di sini bersamaku sepanjang hari. Kami tidak banyak bicara tapi ditemani orang lain di sini cukup membantu. Ibuku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menghadapi ini dan tinggal di hotel sepanjang waktu.

Kadang-kadang Jiwon akan menjenguk untuk memeriksa, tapi aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya. Dia tidak pernah menjenguk putra yang ia besarkan. Pria itu kehilangan organ vital dalam dirinya, yaitu hati.

"Aku bicara dengan Yoongi hari ini," kata Hoseok, memecah kesunyian.

Hanya mendengar namanya membuatku nyeri. Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin dia di sini tapi itu hanya akan mengganggu semua orang. Aku menginginkan Taehyung membaik keadaannya. Ketika ia terbangun ia tidak perlu tahu kalau Yoongi ada di sini. Itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih.

"Kedengarannya dia seperti apa?"

Apakah dia membenciku?

"Baik. Kurasa. Mungkin sedih. Dia khawatir tentang kau dan Taehyung. Dia bertanya tentang Taehyung sebelum dia bertanya tentangmu. Dia juga... dia juga bertanya apakah ayahnya baik-baik saja hari ini. Aku tidak yakin kenapa dia peduli tapi dia menanyakannya."

Karena Yoongi peduli lebih dari yang seharusnya kepada semua orang. Termasuk diriku. Dia terlalu baik bagiku dan aku hanya akan terus menyakitinya.

Keluargaku tidak akan menerimanya. Ayah yang mencampakkannya dan kini menikah dengan ibuku. Gambaran itu mulai menggelinding dalam pikiranku. Apa yang kulakukan hanyalah menyakiti hatinya dalam jangka panjang.

"Dia punya janji dengan dokter hari ini. Jungkook mengatakan padaku dia mengantarnya. Yoongi tidak tahu kalau aku tahu tentang bayinya."

Pertemuan dengan dokter yang akan kulewatkan lagi. Berapa lama lagi ia akan menanggung keadaan seperti ini? Aku bilang padanya bahwa dia dan bayi kami adalah prioritas utama tapi ini kedua kalinya keluargaku mengalahkan pertemuan dengan dokternya. Dan kenapa Jungkook yang mengantarnya?

"Kenapa Jungkook yang mengantarnya? Aku punya tiga mobil di garasi."

Hoseok menatapku dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ya, kau punya. Tapi kau tidak pernah memberi izin untuk mengemudikan salah satu mobilmu dan tidak pernah mengatakan padanya di mana ia bisa menemukan kuncinya jadi dia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Jungkook sudah menjadi sopirnya sepanjang minggu."

 _Sial_.

"Aku tahu kau terluka karena Taehyung. Dia seperti anakmu sendiri. Kau adalah satu-satunya orangtua yang pernah dia miliki. Tapi kalau kau tidak keluar dari keadaan ini dan menghubungi Yoongi aku tidak yakin kalau dia dan bayimu akan berada di sini ketika kau memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentu aku tidak ingin keponakanku memiliki nama belakang 'Jeon'," bentaknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

* * *

-TBC-

[Update time: TGif, 26.08.2016]

[Warning, mulai dr chapter ini, para reader-nim kuatkan hati, baper bapet n sumpah serapah diijinkan *beneran silahkan luapkan emosi anda*... Siap2 akan banyak part bombastis, termasuk 'kejelasan' masa lalu yg semakin jelas *apa sih*]

[Jangan khawatir seri ini genrenya bkn angst, jadi akan dipastikan Yoongi pasti bahagia kok. Cuma bahagia bersama siapa yaaa, Jimin kah? Jungkook kah?... hmmm silahkan ikuti terus ya kisah mereka :')]

.

Preview : Chapter 20

-Yoongi POV-

Kehamilanku berkembang dengan baik dan aku dipersilahkan pulang dengan satu temu janji lagi empat minggu dari sekarang. Berjalan kembali ke ruang tunggu aku menemukan Jungkook sedang membaca majalah _Parenting_.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan tersenyum malu-malu.

.

-Jimin POV-

"Kau harus meneleponnya," kata Hoseok, memecahkan kesunyian.

Aku tahu siapa yang ia bicarakan. Yoongi tak pernah meninggalkan pikiranku. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku duduk di sini menatap adikku dan yang ada di pikiranku hanya Yoongi.

"Aku tak bisa," jawabku, tak mampu menatap Hoseok.


	20. Chapter 20

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 20

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu dan berusaha keras untuk tidak memandang pada wanita hamil disekitarku yang juga sedang menunggu. Ada dua wanita hamil di sini. Wanita diseberangku didekap erat oleh lengan suaminya. Dia terus menerus berbisik di telinga sang istri yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Tangan sang suami tidak pernah meninggalkan perutnya. Tidak ada keposesifan yang tampak dari perilakunya. Hanya sikap protektif. Seolah-olah sang pria melindungi istri dan anaknya hanya dari isyarat tubuh yang sederhana.

Wanita lainnya usia kehamilannya lebih tua daripada kami berdua dan bayinya bergerak. Kedua tangan suaminya berada di perutnya kala dia memandang istrinya dengan penuh kekaguman. Ada sorot pemujaan yang manis terlihat di wajahnya.

Mereka sedang berbagi momen dan hanya dengan melirik ke arah mereka saja membuatku merasa seakan-akan mengganggu momen itu.

Kemudian disinilah aku. Bersama Jungkook. Aku telah berkata padanya dia tidak perlu menemaniku namun dia bilang dia ingin melakukannya. Dia tidak akan ikut masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melihatku hampir telanjang dalam balutan jubah katun pemeriksaan yang tipis, tapi dia akan duduk di ruang tunggu.

Dia telah mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri secangkir kopi yang disediakan secara gratis dan karena dia hanya menyesap kopinya sekali, aku berasumsi rasanya pasti memuakkan. Aku merindukan kopi. Mungkin kopi yang diminum Jungkook tadi terasa nikmat untukku. Aku harus membeli kopi non kafein.

"Min Yoongi," sang perawat memanggil dari pintu masuk yang mengarah ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Aku berdiri dan tersenyum pada Jungkook,

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Dia mengendikkan bahu,

"Aku sedang tidak terburu-buru."

"Suami anda bisa ikut masuk bersama anda," ujar sang perawat dengan ceria.

Secara langsung wajahku menghangat. Aku tahu tanpa harus melihat bahwa pipiku merona.

"Dia hanya seorang teman," dengan cepat aku mengoreksinya.

Kali ini sang perawat yang merona malu. Jelas sekali dia tidak membaca data diriku dan melihat bahwa aku menuliskan status masih lajang.

"Saya mohon maaf. Uh, dia bisa ikut masuk juga jika dia ingin mendengar detak jantung si bayi."

Aku menggeleng. Hal itu terlalu pribadi. Jungkook adalah seorang teman namun aku belum siap berbagi sesuatu sedemikian penting seperti detak jantung bayiku dengannya. Jimin bahkan belum pernah mendengar detak jantung bayinya.

"Tidak, tidak usah."

Aku tidak memandang lagi kepada Jungkook karena aku merasa malu untuk kami berdua. Dia hanya membantu. Dianggap sebagai ayah dari si bayi bukanlah apa yang direncanakan sebelumnya.

Pemeriksaannya tidak memakan waktu lama. Kali ini aku dapat mendengar detak jantung bayinya tanpa harus ada tongkat yang berada di dalamku. Suaranya senyaring dan semanis sebelumnya.

Kehamilanku berkembang dengan baik dan aku dipersilahkan pulang dengan satu temu janji lagi empat minggu dari sekarang. Berjalan kembali ke ruang tunggu, aku menemukan Jungkook sedang membaca majalah _Parenting_.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan tersenyum malu-malu,

"Bahan bacaan di sini terbatas," dia menjelaskan.

Aku menahan tawa. Dia berdiri dan kami berjalan bersama keluar dari pintu. Setelah kami berada di dalam mobil dia memandangku,

"Kau lapar?"

Sebenarnya aku merasa lapar namun lebih lama kuhabiskan waktu dengan Jungkook semakin aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku tidak dapat menyingkirkan perasaan bahwa Jimin tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Dia tidak pernah senang aku sering berada dekat dengan Jungkook. Walaupun aku membutuhkan tumpangan aku mulai khawatir ini merupakan ide yang buruk. Mungkin sebaiknya Jungkook hanya mengantarku kembali ke rumah Jimin saja.

"Aku merasa lebih lelah daripada apapun. Bisakah kau mengantarku saja kembali ke rumah Jimin?" tanyaku.

"Tentu," timpalnya dengan senyuman.

Jungkook sangat mudah dihadapi. Aku menyukai hal itu. Suasana hatiku tidak siap menghadapi yang sulit-sulit.

"Sudahkah kau berbicara dengan Jimin?" dia bertanya.

Itu merupakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kujawab. Sepertinya terlalu berlebihan menganggap Jungkook tidak sulit untuk dihadapi. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak membutuhkan penjelasan, dan jika dia merasakan yang sebaliknya, sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki satupun jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

Aku merasa hancur dan aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Jimin dua malam yang lalu dan langsung terhubung dengan pesan suara. Aku meninggalkan pesan namun dia belum meneleponku kembali. Aku mulai berpikir apakah dia berharap aku sudah pergi ketika dia kembali. Berapa lama sebaiknya aku tinggal di rumahnya?

"Dia tidak menghadapi semua ini dengan baik, menurut perkiraanku. Dia akan menghubungimu dalam waktu dekat," kata Jungkook.

Dengan nada suaranya aku bisa bilang diapun tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Itu hanya untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Kupejamkan mataku dan berpura-pura tertidur sehingga dia tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini. Aku tidak ingin berbicara mengenai apapun.

Jungkook menyalakan radio dan kami berkendara dalam diam selama sisa perjalanan pulang ke Gwangali. Ketika mobil berhenti kubuka mataku dan melihat rumah Jimin ada di depanku. Aku telah sampai.

"Terima kasih," aku berujar, menoleh pada Jungkook.

Ekspresinya menyorotkan keseriusan. Aku tahu dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dibaginya denganku. Aku tidak perlu menanyakan apa itu.

Dia kemungkinan juga berpikir sebaiknya aku pergi. Jimin tidak akan menelepon dan ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja tinggal di rumahnya.

"Telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," ujar Jungkook menatap mataku.

Aku mengangguk namun telah kuputuskan tidak akan pernah meneleponnya lagi. Walaupun jika Jimin tidak mempedulikan apa yang kulakukan, itu hanya terasa tidak benar. Kubuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Dengan lambaian terakhir aku berjalan menuju pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang kosong.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Tujuh hari dan Taehyung masih belum membuka matanya. Ibuku semakin jarang untuk menjenguk. Hoseok mulai menjadi satu-satunya pengunjung yang selalu hadir dan menengok secara rutin. Jiwon mampir sekali sehari selama beberapa menit setiap kalinya. Hanya Taehyung dan aku melawan dunia sekali lagi.

"Kau harus meneleponnya," kata Hoseok, memecahkan kesunyian.

Aku tahu siapa yang ia bicarakan. Yoongi tak pernah meninggalkan pikiranku. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku duduk di sini menatap adikku dan yang ada di pikiranku hanya Yoongi.

"Aku tak bisa," jawabku, tak mampu menatap Hoseok.

Ia akan melihat aku menyerah jika aku melakukannya.

"Ini tak adil untuknya. Jungkook bilang Yoongi lama tak terlihat dan ia belum menghubungi Jungkook selama tiga hari ini. Jungkook tetap memeriksa keadaannya melalui Jin, tapi bahkan Jin tak yakin Yoongi akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kau hanya tinggal meneleponnya."

Meninggalkanku mungkin adalah yang terbaik yang pernah Yoongi lakukan. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi yang ia butuhkan jika aku terbagi antara adikku dan Yoongi setiap waktu? Aku tak dapat menjaga Taehyung tetap aman. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi mempercayaiku untuk menjaganya dan bayi kami tetap aman?

"Yoongi pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik," aku berhasil mengatakannya dengan keras, bukannya hanya mengatakannya di kepalaku.

"Yah, dia mungkin membutuhkannya. Tapi Yoongi menginginkanmu."

Ya Tuhan, itu menyakitkan. Aku juga menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan bayi kami. Aku menginginkan kehidupan yang aku berpura-pura dapat kami miliki.

Bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya padanya jika adikku tak pernah bangun lagi?

Aku akan terkungkung dalam rasa sakit dan rasa bersalah. Aku tak akan menjadi laki-laki yang pantas untuk Yoongi. Hal ini akhirnya akan menghabisiku pelan-pelan sampai aku tak pantas untuk siapapun.

"Aku tidak bisa," adalah yang bisa kukatakan.

Hoseok menyumpah dan berdiri, mengenakan jaketnya dari lantai sebelum ia keluar kamar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Ia tak mengerti. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti. Aku hanya menatap dinding di seberangku. Aku mulai merasa mati rasa. Aku mulai kehilangan semua yang pernah aku cintai.

Pintu terbuka dan aku menoleh mengharapkan melihat Hoseok. Tetapi yang terlihat adalah Jiwon. Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk menemuinya. Ia mengabaikan dua orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia di titik yang sama di kehidupan mereka.

"Kenapa kau harus datang ke sini? Seperti kau peduli," aku membentak.

Jiwon tidak merespon. Ia melangkah ke kursi yang baru saja Hoseok tempati dan duduk di atasnya. Ia tak pernah duduk dan tinggal lama. Kenyataan bahwa ia akan melakukannya saat ini membuatku terganggu. Aku perlu menyendiri.

"Aku memang peduli. Ibumu tak tahu aku di sini. Dia tak akan setuju dengan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu. Tapi kupikir kau pantas untuk tahu."

Tak ada satupun yang lelaki itu akan katakan yang ingin aku dengar tapi aku tetap diam dan menunggu. Semakin cepat ia mengatakannya semakin cepat ia akan pergi.

"Taehyung bukanlah anakku. Bahkan anak yang dikatakannya adalah anakku yang keguguran bukanlah milikku. Ibumu sudah tahu semuanya dari dulu. Ketika Hyori memintaku untuk kembali padanya, Eugene mengetahuinya. Kami bertemu lagi setelah aku sudah memiliki Eugene, Yoongi, dan Suga. Eugene lah yang merelakanku pergi. Sebesar rasa cintaku pada Eugene, aku memilih untuk menuruti keinginannya yang ingin menghargai persahabatan mereka. Dan dengan bodohnya aku kembali pada Hyori dan kami membicarakan tentang pernikahan. Mengenai Taehyung, dia menginginkan Taehyung menjadi anakku tapi kami berdua tahu saat ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil bahwa itu tak mungkin. Aku hanya sekali menyentuh ibumu setelah aku kembali padanya. Pada saat itu aku mabuk dan hal itu terjadi. Tapi aku tahu Taehyung tetaplah bukan anakku. Karena kami melakukannya jauh sebelum dirinya hamil. Ibumu baru saja tahu kalau dia sedang hamil dan ia ketakutan. Ia masih mencintai ayahmu yang merupakan awal dari alasan berakhirnya lagi hubungan kami. Aku tak bisa jika harus dibandingkan dengan seorang artis seperti Bradley Ray. Aku ingin cukup bagi seseorang. Aku tak pernah cukup untuk Hyori. Akhirnya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku harus memikirkan kembali hubungan kami."

Jiwon berhenti dan menoleh menatapku. Aku masih dalam kondisi terkejut pada kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah ayah Taehyung.

"Setelah aku sampai disana, Hyori meninggalkanmu dengan Bradley kapanpun ia bisa dan masih bergaul dengan teman-temannya seakan-akan dia tidak hamil. Saat itu ia tak mau mengatakan siapa ayah bayi itu. Aku bertemu dengan batasku saat Eugene datang berkunjung lagi."

Mata Jiwon melembut dan ia menutupnya sesaat. Aku tak pernah melihat seseorang yang dapat menunjukkan begitu banyak emosi.

"Ia masih sangat cantik. Rambut panjang yang terlihat seperti dipintal oleh para malaikat. Mata terindah yang pernah aku lihat dan benar-benar manis. Eugene mencintaimu. Ia tak suka ibumu membawamu ke Bradley. Ia khawatir kau tak aman bila tinggal dengan sekumpulan bintang _rock_. Ia menjagamu saat ibumu pergi keluar. Ia membuatkanmu _pancake_ yang kau suka. Aku masih mencintainya dan tak dapat meninggalkannya. Ibumu memanfaatkan kami untuk sesaat. Eugene tak akan pergi karena ia mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan aku tak akan pergi karena aku mencintai Eugene."

Ini tidak sesuai dengan yang ibuku ceritakan padaku. Ini bukanlah cerita yang kupercaya selama ini tapi sekarang setelah aku bertemu dengan Yoongi… setelah aku mengenalnya… semuanya menjadi jauh lebih masuk akal.

"Suatu malam, ibumu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Umur kehamilannya masih muda dan ia mengumumkan bahwa Bradley adalah ayah dari bayi itu juga. Aku sangat geram karena ia mabuk dan semakin marah karena ayahmu melakukannya lagi dan tidak ada niat untuk memperbaiki segalanya dengan Hyori. Jadi aku meneleponnya dan berkata ingin berbicara dengannya. Pembicaraan itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Bradley bilang kalau bayi itu bukan miliknya. Jika memang itu bayinya, ia akan dengan senang hati mengakui bayi itu, tapi itu bukan miliknya. Hyori tidur dengan gitaris Busker-busker selama lebih dari sebulan. Bayi itu adalah anak Kim Hyung Tae dan ya, kau tumbuh di sekitar Hyungtae. Kau tahu ia dengan baik bahwa ia bukan tipe seorang ayah."

Hyungtae adalah ayah Taehyung? Aku mengatupkan wajahku di kedua tanganku saat berbagai kenangan yang berbeda kembali lagi padaku. Hyungtae datang tengah malam berteriak dan memaki ibuku tentang membawa pergi anaknya.

Hyungtae memanggil ibuku pelacur murahan dan berharap 'anak lelakinya' tidak berakhir sama dengannya. Aku melupakan hal-hal tersebut. Atau aku hanya menutup memori itu.

"Melalui semua ini, Eugene dan aku menjadi dekat kembali. Bradley mengambilmu dan berjanji akan merawat apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ibumu memaki dan mendorong Eugene ke bawah tangga dan memanggilnya dengan berbagai macam sebutan yang tak akan kusebutkan dan mengatakan pada kami untuk segera pergi setelah ia memergoki aku mencium Eugene pada suatu malam. Kami pergi setelah itu. Eugene tak berhenti menangis karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Saat Jiwon berbicara tentang Eugene yang ada di mataku adalah wajah Yoongi. Wajah manis dan polosnya dan dadaku terasa akan meledak.

"Aku meminta Eugene untuk kembali padaku. Bagaimanapun aku adalah ayah dari anak-anak kami. Ia pun akhirnya setuju. Aku kembali ke keluargaku. Dua putra kembarku itu adalah duniaku, aku memuja tanah yang mereka pijak sama seperti aku memuja ibu mereka. Tak ada satu haripun tanpa aku bersyukur untuk kehidupan yang telah diberikan padaku," Jiwon berhenti dan terisak.

"Lalu pada satu hari… Suga dan aku berkendara pulang dari berbelanja. Kami pergi untuk membelikan Suga sepatu _volley_. Ukuran kakinya bertambah besar selama musim panas tetapi kaki Yoongi tetap. Mereka berdua hampir identik tapi sepertinya Yoongi adalah yang lebih pendek diantara keduanya. Kami menertawakan diriku yang bernyanyi mengikuti sebuah _boyband_ konyol di radio. Aku melewatkan… aku melewatkan lampu merah. Mobil kami ditabrak di sisi Suga oleh sebuah truk yang berjalan delapan puluh mil per jam*."

Ia berhenti dan menjalankan tangan ke wajahnya untuk menghapus air matanya dan mengeluarkan isakan lain.

"Aku kehilangan putra kecilku. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalanan, aku sudah lalai. Dengan kejadian itu, aku kehilangan istriku yang tak dapat menatapku dan putraku yang lain yang menjadi pria yang berbeda dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya. Lalu kau muncul ke rumah dengan foto Taehyung dan bukannya bertahan dan menjadi laki-laki yang dibutuhkan oleh keluargaku, aku pergi. Aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, Eugene dan Yoongi, mereka pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih dari yang bisa aku berikan pada mereka. Aku tak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tak akan bisa melanjutkan hidup dan melihatku hanya akan lebih melukai mereka. Jadi aku meninggalkan mereka. Aku membenci diriku sendiri saat itu; aku membenci diriku saat ini. Tapi aku laki-laki yang lemah. Aku seharusnya tetap tinggal. Saat aku mengetahui bahwa Eugene sakit aku menjadi seorang peminum. Gagasan hidup di dunia tanpa Eugene tidak mungkin bisa kuterima. Tapi melihat istriku yang selalu penuh semangat hidup, yang kucintai dan akan selalu kucintai, terbaring sekarat adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kulakukan. Aku telah menguburkan putraku. Aku tak bisa menguburkan istriku. Karena aku lemah aku meninggalkan putra kecilku untuk menguburkan ibunya. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku untuk itu."

Jiwon akhirnya melihat ke arahku.

"Yang kau lihat ini adalah lelaki egois yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Kau benar. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan rasa cinta atau ampunan dari orang lain. Aku tak menginginkan itu. Ibumu dan Taehyung menginginkanku. Mereka berdua bersikap seperti mereka membutuhkanku. Aku dapat berpura-pura dengan mereka. Yang sebenarnya adalah ibumu sama kehilangan arah dan kacau sepertiku. Mungkin dengan alasan yang berbeda tapi kami berdua sama-sama kosong di dalam. Aku berencana untuk menjelaskan semua ini dan mengatakan pada Taehyung tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku tak dapat melanjutkan lelucon ini. Aku hanya ingin duduk di samping makam istriku dan berduka. Tapi lalu Yoongi meneleponku. Ia membutuhkanku, tapi aku tak punya apapun yang bisa kuberikan. Jadi aku berbohong padanya. Aku tak tahu kau akan menjadi lelaki seperti apa tapi aku tahu satu hal. Kau mencintai dengan sepenuh hati. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk adikmu. Aku tak ragu sedikitpun pada saat kau melihat Yoongi, ia akan mendapatkan perhatianmu. Semangat yang lembut dan manis yang ada pada ibunya ada pada Yoongi. Suga adalah aku. Tapi Yoongi… ia adalah Eugene-ku. Yoongi amat sangat mirip seperti Eugene. Tak ada satupun orang yang ada di sekitarnya dan tak jatuh cinta padanya. Aku menginginkan seseorang yang kuat dan bisa menjaganya. Jadi aku mengirimkannya padamu."

Ia menghapus sisa air matanya dan berdiri. Aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jangan menjadi seperti aku. Jangan membuatnya kecewa seperti yang telah kulakukan. Kau hanya pantas mendapatkan apa yang kau buat dirimu pantas mendapatkannya. Lakukan yang tak dapat kulakukan. Jadilah laki-laki sejati."

Jiwon berputar dan keluar ruangan tanpa kata-kata lainnya.

* * *

-TBC-

Note: *80 mil/jam = ±129 km/jam.

[Update time: Sunday, 28.08.16]

[T_T]

[Gimana apa pada kaget denger pengakuan dari Jiwon, ayah Yoongi?]

[Di sekuel seri ini (wuftf) & sampai chapter kemaren pasti masih banyak yg 'benci' dengan sosok Jiwon ini kan. Tapi ternyata dia berhati malaikat, cuma nyalinya aja terlalu lemah T_T]

[Aku (lagi2) berbaper ria di chapter ini. Dan chapter ini termasuk penting loh, karena menjelaskan kebenaran yg memang benar2 'benar', bukan kebenaran terselubung kebohongan *gila bahasa macam apa ini wkwk*]

[Kalau mau nyalahin, aku juga gak tau mau nyalahin sapa… apa semua salah si hyori? Hm… Dia semacam ibu tiri yg kerjanya cuma bisa nyebar kejahatan huhuhu… Tapi lebih dari itu mereka semua seakan dipermainkan sama situasi n kondisi yg ada hmhm… /dramatis dikit/plakkk]

[So, review? Any #teambaper yg mau merapat? Next chapter boleh loh siapin tissue *sedikit warning* T_T]

[P.s: untuk nama ayah Tae beneran loh itu gitaris busker2 nama nya HyungTae, bisa kebetulan ya mirip hehe...]

.

.

Preview: Chapter 21

-Yoongi POV-

"Halo," kataku hampir takut pada apa yang akan ia katakan padaku.

"Hei, ini aku."

Suaranya seperti ia baru saja menangis. Ya Tuhan… tolong jangan biarkan Taehyung meninggal.

.

-Jimin POV-

Kusentakkan pintu yang mengarah ke kamarku hingga terbuka dan melesat menaiki anak tangga karena butuh melihatnya. Ya Tuhan, ijinkan dia berada di sana. Kumohon ijinkan dia berada di sana.

Tempat tidurnya kosong.

Tidak. TIDAK!


	21. Chapter 21

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 21

* * *

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku belum lama tertidur saat telepon berdering. Saat ini masih tengah malam dan hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki nomorku. Perutku melilit saat aku meraih ponselku. Itu dari Jimin.

"Halo," kataku hampir takut pada apa yang akan ia katakan padaku.

"Hei, ini aku."

Suaranya seperti ia baru saja menangis. Ya Tuhan… tolong jangan biarkan Taehyung meninggal.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, berharap kali ini Tuhan benar-benar mendengar doaku.

"Dia akhirnya bangun. Dia sedikit bingung tapi dia mengenaliku saat dia membuka mata jadi memorinya baik-baik saja."

"Oh terima kasih Tuhan."

Aku duduk di ranjang dan memutuskan bahwa aku perlu berdoa lebih sering.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Suaranya serak. Aku dapat merasakan rasa sakit dalam kata-katanya dan aku tak perlu menanyakan apa maksudnya. Ini saatnya. Ia hanya tak dapat mengatakannya.

"Tak apa-apa. Rawat saja Taehyung. Aku benar-benar bahagia dia baik-baik saja Jimin. Kau mungkin tak percaya itu tapi aku mendoakannya. Aku ingin dia baik-baik saja."

Aku perlu dia mempercayaiku. Bahkan jika tak ada cinta antara Taehyung dan aku, Taehyung penting untuknya.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

"Aku akan pulang. Aku akan berada di rumah tak lebih dari besok malam."

Aku tak yakin apakah ini artinya ia ingin aku sudah pergi pada saat ia datang atau apakah ia ingin berpamitan secara langsung. Lari akan jauh lebih mudah. Tak harus berhadapan dengannya. Ini sudah cukup menyakitkan lewat telepon.

Melihat wajahnya akan sangat sulit tapi aku tak dapat membiarkannya menghancurkanku. Aku memiliki bayi kami untuk dipikirkan. Ini bukan hanya tentangku lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu kalau begitu," jawabku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar kalimat itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Aku ingin mempercayainya tapi itu tak cukup. Rasa cinta yang mungkin ia rasakan padaku tidaklah cukup.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," aku menjawab dan menutup telepon sebelum aku bergelung dan menangis sampai tertidur.

.

.

.

Bel pintu berdering saat aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku meraih pakaian yang telah kusiapkan dan segera berpakaian lalu segera ke lantai bawah.

Saat aku membuka pintu dan melihat ayahku berdiri di sana, aku tak yakin harus berpikiran apa. Apakah Jimin mengirimnya untuk mengusirku?

Tidak. Jimin tak mungkin melakukannya.

Tapi… kenapa ia di sini?

"Hei, Yoongi. Aku, uh, datang untuk berbicara padamu."

Ia terlihat seperti sudah tak tidur selama beberapa hari dan pakaiannya kusut. Melihat putra yang benar-benar ia cintai di rumah sakit pasti sangat berat untuknya. Aku membuang jauh-jauh perasaan pahit itu.

Aku tak akan berpikiran tentang itu. Ia adalah ayah Taehyung juga. Setidaknya ia ada untuknya sekarang bahkan jika ia mengacaukan hidup Taehyung di awal kehidupannya.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku, tanpa bergerak untuk mengijinkannya masuk.

Aku tak yakin ingin mendengar apapun yang akan ia katakan.

"Ini tentang Taehyung… dan kau."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan kau katakan. Putramu sudah bangun. Aku senang ia tidak meninggal."

Aku mulai menutup pintu.

"Taehyung bukanlah putraku," katanya.

Hanya kata-kata itu yang menghentikanku dari membanting pintu di depan wajahnya. Aku membiarkan kata-katanya terserap di kepalaku saat aku membuka pintu kembali secara perlahan.

 _Apa maksudnya Taehyung bukanlah_ _putranya?_

Aku hanya menatapnya. Semua ini tak masuk akal.

"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu yang sebenarnya. Jimin akan mengatakannya pada Taehyung saat Taehyung sudah siap. Tapi aku ingin menjadi orang yang mengatakannya padamu."

Apa yang Jimin ketahui? Apakah ia telah membohongiku? Aku tak yakin aku bisa bernapas.

"Jimin?" tanyaku, sambil berjalan mundur jika seandainya aku tak dapat menarik napas dan pingsan.

Aku butuh untuk duduk.

"Aku mengatakan segalanya pada Jimin kemarin. Dia juga telah dijejali kebohongan yang sama dengan yang kau tahu, tapi ia tahu yang sebenarnya sekarang."

 _Kebenaran. Apakah kebenaran itu?_

Apakah ada kebenaran itu atau semua keberadaanku adalah kebohongan? Aku terduduk di anak tangga dan menatap ke arah lelaki yang kupikir adalah ayahku saat ia melangkah ke dalam dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Aku selalu tahu Taehyung bukanlah putraku. Lebih penting lagi, ibumu tahu Taehyung bukanlah putraku. Kau benar, ibumu tak akan pernah mengijinkanku meninggalkan tunanganku yang hamil untuk bisa bersamanya. Tidak untuk apapun. Ia hampir tidak membiarkanku meninggalkan mantan kekasihku yang hamil dengan anggota Busker-busker yang lain karena ia khawatir pada apa yang akan terjadi pada Jimin. Hatinya memang sebesar yang kau tahu. Tak ada satupun yang kau tahu adalah kebohongan, Yoongi. Tak ada satupun. Dunia yang kau tahu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan."

"Aku tak mengerti. Aku tahu _Eomma-_ ku tidak berhubungan dengan semua ini. Aku tak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu. Tapi aku tak mengerti. Jika kau bukanlah ayah Taehyung, mengapa kau meninggalkan kami untuk mereka?"

"Aku bertemu ibumu saat mencoba membantu mantan kekasihku menghadapi masalah yang baru saja menimpanya. Hyori keguguran bayinya pada saat itu, itu juga bukanlah anakku, itu adalah milik kekasihnya saat itu. Ibumu datang untuk membantu temannya juga. Kami berdua peduli pada Hyori. Dia membutuhkan kami dan kami mencoba untuk membantu. Aku jatuh cinta pada ibumu. Dia adalah segalanya yang tidak ada pada Hyori. Aku memujanya, dan untuk apapun alasannya, ia jatuh cinta padaku. Singkatnya kami menikah, memiliki kau dan Suga. Sampai suatu hari Hyori mencari kami, meminta kemurahan hati seorang sahabatnya yaitu ibumu untuk memberikan ayah bagi anaknya. Ibumu melepasku dan aku yang bodoh tidak dapat menolaknya. Tapi saat Hyori sering keluar untuk berpesta dan bersikap seakan ia tak punya anak lelaki kecil untuk di rawat di rumah dan kehamilan yang tidak ia pedulikan menggangguku. Saat kami pergi, Bradley datang untuk mengambil Jimin dan, Hyungtae, gitaris Busker-busker dan ayah kandung Taehyung, hadir untuk menawarkan bantuannya. Hyori mengetahui tentang ibumu dan aku yang bertemu lagi ketika ibumu mengunjungi rumah Hyori dan aku pada waktu itu. Hyori mengusir kami dan aku dengan senang hati pergi dari rumah itu dan kembali ke rumahku, rumah kita bersama ibumu dan kau dan juga Suga. Ibumu mengkhawatirkan Jimin dan menghubungi Bradley untuk menengoknya sesekali."

" _Eomma_ mengenal Jimin?"

Membayangkan ibuku merawat Jimin saat ia masih kecil dan terjebak dengan dua orang tua yang kacau membuat air mataku berkembang. Jimin mengetahui bagaimana menakjubkannya ibuku dulu bahkan jika ia tidak ingat.

"Ya. Jimin memanggilnya Euge-Euge. Ia lebih memilih ibumu daripada Hyori dan itu tidak membuat Hyori senang juga. Setelah Hyori berhasil mendapatkan Jimin kembali, ia menolak mengijinkan ibumu menengok Jimin. Ibumu menangis berminggu-minggu, mengkhawatirkan anak lelaki yang mulai ia cintai. Tapi itulah ibumu. Selalu terlalu menyayangi segala sesuatunya. Ia memiliki hati yang lebih besar dari siapapun yang pernah aku kenal… sampai kau lahir... Kau sama sepertinya, Sayang."

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikannya. Kami tak akan terikat hanya karena ini. Aku bukan menangis karena aku tahu ibuku tak bersalah atas kebohongan yang aku dengar sebelumnya. Aku menangis karena ia juga pernah mencintai Jimin, masa kecil Jimin tidaklah kesepian.

"Aku hampir selesai. Biarkan aku selesaikan, lalu aku akan pergi dan kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi. Aku berjanji."

Ia tahu aku akan pergi juga. Bahwa semua antara Jimin dan aku telah usai. Rasa sakit yang menusuk di dadaku nyaris tak tertahankan.

"Kematian Suga adalah kesalahanku. Aku menerobos lampu merah. Aku tak memperhatikan dan aku kehilangan satu di antara putra-putraku hari itu. Tapi aku juga kehilanganmu dan ibumu juga. Kalian berdua amat sangat terluka dan itu semua salahku. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk melihat kalian berdua mengalami rasa sakit itu. Jadi aku lari. Aku membiarkanmu merawat Eugene saat seharusnya itu aku yang merawatnya tapi aku terlalu lemah. Aku tak bisa bertahan memikirkan melihat Eugene-ku sakit. Itu akan menghancurkanku. Aku mulai minum sampai mabuk. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku tetap mati rasa. Lalu kau menelepon dan mengatakan ia telah meninggal. Eugene-ku tak lagi ada di dunia ini. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung tentang ayah kandungnya dan aku akan pergi. Aku tak yakin akan pergi kemana tapi aku tak peduli jika aku hidup atau mati. Lalu kau meneleponku dan membutuhkanku. Aku bahkan bukan seorang laki-laki lagi. Aku tidak berguna. Tapi aku tak bisa membuatmu kecewa. Aku telah membuatmu sangat menderita seorang diri. Aku mengirimmu ke Jimin. Dia bukanlah tipe seorang laki-laki yang sebenarnya seorang ayah ingin putranya bergaul dengannya, tapi aku tahu dia akan melihat sesuatu padamu seperti aku melihat sesuatu pada Eugene. Sebuah garis hidup. Sebuah alasan untuk hidup. Sebuah alasan untuk melawan. Sebuah alasan untuk berubah. Dia kuat. Dia dapat melindungimu dan aku tahu apabila terdesak ia akan melakukannya."

Semua ini terlalu berat. Aku tak dapat menalarkan semuanya. Ayah telah mengirimku ke Jimin? Seorang lelaki yang mencintai adiknya yang membenciku dan menyalahkanku untuk semua yang salah di hidupnya?

"Dia dulu membenciku," aku memberitahunya,

"Dia dulu membenci siapa aku, _Appa!_ "

Ayahku tersenyum sedih.

"Ya, dia membencimu berdasarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi lalu dia bertemu denganmu. Dia ada di sekitarmu dan hanya itulah yang dibutuhkan. Orang sepertimu sangatlah jarang, Yoongi. Sama seperti ibumu dulu. Tak banyak manusia di dunia ini yang sekuat dirimu. Penuh dengan rasa cinta dan kesediaan untuk memaafkan. Kau selalu iri dengan cara Suga mempesona dimanapun. Kau berpikir ia mendapatkan yang terbaik dari kalian berdua. Tapi apa yang Suga ketahui dan aku ketahui adalah bahwa kami yang beruntung karena kami memiliki orang-orang sepertimu dan ibumu di hidup kami. Suga memujamu. Dia melihat bahwa kaulah yang mempunyai semangat ibumu. Kami selalu memandang kagum pada kalian berdua. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih mengagumimu, dan walau apapun yang telah aku lakukan adalah melukaimu sejak hari kita kehilangan saudara kembarmu, percayalah bahwa aku adalah ayah yang mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau adalah putra kecilku. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik di dunia ini dan aku bukanlah yang terbaik. Aku akan menjauh dan tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Aku perlu untuk hidup berkelana di sisa hidupku seorang diri. Mengingat semua yang telah kulakukan."

Rasa duka di matanya mengiris jiwaku. Ia benar. Ia meninggalkanku dan ibu saat kami benar-benar membutuhkannya. Tapi mungkin kami menelantarkannya juga. Kami tak mengejarnya. Kami hanya membiarkannya pergi.

Hari dimana kami kehilangan Suga telah menandai hidup kami. Ibu dan Suga telah pergi sekarang dan kami tak akan bisa mendapatkan mereka kembali. Tapi kami disini. Aku tak ingin hidup dengan mengetahui ayahku di luar sana seorang diri.

Ibuku tak akan menginginkan itu. Ia tak pernah menginginkan ayah seorang diri. Ibu mencintainya sampai ia menarik napas terakhirnya. Suga juga pasti tak akan menginginkan itu. Ia selalu menjadi putranya ayah.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil langkah mendekatinya. Air mata yang tertahan di matanya pelan-pelan mengalir turun di wajahnya. Ia adalah lelaki yang berbeda tapi ia adalah ayahku. Sebuah isakan keluar dari dadaku dan aku melemparkan diriku ke pelukannya. Saat ia merangkulku dan memelukku erat aku membiarkan semua rasa sakit itu terbebas. Aku menangis untuk kehidupan yang kami sia-siakan.

Aku menangis untuknya karena ia tak cukup kuat dan aku menangis untukku karena memang sudah saatnya.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Keadaan rumah gelap dan senyap saat kubuka kunci pintu dan melangkah masuk. Mungkinkan Yoongi mematikan semua lampu jika dia berada di sini sendirian?

Aku telah sangat fokus untuk kembali pulang padanya setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Taehyung, membuat aku tidak membiarkan diriku mempertimbangkan kemungkinan dia meninggalkanku. Mungkinkah dia meninggalkanku?

Aku berbalik dan menaiki tangga dengan dua anak tangga sekaligus. Ketika aku sampai di puncak anak tangga aku mulai berlari. Jantungku berpacu dengan kencang di dadaku. Dia tidak mungkin telah pergi. Aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku telah berkata padanya aku akan pulang.

Dia harus berada di sini. Aku harus mengatakan segalanya pada Yoongi. Aku harus mengatakan semua hal akan berubah. Aku harus mengatakan padanya bahwa aku ingat tentang ibunya. Aku ingat _pancake_ buatan ibunya itu.

Aku harus mengatakan padanya aku akan menjadi pria yang dia butuhkan. Aku harus mengatakan padanya aku akan menjadi ayah terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia.

Kusentakkan pintu yang mengarah ke kamarku hingga terbuka dan melesat menaiki anak tangga karena butuh melihatnya. Ya Tuhan, ijinkan dia berada di sana. Kumohon ijinkan dia berada di sana.

Tempat tidurnya kosong.

Tidak. TIDAK!

Kutelusuri kamar untuk mencari barang-barang miliknya. Perasaanku berkata dia belum meninggalkanku. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku akan mengejarnya. Aku akan berlutut dan memohon. Aku akan menjadi bayangannya hingga dia menyerah dan memaafkanku.

"Jimin?"

Suaranya memecah keheningan dan dentuman di dalam kepalaku dan berbalik dengan cepat ketika aku melihatnya duduk di atas sofa. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajah mengantuknya sempurna.

"Kau di sini."

Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas pangkuannya. Dia berada di sini. Dia tidak meninggalkanku.

Tangan Yoongi menyentuh kepalaku saat dia menjalankan tangannya membelai rambutku.

"Ya, aku di sini," jawabnya dengan suara tidak yakin.

Aku telah menakutinya namun aku butuh semenit untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri dia tidak meninggalkanku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengacaukan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin seperti ayahnya. Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi seperti pria tersesat dan hampa yang kulihat kemarin. Dan aku tahu tanpa kehadiran Yoongi aku akan menjadi seperti itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk tapi kubiarkan kepalaku tetap berada di pangkuannya. Dia terus berusaha menenangkanku dengan membelai kepalaku secara lembut. Ketika aku telah merasa yakin bisa berbicara padanya tanpa terlihat sepenuhnya rapuh kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Caraku mengatakannya sangat garang itu terdengar hampir seperti aku sedang memaki. Seulas senyuman sedih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu dan itu bukan masalah. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membuatmu memilih. Aku hanya menginginkan agar kau bahagia. Kau pantas untuk berbahagia. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku kuat. Aku bisa melakukan ini seorang diri."

Aku tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya seorang diri?

"Apa?"

Aku bertanya, mengulang semua kata-katanya di dalam kepalaku.

"Aku berbicara dengan ayahku hari ini. Aku tahu semuanya. Memang sulit untuk dipahami namun sekarang semuanya makin masuk akal."

Jiwon telah datang kemari? Dia telah datang dan mengatakan segalanya pada Yoongi.

 _Dia tahu… namun apa yang dikatakannya_ _tidak masuk akal._

" _Baby_ , mungkin karena aku kurang tidur selama delapan hari belakangan ini atau mungkin karena sangat lega bahwa kau ada di sini namun aku tidak mengerti apa yang berusaha kau katakan padaku."

Setetes airmata menggenangi matanya dan aku terlonjak dan menariknya ke atas pangkuanku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis. Kukira ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Dia telah mengetahui kebenaran yang selalu dia tahu, bahwa ibunya suci dan jujur seperti yang diyakininya.

Aku telah berada di rumah dan aku telah siap untuk menjadi segala yang pantas didapatkannya di dalam hidup. Aku rela mati untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu dan karena aku mencintaimu, aku melepaskanmu. Aku menginginkan kau mendapatkan kehidupan yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi belenggu yang merantai di sekeliling kakimu."

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" aku bertanya saat kata 'melepaskanmu' meresap.

 _Apa-apaan dia ingin melepaskanku._

"Kau telah mendengarku, Jimin. Jangan membuat ini lebih sulit," bisiknya.

Kupandangi dia dengan sorot ketidakpercayaan. Dia benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku telah meninggalkannya di sini untuk memikirkan semua ini sementara aku duduk di rumah sakit menunggui Taehyung. Aku seharusnya meneleponnya tapi tidak kulakukan. Tentu saja dia kebingungan.

"Dengarkan aku, Yoongi. Jika kau sampai berusaha pergi kemanapun aku akan memburumu. Aku akan menjadi bayanganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pandanganku karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku telah banyak sekali melakukan kesalahan padamu aku bahkan tidak ingin berusaha dan menghitungnya namun aku akan mulai membuat segalanya benar sejak saat ini. Aku bersumpah padamu ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa di sinilah seharusnya aku berada. Tak ada lagi kebohongan. Hanya kita."

Dia terisak dan menguburkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Sayang."

"Namun… aku tidak pantas. Keluargamu membenciku. Aku membuat hidupmu sulit."

 _Disitulah dia salah_.

"Tidak. Kaulah keluargaku. Ibuku tidak pernah menjadi keluargaku. Dia tidak pernah berusaha menjadi bagian dari itu. Adikku mungkin tidak sepenuhnya menyetujui namun dia telah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia bisa menjadi bagian dari kehidupan keponakan perempuan atau keponakan laki-lakinya. Jadi dia sedang berusaha menuju ke sana. Dan mengenai membuat hidupku sulit, kau, Min Yoongi, membuat hidupku lengkap..."

Mulut Yoongi menutupi mulutku saat dia mencengkeram kausku sekepalan tangannya. Lidahnya meluncur memasuki mulutku dan aku mengecap rasanya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Bagaimana aku bisa sempat berpikir aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa ini… tanpanya, aku tak tahu.

* * *

-TBC-

Update time: Saturday, 2 hari setelah bday uri Jungkook (Happy birthday Jungkook ah! ^^)

[Hi readernim pembaca setia minimini series, bagaimana? Chapter ini apa bikin airmata kalian kembali mengalir? T_T]

[Tapi… airmata bahagia kan hehe… Bertemunya kembali bapak n anak yg penuh haru, Jimin yg (akhirnya) nyamperin Yoongi, Yoongi yg ternyata gk pergi… plus Taehyung yg (walaupun nyebelin) akhirnya jg siuman :')]

[Next chapter dr preview uda kecium kan adegan yg kalian tunggu2 *hayo ngaku* :p]

.

Preview: Chapter 22

-Yoongi POV-

"Aku butuh berada di dalam dirimu," dia berbisik di telingaku saat dia menciumku di sepanjang rahangku dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah kaosku.

.

-Jimin POV-

"Apakah masalah jika orang ini ada di sini?"

 _Orang ini? Apa maksudnya?_

Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali melihatku.

"Ya, orang ini adalah ayah bayi ini."


	22. Chapter 22

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 22

 **YOONGI POV**

"Aku butuh berada di dalam dirimu," dia berbisik di telingaku saat dia menciumku di sepanjang rahangku dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah kaosku.

"Ya," aku menjawab, meraih kemejanya dan menariknya ke atas melalui kepalanya.

Dia tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya agar membuatnya lebih mudah kemudian menarik kaosku juga.

" _Sialan_ , dadamu terlihat membengkak dan putingmu semakin merekah sejak aku pergi," gumamnya, memilin masing-masing putingku di tangannya.

"Apakah ada... sudah ada semacam susu di keduanya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," aku tertawa.

"Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menjadi laki-laki semacam ini tetapi aku tidak dapat menahannya. Aku sangat senang dengan ini," akunya sebelum melihatku melalui bulu matanya sambil menarik putingku ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ohhh…," aku mengerang dan meraih kepalanya untuk menahannya di sana.

Entah bagaimana, putingku yang memang merupakan titik sensitifku menjadi lebih sensitif lagi. Dengan setiap tarikan mulutnya, kejantananku berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya seperti ada garis langsung antara keduanya.

"Lepaskan celana ini," kata Jimin dengan mulut masih menghisap putingku saat dia menarik-narik celanaku.

Aku menengadah dan mereka meluncur ke bawah dengan bantuannya. Jimin hanya melepaskan satu puting untuk menghisap puting lainnya.

" _Sialan_ ," dia mengerang, menggeser jarinya ke dalam _manhole-_ ku.

"Ini hangat. Selalu hangat dan siap."

Aku meraih gesper dan mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya. Aku ingin Jimin telanjang juga.

"Belum," katanya, memindahkanku dari pangkuannya untuk membaringkanku di sofa.

"Aku butuh merasakanmu dulu."

Aku melihat bagaimana dia mendorong kakiku terpisah dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menjilat tepat di pusat kepala kemaluanku.

"Oh Tuhan! Jimin!"

Aku menjerit, mengangkat pinggulku untuk lebih dekat ke mulutnya. Barbel meluncur ke kepala _penis-_ ku saat dia menjentikkan barbel terhadap _penis-_ ku yang mengeras berulang-ulang. Membuatku gila.

"Aku suka saat kau menggeliat," katanya sambil menyeringai jahat.

Aku menyukainya ketika dia membuatku menggeliat. Jarinya meluncur menjadi panas saat dia terus menyiksa _manhole-_ ku ditambah sensasi basah dengan menusuk lidahnya. Pria seksi liar ini adalah milikku.

Terkadang ini sulit untuk dipahami tapi aku sangat senang aku telah muncul kembali di pintunya empat bulan yang lalu.

Dia berdiri dan mendorong celana jins dan _boxer_ -nya turun melangkah keluar dari keduanya. Aku menatapnya. Dia begitu indah. Aku membiarkan mataku berkeliaran menatap tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih sempurna. Kecuali...

"Jimin?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menindik putingmu?" tanyaku, terkejut dengan pertanyaanku sendiri.

Jimin tertawa saat dia kembali di atasku,

"Sekarang kau ingin aku menindik putingku?"

Aku mengangguk dan menyelipkan tanganku di atas dadanya dan ibu jariku bermain di putingnya.

"Aku menyukai tindikkanmu yang lain."

Dia mencium leherku dan tangannya berlari ke bawah kakiku sampai dia melingkarkan lengannya di bawah lututku dan menarik kakiku ke atas.

"Maukah kau menciumnya dan membuatnya lebih baik setelahnya? Karena kurasa itu akan sakit."

"Aku janji untuk membuatnya terasa lebih baik," aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan. Sayang. Hanya jangan memintaku untuk menindik bagian bawah pinggangku."

Aku mengangkat alisku. Aku tidak memikirkan itu. Sebelum aku mampu mengatakan apapun Jimin mendorong ke dalam diriku dan meninggalkan semua pemikiranku. Dia mengisiku dan meregangkanku dan semuanya menjadi kembali sempurna di dunia.

" _Sialan!_ Bagaimana kau bisa sangat ketat?"

Jimin tersengal di atasku selama lengannya bergetar karena menahan beban tubuh dan mengontrol tumbukan gairahnya. Aku melemparkan kepalaku kembali dan mengangkat pinggulku. Ini lebih baik. Aku tidak berpikir ini bisa lebih baik.

"Ini lebih sensitif," aku berhasil mengatakan dengan teriakan tercekik.

"Apakah ini sakit?" tanyanya, menarik kembali.

Aku meraih pantatnya dan menahannya di dalam diriku.

"Tid… Tidak… Ini baik. Ini benar-benar baik. Lebih keras, Jimin. Tolong… Rasanya luar biasa…"

Jimin mengerang dan menenggelamkan sisanya jauh ke dalam diriku.

"Aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Ini sangat ketat. Aku akan datang."

Dia berhenti bergerak dan perlahan-lahan mereda kembali. Aku sangat dekat. Aku tidak ingin dia memperlambat. Setiap sensasi masing-masing yang melaluiku terasa sangat luar biasa. Aku membutuhkan lebih dari itu.

Aku mendorongnya kembali dengan semua kekuatan yang aku punya. Dia duduk kembali menatapku saat aku cepat naik ke atasnya dan tenggelam ke dalam dirinya keras dan cepat.

" _SIALAN!_ " dia berteriak sambil meraih kejantananku.

Aku dipompa naik dan turun di atasnya ketika tubuhku mulai merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa meningkat itu, menjadi terasa sangat dekat.

"Sayang, aku akan datang, ARRRGGGHHH!"

Jimin berteriak kemudian meraih wajahku dan menciumku dengan ganas yang mengirimkanku ke tepian bersamanya. Mendesah di dalam mulutnya aku mengguncang bersamanya melepaskan saat dia memegangku dengan erat, merasakanku, dan menghisap lidahku ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku roboh di atasnya dan dia memelukku menempel dengannya. Kami duduk disana terengah-engah dalam keheningan. Lubangku terus berkedut seolah-olah tubuhku mengalami gempa susulan. Tiap kali itu terjadi Jimin mengerang.

Ketika aku yakin aku bisa berbicara lagi aku memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang dan berbalik kembali untuk menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi kau baru saja mengejutkanku. Aku bersumpah, apa yang baru saja kita lakukan tadi benar-benar bisa masuk ke buku rekor. Aku tidak berpikir itu bisa lebih baik dan kau membuktikan aku salah. Sumpah demi Tuhan kau benar-benar liar di ranjang."

Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan tertawa bersamanya. Aku sedikit lepas kendali.

"Itu sebaiknya bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehamilan atau pantat seksimu itu akan kuhamili selama 30 tahun ke depan."

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku memegang tangan Yoongi dan melihat melalui bahunya saat dia membolak-balik majalah _parenting_. Semua gambar popok dan benda bayi lainnya yang menakutkan kami seperti kotoran bayi. Aku tidak mengatakan padanya tetapi kenyataannya hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang bayi mulai membuatku takut.

Puting merekah dan _seks_ di tengah malam dan pinggul manis Yoongi yang membengkak adalah keuntungan utama dan itu mudah dilupakan mengapa semua hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

"Min Yoongi."

Seorang perawat memanggil namanya dan aku melihat ke arah berlian di jarinya. Dalam dua minggu nama belakangnya akan berubah. Aku telah siap untuk itu. Aku tidak suka dia dipanggil Min. Bagiku dia sudah menjadi Park Yoongi.

"Itu kita," katanya, tersenyum padaku sebelum berdiri.

Dia nyaris tidak terlihat sekarang. Bagaimana mereka berharap dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak lebih besar dari kacang aku tidak yakin tetapi dia berjanji padaku kami benar-benar dapat melihat bayi. Bayinya memiliki tangan dan kaki, dan tinggal di dalam perut Yoongi, kedengarannya gila.

Aku tidak melepaskan tangannya saat dia membawa kami kembali ke ruang pemeriksaan. Beberapa kali perawat melirik kearahku. Lebih baik dia tidak mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan tersebut karena aku akan masuk. Ini adalah waktuku untuk melihat bayiku.

"Di sini," kata perawat, mundur ke belakang dan membiarkan kami masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Silahkan dan lepaskan semua pakaian dan ganti dengan baju ini. Dokter Changmin akan melakukan pemeriksaan alat vital anda juga hari ini. Tetapi kita akan memeriksa dengan ultrasonografi dulu."

Yoongi tampak tidak berfikir itu adalah masalah besar jika dia harus telanjang. Perawat kembali melihatku.

"Apakah masalah jika orang ini ada di sini?"

 _Orang ini? Apa maksudnya?_

Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali melihatku.

"Ya, orang ini adalah ayah bayi ini."

Perawat berdiri dan memberiku senyum lega,

"Itu bagus sekali. Aku benci jika seseorang yang masih muda sepertimu melakukan semua ini sendirian."

Yoongi tersipu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil dengan tirai di depannya. Setelah perawat pergi meninggalkanku dan melangkah ke tempat yang tampak seperti sebuah ruangan ganti kecil.

"Apa yang dia maksud dengan _'orang ini_ '?" tanyaku.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya rapat.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Uh, ya. Terutama setelah komentar tadi," aku mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar jawaban yang tidak kusukai.

"Jungkook mengantarku pada pertemuanku terakhir. Mereka mengatakan padanya jika dia bisa kembali dan aku mengatakan pada mereka dia tidak bisa kembali, dia hanya seorang teman."

Aku hampir melupakan hal itu. Aku mengerti kenapa dia diantarkan olehnya. Aku belum ada di sini. Tetapi mengetahui laki-laki lain bersamanya saat dia membutuhkanku, membuat itu sulit diterima.

Aku sadar wajahnya memucat dan aku membungkuk dan mencium bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku harusnya ada di sampingmu. Aku tidak..."

Dia mengangguk,

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf."

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka kembali dan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke ruang ganti. Perawat menyeringai padaku dan menarik sebuah mesin dengan sebuah layar kecil di atasnya.

"Apakah dia siap?"

Seringai geli terlihat di wajah perawat itu.

"Hampir," kataku kemudian melihat ke Yoongi yang bersemu merah.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa,

"Bergantilah, seksi. Aku akan keluar."

Yoongi mengangguk dan aku melangkah keluar melalui tirai. Aku berjalan mendekati meja dan melihat ke arah mesin.

"Jadi ini cara kita melihat bayi?" tanyaku heran bagaimana mereka melakukan ini.

"Ya. Karena Yoongi menggunakan asuransi kesehatan maka kita harus menggunakan yang satu ini. Asuransi akan mengganti biayanya. Kami mempunyai alat _USG live 3D_ atau sering disebut sebagai _USG 4D_ yang terbaru dan mulai banyak digunakan dan saya berharap asuransi akan menggantinya karena kalian bisa melihat bayinya dengan sangat jelas. Tetapi sayangnya tidak."

Aku berhenti dan menatap mesin lalu ke perawat. Yoongi menggunakan asuransi? Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak pernah berfikir tentang dia memerlukan asuransi. Aku selalu mempunyai uang yang banyak untuk membeli; itu bukan sesuatu yang aku pikirkan.

"Aku ingin mesin _4D_ itu. Aku akan membayar berapapun harganya sekarang tapi aku ingin mesin ini memberikan yang terbaik."

Perawat melirik padaku dari anting-anting ke _t-shirt_ yang terlihat bagus hari ini. Ini adalah salah satu pemberian ayahku setelah melakukan _tour_ -nya sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Aku menyukainya karena ketat dan tampaknya Yoongi suka menyukai kaos ketat di diriku.

"Aku... uh... kurasa kau tidak mengerti berapa banyak uang yang harus kau bayarkan untuk _USG_ ini. Meskipun itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat bagus yang ingin kau berikan pada Yoongi itu sangat…"

"Aku mampu membayar semua prosedur yang ada. Aku bilang padamu dari sekarang aku yang akan membayar semuanya. Aku ingin _USG_ yang terbaik untuk Yoongi dan bayiku."

Perawat mulai membuka mulutnya saat Yoongi berjalan keluar menggunakan baju katun yang tipis.

"Jangan berdebat dengannya. Dia akan memberikanmu masalah jika kau melakukannya. Berikan aku _USG 4D_."

Perawat mengangkat bahu,

"Oke, jika kau yakin, tetapi dia harus membayar terlebih dahulu."

Aku membuka domperku dan menyerahkan kartu kreditku. Matanya terangkat dan dia mengangguk lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku seharusnya memberitahumu, aku tidak apa-apa hanya dengan _USG_ biasa, tetapi itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Aku pernah melihat gambar _USG 4D_ di majalah _parenting_ dan aku benar-benar menginginkannya."

Yoongi menyeringai seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kalinya pergi ke _Lotte World_. Demi Tuhan, untuk mendapatkan senyumnya yang seperti itu aku harus membeli mesin _4D sialan_.

"Kekasihku dan anakku mendapatkan yang terbaik. Selalu."

Pintu terbuka kembali dan perawat masuk sambil mulai memperhatikanku, Dia seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Dia menyerahkan kartuku. Aku mengambilnya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam dompetku.

"Apa kau anak Bradley Ray?" akhirnya wanita itu bertanya.

"Ya. Sekarang ayo kita lihat bayiku," jawabku.

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan semangat dan kembali melihat ke arah Yoongi.

"Mesin _4D_ ada di ruangan khusus. Apakah kau merasa nyaman berjalan melalui lorong itu?"

"Apakah seseorang akan melihatnya?" tanyaku melangkah di depannya karena aku yakin dia tidak nyaman dengan ini.

Perawat membuka lemari dan memberikan selimut,

"Ini bungkus ini di sekelilingnya."

Aku membungkusnya hingga dia benar-benar tertutup, hanya terlihat kepalanya menyembul lucu di sana. Yoongi mengatupkan kedua bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Aku mengedipkan mata dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di hidungnya. Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong dimana kami melewati dua pasang perawat lain dan dokter Yoongi yang bertanya mengapa kami pindah.

Perawat segera memberitahunya bahwa kami baru saja membayar untuk _4D_ dan dokter sangar senang saat dia mengikuti kami masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Yoongi berbaring di atas meja dan mereka mulai menyiapkannya saat aku duduk dengan sabar menunggu.

Begitu perut Yoongi telanjang, perawat memberi beberapa gel di atas perutnya kemudian menatapku,

"Apa kalian ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kalian?"

"Tanyakan pada 'ibu'-nya," jawabku, kesal karena dia bertanya padaku bukan pada Yoongi.

"Aku ingin tahu," kata Yoongi, melirik ke arahku untuk memastikan.

"Aku juga," aku setuju.

Kemudian dokter mulai menggerakan sesuatu di dalam perut Yoongi dan suara pukulan kecil memenuhi udara. Itu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa itu detak jantung bayiku?" tanyaku sambil berdiri karena tidak mungkin lagi duduk.

Jantungku berdetak cepat seperti yang aku dengar di layar.

"Ya, itu detak jantungnya," jawab dokter.

"Dan di sana... dan di sana dia berada," katanya.

Aku mulai menatap layar ketika sebuah kehidupan kecil terbentuk.

"Dia… laki-laki?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ya, ini bisa dipastikan anak laki-laki," jawab dokter.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Yoongi, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar. Itu bayi kami. Aku akan memiliki seorang putra.

 _Sialan_... Aku sepertinya akan menangis.

* * *

-TBC/END-

06.10.2016


	23. Chapter 23

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Never Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 23

 **D-DAY**

 **YOONGI POV**

Jin memelukku sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna _silver_ dengan tulisan tangan Jimin pada sebuah catatan kecil diberikannya kepadaku.

"Jimin ingin memberikanmu sesuatu yang 'sudah lama ada' kepadamu," jelasnya.

Aku tidak berpikir akan mendapatkan sesuatu seperti itu. Sambil tersenyum, aku mengambil kotak _silver_ dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin mutiara yang terlihat sangat mahal. Cincin berwarna perak itu terlihat elegan dan terdapat ukiran didalamnya.

Aku mengangkatnya untuk melihat ukiran itu. Di sana tertulis, " _My love_ " didalamnya. Itu juga hal yang mengejutkan. Bukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan Jimin.

Sebuah catatan kecil terselip disampingnya. Aku mengambil dan membukanya.

.

 _Yoongi,_

 _Ini adalah_ _milik Halmeonni-ku,_ _Ibu ayahku. Dia datang untuk mengunjung_ _iku_ _sebelum dia meninggal._ _Aku_ _memiliki kenangan indah dari kunjungan_ _itu_ _dan ketika_ _itu_ _dia meninggalkan cincin ini padaku. Dalam_ _wasiat_ _nya_ _dia memintaku untuk_ _memberikannya kepada_ _seseorang yang akan melengkapi hidupku._ _Dia mengatakan_ _cincin_ _itu diberikan kepadanya oleh_ _harabeoji-ku_ _yang_ _meninggal ketika ayah_ _ku_ _masih bayi_ _. D_ _ia tidak pernah me_ _ncintai orang_ _lain_ _seperti_ _dia_ _men_ _cintai_ _nya_ _. Dia_ _adalah_ _hatinya. Kau_ _adalah hati_ _ku._ _Ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama ada, sebagai h_ _adiah keluarga Park untuk menyambutmu._

 _Saranghae,_

 _Jimin._

.

Aku terisak menahan tangisku dan Jin juga melakukannya. Aku melirik ke arahnya yang berada di sampingku yang ternyata ikut membaca catatan itu.

" _Sial._ Siapa yang tahu Park Jimin bisa begitu romantis," katanya dan terisak lagi.

Aku tahu. Dia menunjukkan sisi romantis itu kepadaku lebih dari sekali. Aku menyelipkan cincin itu di jari kananku dan itu terlihat cocok dan sempurna. Aku berpikir ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan.

Sambil tersenyum, aku memandang Jin.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya," kataku kepadanya.

Dia memelukku dan mengangguk,

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu. Kau adalah teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan lebih lagi, dia sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat diriku ke dalam cermin. Rambutku ditata rapi, yang sekarang berwarna hitam, tidak pirang lagi karena Jimin tidak mengijinkanku untuk mengecatnya selama kehamilanku.

Kemeja putih polos kukenakan dengan jas yang juga berwarna putih tanpa dikancing berkat perutku yang sudah membulat karena kehamilan. Tidak ada dasi jenis apapun karena Jimin takut aku akan merasa sesak, sekali lagi berkat kehamilanku ini.

Celana kain berwarna senada dengan pinggang yang sengaja dibuat dari karet agar aku juga tidak merasa sesak. Sepatuku tergeletak di sampingku. Aku telah memilih untuk bertelanjang kaki karena aku harus berjalan di atas pasir nanti.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatku kaget dan aku berbalik untuk melihat Woori berjalan melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Dia memegang sebuah kotak kecil.

"Kau tampak seperti seorang pangeran tampan," katanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih _Ahjummeoni_ ," jawabku.

"Aku punya sesuatu dari Jimin. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang menyediakan 'sesuatu yang baru' bagimu," katanya dan menyerahkan kepadaku sebuah kotak hadiah berukuran agak besar.

"Aku akan pergi tapi aku pikir kau akan membutuhkan bantuanku, nak."

Aku mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya dengan cepat, bersemangat untuk melihat apa yang ia kirim ke sini untukku saat ini.

Terdapat dua benda di sana. Sepasang sandal santai berwarna putih dan sebuah gelang dari rantai emas halus dengan beberapa berlian dipotong dalam bentuk yang terlihat sama dengan cincinku, tapi jauh lebih kecil.

Aku memegang gelang itu ke atas dan matahari datang melalui jendela menangkap cahaya berlian dan menari di sekitar ruangan.

"Aku akan memakaikan mereka padamu," kata Woori dan aku meletakkan gelang itu di tangannya kemudian dia memakaikannya di pergelangan tanganku.

Setelah itu Woori menurunkan sandal putih agar aku bisa memakainya dengan lebih mudah. Aku telah mengatakan kepada Jimin bahwa aku merasa seperti aku butuh sesuatu untuk kakiku tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan berjalan di pasir dengan sepatu. Ini adalah jawabannya untuk itu.

Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Woori.

"Sama-sama, nak. Aku senang membantumu," katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan sepelan ketika dia masuk.

Aku menatap tanganku di cermin untuk mengagumi gelang dan cincin temurun itu ketika ketukan di pintu datang. Sebuah wajah yang akrab yang aku tidak bayangkan akan datang muncul dan tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku bergegas memeluk sosok tua yang bijak itu, Wang _halmeonni_.

Aku tidak mengundang Wang _halmeonni_ karena aku khawatir Jimin akan marah jika Zhoumi berada di sini. Aku tahu dia yang akan menyetir dari Daegu ke Busan untuk membawa neneknya dan karena itu aku juga tidak bisa tidak mengundang Zhoumi.

Air mata menyengat mataku ketika dia meremas lembut lenganku.

"Aku tidak percaya kau ada di sini _halmeonni_. Aku tidak percaya kau bepergian sejauh ini ke sini," aku berucap sambil kembali menahan tangisku.

Dia menepuk punggungku dan tertawa,

"Yah, aku tidak mengemudi. Priamu itu mengirimkanku dan Zhoumi tiket pesawat. Kelas utama. Aku belum pernah begitu dimanjakan dalam hidupku. Ini adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan."

Jika aku tidak terlanjur mencintai seorang Jimin dengan setiap hela napasku, maka aku akan mencintainya lebih lagi untuk ini. Tapi dia sudah memiliki semuanya dariku.

"Sekarang berhenti menangis didepanku dan mengacaukan dandananmu itu. Dan lihatlah, kau benar-benar memiliki sifat dan aura seperti ibumu. Hanya seperti dia, sangat manis, tulus, seperti malaikat, anakku, Yoongi. Hei, jangan berpikir ayahmu tidak akan memarahiku karena aku sudah tua sekarang, aku tidak seharusnya datang di sini untuk membuatmu menangis. Aku di sini untuk memberikanmu sesuatu dari Jimin. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang memberikan sesuatu 'yang dipinjam' kepadamu."

Senyum konyol di wajahku tidak bisa kusembunyikan. Dia mengirimiku hadiah lain. Wang _halmeonnie_ menyodorkan sebuah kotak lebih kecil yang dibungkus seperti yang telah dibawa oleh Woori. Aku mengambilnya dan membukanya dengan cepat.

Di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah catatan kecil lain. Aku mengambilnya dan di bawahnya ada sebuah kain seperti selendang dari satin. Itu terlihat seperti sudah dipakai dan itu jelas ada sobekan di sana. Aku membuka catatan kecil itu.

.

 _Yoongi,_ _._

 _Aku sudah menunggu sampai hari ini untuk menunjukka_ _nnya_ _kepada_ _mu_ _. Ini tidak mudah untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang_ _ini_ _. Tapi_ _ketika aku teringat_ _siapa ibumu, aku juga tering_ _at_ _dengan_ _sepotong satin y_ _ang_ _aku punya_ _. Aku l_ _upa dar_ _i_ _mana asalnya untuk waktu yang lama, tapi aku tahu itu_ _spesial,_ _jadi aku terus_ _menyimpannya bersama_ _ku._

 _Sepanjang waktu_ _, bertumbuh besar_ _, ketika aku takut atau sendirian, aku akan terus_ _memegangnya ditangan_ _ku dan_ _meng_ _gosokka_ _nnya di muka_ _ku_ _. Ini_ _adalah rahasiaku_ _yang tidak pernah seorangpun tahu, melakukan hal itu anehnya selalu berhasil menenangkanku._

 _Ketika ayahmu mengingatkanku_ _pada_ _pancake kenangan_ _itu, memoriku akan_ _ibumu_ _perlahan_ _kembali. Dengan me_ _mori itu_ _aku_ _juga ter_ _ingat hari_ _dimana_ _aku mendapat sepotong satin_ _ini._

 _Ibumu selalu mengenakan sepasang piyama satin merah muda untuk tidur di malam hari. Dia akan sering_ _menepukku hingga ter_ _tidur karena aku sulit untuk_ _tidur dan membutuhkan waktu_ _cukup lama hingga_ _terlelap_ _. Aku menyukainya ketika dia_ _melakukannya setiap kali dia datang ke rumah._ _Ibuku sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya._

 _Aku akan pergi tidur di malam hari menggosok hidungku di lengannya d_ _an satin piyama_ _merah muda_ _. Hari dia meninggalkan_ _rumah,_ _aku ingat_ _aku_ _merasa takut. Aku tidak mau_ _di_ _tinggal dengan_ _Hyori_ _. Ibumu memelukku erat kemudian_ _menye_ _lip_ _kan_ _sepotong satin_ _yang_ _dipotong dari piyamanya_ _ke_ _tanganku dan mengatakan kepadaku untuk menggunakannya di malam hari ketika aku akan tidur._

 _Aku akan_ _sangat_ _senang untuk mengatakan memori ini kembali semua_ _nya dariku_ _sendiri tapi ternyata tidak. Aku hanya tahu kain_ _ini_ _memiliki_ _hubungannya dengan wanita yang membuat_ _kan_ _ku pancake._

 _Jadi, aku bertanya pada aya_ _hmu_ _. Dia mencerita_ _kan kepadaku_ _dan aku_ _menyadari bahwa mimpi berulang_ _bahwa_ _aku telah tumbuh_ _dengan seorang_ _wanita dalam piyama satin merah muda_ _itu nyata. Bukan mimpi._

 _Ini_ _milikku_ _dan_ _kau_ _tidak dapat memiliki_ _nya_ _(kecuali jika_ _kau_ _benar-benar menginginkannya_ _maka_ _itu milik_ _mu_ _)._

 _Ini adalah sesuatu yang dipinjam_ _kepadamu._

 _Saranghae_ _,_

 _Jimin_

.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau tidak berdandan dan memakai bedak tebal karena jika iya, sekarang kau telah menghapus separuh dari bedakmu," Wang _halmeonni_ menggerutu sambil mengelus pundakku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil _tissue_ yang dia pegang dan mengusap wajahku pelan agar bebas dari air mata. Aku tidak memakai banyak bedak, hal yang membuat Jin kecewa.

Aku menyentuh kain satin itu ke pipiku dan berpikir bahwa ibuku yang baik dan manis meninggalkan ini untuk Jimin. Lalu aku melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celanaku.

Aku menaruh catatan kecil itu di lemari. Aku ingin menjaganya juga. Selama-lamanya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke lantai bawah dan menempati kursiku. Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi segera," kata Wang _halmeonni_ dan mencium pipiku sebelum dia menuju keluar pintu.

Aku berjalan ke cermin untuk memeriksa dandananku ketika ketukan cepat lain datang di pintu. Ayahku melangkah ke dalam dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau adalah putra tertampan yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat. Pria itu yang di bawah sana, beruntung memilikimu. Dia harus mengingatnya."

"Terima kasih, _Appa_ ," jawabku.

Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengeluarkan lagi kotak kecil mirip dengan kotak-kotak sebelumnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu dari Jimin. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang memberikanmu sesuatu 'yang biru'."

Aku tidak bisa menjaga senyum konyol dari wajahku lagi. Aku sudah tahu itu sebabnya dia ada di sini. Ayah menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Aku akan menunggu. Kau akan membutuhkan bantuanku dengan itu."

Aku membuka kotak baru ini, senang mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain dari Jimin.

Sebuah rantai emas halus yang sepadan dengan gelang yang dia berikan kepadaku terletak di dalam kotak itu. Aku menariknya keluar dan menggantungnya dengan jariku ke udara, kalung dengan bandul berbentuk _teardrop_ berwarna biru laut.

Di dalam kotak terdapat catatan lain. Aku mengambilnya dengan cepat dan membuka lipatannya.

.

 _Yoongi,_

 _teardrop ini mewakili banyak hal. Air mata_ _yang_ _aku tahu kau_ _t_ _umpahkan_ _ketika me_ _megang_ _kain satin peninggalan_ _ibumu. Air mata_ _yang kau tu_ _mpahkan setiap_ _kehilangan yang kau alami._

 _T_ _a_ _pi juga merupakan ai_ _r mata k_ _ita_ _berdua_ _yang kita teteskan ketika_ _kita merasakan kehidupan kecil_ _di_ _dalam diri_ _mu yang_ _mulai bergerak. Air mataku_ _yang t_ _umpah_ _karena_ _aku telah diberikan orang seperti_ _kamu_ _untuk_ _ku_ _cintai._

 _Aku tidak pernah membayangkan orang seperti_ _mu,_ _Yoongi. Tapi, s_ _etiap kali aku berpikir tentang_ _bersama_ _selamanya dengan_ _mu, a_ _ku_ _sangat bersyukur karena kau_ _memilihku._

 _Ini adalah sesuatu yang biru_ _untukmu_ _._

 _Saranghae, yeongwonhi_ _,_

 _Jimin_

.

Aku mengusap air mataku kembali dan tertawa. Dia benar. Kami mempunyai baik air mata sedih dan bahagia. Aku ingin keduanya menjadi memori untukku seperti saat kami akan mengucapkan sumpah janji setia kami hari ini.

Ayahku mengambil kalung itu dari tanganku dan memakaikannya dileherku.

Aku sekarang sudah memiliki semuanya dengan lengkap. Dia telah membuat aku yakin untuk memiliki sesuatu yang lama, sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang dipinjam, dan sesuatu yang biru.

"Ini saatnya bagi kita untuk turun sekarang," kata ayah kepadaku sebelum berjalan lebih dulu untuk membuka pintu.

Aku berjalan mengikuti dia beriringan dan keluar dari pintu depan. Aku akan berjalan menuju ke lantai bawah rumah dengan lantai yang sudah dipenuhi dengan potongan kelopak mawar merah muda dan lampu berkelap-kelip putih.

Menarik nafas tegang, aku menggandengkan tanganku ke lengan ayahku dan membiarkan dia memimpinku.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku telah menunggu di bawah tangga ketika setiap orang turun setelah memberikannya hadiah yang aku kirimkan. Ketika ayahnya telah naik, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menunggu di sekitar sini sekarang. Aku harus berada di luar.

Aku ingin menjadi salah satu yang mengantarkan hadiah untuk dia, tapi dia sudah pernah bersikeras bahwa aku tidak boleh melihatnya sebelum pernikahan.

Aku lalu berjalan keluar mendekati pondok altar tempat aku dan Yoongi akan mengucapkan sumpah janji setia kami. Mengedarkan tatapanku pada tamu-tamu yang telah hadir di sini, kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan mengundang kerabat dekat saja.

Beberapa teman-teman kami juga hadir di sini. Jungkook, Namjoon, Wooyoung, dan Jokwon sudah duduk di kursi tamu bersama Wang _halmeonni_ dan Zhoumi. Namjoon bahkan sudah ada di sini sejak tadi pagi, mengingat dia harus mengantar Jin yang membantu Yoongi bersiap-siap di ruangannya.

Keluargaku, hanya ayahku yang hadir. Taehyung dan Hyori tidak hadir. Aku mengharapkan Taehyung untuk hadir tapi dia masih menjalankan terapi pengobatannya di Seoul. Walaupun dia masih menunjukkan sikap tidak suka terhadap Yoongi, tapi dia mulai dapat menerima semuanya, apalagi dengan kenyataan yang telah diceritakan oleh Jiwon.

Ibuku, Hyori, akan selalu menjadi ibu yang kami kenal. Ibu yang tidak peduli dengan anak-anaknya. Bukan sesuatu hal yang menggangguku sekarang, jadi ketidakhadirannya di sini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untukku. Lagipula, aku, sebentar lagi akan mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang lengkap yang akan kujaga dan kusayangi seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

Berdiri di bawah pondok kecil yang ditutupi mawar merah dan putih di pasir di antara rumahku dan teluk, aku menunggu dengan seorang petugas sipil kenalanku dari Kanada di satu sisi dan Hoseok di sisi lainnya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Hoseok.

"Jika dia memutuskan untuk tidak berjalan di lorong itu? Ya," jawabku.

Hoseok tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu bukanlah apa yang aku maksud."

"Suatu hari kau akan mengerti. Dan ketika kau merasakannya aku akan tertawa sampai berguling di pasir."

"Tidak akan terjadi," jawabnya sambil tertawa keras mencemooh.

Jin muncul dengan membawa seikat mawar merah muda, yang berarti Yoongi sedang menunggu di belakangnya. Inilah saatnya.

.

.

.

Aku mengambil mikrofon tersembunyi yang aku pesan pada teknisi untuk menempatkan di lokasi strategis untukku dan meletakkannya di dekatku. Aku lalu memasangnya di kerahku dan aku berjalan ke balik bunga di dekat tiang pondok dan mengambil gitarku.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ada orang yang melihatku menyentuh gitar seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka pikir akan aku lakukan di kepala mereka. Hanya ayahku yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi karena dia membantuku dengan _chord-_ nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Hoseok.

Ketidakpercayaan dalam suaranya terdengar saat ia sudah tahu jawabannya sendiri dengan jelas. Aku tidak perlu memberitahu dia.

Begitu Jin berada di tempatnya aku melangkah di depan petugas sipil dan melihat langsung ke arah mereka menyusuri lorong. Sesuai daftar acara, ketika Yoongi muncul, musik akan dimulai. Aku telah merundingkan hal ini kembali dengan tim musik secara menyeluruh dan privasi.

Ketika dia melangkah maju dengan tangan di lengan ayahnya matanya terkunci denganku dan kemudian melebar dengan tatapan heran. Dia tahu seharusnya ketika dia berjalan menyusuri lorong, lagu " _I Will not Give Up_ " oleh Jason Mraz akan dimainkan.

Tetapi aku tidak ingin ada pria lain bernyanyi untuknya. Tidak hari ini. Aku ingin dia berjalan ke arahku sementara aku menyanyikan kata-kata yang ditulis olehku hanya untuk dia ketika dia berjalan menyusuri lorong sebagai sebuah hadiah untukku dan duniaku.

"Ehm… uh, aku tidak begitu sering bernyanyi... yah, kalian tahu, di depan banyak orang… tapi kupikir setelah semua yang kami lalui... ini akan menjadi waktu yang baik untuk mengatakan apa yang selalu ingin aku katakan. Yoongi, _saranghae_ _..._ _I love you, baby, to the moon and back."_

Aku memandangi dia yang berdiri membeku menatapku. Seluruh tempat seakan memudar dan semua yang bisa kulihat saat ini hanyalah Yoongi seorang.

.

 _When you first looked at me_

 _(_ _Ketika_ _kau_ _pertama kali melihatku_ _)_

 _I forgot to breathe_

 _(_ _Aku lupa bernapas_ _)_

 _that moment marked my hardened heart_

 _(_ _saat itu_ _mena_ _ndai hati_ _ku yang ke_ _ras_ _)_

 _I vowed never to leave_

 _(_ _Aku bersumpah tidak akan_ _pergi)_

 _And the touch of your skin_

 _(_ _Dan sentuhan kulit_ _mu)_

 _healed something deep within_

 _(meny_ _embuh_ _kan_ _sesuatu_ _yang jauh_ _di dalam_ _sana)_

 _that left me wanting more of you_

 _(_ _yang me_ _mbuatku_ _menginginkan lebih_ _lagi_ _dari_ _mu)_

 _the less I got the more it grew_

 _(semakin sedikit aku dapat, semakin itu ber_ _tumbuh_ _)_

 _Oh I couldn't help from falling, falling for you_

 _(_ _Oh aku tidak bisa_ _menolak untuk_ _jatuh, jatuh_ _cinta padamu)_

 _So I'm standing here, oh darl you know_

 _(_ _Jadi aku berdiri di sini, o_ _h, Sayang_ _kau tahu_ _)_

 _After all that we've been through we couldn't let it go_

 _(_ _Setelah semua yang kita lalui kita tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi_ _)_

 _and as long as I'm alive, in your eyes I'll stare_

 _(_ _dan selama aku masih hidup, di mata_ _mu_ _, aku akan menatap_ _mu)_

 _holding you so close I'll solemnly swear_

 _(_ _memegan_ _gmu_ _begitu_ _er_ _at_ _,_ _aku akan bersumpah_ _)_

 _that I have fallen too far_

 _(_ _bahwa aku telah jatuh terlalu jauh_ _)_

 _that I have fallen too far, too far for you._

 _(_ _bahwa aku telah jatuh terlalu jauh, terlalu jauh untuk_ _mu)_

 _For you_

 _(_ _Untukmu_ _)_

 _When I finally found you_

 _(_ _Ketika aku akhirnya menemuka_ _n dirimu)_

 _I finally found me_

 _(_ _Aku akhirnya menemukan_ _diri_ _ku_ _)_

 _that day I won't soon forget_

 _(_ _hari itu aku tidak akan segera melupakan_ _)_

 _the reason for it all_

 _(_ _alasan untuk itu semua_ _)_

 _I'll give you a new name_

 _(_ _Aku akan memberikan_ _mu_ _nama baru_ _)_

 _nothing in life will be the same_

 _(_ _tidak ada dalam hidup_ _yang_ _akan_ _menjadi_ _sama_ _)_

 _the story is now complete_

 _(kisah yang sudah_ _lengkap_ _sekarang)_

 _our life and love is all we need_

 _(_ _hidup dan cinta kita adalah semua yang kita butuhkan_ _)_

' _Cause I couldn't help from falling_

 _(Karena a_ _ku tidak bisa_ _menolak untuk_ _jatuh_ _)_

 _falling for you_

 _(_ _jatuh cinta padamu_ _)_

 _So I'm standing here oh darl you know_

 _(_ _Jadi aku berdiri di sini o_ _h, Sayang_ _kau tahu_ _)_

 _After all we've been through we couldn't let it go_

 _(_ _Setelah semua yang kita lalui kita tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi_ _)_

 _and as long as I'm alive, in your eyes I'll stare_

 _(_ _dan selama aku masih hidup, di mata_ _mu_ _, aku akan menatap_ _mu)_

 _holding you so close I'll solemnly swear_

 _(_ _memegan_ _gmu_ _begitu_ _era_ _t_ _,_ _aku akan bersumpah_ _)_

 _that I have fallen too far, that I have fallen too far_

 _(_ _bahwa aku telah jatuh terlalu jauh, bahwa aku telah jatuh terlalu jauh_ _)_

 _too far for you_

 _(_ _terlalu jauh untuk_ _mu)_

 _My heart is beating_

 _(_ _Jantungku berdebar_ _)_

 _begging for you_

 _(_ _memohon_ _kepadamu)_

 _this night will be_

 _(_ _malam ini akan menjadi_ _)_

 _a dream come true_

 _(_ _mimpi_ _yang_ _menjadi kenyataan_ _)_

 _so fall, fall, fall into my arms_

 _(_ _sehingga jatuh, jatuh, jatuh_ _lah_ _ke dalam pelukanku_ _)_

 _So I'm standing here oh darl you know_

 _(_ _Jadi aku berdiri di sini o_ _h, Sayang_ _kau tahu_ _)_

 _After all that we've been through we couldn't let it go_

 _(_ _Setelah semua yang kita lalui kita tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi_ _)_

 _That I have fallen too far_

 _(_ _Bahwa aku telah jatuh terlalu jauh_ _)_

 _That I have fallen too far_

 _(_ _Bahwa aku telah jatuh terlalu jauh_ _)_

 _That I have fallen too far_

 _(_ _Bahwa aku telah jatuh terlalu jauh_ _)_

 _too far for you, yeah_

 _(_ _terlalu jauh untuk_ _mu_ _, ya_ _)_

 _For you..._

 _(_ _Untukmu..._ _)_

.

Ketika aku selesai menyanyikan baris terakhir aku cepat-cepat menarik tali gitar di atas kepalaku dan menyerahkannya kepada Hoseok.

Yoongi tidak menunggu arahan apapun dari petugas sipil sebelum ia melemparkan dirinya kepelukanku sambil terisak,

"Itu indah," katanya didadaku.

"Tidak seindah dirimu," jawabku, menariknya semakin erat ke dalam pelukanku.

Dia tertawa kecil,

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melakukan itu," katanya, menarik dirinya kembali untuk melihat ke arahku.

"Aku penuh dengan segala macam kejutan yang menarik," aku meyakinkannya dan mengedipkan mata.

"Baiklah kalian berdua. Biarkan aku memberi ijin putraku untuk menikah dengan tepat," kata Jiwon, meraih lengan Yoongi dan menariknya kembali ke sisinya dengan senyum lebar.

Jiwon mencium pipi putranya kemudian menatapku,

"Aku akan memberitahumu betapa istimewanya dia, tetapi kau pasti sudah tahu itu. Karena kau tahu itu adalah satu-satunya alasanku bisa menyerahkannya kepadamu. Aku memintamu untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki sejati yang aku tidak bisa, dan kamu melakukan apa yang kuminta. Bukan untukku, tapi untuk dia. Aku tidak bisa lebih bangga lagi dengan pria seperti apa dia tumbuh dewasa dan pria yang dipilihnya untuk menghabiskan hidup bersamanya."

Dia mengambil tangan Yoongi dan meletakkannya ditanganku. Lalu ia berbalik untuk mengambil tempat duduknya. Aku menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam lekukan lenganku saat kami berbalik menghadap petugas sipil.

Yoongi tersentak sedikit disampingku dan menatap perutnya dengan tersenyum. Aku menyelipkan lenganku di pinggangnya dan meletakkan tanganku di perutnya menenangkan bayi kami yang sedang bergerak di dalam menendang. Ini adalah milikku, mereka milikku, selamanya.

* * *

-END-

Update time: TGif, 16.09.09

[Reader-nim, teman-teman sekalian… akhirnya kisah ini selesai T_T]

[Indah ya pernikahan mereka huhuhu…]

[Ini sebenarnya gk ada loh di seri aslinya hehe. (Ini ada di versi selanjutnya yg inggris), aku nulis chapter ini dari awal ampe akhir baper maksimal… *baper dengan happy mode on kok* ^^]

[Pas yg Yoongi dikasih hadiah terus itu ampe dag dig dug, Jimin why you're so sweettt!]

[Gimana ni semua yg uda ikutin dari awal, puas kah? Sedih kah? Kecewa kah? *please give me fruitella jangan nano2 huehehe*]

[Oh ya, aku ada rencana bikin bonus chapter, drabble pas Yoongi melahirkan hmhm, tapi gk janji segera ya hehe. Minat dulu gk nih? :D *silahkan suarakan pendapat kalian*]

[Oke, end note utk last chapter itu gk afdol kalo gk ucapin terimakasih. Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua yg uda baca kisah MinYoon ini… *berasa gk dari prequel Yoongi masih perjaka; ampe uda di goal Jimin; ampe tekdung; ampe skr married-wow*]

[Thanks untuk review2nya, semangatnya, untuk yg sampe inbox, line, semuanya gomawo eoh. Maap kalo aku bales review ada salah2 kata yaaa, n walo kadang gk bales aku ttp baca kok review kalian semua. Dukungan kalian itu sangat2 bikin seneng, percayalah, hehe.]

[Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi dg project ff yg lainnya ^_^]

[Muachhh *kecup sayang untuk semuaaaa!* Byeee…]

p.s:

[Lagu yang dinyanyiin Jimin itu aslinya beneran ada loh, buat yg penasaran mau denger lagunya plus dg slide pic minyoon silahkan di youtube search:

 **Minyoon / Yoonmin - Fallen Too Far (Minimini Series)**

Untuk yang mau langsung dapat linknya bisa cek di profile ffn page-ku ya, link nya uda aku taroh di sana :)]

[Tbh lagu itu stuck bgt buatku... aku uda dengerin dari era WUFTF n itu salah satu alesan yg bikin aku berpikir utk lanjutin ff ini sampe series ini. Liat aja liriknya, gmn gk lumer? T_T So coba dgrin deh gk akan nyesel hehe.]


	24. Chapter 24

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

 **Special Chapter 1**

 **JIMIN POV**

"Kau terlihat baik untuk seorang pria yang sudah menikah," Hoseok menggoda saat aku berjalan kembali ke kereta untuk mendapatkan _putter_ -ku.

"Tentu saja. Aku menikah dengan Yoongi. Aku _bajingan_ paling beruntung di planet ini," jawabku, tidak menangkap umpannya.

Dia ingin menggodaku karena Hoseok pikir aku lucu ketika aku marah.

"Yoongi adalah pria yang seksi. Bahkan dengan usia kehamilan sembilan bulan," ujarnya, bersandar dan menopang kakinya pada dasbor kereta.

"Jika kau ingin hidung _sialan_ -mu itu rusak maka lanjutkan saja omonganmu itu bung," geramku sambil melotot ke arahnya.

Dia mulai tertawa dan aku tahu dia mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Aku memutar mataku.

Ponselku mulai bergetar dan berdering di sakuku. Itu suara dering Yoongi. Aku menjatuhkan tongkat golf-ku dan merogoh sakuku. Dia tidak biasanya meneleponku tiba-tiba. Jika ia menelepon, berarti dia membutuhkanku.

Aku mulai berjalan ke arah kereta sambil menunggu dia untuk mengangkat teleponku.

"Hei," kataku saat dia menjawab.

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan aku segera menjalankan kereta memutar ke arah _clubhouse._

"Air ketubanku baru saja pecah," katanya berusaha tenang.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Tinggal di sana. Jangan bergerak. Jangan mengemudi. Hanya tunggu aku."

"Aku di tempat parkir _clubhouse._ Aku datang untuk mencarimu ketika hal itu terjadi," jawabnya.

"Aku hampir sampai, Sayang, bertahanlah. Kurang dari satu menit, aku bersumpah," aku meyakinkannya.

Dia membuat suara seperti mendengus kemudian mengambil beberapa napas dalam-dalam.

"Oke," jawabnya kemudian menutup telepon.

" _Sial_ ," aku menggeram dan berharap kepada Tuhan agar kereta _sialan_ ini bisa bergerak lebih cepat.

"Aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia akan melahirkan," ujar Hoseok dari kursi di sampingku.

"Ya," bentakku.

Aku tidak ingin berbicara. Aku hanya perlu untuk menghampirinya lebih cepat.

"Aku kira itu berarti kau tidak peduli bahwa kau baru saja meninggalkan _putter_ -mu di lubang gold tadi," jawab Hoseok.

" _Persetan,_ tidak, aku tidak peduli tentang _putter sialan_."

Hoseok menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada,

"Oke, hanya memastikan."

"Aku ingin kau mengambil ponselku. Cari nomor Jiwon dan hubungi dia."

Hoseok meraih ponselku dan melakukan apa yang kuminta sementara aku membanting kereta ke taman dan berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat parkir.

Yoongi berdiri di samping Mercedes yang kubeli untuknya dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada mobil dan satu tangan pada perutnya. Dia tampak lebih santai daripada yang kubayangkan.

"Kau cukup cepat," dia tersenyum padaku saat matanya bertemu denganku.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" aku bertanya, membungkus lenganku di sekelilingnya dan berjalan membawanya ke sisi penumpang.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, kramnya telah mereda. Tapi Jimin, aku tidak harus masuk ke mobil ini. Ini merek baru dan aku sekarang... kau tahu... aku basah," katanya sedikit terbata.

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa baru mobil _sialan_ ini. Masuk. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. "

Dia membiarkanku membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil meskipun aku bisa melihat keengganan di wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin mengotori mobil barunya. Aku menekan ciuman ke keningnya,

"Aku bersumpah aku akan membawanya ke _car washing_ yang terbaik dan memeriksa secara rinci sebelum kau keluar dari rumah sakit," aku meyakinkannya sebelum menutup pintu.

Aku berlari di sekitar bagian depan mobil dan Hoseok berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia akan melahirkan," aku mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas dan menyentakan pintu mobil hingga terbuka.

"Aku sudah menelepon Jiwon. Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Telepon ayahku, Bradley. Dia pasti juga menantikan kabar ini. Telepon juga Taehyung, katakan padanya bahwa dia akan segera menjadi seorang paman," kataku sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Aku tidak membiarkan diriku berpikir tentang fakta aku tidak akan menelepon ibu. Tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya di sekitar Yoongi.

"Apakah kamu pikir mungkin kamu harus menelepon ibumu? Atau apakah kamu pikir dia lebih baik untuk tidak tahu?"

Aku melirik ke arah Yoongi saat aku menarik mobil keluar ke jalan dan melaju ke rumah sakit terletak.

"Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi bagian dari ini. Dia tidak pantas untuk itu," jawabku, sambil satu tanganku menyentuh dan meremas tangannya.

"Ini adalah keluarga kita sekarang. Aku dan kamu. Kita yang memutuskan siapa yang akan kita terima."

Yoongi mengangguk dan meletakkan kepalanya bersandar pada jok. Aku tahu dia sedang mengalami rasa sakit dari kerutan raut wajahnya meskipun dia tetap diam tentang hal itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantu?" tanyaku, ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Menyetirlah," jawabnya dengan senyum yang lemah.

Dia meremas tanganku dan menghela napas lega,

"Yang itu sudah berakhir. Mereka tidak sangat panjang atau dekat bersama-sama sehingga kita akan tepat waktu," dia terdengar terengah-engah.

Mendadak dia meremas tanganku lagi,

"Jimin!"

Aku hampir membelok dari jalan,

"Apa, _baby_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hatiku terasa membanting dadaku.

"Aku lupa tentang Taehyung. Kamu harus memanggil Jungkook. Dia perlu tahu bahwa Taehyung datang mencarinya "

Jungkook? Taehyung ada di sini? Apakah ia berhalusinasi?

" _Baby,_ aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya Jungkook dan Taehyung," jawabku hati-hati, memikirkan kemungkinan halusinasinya ini bisa membuatnya panik.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook berkencan. Jokwon yang menceritakan padaku. Aku berpapasan dengannya tadi, Taehyung tersenyum padaku, Jimin. Dia benar-benar adik yang manis dan aku menyukainya ketika tersenyum. Dia tadi datang dan tampak membawa koper bersamanya. Jungkook perlu membantunya."

Jadi Yoongi telah berada di klub untuk mengunjungi Jokwon. Itu sebabnya dia ada di sana. Dan setelah itu air ketubannya pecah dan dia akan melahirkan. Ini masuk akal sekarang.

"Hoseok memiliki ponselku. Di mana ponselmu?"

Jika ini tidak berarti begitu banyak untuknya aku tidak akan khawatir tentang kehidupan cinta Jungkook dan adikku. Aku mungkin akan mempertanyakan hal ini nantinya pada mereka walau tidak sekarang.

Tapi Yoongi tidak memerlukan stres berlebih dan panik akan hal lain jadi aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Dia tidak menjawab teleponnya. Itu akan langsung ke pesan suara. Siapa lagi yang bisa kita sebut?" tanyanya.

Aku meraih ponsel dari tangan Yoongi dan menghubungi nomor Hoseok.

"Aku menelepon Bradley dan dia akan mengambil penerbangan berikutnya, nomor Taehyung tidak aktif," ucap Hoseok begitu mengangkat teleponku.

"Terima kasih. Dengar, Jungkook tidak menjawab teleponnya. Telepon ayahnya. Katakan padanya bahwa Taehyung mencarinya ke kantor."

" _Sial._ Kapan Taehyung ke sini? Dia serius menyusul Jungkook ke sini?" Hoseok bertanya di telingaku.

Aku menebak dia sudah tahu kisah percintaan Jungkook dan adikku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Istriku akan melahirkan. Panggil saja ayahnya. Dia bisa menemukannya. Aku harus pergi."

"Ya, aku akan katakan padanya," jawab Hoseok dan aku menutup telepon.

"Ayah Jungkook akan tahu bagaimana menghubunginya," aku meyakinkan Yoongi.

Dia mengerutkan kening dan meremas tanganku lagi, kontraksi lain.

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku takut dengan jarum. Tapi proses melahirkanku mengharuskan aku bertemu dengan jarum _sialan_ itu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri beberapa bulan lalu bahwa aku akan mendapatkan jarum panjang menempel kepunggungku untuk dilakukan prosedur _anestesi epidural_. Aku ingin mendengarkan suara bayiku ketika lahir, jadi pilihan bius total sudah kucoret dari daftarku.

Saat ini, aku sedang menunggu perawat untuk menyuntikkan jarum itu kepadaku. Menunggu saat ini membuatku berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal yang sangat buruk. Karena aku merasa seperti bagian dalam tubuhku sedang diiris terbuka.

Keadaan disekelilingku tidak membantu karena setiap kali aku merasa butuh untuk berteriak karena merasakan sakit, Jimin menjadi benar-benar panik. Dia harus menenangkan dirinya. Aku harus berteriak untuk melewati rasa sakit ini.

"Apakah aku perlu pergi untuk memanggil perawat? Bisakah aku memberikanmu beberapa es? Apakah kau ingin meremas tanganku?"

Jimin terus mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Aku tahu dia bermaksud baik tapi saat ini aku tidak peduli.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyambar _T-shirt_ -nya agar dia mendekat padaku lalu aku memukul kepalanya.

"Kau harus senang aku tidak membawa _beretta_ -ku, karena sekarang aku sedang mempertimbangkan cara-cara agar aku bisa membuatmu diam. Sekarang biarkan aku menjerit dan mundur," aku membentaknya dan meraih perutku ketika kontraksi yang lain menghantamku.

"Waktu untuk memeriksa lagi," ujar seorang perawat ceria dengan rambut dikuncir saat ia kembali memantau ke dalam ruangan.

Ia juga harus senang aku tidak punya pistolku, karena dia akan ada berikutnya di daftar yang ingin kuledakkan. Aku memejamkan mata berharap aku tidak merasakan kontraksi lagi sementara dia di sana karena aku mungkin menendang wajahnya.

"Oh, kelihatannya semua sudah siap. Aku akan memanggil dokter di sini. Tetap tenang oke," katanya padaku lagi.

Aku telah diberitahu untuk tetap tenang selama satu jam terakhir. Semua yang tubuhku ingin lakukan adalah mendorong isi perutku yang terasa sangat penuh. Dokter perlu segera datang dengan mengangkat pantat _sialan-_ nya.

Jimin sedang berusaha diam dengan tidak wajar. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan wajahnya mengingatkanku pada anak kecil di _playgroup_. Dia tampak ketakutan dan gugup. Aku merasa bersalah sudah berteriak padanya tapi perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika kontraksi lain memukulku dan kali ini lebih buruk.

Aku tidak menyadari itu bisa lebih buruk seperti ini. Dokter Changmin berjalan ke dalam dan tersenyum padaku seperti ini adalah hal yang baik.

"Waktu untuk mendapatkan bahwa si kecil akan keluar dari sana dan bertemu dengan dunia."

Dia terdengar sangat riang seperti perawat berkuncir itu. _Bajingan_.

"Anda diijinkan untuk berada di sini dan melihat, selama anda tidak mual atau anda bisa tinggal didekatnya saat dia mulai mendorong," kata dokter pada Jimin.

Jimin melangkah mendekatiku dan mengelus kepalaku dan mengambil tanganku,

"Aku akan tinggal dengan dia," katanya dan meremas tanganku lembut.

Hal ini membuatku ingin menangis. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat segalanya lebih mudah padaku dan aku telah mengancam akan menembaknya. Aku adalah seorang 'istri' yang mengerikan.

"Jangan menangis, Sayang. Kamu bisa melakukan ini," katanya, tampak bertekad dan siap untuk pergi ke medan perang.

"Aku jahat padamu tadi. Maaf," kataku sambil terisak dan terbata-bata.

Dia tersenyum dan mencium kepalaku,

"Kau merasakan sakit dan jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik untuk memukulku, maka aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya berulang kali padaku."

Aku ingin menciumnya tapi kemudian aku merasakan ada tarikan lain dalam tubuhku. Rasa sakit telah hilang, sepertinya bius telah bekerja. Aku bisa merasakan dokter melakukan sayatan pada tubuhku tapi semuanya hanya terasa kebas.

Sampai kemudian aku mendengar suara yang paling indah di dunia. Sebuah tangisan.

Bayi kami menangis.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Dia sempurna. Aku menghitung sepuluh jari kaki dan jari-jari tangannya. Sementara Yoongi mencium masing-masing tangan dan kaki itu. Dia juga begitu mungil. Aku tidak menyadari bayi berukuran begitu kecil.

"Kita harus memutuskan namanya sekarang," kata Yoongi, menatapku setelah dia akhirnya sudah mendapatkan perawatan dan anak kami diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan kami di sini.

Kami telah membicarakan mengenai hal ini selama tiga bulan terakhir dan Yoongi mengatakan sulit untuk menamakan seseorang yang kami belum pernah lihat. Oleh karena itu kami sepakat untuk menunggu sampai dia lahir baru memberinya sebuah nama.

Aku sebenarnya sudah memiliki sebuah nama yang ingin kuberikan, namun aku sangat ingin menggoda dan mendengar idenya mengenai nama-nama lain yang dia inginkan.

"Aku tahu. Kita telah melihat dia sekarang. Kita perlu memberinya nama. Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Aku bertanya padanya berharap ia tidak menyarankan suatu nama dengan ujung Ray lagi. Aku mencintai ayahku, tapi aku tidak ingin nama anakku menggunakan nama besar kakeknya sebagai seorang artis.

"Aku pikir matanya lucu seperti bulan, 'Moonbyul'?" katanya, tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku bukan penggemar nama itu.

"Kamu masih melawan nama 'Gang'?" aku bertanya.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku ingin menempatkan Jimin dalam namanya tetapi jika kita menamakan dia Gang, itu kan menjadi Jimin Gang, atau Gang Jimin terdengar konyol."

Aku lupa dia berusaha untuk menggunakan namaku juga. Aku tidak akan berdebat dengannya. Aku menyukai gagasan bahwa anakku memiliki namaku.

"Bagaimana dengan 'Geum'? 'Geum Jimin'?" godaku dan dia menggigit bibirnya dari cekikikan.

"Sebenarnya aku ada sebuah nama yang aku ingin namakan untuk anak kita, Sayang. Bagaimana kalau Yooji? Memang namanya berbeda tapi penyebutannya sama dengan ketika aku dulu memanggil ibumu, Euge. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku.

Bayi kami seketika bergerak dari gendongan Yoongi dan membuka matanya seolah-olah aku telah memanggil namanya.

Ya, aku kira kami akan mengambil keputusan.

"Park Yooji terdengar indah," ujarnya setuju.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku dengan senang hati kemudian beralih melihat anak kami, menundukkan kepala mencium hidungnya.

"Halo Yooji. Selamat datang ke dunia."

Aku ingin memeluk Yooji kami, tapi dia tampak seperti dia telah memutuskan untuk pergi tidur bukannya bersosialisasi. Yoongi mengangkatnya dan membaringkannya di atas bahunya dan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

Aku berdiri di sana dan menyaksikan dengan perasaan hangat dan takjub. Ini adalah milikku. Keluargaku. Dan mereka sempurna.

Ketika Yoongi puas dengan usahanya memberikan susu botol kepada Yooji dan membuatnya bersendawa, ia membungkusnya kembali dengan selimutnya dan menatapku,

"Sekarang giliranmu, _Appa_. Aku perlu istirahat. Mataku terasa berat."

Aku meraihnya dan mengambil anakku dari pelukan ibunya. Memegangnya mendekati dadaku, aku menghirup wangi bayi yang manis.

"Ayo putra kecilku. Mari kita pergi duduk nyaman di sana dan melihat apakah kita dapat menemukan acara basket untuk ditonton di televisi."

Yooji tertidur pulas dalam pelukanku dan Yoongi sudah tidur cukup cepat setelah ia menyerahkan Yooji kepadaku. Aku bisa tinggal di ruangan ini dengan mereka berdua seperti ini selamanya. Hanya memiliki mereka dekat denganku dan mengetahui mereka aman membuat segalanya terasa baik dan sempurna.

Ketukan lembut di pintu membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat pintu terbuka dan beberapa balon biru masuk sebelum aku melihat kepala Jin di belakangnya.

"Oke, Jimin _appa_ , aku sadar bahwa kau sedang menikmatinya tetapi kau harus berbagi. Kedua _harabeoji-_ nya berada di ruang tunggu dengan sabar menunggu, kau tahu," bisiknya setelah melirik dan melihat Yoongi tertidur.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Yoongi. Dia kelelahan. Aku akan membawa bayi kami ke ruang bayi. Silahkan beritahu semua orang untuk bertemu dengan kami di sana."

Jin memandang ke arah Yooji dengan penuh kerinduan. Aku tahu dia ingin menggendongnya tapi aku belum siap. Aku tidak begitu yakin dia tidak akan menjatuhkannya. Aku tidak begitu yakin aku bisa mempercayai siapapun untuk menggendongnya.

Menggendongnya agar dia lebih dekat terhadapku, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku akan bersikap ketika orang datang ke rumahku dan ingin menggendong anakku.

"Perawat mengatakan kalian menamainya Park Yooji. Aku menyukainya," katanya.

"Kita akan memanggilnya Yooji."

Dia mengangguk dan kemudian menuju keluar untuk memberitahu semua orang ke mana harus pergi. Aku tidak keberatan menunjukkan Yooji kepada mereka melalui ruang kaca jendela tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka semua bernapas pada dirinya dan menyentuhnya. Terlalu banyak kuman.

Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk berurusan dengan itu. Dia membutuhkan beberapa banyak daging pada dirinya sebelum ia harus berurusan dengan kuman.

Aku melangkah ke kamar bayi dan melapor kepada perawat. Aku menjelaskan bahwa aku ada di sana untuk menunjukkan bayiku kepada anggota keluarga melalui kaca. Ketika dia berbalik dan melihat ayahku berdiri di jendela mulutnya ternganga,

"Ya Tuhan. Bradley, bayi ini berhubungan dengan Bradley Ray? The Busker-busker?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Ini cucunya dan aku benar-benar perlu untuk menunjukkan Yooji di sini untuk _harabeoji-_ nya."

Dia bergegas untuk membuat jalan bagiku dan mengikutiku ke jendela sehingga ia bisa menganga di depan ayahku. Namun Bradley sepertinya benar-benar terfokus pada Yooji. Dia mengangkat jempolnya dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

Jiwon meneteskan air matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Hoseok berdiri di samping ayahku sambil nyengir ke arah Yooji. Jin membuat ekspresi gemas dan sibuk berkata-kata dengan Namjoon dan Namjoon mengangguk kepalanya tanda setuju dengan apapun yang Jin katakan.

Jokwon menerobos kerumunan untuk dapat melihat Yooji dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul dan berseri-seri ke arah Yooji. Lalu ia menatapku dan memberiku senyuman dan anggukan.

Ini adalah keluarga besar kami. Kami mungkin tidak memiliki saudara kandung atau ibu di sini bersama kami, tapi kami memiliki orang-orang yang mengasihi kami dan yang akan mencintai Yooji.

"Apakah kamu pikir aku bisa mendapatkan tandatangan Bradley?" Perawat bertanya disampingku.

"Pergilah ke sana dan bertanya padanya. Kamu beruntung dia dalam suasana hati yang benar-benar baik," kataku sebelum berbalik dan mengambil Yooji kembali ke _eomma-_ nya.

* * *

-END-

11.09.2016

[Mau lagi? :p]


	25. Chapter 25

Threequel dari Prequel: "The Virgin And The Playboy" dan Sequel: "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Yoongi POV

Jimin POV

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy, Warning !MPreg!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Special Chapter 2-END

 **YOONGI** **POV**

Aku merasa harus keluar dari rumah. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar dari luar rumah kami. Tapi Jimin tidak ingin aku membawa Yooji kemanapun dan karena aku saat ini adalah sumber rasa aman dan nutrisi bagi Yooji, aku tidak bisa berpisah lama dengannya.

Yooji mulai menolak untuk meminum susu formula jika Jimin yang memberikan, mengharuskan aku lah yang memberinya. Aku juga telah mencoba memompa dadaku yang membengkak setelah melahirkan dan untungnya terdapat sedikit asi dari tubuhku yang dapat diberikan untuk Yooji.

Yooji hanya menginginkanku. Itu adalah hal yang manis tapi ayahnya begitu overprotektif. Jimin menjadi cepat marah ketika ada orang yang datang dan ingin menggendong Yooji.

Benarkah emosinya yang mudah naik itu alasannya karena dia tidak bisa menyentuhku sejak aku melahirkan? Jin yang memberitahuku dengan pemikiran itu. Berdasarkan kisah yang dia dapat dari bibinya setelah melahirkan dan mendapati suaminya menjadi cepat marah.

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah omong kosong, tapi aku mulai merasa khawatir pada saat enam minggu setelah ini tiba dan aku sudah boleh berhubungan _seks_ lagi. Jimin akan menjadi seorang yang sangat kelaparan. Amat kelaparan.

Dan aku tidak yakin mampu menghadapinya dengan tugasku yang saat ini sudah merangkap menjadi seorang 'istri' dan 'ibu'. Aku harus mengurus anakku, anak kami.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meredam emosinya, atau ia akan meledak.

.

.

.

Minggu pertama tinggal di rumah terasa mudah. Aku masih lelah dan Yooji tidak tidur banyak pada malam hari sehingga aku secara fisik juga tidak keluar pada siang hari.

Aku pergi ke kamar Yooji dan mengayunkan ranjang goyangnya perlahan selama satu jam sementara ia tidur. Dokter Changmin menyarankanku untuk tidak melakukannya karena akan menjadi kebiasaan Yooji untuk selalu diayunkan ketika tidur. Itu akan membuatnya menjadi manja dan merusak dirinya. Tapi untuk tidak melakukannya terkadang terasa sangat sulit.

Aku ingin mengingat saat-saat ini. Dia akan dapat berjalan di sekitar rumah segera setelah hari-hari ini berlalu.

.

.

.

Ketika Yooji berumur satu bulan aku mengeluarkan pendapatku dan mengatakan pada Jimin bahwa sudah waktunya kami pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Yooji. Jimin setuju bahwa ia harus bisa merelakan kepemilikannya terhadap Yooji.

Kami menghabiskan lebih dari satu jam untuk mendapatkan semua persediaan rumah bersama-sama, lalu kemudian pergi makan malam di restoran di klub golf.

Pada saat kami sampai di rumah aku merasa sangat lelah dan aku pikir bahwa mungkin ideku hanyalah sebuah ide yang buruk. Kami bisa hanya tinggal di rumah sampai Yooji lebih besar dan lebih mudah untuk diberikan susu selain olehku.

Dengan pemikiran ini aku rasanya akan segera menangis karena aku merasa diriku adalah seorang ibu yang egois dan mengerikan.

Jimin menggendong Yooji dan menidurkannya untuk membantuku sementara aku pergi mandi. Aku juga siap untuk segera tidur setelah ini. Aku perlu berhenti memberi susu kepada Yooji di malam hari seperti bagaimana dokter menyarankanku, tapi aku tidak tega dan terus melakukannya. Aku harus menghentikan itu juga.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan cermin. Pinggulku lebih lebar sekarang. Aku positif mereka akan tetap seperti ini. Aku sudah dapat mengenakan semua pakaianku sebelum hamil, tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan bagaimana aku terlihat. Tubuhku sekarang adalah tubuh seorang 'ibu' tua.

" _Sial_. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melihatmu telanjang karena aku berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi bagaimana menolaknya... Kau terlihat sempurna, Park Yoongi."

Mendengar keinginan dalam suaranya menggerakkan sisi kepercayaan diriku. Aku ingin merasa seksi lagi. Aku ingin bercinta lagi. Kami memiliki dua minggu lagi sampai janji temu dengan dokter Changmin. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan selama itu.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya. _Seks_ mungkin adalah kegiatan terlarang tapi untukku memastikan priaku, 'suami'-ku, senang dan terpuaskan adalah hal yang berbeda.

Aku menempelkan tubuhku padanya dan menekan bibirku pada bibir penuhnya kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku lelah menjadi manis dan romantis. Aku ingin menjadi nakal.

Aku menarik bajunya hingga terlepas dan menciumi dadanya sambil tersenyum sendiri ketika aku merasakan napasnya memburu dan ia meraih kepalaku. Aku melepas celana jins dan mendorong turun disekitar pergelangan kaki bersama dengan _boxer-_ nya.

Ereksinya berdiri dengan bangga dan mulutku terasa kehausan ingin mencicipinya. Dia selalu mengagumkan. Bahkan bagian darinya ini membuatku semakin bergairah.

Memegang satu sisi di sekitar pangkal kemaluannya, batangnya meluncur masuk hingga terasa di ujung mulutku dan ditekan dalam sampai kepala ereksinya menghantam bagian belakang tenggorokanku.

"Oh ya Tuhan," Jimin mengerang, jatuh mengenai kusen pintu untuk mencegahnya terjatuh.

Dia meremas kedua tangannya di rambutku dan menahanku di sana. Aku menarik hisapanku kembali membiarkan kejantanannya bebas dari mulutku dengan bunyi 'pop' dan kemudian menggoda kepala ereksinya dengan lidahku. Umpatan dan erangannya hanya membuatku merasa lebih panas.

"Hisap itu, tolong, _baby_ , _sial_ , hisap dalam-dalam lagi," pintanya, mendorong kepalaku ke bawahnya sampai kepala ereksinya sekali lagi meluncur ke tenggorokanku.

Aku tersedak dan menikmati erangan kenikmatan yang berasal dari Jimin. Dia menikmati mendengarku tersedak. Dan aku telah membuat gairahku sendiri semakin naik.

Aku menjatuhkan tanganku menyelinap di antara kakiku dan membiarkan Jimin mengontrol berapa banyak dari kejantanannya untuk masuk ke mulutku dengan cengkeramannya pada kepalaku.

" _Brengsek_ , apa kau menyentuh dirimu?" tanyanya, terengah-engah sambil menarik miliknya kembali keluar dari mulutku.

Aku mengeluarkan lidahku dan membiarkan itu menjilat kepala ereksinya sebelum aku mengangguk. Lalu aku membuka mulutku lebar dan menatapnya sementara ia mengarahkan kejantanannya kembali ke dalam mulutku.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan milikmu juga," Jimin menggeram,

"Jangan keluar dulu, Yoongi yahhh..."

Aku sangat dekat untuk _klimaks_ jadi aku tidak yakin aku bisa berjanji kepadanya. Dia mulai bergerak keluar-masuk dari mulutku dengan lebih cepat. Napasnya bertambah cepat dan desahannya semakin membuatku merasa buruk, panas. Aku akan meledak.

"Aku akan keluar," katanya, menarik keluar kejantanannya dari mulutku, namun aku meraih pinggangnya dan menahannya untuk tetap berada di dalam mulutku.

"Yoongi, _baby_ , aku akan datang dalam mulutmu jika kamu tidak membiarkanku pergi sekarang."

Aku menghisap keras pada kejantanannya dan memompanya keluar-masuk dengan mulutku. Aku merasa dia menegang dengan lidahku dan kedua tangannya meraih bagian belakang kepalaku.

Aku mendengar gemuruh di dalam dirinya sebelum cairan hangat meledak menghantam bagian belakang tenggorokanku.

" _Persetan, baby._ Yah, hisap itu, ambil... ya, ambil semua... _Sial_ itu luar biasa," ia meneriakkannya ketika tubuhnya tersentak di bawah tangan dan mulutku.

Ereksi-ku sendiri telah basah oleh cairan _pre-cum-_ ku yang sudah meluap karena hasratku. Aku mulai menyelipkan tanganku di sana lagi ketika Jimin menarik kejantanannya dari mulutku dan menggendongku untuk membawaku ke tempat tidur dan melemparkanku ke sana.

Aku tahu kami tidak seharusnya melakukan _seks_ , tapi sekarang aku tidak benar-benar peduli. Aku sudah merasa segalanya telah membaik di sana. Tidak ada yang terasa berbeda kecuali jahitan yang terkadang nyeri. Nyeri yang bisa kutahan.

Jimin mendorong kakiku hingga membuka lebar dan kemudian kepalanya menunduk dan lidahnya melesat keluar menjilati ujung yang basah di kejantananku sambil tangannya mengelus bagian dalam kakiku. Aku gemetar, karena tangannya semakin mendekat ke lubang panasku.

"Aku akan memakan _penis_ manis ini sampai kamu memohon padaku untuk berhenti," ancamnya sebelum ia menyelipkan lidahnya pada batangku dan kemudian menjentikkan barbelnya di atas kepala ereksiku.

Aku menyukai cara dia melakukan itu. Sudah beberapa lama aku tidak merasakannya.

Aku meraih rambutnya dan menahannya selama dia memanjakan kepala ereksiku. Dia tertawa dan getarannya membuatku ingin menangis dalam kenikmatan.

"Pria kecilku yang serakah," gumamnya meninggalkan kejantananku dan beralih ke arah dalam kakiku.

Dia menekan ciuman dekat pintu masuk _manhole-_ ku sebelum meluncurkan lidahnya di dalamku dan tangannya memutar-mutar bola-bolaku dengan ibu jarinya. Dan _klimaks_ pertamaku datang tanpa dapat kutahan lagi, aku menarik rambutnya keras yang membuatnya menggeram lapar dan terus menjilatiku di bawah sana.

"Aku ingin lebih," bisiknya sambil menyeringai ke arahku.

Kakiku terasa melemah dan aku membiarkannya jatuh terbuka.

"Itu dia, Sayang. Bukalah," dia menggodaku.

Ya Tuhan, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang orang ini inginkan. Dengan penyerahanku ini, dengan santai dia menekankan jarinya meluncur ke dalam diriku dan mulai menggerakkannya keluar-masuk.

Kemudian dia berhenti sampai aku merasa dia menambahkan jarinya ke dalam hingga sudah ada tiga jarinya di dalamku. Aku mendadak tidak yakin aku menginginkannya menyentuhku saat ini.

"Jangan tegang, Yoongi. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ini agar kau lebih meregangkan dirimu. Biarkan aku membuatmu merasa nyaman," janjinya.

Aku merasa lebih tenang dengan perkataannya, percaya padanya saat ia meluncurkan ujung jari ketiganya di dalamku sementara lidahnya kembali menggoda kejantananku. Aku mendapati diriku mendorong kepalanya agar semakin dalam menelan kejantananku.

Sedangkan jari-jarinya di dalamku sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan lebih dalam, jari lainnya tiba-tiba menggenggam bola-bolaku dan membuatnya beradu sambil meremasnya pelan.

Jimin mengerang puas ketika mendapatiku semakin mendesah sambil terus bekerja dengan jarinya keluar-masuk dari pantatku dan meremas bola-bolaku, sementara ia bercinta denganku dengan lidahnya.

Seakan ada suatu gejolak _orgasme_ yang hebat terbangun dari diriku. Aku tidak mengerti tapi rasanya sangat memabukkan. Aku menginginkannya lagi.

"Jimin, aku butuh…," aku memohon, tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku butuhkan.

Dia menyelipkan jarinya kembali ke dalam lubang hangatku dan membuatku gila.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan, Yoongi manis, dan aku akan memberikannya kepadamu," katanya sebelum menjilatiku dari bola-bolaku lalu merambat hingga ke lubangku untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

Dia membuat gerakan memutar dengan lidahnya di sekitar lubangku sebelum kembali ke bola-bolaku dan menariknya ke dalam mulutnya sementara jarinya kembali menggelincir masuk ke dalam diriku.

Tangannya yang lain mulai menyentuh kejantananku yang sudah sangat menegang dan basah. Dengan tiba-tiba dia memompanya dengan cepat dan aku menyerah. Aku menembakkan cairanku.

Kembang api meledak di dalamku dan aku menjeritkan nama Jimin berulang-ulang sementara tubuhku terasa sangat lemas dan puas dari kesenangan murni yang mengalir.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kepuasan ini.

Ketika aku akhirnya kembali turun ke bumi dan berhasil membuka mata, aku melihat Jimin merangkak kembali atas tubuhku untuk berbaring di sampingku dan menarikku ke arahnya.

"Aku perlu bercinta denganmu, Yoongi. Aku perlu hingga terasa aku akan menggila," dia berbisik.

Aku juga ingin dia dalam diriku. Aku hanya tidak yakin apakah aku ingin dia dalam diriku saat ini… Kembali di sana tadi, jari-jarinya berukuran jauh lebih kecil daripada kejantanannya.

"Aku sangat amat ingin berada dalam lubangmu, _baby_. Berhenti khawatir atas hal lain. Ini juga untukmu. Aku tahu itu akan terasa menyenangkan untukmu," dia meyakinkanku, kemudian menutup tubuh kami berdua dengan selimut dan tanpa kurencanakan aku dengan cepat tertidur kelelahan dalam dekapan tubuh hangatnya.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan mematikan monitor di menit aku mendengar suara Yooji yang mulai menangis. Malam ini adalah malam bagi Yoongi untuk tidur nyenyak walaupun sebagai gantinya aku harus bergadang semalaman menggendong si kecil mengitari sepanjang rumah untuk memberikan susu dan menjaganya hingga terlelap lagi.

Aku merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur dan memakai _boxer-_ ku dan kaos lalu bergegas turun sebelum tangisan itu semakin kencang. Bahkan dengan monitor mati Yoongi akan bisa mendengarnya menangis.

Aku berharap aku sudah membuatnya sampai pada titik paling lelah dan membuatnya tetap tertidur dengan suara tangisan Yooji malam ini.

.

.

.

Aku menyalakan lampu dan memanggil namanya ketika masuk ke kamar dan rewelnya berhenti. Yooji suka mendengarkan suaraku. Yoongi bercerita dia selalu berhenti menghisap botol susunya ketika ia mendengarku berbicara dan kelihatan seperti ingin mendengarku dengan lebih jelas. Aku suka dengan fakta itu.

Berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, mata kecil Yooji terkunci padaku dan meskipun ia tidak benar-benar tersenyum, kau bisa melihatnya di matanya ketika dia bersemangat tentang sesuatu.

Biasanya dekapan Yoongi dengan dadanya yang sedikit membesar membuat Yooji bersemangat. Tapi dada itu juga membuatku bersemangat, jadi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan dia untuk itu.

"Hei sobat, kapan kau akan mengetahui bahwa ketika hari gelap kamu seharusnya tidur?"

Aku bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil popok bersih. Sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur, aku mengecek popoknya yang terlihat garis biru tercetak di sana. Yoongi bilang itu artinya popok itu sudah penuh dan harus diganti.

"Waktu untuk mengganti popokmu dan menjadi bersih lagi, nak," kataku padanya yang mengerjap lucu melihatku.

Pemikiran untuk membersihkan, mengurus anakku membuatku merasa senang.

Setelah selesai mengganti popoknya, aku menunduk meraih ke arahnya untuk menggendongnya. Dia menggoyangkan badannya dalam pelukanku dan kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya sehingga dia bisa kembali melihat wajahku.

"Ya, malam ini kau terjebak denganku. _Eomma_ butuh tidur bahkan jika kau tidak. Kamu tidak akan bisa mengganggunya."

Aku meninggalkan lampu kamar tetap menyala dan pergi untuk membuat susu untuknya.

Dengan satu tangan menggendong Yooji, tanganku yang lain membuat susu formula yang segala kelengkapannya sudah berada di kamar. Setelah meyakinkan susu itu tidak terlalu panas aku mulai menyuapinya.

Yooji biasa menolak ketika aku memberikan susu padanya, tapi sepertinya ia sedang kelaparan atau ia mengerti perkataanku. Dia menerima susunya dengan baik, menghisapnya selagi aku menggendongnya sambil mengitari ruang tamu lalu duduk bersamanya di kursi goyang.

"Kita akan memberimu makan sambil melihat bulan di atas air dan batu sampai kamu memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk tidur lagi. _Eomma_ tidak akan menidurkanmu juga malam ini. Kau tahu bukan, tidak baik jika dia kelelahan dan membuatnya lebih mudah marah."

Yooji meletakkan kepalanya didadaku ketika dia sudah menghabiskan susunya. Aku mengambil botol itu dan meletakkan di nakas di sebelah kursi goyang lalu aku membalikkan badannya di pangkuanku dan aku mulai mengayunkan kami di atas kursi sambil mengelus punggungnya, menunggunya bersendawa.

Yoongi selalu mengingatkanku bahwa sendawa setelah minum susu adalah wajib bagi Yooji. Sambil mengelus dan menepuk pelan punggung mungil jagoanku, aku bertanya-tanya apa pikirannya tentang pemandangan ini.

Apakah dia ingin pergi ke sana dan menyentuh pasir atau merasakan air?

Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu sampai dia bisa berbicara denganku dan memberitahuku apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Sendawanya datang tidak lama, membuatku memandangnya dan tersenyum pada mata cokelatnya yang melihatku. Mata yang sama indahnya dengan milik Yoongi.

Kami berayun selama hampir satu jam dan aku menunggu dia akan mencari-cari Yoongi, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Aku melirik kembali ke arahnya dan melihat kelopak matanya sedikit terpejam dan napasnya bahkan mulai lambat teratur.

Kita sudah melalui ini tanpa membangunkan sang ' _Eomma_ '. Aku merasa seperti aku telah mencapai suatu peringkat tersendiri. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan kembali ke arah kamar dan membaringkannya kembali ke ranjang kotaknya. Ketika aku yakin dia akan tetap tidur aku kembali ke tempat tidur.

 _Appa_ telah berhasil.

.

.

.

Waktu selanjutnya Yooji memutuskan dia membutuhkan perhatian adalah pada jam setengah tujuh pagi.

Yoongi duduk lurus di tempat tidur ketika mendengar tangisannya dan melihat jam,

"Ya Tuhan! Apakah ia hanya sekarang menangis?"

Dia bertanya, berebut keluar dari tempat tidur dengan telanjang. Aku menyilangkan tanganku di bawah kepalaku dan melihat pemandangan indah itu ketika dia berlari di sekitar ruangan mencari sesuatu untuk dipakai.

Aku benar-benar menikmati pinggul barunya, mereka melengkung begitu _sialan_. Sangat seksi dan itu sulit membuatku untuk berpikir jernih ketika dia berjalan melewatiku dan mereka juga bergoyang.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Dia dan aku telah membangun ikatan yang baik semalam. Aku mengganti popoknya, memberikannya susu, menidurkannya. Aku menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa kamu membutuhkan istirahat dan dia setuju dengan itu. Aku pikir dia mengerti."

Yoongi berhenti mencari pakaian dan menatapku dengan mulut ternganga sedikit,

"Kau bangun bersama dengan dia dan membuat dia kembali tidur tanpa aku yang harus memberikannya susu? Dia baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu,

"Dia setuju bahwa kau akan marah jika kelelahan jadi kau perlu tidur lagi."

Sebuah senyum kecil tercetak di bibir manisnya dan dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggulnya, aku sangat menyukai itu.

"Kalian pikir aku akan marah? Tadi malam aku tidak tampak marah, bukan? Ketika aku memiliki setengah _penis-_ mu di bawah tenggorokanku, tuan Park Jimin?"

 _Persetan._ Dia memancing gairahku sekarang.

"Pria istimewaku yang terbaik. Kamu harus pergi sekarang, mengganti popok dan memberi susu pada anak kita. Jangan bicara seperti itu, atau aku akan benar-benar kehilangan pikiranku untuk tetap sabar mendapat lampu hijau dari dokter _sialan_ itu dan mengungkungmu. Semalam sudah menyiksaku, _babe._ Aku sudah sangat ingin berada didalammu dan kau _sial-_ nya tertidur pulas dan aku tidak se- _brengsek_ itu membangunkanmu…"

Yoongi tertawa dan membungkuk untuk mengambil piyama tidurnya yang sudah dia siapkan dan akan dia pakai semalam tapi tidak pernah sempat memakainya. Pantatnya terjebak di udara ketika memungutnya dan aku harus meremas diriku sendiri, bertahan untuk tidak menerkamnya.

Baju dari bahan satin piyama itu meluncur ke tubuhnya dan berhenti di pertengahan paha. Celana panjangnya masih dalam genggamannya dan dia membentuk senyum penuh arti. Dia melemparkan celana tersebut ke keranjang pakaian dan berbalik menuju ke arah tangga.

"Aku hanya akan membawa diriku yang akan marah-marah ini turun sekarang," jawabnya.

Aku menyaksikan pinggulnya bergoyang dan baju yang menempel itu dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Ketika dia akhirnya berhasil hilang dari penglihatanku, aku segara melompat dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

 _Persetan._ Aku membutuhkan air terdingin _sialan_ yang bisa aku dapatkan sekarang untuk membuat sesuatu di bawahku kembali tenang.

* * *

-REALLY REALLY END-

14.09.2016

[Horeee... finally bener2 end :D]

[Senang akhirnya rampung juga project kesayanganku ini hehehe...]

[Thanks untuk SEMUA yang masih ikutin ampe sini... *beneran I'm so so so happy*]

[Cuap2 uda banyak di 2 chapter sebelumnya, jadi di sini aku cuma mau pamit undur diri dulu hehehe.]

[Sayonara semuanya :D *bow*]

[Sekali lagi, thanks alot udah menyukai n mengikuti perjalanan FF minimini series ini. dari WPMV, WUFTF, WIFTF, & sekarang WHFTF ^_^ Aku pasti kangen sama kalian semua n kisah ini T_T]

[Ciao! *kecup sayang dari Yooji hehehe*]


End file.
